Unexpected
by jemmac77
Summary: Edward left Bella heartbroken, like in New Moon, but never came back. However, he left her pregnant when he decided he was strong enough then instead of in Breaking Dawn. 46 years later and Renesmee and Bella are facing the unexpected. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN So... Here is Chapter 1 of Unexpected. All written in Bella's Point Of View.**

**This chapter is just background information on what happened when Edward left her. It's 46 years later and Bella has had Renesmee. Anyway... Read on and see what happens!! :D**

**Reviews would be AWESOME!! Okay... saying Awesome is an understatement....**

**So far, I've got 5 and a quarter chapters written and I will update them at regular intervals. I've wanted to write a fic like this for absolutely ageees!!**

**I also wanna know some stuff about my readers too.... so if you review, let me know how much of a Twilight Addict you are, or if you simply just love the films and books... I'll dedicate the next chapter to the biggest addict with the best review!! THANKS FOLKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately... It all belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer who thought of this amazing world that we wish we belonged to!**

* * *

Chapter 1

How could it be that after 46 years, 7 months and 13 days, I had still not been able to move on. Let him go and finally be at peace? Instead, I was paranoid, suspicious and still irrevocably in love with him. An illness that I had just learnt to deal with. I was not the only one living in this world of pure paranoia and lost love. No, definately not. I had to force my 46 years, 6 months and 13 day old daughter into this too. Renesmee Carlie Swan. Pure beauty from head to toe. Slender. Bronze curls falling to her waist. Deep, chocolate brown eyes. Though recently, those eye had been filled with loss and loneliness. Why? Because for the last 46 years, 6 months and 13 days we have been living a lie. Cliché I know. But true.

Me? I'm Isabella Swan. Approximately 64 years old, with the looks of a late teen. No, I'm not bragging, I havn't had surgery in my life, I am simply different to others. I guess the word you would use to describe me would be 'Vampire'. I've been this way since the day my daughter was born. Renesmee, she is a hybrid. Half vampire, half human. Though I was still her biological mother. Her biological father? _Him. _It pained me to just think his name. Edward Cullen. Pure beauty from head to toe. He was _mine_ approximately 46 years, 7 months and 13 days ago. Mine in every single possible way. Me, a mere human at the time, had got Edward Cullen, a stunning vampire.

Confused yet?

He left me. Wounded, lost and most importantly, pregnant. Renesmee was born. Her name unique, a mix between her two grandmothers, Renée and Esme. Nobody told Edward and I that a male vampire was still able to produce children with a human female. Something we should've checked. Lying in our meadow I had probably the most excruciating birth. However, I had the help of Laurent. A former enemy, sworn to secrecy. The only other person in the world who knew the truth about Renesmee and me. Hopefully, it would stay that way. Laurent left after a month, once he changed me and I was able to control my thirst. He was shocked to say the least when I didn't attack Renesmee. He claimed I had incredible self-control for a newborn vampire.

Since that day, it has only been me and Renesmee. My parents believe I went missing. Never returning. How would it be possible to explain my new look and voice to them? And then explaining how I had had just a one month pregnancy and now had a stunning baby girl who could show people her thoughts and grew at an immense rate. It was not something they would be able to understand.

Now, Renesmee and I were living in the UK. The cloudy weather almost as frequent as Forks, making it the ideal place for us to stay. We had been travelling for 23 years after Renesmee's birth, and had only settled in the UK since then. The two of us enrolled in school and had been about 4 times each. This time, however, Renesmee was going it alone. Attending Cambridge Community College, posing as a 17 year old year 12 student. I had promised her she would be fine, and in my head, I know that she will be.

Renesmee hasn't aged a day in 41 years and is truly special. As far as I know, she is the only one of her kind. But it has only ever been the two of us, Renesmee has never got close to anyone else in fear that she may reveal our secret. I can see it on her face, the loneliness she feels. It's heartbreaking to see. Maybe this time, she would meet somebody that she could at least become friends with. She was probably one of the most intelligent people I know, easily able to pass through college and university, without having to go to school.

"Morning mom." She walked into the kitchen where I was staring out the window and put some bread into the toaster. Today was going to be difficult for her, her first experience of school without me. She was dressed and ready, human food was all she needed now and then she would leave, to face the jungle that is school.

"Morning sweetie. Nervous?"

"Of course I am. But I'll get over it. It's the first day that is always the hardest, but like I said, I'll get over it. I'm looking forward to trying to make some human friends!" We both chuckled. Over the years, Renesmee had always just stayed with me during school, this experience should help her get used to being around people on her own.

I was worried for her. Naturally. It's what mother's do. But of course, because she was so different from others, I worried even more.

"You'll be fine honey. You don't really want your dear old mother there cramping your style. You'll make plenty of friends." Her eyes brightened at the possibility of having friends. People she would be able to talk to. Someone new in her life after 46 years.

"I guess so." She sat down to eat her toast at our small table in our kitchen. I wasn't able to afford the swanky houses like the Cullens. Mainly because I didn't have a future telling vampire who could foresee the trends in the stock market and I had someone I needed to buy for. Unlike other vampires, Renesmee needed some human food and sleep. She does come with me to hunt regularly (animals only) but still needs solid food to stay strong. Other than that, she has the speed and strength of a full vampire.

Our home was small. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. A little kitchen with adjoining dining room and a living room just big enough for a sofa and television. In spite of its size, it was still home. We made each place we lived in our own, adding little touches here and there. Pictures of school and family. Renesmee's family. She has always wanted to know about her father and her family on his side. I would frequently tell her about them, stories of how they behaved and what they were like. Alice, and her energetic ways. Jasper, calm and collected, sometimes even secluded. Emmett, big and ferocious, but also loveable, like a protective big brother. Rosalie, her beauty intense, even for a vampire. Carlisle, a unique vampire, wanting to do good and help others as a doctor. Esme, so loving and motherly. And then, _him. _I never had the strength and courage to talk about him, and Renesmee seemed to understand. She had seen pictures of him and so knew how they both looked so similar.

"Dreaming again mom?" Renesmee's voice broke through my thoughts. I hadn't realised that I was staring off into space, I tend to do that a lot. Especially recently. I'm not sure why I had started to do it so much more often recently. I smiled at Renesmee in agreement. She shook her head and walked to put her plate in the sink. "Well, what are you going to be doing today whilst I face pure torture in the form of school?" I laughed at her choice of words.

"Well, I'm thinking of going for a hunt to pass the time. Maybe read a bit. Watch a film. Nothing of much interest."

"Brilliant. So you get to run, read _Wuthering Heights _for the 164th time, _literally_, and watch a crappy, daytime film. Now that sounds like a lot of fun! Excuse the sarcasm." I smiled. Sarcasm was sort of her thing.

"Well to me, it's ideal. At least I don't have to sit in lessons all day.... Again. Now hurry up young lady, we don't want you to be late. Is it okay if I drop you off? I might head down to the library before I hunt. Maybe I shouldn't read _Wuthering Heights _again for a while. 164 times is a bit excessive."

"You've only just realised?" She laughed. "I won't be long, let me go brush my teeth and grab my bag. Then we can head off." I could hear the hesitation in her voice. Like she would much rather stay here. But I wanted her to get out and explore, see other people, do new things.

Minutes later she was downstairs, hair pulled up in a messy bun and her bag pulled over her shoulder. She looked nervous, but ready for the day ahead of her. "Come on, lets get this show on the road mother dear." I grabbed the car keys and headed out to our old Toyota. Something inconspicuous and that got us from A to B. She climbed into the passenger side. She was able to drive herself, but I wanted to take her, just for today, to make sure she got out okay. "Calm down mom. I'm going to be fine. Seriously, stop fussing."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, I can see it on your face." I smiled, we'd been together for so long now, she knew everything about me. She put her hand on mine and showed me how she was nervous, but was excited about doing this by herself. Her gift was incredible, and extremely helpful in situations like these.

"Thanks. I know you'll be fine. Seriously. I just worry too much. I'm your mother though. I'm allowed."

"Yes, but what is the story to everyone else? I can't say you're my mom, our ages look too similar."

"I know, I've been thinking about this. So we're going to say that we're sisters. I'm two years older than you and am working. We have lived with our uncle and aunt since our parents died when we were both small but decided to move out and try things on our own. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sunds good. Let's just hope I remember it." She bit her lip at the possibility.

"It won't happen. I know it won't. You just have to trust yourself. We're nearly there okay. You need to go to the front office to pick up your timetable." She nodded.

As we pulled into the car park of the school, Renesmee gave me one last glance. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Good luck, everyone will love you I'm sure. I'll be here to pick you up later."

"God I hope so! See you later. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie." She pulled out of my embrace and got out of the car. I waited until I saw her retreating figure enter the doors of the front office before I sighed and left the car park. First on the agenda, find a new book. And then try to convince myself that my daughter will be absolutely fine.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaay, so... wanna say a MASSIVE thanks to all the reviewers of my last chapter, you are ALL incredible...**

**I was so shocked to get all my story alerts and review emails!**

**So.... just to clear up a couple of questins that you guys asked**

**1. Edward will be in this**

**2. I hope to put Jacob in it too, but that probably won't be for a while. I will let you know which chapter he appears in once I've written it! :D**

**So hope that clears a couple things up.**

**Once again, if you review, let me know how much of an addict you are or what your favourite part in any of the books is and I'll dediacte the next chapter to you! Unfortunately, no-one did with the last chapter, so this one goes dedicate-less. LOL!**

**OMG! I have just bought the new Muse album - The Resistance and it's incredible... I recommend it to anybody.... Anyway.... on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... cos I'm not Stephenie Meyer... who, by the way, is an INCREDIBLE writer!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

If I turned around I would see that look again. The one she always had when she thought about me going to school alone. There was loss, fear and worry all put into one. It pained me to see it. But I needed to do this on my own just this once. So I didn't, I continued walking to the main office of the place I had to now call school.

Walking into the front office, the few students in there stopped to stare at me. Whispers started immediately, unfortunately for them, they didn't know that I could hear them perfectly, all thanks to my vampire hearing.

"Is she the new girl?"

"She's gorgeous."

"Very skinny..."

"Dude, she's hot. How much d'ya wanna bet this time?" The typical mind of a teenage guy. It disgusts me really. "Another beyond gorgeous girl at Cambridge, man we're lucky."

I steadily made my way to the desk where a woman with shoulder length brown hair sat. She couldn't be any older than 28-29. She had a pretty face, clear and natural. I had a tendency to analyse people when I meet them. It gives me something to do. They never talk for long. Well, not to me at least.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Swan. It's my first day here." She looked up at me and smiled, lightening up her face.

"Ah yes, you've been expected. Here's your timetable and a map of the school. The easiest routes to each of your classes have been highlighted. You're going to fit in perfectly here. Lessons start in 15 minutes." She flashed me another smile.

"Thank you." I examined my timetable. Nothing out of the ordinary. All the classes I signed up for. First today, Biology. I turned away from the desk and headed outside finding the student entrance to the school with ease. The stares multiplied and intensified as I headed inside. The whispers gaining slightly in volume and centered around me. It wasn't as if Cambridge was a small college. It had over 800 students, but new students didn't happen very often. Especially ones that look like I do. I'm not bragging, definately not, but I know how I look to humans. It comes with the territory of being half vampire. I have my father to thank for that. Not that I've ever met him. My mother frequently tells me about my family, but never about him. I understand that it may be painful for her, so I've never pushed it. But he's my father, naturally I want to know about him. I know how much I look like him, I've seen plenty of family pictures, but I want to know more than that. More than just his name.

Soon. I would ask her soon.

I memorised the route to Biology and took a steady walk there, not wanting to be too early. Little did I know that the room would already be pretty much full by the time I got there. Luckily, the teacher was already there so I wouldn't have to wait around on my own. I walked over to the desk were a man in his late 40s was sat.

"Urm, excuse me sir? I'm Renesmee Swan. I'm new here." He looked up and saw my face. His eyes widened at my obvious beauty.

"Yes, of course. I'm Mr Watts. If you want to take a seat. There's a spare desk at the back." I looked around and saw the desk, surounding it were groups of students, chatting and some staring at me.

I walked to my seat and put my bag down on the floor, pulling out my phone.

_The stares have already started.  
__Have Biology first.  
Not too bad tbh!  
__Anything decent at the Library?  
__Ren xxx_

Seconds later, I had a reply.

_Hey. You should be listening to the teacher not texting me.  
__Nothing decent really. Might end up reading Wuthering Heights again after all!  
__Now listen....  
__Mom xxx_

That book drives me insane, the amount of times she reads it is incredible. Personally, I don't see what's so great about it, I read it once.

The lesson didn't start for another ten minutes, so I was sat there on my own doing nothing. I could still hear people talking about me, but I knew that was going to happen.

"Hello? Are you new here?" I looked up from my notebook that I was doodling on to see a girl leaning on my desk. She had a sweet, round face. A slightly curvier figure than others and had blonde hair with a blue streak under it.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm new. I'm Renesmee." She smiled at me.

"Cool name. I'm Layla. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Wicked. So, what's your deal? What brings you here?"

"Uh..." I let out a nervous chuckle, not used to being put on the spot like this. "Me and my sister just moved here. We've been living with my aunt and uncle since I can remember. My parents died a little after I was born." She looked a little shocked. Oh god, I'd messed up. Was that too much? But she'd asked me what brought me here, so I told her the truth. After a minute she gained composure. I was expecting her to run.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It must've been hard. Where did you use to live if you don't mind me asking?" Now it was my turn to be shocked. She was still talking to me? Maybe I'd made a friend.

"Thats okay, I never really knew them. We used to live in Birmingham. But we travelled around a lot."

"Oh right. I've never lived outside of Cambridge. Sucks really." I gave a sympathetic smile and the teacher then decided to start the lesson. The whole time Layla was sat concentrating. Taking detailed notes as Mr Watts lectured us about something I had learned many times before. Still, my notes were just as detailed.

Finally, after a long hour, the bell rang, signifying the fact that I had 5 minutes to get to my next lesson, History. Layla picked up all of her stuff and was just about to leave when she turned around to talk to me.

"Hey, Renesmee, what do you have next?"

"History."

"I've got Business Studies which is opposite, d'ya wanna walk with me?" Oh my god. She wants to walk with me. _Say something Renesmee!_

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks."

"No probs. This place can take a while to get used to. It's pretty confusing."

"Yeah." I smiled at her. We walked in silence, though it was a comfortable silence.

"This is you. We have a break after this lesson, I'll wait for you out here, you can meet some of my friends if you want." FRIENDS!

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks." I beamed.

"No problem. See you in a bit." I nodded and entered my History class. My teacher made me sit right in the middle of the front row. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this lesson. However, it passed quickly and I was soon outside the door where Layla was standing with a couple of other people.

"Hey Renesmee. These are a couple of my friends, Shane Simms and Amy Reid. Guys, this is Renesmee." I smiled and nodded at the two of them and they did the same.

"It's nice to meet you. Layla kept talking about you the whole way through the lesson. She never shut up!" Amy laughed and ran her fingers through her wavy red hair.

"You know. I've never seen Mr James so annoyed with you Lay. Was funny." Shane joined in the laughter. He was cute in a human way. Short, dirty blonde hair and a baseball cap with a mature face.

We all walked out into a courtyard where a whole group of around 13 people were standing around talking. We were heading straight towards them. I suddenly became so nervous that it took all my strength to try and move my feet. Talking to Layla, Shane and Amy was fine. But all of these? How was I supposed to remember their names? What if they didn't like me? Oh god, they're all going to hate me. I gulped, but continued to walk.

"Hey Lay. Who's this?" A short girl, with a heart shaped face, straight blonde hair down to her sholders, rouged lips and pale skin.

"This is Renesmee. She just started here today. Renesmee this is Tina. But everyone just calls her T."

"Hi Renesmee. It's an unusual name you have there. It's nice to meet you." She seemed friendly, someone I hoped I could get along with.

"Hey. It's nice t-to m-meet you too." I stuttered, still slightly nervous about all the other people who were staring at me.

"Now, these lot are all our friends, but don't worry, we don't expect you to remember everyone's names. But, these are Rachel, Pheobe, Sophie, Laura, Marie and Saskia, but we all call her Zaz. These guys over here are Chris, Dean, Anthony, Lucas and Ian. They're all cool. You'll fit in just fine. Trust me." Layla introduced me to everybody and Sophie and Marie came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Sophie this is Marie. We thought we'd remind you, there's a lot of names to take in all at once." Sophie laughed and I smiled.

"Definately."

"So, how are you liking it so far?" Marie asked.

"It's good I guess. It's school really though isn't it?" I was surprised that I had managed to talk without stuttering.

"Very true. You will most _definately _fit in perfectly aound here." I was confused by her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're gorgeous. Every guy will love you. Ya see Ian over there? He already fancies you." I blushed at that.

"O-oh. Well I-I don't really date to be honest." _Because he'll probably find out that I was some sort of freak and run a mile. _

"Shame. He will be dissapointed. Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Sophie's eyes lightened at the possibility

"Of course she is Sophie. That's if you want to Renesmee?" Tina answered before I could and I could tell she was probably the leader of the group.

"Yes. Sure." She nodded and walked off. The bell ringing again. Everyone groaned and walked off to their next lesson. Amy, Shane and Layla came back over to me

"What you got next Renesmee?"

"Uh... English and then Maths." Shane looked up, excited for some reason.

"Sweet, same as me." I guess that may be why. "I'll take you. Don't worry. See you later girls, meet you at lunch." The two of us walked off and he asked me questions similar to those of Layla's when I first met her. He again, was sorry about my parents.

The two lessons passed. Me making notes as I sat by Shane. Those who had not seen me yet would whisper as I walked past. A few others that I had met at break were in my lessons too, but I mostly stuck with Shane.

Finally, lunchtime. I walked in between Rachel and Shane on the way to the Canteen. Both intrigued by my life story. I tried to make it sound as realistic as possible, and would have to fill mom in when I got home.

I got into the queue and bought my food, which didn't look remotely appetizing at all, and then followed Rachel to the table where everyone who I had met at break was sat. Tina pulled a chair out for me to sit on next to her and everyone continued to ask me questions. I strangely began to relax and even join in with other conversatons around the table.

The last two lessons couldn't have gone quick enough. I had a smile plastered on my face as I packed my books into my bag. I walked out the door of the classroom and headed towards the car park where mom would be waiting.

"Renesmee! OVER HERE!" I heard Layla screaming my name from across the car park and turned to find her standing there with everybody. She beckoned me over and I went to join them. "We need your number so we can text you and that. We can't let you go home on your first day without numbers." I laughed and pulled out my phone. All of them recieved my number and I got theirs in return. We were talking casually when Dean gasped.

"Holy mother of crap. Who is _that_? She is fi-ine." I turned to see who he was looking at and saw my mom leaning against our Toyota, staring at me with a smile on her face. I sighed. She couldn't have brought more attention to herself if she tried. I shook my head slightly.

"That, would be my sister, Bella. She's picking me up. I'll see you all tomorrow." Dean still looked dumbstruck. In fact, all of the guys did and the girls looked at her in awe. They all waved at me and promised to text me tonight. I smiled and walked to mom.

"You couldn't have stayed inside the car could you?" She laughed and we both got in.

"Oh be quiet. It was funny to see their faces." She had a massive smile on her face. "You seem to have made quite a few friends today. They seem nice."

"Yeah, and I'll probably have half of them talking about you tomorrow. But it was really good, we all traded numbers and they said they would all text me tonight."

"I'm really happy for you Renesmee. I told you you would be okay didn't I?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yes mother dear, you did. You are always right."

"Of course!" We laughed the whole way home.

* * *

**Leave me a review!! Tell me how much of an addict you are, or your favourite part in any of the books and the next chapter will be dedicated to yooouuuu......**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Chapter 3... :D**

**So... This chapter is dedicated to Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe and britneymariecullen... you guys are true addicts! :D**

**Also, thanks to DDandT for being my first reviewer! :D**

**Next thing I want to know about my reviewers is whether you are Team Edward or Team Jacob!! I'll let you know the winner, along with which team I'm on!!**

**So let me know guys!!**

**I reccommend you listen to The Racounteurs - Steady As She Goes.... It's an awesome song and a particular fave of mine!**

**So yes.... on with the next chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I regret having to say that I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

I was eating dinner and mom was reading _Wuthering Heights_,she gave in and read it again! It was peaceful. I had had a pretty good day at school. I'd met some people who I could really see myself coming good friends with. Of course, I had to be careful with what I said, but I should be fine. All nervousness that I felt this morning, had completely dissapeared.

I heard my phone go off and for a moment was confused. The only other person who had ever text me was mom, but she was sat just there. Then I remembered the many people who I had given my number today and that had promised to text me tonight. I reached over to grab it off the table and flipped it open.

_Hey Renesmee.  
What you up 2?  
Tb.  
Layla x_

I put my plate down and mom gave me a skeptical smile.

"Layla." I told her.

"Right, okay. Somone from school?"

"Yeah, she was the first one I met in Biology. She was really nice."

"You met her in Biology? Huh..." She looked deep in thought, but I wanted to know.

"What?" I wondered what the significance was with that.

"It doesn't matter honey really." She put her book down and swiftly went to her room. Strange. I quickly typed a reply to Layla.

_Hey Layla.  
Eating. U?  
Tb  
Ren x_

_Nothing much.  
__D'ya want to come out?  
We're all going to the cinema.  
Tb  
Layla x_

_Sure. Where? When?  
Ren x_

_Half an hour? Cineworld?  
__Lay x_

_No probs. See you then.  
__Ren x_

"MOM!" I called her. Within seconds she was in front of me.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you mind if I go to the cinema with some friends?"

"Of course I don't mind. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No. Don't worry. I feel like running." I hadn't been for a run in a while. It always allowed me to think clearly and was so much fun.

"Oh okay. Have a good time." She kissed me on the cheek, and I grabbed my bag and left.

The cinema was only about a mile away so I took a detour to fill up more time. I wanted to enjoy the wind on my face and the speed at which I could run. 5 minutes earlier than planned, I was at the cinema, luckily, Shane, Rachel, Ian, Dean, Sophie, Tina and Amy were already there.

"Hey Renesmee. We're glad you could make it. We're going to watch that new vampire movie that's out. Hope that's okay?" Tina asked. Again, showing her authority within the group.

"No problem." Now this would be interesting, let's see how wrong this film was about vampires. Within 10 minutes, everybody had turned up and we were sat in our seats, our group taking up 2 rows. Me? I was sat between Tina and Layla. I didn't know what it was about Tina, but it always seemed as if she wasn't being totally sincere and she always wanted me to be with her.

But right now, I wasn't going to worry about that. Instead, I was going to watch this poor excuse for a Vampire film.

Bella POV

I was happy she had found friends. People that she could talk to and see. Wasn't I? Yes, of course I was. Definately. I was glad she hadn't come home with that look of loneliness in her eyes. Instead, she was happy and had numbers in her phone. Rather than just mine. I had given her the phone a few weeks ago in preparation for school, with the hope that she would be just like this. Outgoing and having a good time. Texting friends and being like a normal kid in school. But there was that little niggly feeling that I was losing her. I know that soon we would have to move again and she wouldn't be able to talk to these people again, but she was my _daughter. _It was hard to let her leave like this. It had always been just the two of us. However, I knew it was going to happen eventually.

After two and a half hours of me constantly re-reading pages for my mind was elsewhere, Renesmee returned home. She opened the door, dumped her bag on the floor and kicked her trainers off. She looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Hey honey. Did you have a nice time? What did you see?" She didn't respond. She just walked to the sofa and flomped down. "Renesmee? Did you hear me?" She looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"Huh? Sorry mom. What did you say?"

"That's okay. Did you have a nice time? What did you see?"

"It was really good mom. We watched that new vampire film. It was so wrong that it was funny." She chuckled.

"I'm glad you had a good time. What was up when you got in? You looked like you were in another world." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. You see... there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. For a while now actually and I was just thinking about it and I didn't know what to say or how you would react." I closed my book and put it on the side. I turned to face her on the sofa, curious as to what she wanted to know.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, but, I have a feeling you won't want to talk about this." I knew where this conversation was headed. It was natural that she would want to know about her father, but I wasn't sure wether I would be able to talk about him.

"Renesmee, I don't think-"

"Please mom. I just want to know. I don't know anything about him. I only know about the others, but I want to know about him. I want to know about my _father. _I want to know more than just what he looks like." I sighed. I knew this was going to come some day. Just suck it up Bella. Do it for her. She has a right to know.

"Okay." She looked surprised.

"Okay? Really?"

"Yes. What do you want to know?"

"Oh... Wow! Urm.... He was a vampire, so did he have an ability like Alice?"

"Yes he did. Your father could read minds. Everyones except for one-"

"Just one? Who was it?" She was eager to find out more.

"Me. He was never able to read my thoughts and we never found out why."

"Strange. What else?"

"He was very good at the piano. Exceptionally good. And he was very fast. Yes, extremely fast. You do take after him there. You're faster than me when you want to be." She laughed.

"Yeah, when I don't want my hair copletely messed up because of the wind." I rolled my eyes mockingly.

"You and your hair! Honestly... your almost as bad as Rosalie." She obviously liked the comparison to her aunt, she looked at me with bright eyes.

"They all sound like incredible people mom. I wish I could've met them."

"I wish you could've met them too. Now, it's late and you have school tomorrow, go to bed. Do you want me to take you to school?"

"If you want, it'll give Dean something to stare at!" She grinned as she walked off.

"Renesmee! Using your mother like so..." I said in mock horror. She giggled as she said goodnight. "Night Renesmee."

"Night mom, Love you." She called down the stairs. I switched the TV on and put Romeo and Juliet in the DVD player. It always reminded me of him, but right now, I couldn't care less.

Renesmee POV

I slept soundly that night. I had made some pretty decent friends and learnt about my dad. Enough work for today. Waking up in the morning, I was ready for whatever the day would throw at me because I was feeling great. I know, it's a cheesy line, but oh so true in this case.

I literally skipped as I got ready this morning. Taking a hot shower, drying my hair and dressing in a pair of dark skinny jeans, converse and a white tank top. I whistled. Actually whistled. I had friends, an incredible mother and a family out there, somewhere. And I would find them. I knew that much.

"You're cheerful this morning. What's got you so happy?" Mom asked me as I danced through the kitchen and placed some pop-tarts in the toaster.

"Oh, just life! It's something to be happy about, don't you think?" She looked skeptical. "Mother dearest, don't frown so, I, am just remarkably chipper this fine day."

"Fine day? Have you seen the weather? The giant black cloud over there? Honestly Renesmee..." We both cracked up at our stupidity. I could definately get used to days like these.

"Right, in the car. Let's go." I grabbed my bag and followed mom to the car. The ride was spent just like this morning, making jokes and being carefree. Something neither of us had been for so long. We pulled up in the car park and I got out of the car.

"Have a good day Renesmee. I'll pick you up later okay?"

"Okay, _Bella._" Deliberately not calling mom incase there were any ears about. She chuckled and drove off.

"Ren! Over here!" I could hear Tina calling me. I turned and there they all were. Standing in the same place as yesterday after school. I walked over.

"Hey T. Hey guys. You alright?" I recieved a chorus of "I'm good." "Yep, you?" and "I'm smashing!" from about 13 people. I laughed and they joined in.

"Come on Ren, what you got first?"

"Uh... Gym!"

"Me too, come on, let's go." I followed Lucas and Zaz to gym and changed. Mom had warned me that I couldn't use my full strength, it would show and cause questions. Badminton. I could live with that. overall, I was quite good at sports, but sometimes it became a bit tedious, playing against humans. It passed quickly, thankfully and so did my next few lessons. Lunch, finally. I would get to see everyone and talk and continue with my incredible mood today.

But as soon as I stepped through the doors of the Canteen, I froze. Because right there, was the unmistakable, sweet scent of a vampire. But not only one, no, definately not, there were more than one. I did a quick scan of the room and stopped as my eyes set upon 4 abnormally gorgeous, pale faces. I looked a bit longer. Two females and two males. One male big and burly, the other, staring off into space. One female, long, golden hair and she was insanely gorgeous, even for a vampire. The other, short, pixie-like.

I recognised them all.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Oh and try out my other Jake and Nessie story called 'Beginning' It's rated M....**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!! YOUR REVIEWS ARE INCREDIBLE!!!! Seriously, the day after I post a chapter and I see the review alerts, I have a MASSIVE smile on my face... Thank you sooooo much!!**

**Well, I must say that NO-ONE answered my Team Jacob or Team Edward question! :( Soo....... I'm going to let that run for another chapter. Tell me which team you're on and I'll let you know the winner and what team I'm on next chapter!!**

**55 DAYS TIL NEW MOON!! Who's excited??? I believe I am.... :D**

**Anyways.... I hope you're all liking the fic... I'm really loving writing it! It's therapeutic! :D**

**So leave me a lil message, tell me what you think and what team you're on....**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice Cullen. In the flesh. Sat just across the room. Totally oblivious to the fact that I know them. Where was Edward? Where was my _dad? _Was he here? He could be. But he would've noticed me by now. Mind-reader remember.

Jasper's face shifted and for the briefest second, his eyes met mine. He cocked his head, then continued to stare off into space.

"Yoohoo.... Earth to Renesmee.... Anybody home?" I saw a hand wave in front of my face and I suddnely remembered where I was. Tina, Zaz, Dean and Chris were standing in front of me, looking concerned.

"S-sorry. Off in my own little world." Tina followed my gaze to where my _family _sat.

"Ah, I see you've seen the Cullens. Don't worry, we understand the fixation, they're all gorgeous. Unfortunately, neither Emmett nor Jasper are single. Trust me, I tried. But they're like, with Rosalie and Alice. Wierd names right? Like, really old. Oh well. Come on, lets eat, I'm starving." I laughed nervously and sat down at the table were everyone was sat. Not bothering to get anything to eat, I really wasn't hungry anymore. As I sat there, I would sneak glances at their table every so often. It was definately them. But what could I do? How do I approach them? I'd have to stick it out and let things play out.

"Hey, Renesmee? You got English next right? Come on, me too. Let's go." Shane and I left the others and walked in silence to English, but as we walked in, only two seats were available, us being the last ones to class. Shane hurried to take the seat at the back and gave me an apologetic look. Guess who the last seat happened to be next to? Yep, Alice Cullen. But it was then that the plan formed beautifully in my head. This should work. God, I hope it worked. No, I just hope that she believes me.

I slid into the seat next to her. Marvelling in her beauty. She looked confused, and it didn't take much to guess why. My scent and my heart to name a couple.

The teacher had started the lesson and it was time to put my plan in to action. I took out my notebook and ripped out a page.

_Are you Alice Cullen? _I scrawled, my hand shaking as I wrote, making my writing almost illegible. I slid it to her. She read, then replied.

_Yes. How did you know? _I gulped. Now or never.

_My name is _I paused. I should do this right? I had to do this. _Renesmee Swan. I think you may know my mother. _Her eyes widened as she read what I wrote.

"Bella." she whispered. I nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"Excuse me, Mrs Travers? Renesmee isn't feeling too well, please could I take her to the nurse's room?" She surprised me by pronouncing my name correctly, one of the only ones that ever has. She gave her a dazzling smile and Mrs Travers nodded. She stood up and dragged me out into the hallway, through the car park and behind the outbuilding. She stopped suddenly.

"Y-you? How did you know me, if you're Bella's daughter?" She looked incredulous. Staring at me as she took in my features.

"Of course I know you. Mom has told me everything about all of you. It was sort of hard for her not to." Her eyes widened even more.

"_Everything?_" I nodded.

"Yeah, everything, including how all of you guys are vampires. There wasn't really much choice to be honest." She almost choked as I told her.

"She, she _told _you? Why would she do that? Does she know she could get killed for revealing our secret to... humans?!" It was then that it clicked, honestly, for being so old, I was so dumb sometimes. I should've explained in the beginning. I laughed out loud at my stupidity and she stared at me, confused. Most probably because I was laughing at a time like this.

"I think I should explain something here." I started. "You see, the Volturi" she winced as I said the name, everyone knew they weren't as good as they made themselves out to be. "won't kill my mom or me, they have no reason to because Bella didn't tell any humans the big secret. Me? I'm half vampire." She frowned, my explanation not helping much. I took a deep breath, about to break the news to her that could change my life forever. "I'm 46 years old. Immortal. Half vampire. Bella's my mom and my dad... he's... he's... Edward Cullen. They, you know, before he left. He didn't realise she was pregnant she had me and then Laurent changed her and now she's a 'vegetarian' vampire just like all of you lot." The words rushed out of my mouth as I tried to finish my story. As soon as I got passed his name, I couldn't stop.

She was staring at me, not saying a word. Opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something then change her mind.

"He? Edward... your dad? What?" This is the first time I've ever seen a vampire stumble over their words, be anything less than perfect. I nodded at her.

"Edward Cullen, your brother, is my father. That, would make you my aunt." Her eyes widened again. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and grew into a full blown grin.

"Do you like shopping?" She sounded so excited, most probably at the prospect of having a shopping partner. And I couldn't say I didn't like shopping, definately not. I just never had the money for it. I nodded enthusiastically and she squealed, pulling me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Alice, I'm still half human... need... to... breathe." She swiftly pulled away, giving me an apologetic look. I laughed.

"So, you're my niece right? That means I should know a lot about you, unfortunately, I don't. So, tell me about yourself." I sat on the floor, getting tired of standing up. She looked down at me and frowned.

"It's more comfortable than standing." She laughed once, nodded and sat down next to me. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, what are your hobbies?" Simple enough question

"I love to read. But not as much as mom, she is currently reading _Wuthering Heights _for the 164th time. Honestly, I don't get what she sees in that book. However I do like some classics. I like shopping, of course, but we don't really have all the money for it, so we can't do it that often. Mom tries to make all sorts of excuses to not go, but I drag her along anyway. To be honest, that's probably it. This is the first time I've come to school on my own without mom, she wanted me to have friends of my own, and I do, loads of them and I'm happy. They seem like really nice people. Though it's different, not having mom here. She still talks about you lot you know." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think she just misses you all you know? Though she never talks about him. Except for last night. I wanted answers and so I asked her outright, I left her with no choice but to talk, and in the end, I got what I needed. Information. But she always says how I was like you when it came to shopping, and I love my hair, I'm very particular about it, so she says I'm like Rosalie too. It was strange because I was being compared to people I had never met in my life, but seemed to know so much about. She gave me pictures. That's how I recognised you, of course you haven't changed a bit." I grinned.

"My, my, my. You seem like you've had an... interesting, life. I wish there was a way I could've been there."

"Oh! I have an idea. I can show you if you want."

"Show me?"

"Yeah, I have a gift, I can show people my thoughts and memories through my hand. Look..." I hesitantly put my hand to her cheek and showed her when I saw them all in the canteen. The recognition and shock that I felt. I pulled my hand away.

"Wow." She couldn't say anything else. The only other person who had seen my gift was mom, it felt strange showing it to someone else.

"Do you want to see more?" She nodded and I put my hand on her cold cheek once again. I showed her my first memory of mom, she had just been changed, 3 days after I was born and she was holding me with a look of adoration in her crimson eyes. I showed her everything, from school, hunting, reading, running, laughing, everything that I could think of about my life. Times when mom would tell me stories about Alice. Times when we would sit together and look over pictures of the family, hers and mine. Times when she would read to me, War and Peace at just a few weeks old. Alice laughed at that and I pulled my hand away.

"Well, you are a clever thing aren't you?" She laughed a little more and blushed at the compliment. She must've seen. "Just like Bella. That blush of yours. She would blush at the littlest things. Though its nice to see some things haven't changed. Like her reading habits. However, I think we should work on her shopping habits." We both chuckled. This was how it should be, spending time with my aunt.

Off in the distance we could hear the bell ring again, signalling the end of the day. We had been sat out here for a while.

"Renesmee... Would you like to meet your aunts, uncles and grandparents?" I looked at her in shock. I would love to, but what would I say? And where was my dad?

"I would love to, but, where is my dad?" She looked down, then back up to my face.

"Edward, we haven't seen him in months. He doesn't come down to see us very often and spends his time moping around wherever. Last we heard, he was in Scotland. Though we can call him and tell him to come back, I guess we have to. Bella's here and you're here. He would be back in a flash." She explained my fathers depression to me. How he went to off as soon as they left Forks, and he left my mother. He comes to see them about once a year. Twice if they were lucky. "So what do you say? Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be wondering where I am anyway, and I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Yes." I said too quickly. "Urm..." I gave a sheepish smile and laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it!" She chuckled.

It was on the way to the car that I remembered mom. "Wait! Alice... mom was supposed to pick me up. She'll see you, I don't want her to just yet." She swiveled round and looked at me.

"Okay, well, we'll hide, you go tell her that you're going round a mates or something. I'll meet you at the car, ours is the Volvo over there." She pointed to a shiny, silver Volvo in the corner of the car park. "Oh and don't worry, I won't steal your thunder, do you want to expain to them who you are?" I nodded enthusiastically. She giggled slightly and then danced off to meet the others who weren't even looking our way.

Once they were all out of sight I went to find mom and she was sat in our Toyota, listening to music. I went over to her side and knocked on her window. She rolled it down with a confused expression.

"Renesmee what's up?" She asked.

"Nothings up, everythings perfect! I was wondering if I could go round to..." I paused trying to think of a name, but the only name's I could think of were those of my family's. I quickly saw Layla through the other window. "Layla's? She's invited me round, sorry you had to come out here." She nodded.

"That's okay honey. Do you know when you'll be home?"

"No, not really, it won't be too late and I'll text you when I'm leaving."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Oh I will do." I laughed and she kissed me on the cheek. Winding up the window as she drove away.

"REN! REN! Over here!" I swiveled to see the group of all my friends hanging around Rachel's Beetle. I walked over to them. Wanting to get this over and done with quickly so I could get back to my _family. _It felt so good to be able to say that word.

"Hey, are you okay? Shane said that you wren't feeling well and so Cullen took you to the nurse." Tina's voice actually sounded worried for me, I was shocked at her sincerity.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. Just felt a bit woozy to be honest. Urm... I've got to get going, but text me later or something yeah?" They all nodded to me and I walked away in the general direction of the Volvo. As I neared it I coud see Emmett and Rosalie sat in the front. Jasper in the back and Alice was standing by the passenger door with a huge smile on her face.

"You took your time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, my mates caught up with me." She laughed and got in the back of the car with Jasper, keeping the door open so I could slide in next to her. Everyone remained silent in the car, all with confused expressions on their face except for Alice who was grinning from ear to ear.

Emmett drove at high speed, reaching 100mph on the small roads. It scared me. A lot. I gripped on to the side as hard as I could praying I wouldn't die.

In just a short time we had reached what I could only assume to be their house. It was huge. And reminded me of the house in Forks that I had only ever seen through pictures. There was a giant garden with trees of all sorts in. A long winding drive way that must've led to a garage. Emmett stopped the car out the front, outside the magnificent white brick building that resembled more of a palace than a home. Emmett stepped out of the car, followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I followed suit and got out.

We all headed for the front door and I could hear Rosalie whisper in Alice's ear "Who's the human?"

"You'll see." She whispered back. She turned to look at me and winked. I smiled at her as we entered the house. It was natural, white walls and white sofas, oak coffe tables and colourful vases with even more colourful flowers making the place smell incredible. Giant, flat screen televisions and a sound system to put a DJ to shame. I looked on in awe. Alice turned to face me and smiled once again.

"Carlisle, Esme. Could you come here please." Alice called in a normal voice, knowing that they would have heard her. Barely a second later they were both standing next to Alice. Then turned to me bearing the same look of confusion as the others.

"Hello. I don't believe we have met. I'm Carlisle. Are you a friend of Alice's?" I don't think he believed it himself that Alice had what he believed to be a _human _friend.

"No, no, no Carlisle. This is Renesmee. She's new to Cambridge. She only started yesterday. But she has some news for us. Which I believe is _incredible _news. Over to you Renesmee..." She looked at me expectantly. It took me a minute before I could speak. These were my family. This was my grandfather. This was my grandmother, and these were my aunts and uncles. I was really here with them.

I cleared my throat and started to explain to them my story. "Hi, I'm Renesmee and you all probably think I'm human, but uh.. I'm not. I'm half vampire." I let that process for a second, Carlisle looked intrigued and the others were purely shocked. "Basically, I'm Renesmee _Swan. _You all probably know my mother." They all simultaneously gasped except for Alice who knew that this was coming. She looked triumphant in her find.

"Bella? She's your mother?" I nodded my head to answer Esme's question.

"But what has that got to do with us now? We haven't seen Bella in..." Rosalie trailed off, obviously confused by the time length. She looked even more confused than before and I couldn't blame her.

"Oh trust me Rosalie, this has _everything _to do with us!" Alice chimed in. "Continue Renesmee... tell them! Quick I can't stand it any longer!" I knew what she was talking about. Edward.

"Well, my father. I've never met before. And I was hoping that you would be able to help me find him. His name is..." I paused to take a deep breath. "Edward Cullen." Everyone's eyes widened. It was almost comical how they all reacted in the exact same way.

"You... you're- Huh? Edward? Daughter? You?" I nodded again to answer Emmett's ramblings, feeling self conscious at all the attention. After a while, a slow smile spread over Emmett's face. "So, if you're Edwards daughter. And I'm Edwards brother. That would make you my niece." He let out a giant laugh, scaring me momentarily. He looked at me once he was finished and pulled me in for a giant bone crushing hug.

"Uhm... huh... yeah! I can't breathe." He quickly let go of me and took a step back. Everyone laughed, including Rosalie.

"So, you being half vampire would explain the scent and the slightly faster heartbeat?" I nodded to answer Carlisle.

"And the heat... Jeez lil niece you sure are hot!" He thought about what he said for a second then let out a short laugh. "I didn't mean like that, temperature. You're skin is hot!" I laughed.

"Yeah, my mom noticed that." The look of intrigue returned to Carlisle's face.

"So Renesmee, would you mind telling us what happened? How you're here? A little about yourself? I would really like to get to know my granddaughter a bit." I smiled at the term 'granddaughter'.I had a grandfather, and I had met him. Carlisle nodded and I followed my family as they went to sit down on the pure white sofa.

"So, come on lil niece, tell us the gossip..." I giggled and took a deep breath before I told my family my life story.

* * *

**Now tell me honestly... did I do it wrong? Did I rush it?? I want to know what you guys think.... It helps a lot!! So leave me a review!!**

**Jem :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So ONE person replied to my Team Edward/Team Jacob question and because they did, I'm dedicating this chapter to them, so this ones for you Guadalupe 2010.... I agree with you and am definately Team Jacob.... :D**

**Anyways.... I'm loving your reviews and hope they continue.... any advice is welcome....**

**Okay... next question I'm going to ask is which is your favourite book? Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse Or Breaking Dawn?? Let me know which and why and I'll let you know the winner and my fave next chapter!! :D**

**REVIEW GUYS!!!!!**

**Jem :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Renesmee POV

"This is quite long by the way. I just thought I should warn you." Everyone smiled.

"That's okay. We want to know." Esme was just as sweet as mom made her out to be, and I had only just met her.

"Okay. I'm Renesmee Carlie Swan. Mom told me a couple years back that she called me Renesmee because it was a mix between her mom's name and your name Esme." Her eyes brightened at the fact she had input in my name. I'm glad, she was incredible. "And I was named Carlie because it was a mix between my mom's dad Charlie, and you Carlisle. I've never met Renée or Charlie, mom said it was too dangerous. Anyway, I was born 46 years, 6 months ago, just a month after you guys left." I gulped and Esme looked down, as if she was ashamed.

"Mom didn't realise that a human female could get pregnant from a vampire male. And I guess Edward didn't either. But I was born, it was bloody and messy and mom almost died, but Laurent was there. I think you guys know him too? He was in some guy called James' coven but moved to Alaska?" Carlisle's head snapped up.

"I know Laurent quite well. We have met him quite a few times and has become part of our extended family. And yet he knew you were here? I don't get how he could keep such a secret from us. From Edward. Of course, Edward refused to go. He doesn't really want to be around any people." I shook my head and felt the need to defend Laurent, after all, he save my mother.

"No, no! He was sworn to secrecy. Mom told him that he could not tell _anyone _about me. She didn't know what would happen. I guess she was scared. But he changed her just in time. Laurent wouldn't allow her to see me for a few days until she had hunted, but he didn't know how but she was able to control her thirst almost straight away, even though I have blood in my body, she wasn't phased by it. Apparently she claimed that I smell different, less 'appetizing'." I snorted at the term. "I know I don't smell like a human, but I don't smell like a vampire either. But even still, she could control her thirst around humans.

"We stayed in an abandoned house for a couple of months whilst we waited for her eyes to change colour, but then we left the country as soon as we could. To move over to England. Personally, I was surprised she made the plane journey.

"Because I'm half vampire, I grew at some freakish rate. Within 4 years I looked exactly how I do now and haven't aged a day since. So yeah, I'm immortal. Mom was worried that I would grow old and die at a really quick rate, but I just stopped growing. Also, I can eat human food, I love chocolate, one of my favourite human foods. Though there isn't much I can stomach, I could eat tonnes of chocolate. though I can still hunt.

"I'm not venemous either. We found that out a while back by accident. Laurent was looking after me whilst mom was getting used to her new self and I bit him. But it didn't have any sort of reaction. Apparently it's supposed to sting and that, but it didn't. So I have pretty sharp teeth too.

"I can run at a normal vampire speed, sometimes faster if I push myself, but I don't like getting my hair all messed up and windswept. It's not good." Rosalie looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, genuinely pleased to have made a connection with my stunning aunt. "I also have the strength of a normal vampire, but as you can see, I look pretty much human which allows me to fit in better with humans.

"Mom and I have been through high school 6 times together, and this is the first time I've been on my own. I was really nervous about not making friends, but I made a whole bunch of them-"

"You'll never guess who one of them is?" Alice interrupted, but I didn't care.

"Who?" Jasper answered.

"None other than Mr. Shane Simms." Emmett laughed again, well, more like bellowed. Rosalie sniggered and Jasper grinned. I was officially confused.

"Renesmee is confused, we should fill her in." I then remembered Jasper's gift, how he can detect and change the moods around him. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Shane had a bit of a thing for Rosalie here. He would follow her around all the time even though he knew she was with Emmett. One day he actually came and asked her out, but Emmett was nearby and came up and gave him a piece of his mind. The poor kid was petrified and has avoided us ever since then." It was then that I remembered Shane's apologetic glance as he took the seat at the back of the class earlier today, leaving me the seat next to Alice. It all made sense.

"Oh dear. Poor guy really. Being hooked on Rosalie and then having you square up to him." I glanced up at Emmett who was sat beside me. He grinned at me.

"Oh trust me, I did more than square up to him!" I laughed. It felt great to be able to talk to them so freely. To be involved and laugh with them like this.

"So what else do you want to know?" Everyone looked at each other. Then Alice's face snapped up, she looked at me like she had some genius idea.

"Show them. Show them what you showed me." She put her hand on her cheek to hint. Of course, Instead of talking about my life, show them first hand.

"What do you mean show us? Show us what?" Carlisle was even more intrigued than he was before and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Oh, Renesmee has a little gift don't you? Show them." I sighed and smiled.

"I need your arm." I said and they all complied. I put one hand on Emmett's arm and the other on Jasper's as they were closest and showed them what I had shown Alice earlier. Everything. Once I had finished, they both looked at me with awe.

"You did that?" Jasper looked incredulous. I nodded.

"Wow!" Was Emmett's genius response. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Me next!" Rosalie held out her arm and so did Esme. I held on to both and then repeated what I had shown the others.

"That was incredible. So what, they're your memories?" I nodded to answer Esme's question. I looked expectantly at Carlisle and he stuck his arm out. I reached out to touch it. And again, showed him what I had shown the others. But this time, I lingered on the parts when mom would tell me about them all, showing him how I felt each time, the longing to meet them and then the times I would wonder about them, imagining being a part of them and meeting them. I pulled my hand away and Carlisle was stunned. Lost for words.

"That's incredible Renesmee. So you can show people yor thoughts and memories. Interesting." He looked deep in thought.

"Yeah. It took a while to be able to control it. Sometimes I would accidentally leak my thoughts to my mom. She's the only one who has seen my gift. Well, up until now of course." I smiled broadly and they did the same back.

Carlisle sighed and we all looked up at him, confused by his reaction. "What are we going to do about Edward?" He explained. "We need to get him to come home. But we can't tell him over the phone that he has a daughter. What do you want to do Renesmee?" I thought about it for a minute. What do I tell mom? How do I explain to her that I've seen them all? How do I tell her that I went behind her back and lied about going round Layla's? But would she even care? They are my family after all, I have a right to see them. But I still decieved her. Oh god. It was only now that I realised the complexity of my actions. Whatever I do next will either make things a load better, or a load worse.

First things first. Tell mom that I've met them. That should be the best way to go around things. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed everyone's expecting stares. I looked up and took a deep breath.

"I think I need to tell my mom first. You know? At least let her know that you're all here and I've met you before we drop the bomb on Edward. I don't know how she'll react." They all nodded.

Alice's face went blank and distant. I could tell she was having a vision from what mom had told me. Her eyes opened and she looked frustrated.

"Oh for god's sake! Why can't I see Bella?" I looked down and blushed. An obvious guilty expression on my face.

"That's probably my fault. Because I'm so different you won't be able to see me, and because I'm always with mom, you won't be able to see her. Whatever I do usually involves my mom so you know. I think I'm a blind spot." Her face changed, an unreadable expression on her face.

"How did you figure that out?" She asked eventually.

"Well, I had a lot of time on my hands. Sitting around doing nothing. And it sort of made sense you know? If you had been able to see Bella, then you would have been able to see me, then you would've known about me and would have no doubt come to find us. Or Edward would've heard your thoughts and would of come looking himself. It just all adds up."

"You sure are smart. I wouldn't have made the connection myself, but it does make sense. Does Bella have a power? We always wondered why Edward could never hear her thoughts." Carlisle asked. I remembered back to last night when mom had told me about my dad's inability to read her thoughts.

"We don't really know to be honest. We've never been able to find out. But she only told me about this last night. Before then I thought she was just a normal vampire. But if she has got some power, we don't know about it."

"Huh. Well, we would really love to see her. It's been far too long. We've missed her. She was practically family."

I noticed the clock on the wall and saw that it was quite late. I really should be getting back home.

"I've really got to get going. Mom will probably be wondering where I am."

"I'll take you back. Don't worry, I won't get out of the car, you're mom wont know it's me. Trust me. We'll take the Ford." I nodded at Alice and pulled my phone out of my pocket to text mom. I turned it on and was bombarded with missed calls and text messages. Oh dear. This couldn't be good. The first was from Layla, asking if I wanted to go out tonight. She must've called too when she didn't get an answer. The next was from mom.

_Renesmee, where r u?  
__Layla has just called asking if you wanted to go out.  
__I thought you were already there?  
__Call me please.  
__Mom x_

Uh oh. The next 14 missed calls were from her. The next 6 were from Layla mixed in with the odd couple from the others. Plus, a few texts, all of them asking where I was and if I was okay.

_Ren, y aren't you answering?  
__Ur mom said that u said u were coming round mine.  
__Call me. Please.  
__Layla x_

It was worse than I thought. I gulped.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." Esme asked.

"Urm... I think I've been rumbled. I told mom that I was going round Layla's after school, but she called my house after not getting an answer from me on my phone asking if I wanted to go out tonight. So now I have tonnes of missed calls and text messages from mom. I looked up and they all had that same sympathetic look on their faces. "I guess I should text her and tell her I'm fine. Then I'll sort it out when I get home." They nodded. I quickly typed a message to mom telling her I was fine and on my way home and I would explain my whereabouts to her when I got back. I sent another to Layla saying I was fine and was sorry to put her in that position. I sighed and Alice stepped forward.

"You ready?" I nodded. Esme moved over to stand in front of me and gave me a quick embrace.

"It's so lovely to meet you Renesmee. We hope to see you again soon." I nodded and she pulled away. Jasper gave me a quick hug, aswell as Rosalie and Carlisle. Emmett pulled me into another bear hug where I struggled to breathe. He put me down and chuckled. I smiled at him and stood back. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

"It was lovely to meet all of you. I've been wanting to for ages. Thanks for making me feel welcome." Esme smiled broadly.

"Come on Renesmee. We best get going before your mom throws a fit." I laughed nervously and stepped outside the door, giving my family a brief look over my shoulder and a wave before Alice and I got into their less conspicuous Ford.

As we drove at a speed that had me once again hanging on for dear life, Alice spoke. "You know, they're all ecstatic to meet you. They already love you. Especially Emmett." We both laughed at his behaviour. "But seriously. We've missed Edward so much, and you will probably be our reason to get him back." She paused, looking deep in thought. "He still loves her you know." She looked at me and stared intently. "He never stopped loving her. But this wasn't the life he wanted to force her into and that was what he felt like he was doing. He wanted to give her a choice. He came back for her, after six months he returned to Forks, but she wasn't there. He moved here with us 20 years later and has been travelling on his own since then. Moping around and not talking to any of us. He was lifeless the last time we saw him. But I think you, his very own daughter, could fix him. Make him seem less lifeless." She stopped and it was then that I realised that we were sat outside of my house.

But it was too late. No matter how fast I got out of the car, she would still see her. Mom was storming down the path, a comlete look of worry, pain and relief on her face. It hurt me to see it. But as she moved at an almost inhuman pace down the drive, I panicked and so did Alice. She glanced at me apologetically. All I could do was sit there, frozen.

This wasn't supposed to happen yet. Not now.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of thisand you fave book and why....**

**REVIEW**

**Jem :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW!! Your reviews mean so much to me and I'm so happy to have got so many!**

**Last chapter I asked what you're fave book in the series is and why, and I'm going to let that go on for another chapter. The responses I've had so far have been great! I just think that a few more will be better.... so yeah...**

**This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope you all like it!!**

**Just some news about me that I was really happy about... I got Head Girl at my school!! Was really happy.... Just thought I'd share it!! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these incredible people and Twilight... How I wish I was her.... :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

I finally managed to unfreeze myself and tried my hardest to get out of the car quickly. But it wasn't quick enough. She stopped. Right in front of the driver's door and stared through the window at Alice. I walked steadily over to mom and saw her gaze was frozen in place.

"Alice, you can come out. You might as well." She flashed me a quick glance and then stepped gracefully out of the car. She stood next to me and I gave her a quick, what I hoped, was a reassuring smile. Mom gasped and took a large, swift step back. I stared at her expressionless face. Her gaze fixed on Alice. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to speak, but words failed her. After about five minutes of this constant performance, I was getting annoyed.

"Mom... spit it out!" Her eyes flicked to me. Her face changed from expressionless to confusion.

"H-How?" She managed to stutter out. I smiled.

"She goes to Cambridge mom. I saw her earlier today. I was at their house instead of Layla's." I paused, trying to see how she would take that. When nothing changed I continued. "I'm sorry I lied. But I knew that if I told you where I was really going then you probably wouldn't let me. Or you'd go all freakish on me like you are now." She smiled briefly.

"You know me so well!" She turned back to face Alice. I was expecting mom to give her a curteous greeting, a simple "Hello Alice." or "How have you been?". But what I saw instead, shocked me so much I almost fainted. Both mom and Aunt Alice squealed and then wrapped each other in a giant, still squealing, hug. It was unexpected to say the least. They both pulled away with stupid smiles on their faces.

"I've missed you so much Bella. Why didn't you get in touch?" Mom looked down, guilty.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't. I didn't know how and it just hurt too much." Alice gave her another quick hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never did want to leave you. You were like a sister to me. You still are!" Both looked as if they would cry if they could.

"It's okay Alice. I think I understand. Though I wish it never had happened, I've learnt a lot." She smiled and then turned back to me. "And as for you young lady. I thought you were dead! You weren't answering my calls or texts and you weren't round Layla's!" She may have been having at go at me, but I could still see the humour in her eyes. I smiled shyly.

"I told you I was sorry. But I just wanted to see them. They are _so _much better than you made them out to be. They're incredible!" I then remembered that Alice was standing right there. I looked at her and blushed.

"Gosh Bella, she's just like you!" Both laughed and I blushed even more, but that only triggered more laughter from the two of them. "Well, I need to get going. I think there's a fair bit we need to talk about back home." Mom nodded, but her expression turned unreadable again.

"Alice? Is... is he here?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise who she meant.

"No he's not. We only see him about once a year. He's still cut up about it all Bella." Moms face was just purely confused now.

"About what?" I was just as curious as mom.

"About leaving you. He didn't want to Bella, but he thought it was for the best. He loved you." Alice took a deep breath and paused, as if she was deciding what she was going to say next. "And.. he _still _loves you. Even after 46 years it's so obvious how he still has feelings for you. We don't see him much anymore because he's moping. Feeling sorry for himself. Trying to find a way to punish himself for ever leaving you. He's a mess."

"Alice. Stop. Please? I really don't want to hear this right now. I'm happy enough being with Renesmee and seeing you, but you can't just spring that on me! It's not fair!" She sighed. "Look, Renesmee and I are going to go inside and talk about this, about what she wants to do. I'll get her to call you later, or she can tell you tomorrow. But right now, this is too much."

Alice nodded, a shameful look on her face. She gave me a quick hug and then did the same to mom. She climbed into the car and rolled the window down.

"It was really nice to see you again Bella. And I'm sorry." Mom smiled though it didn't reach her eyes and nodded.

"It's okay Alice. It's not your fault." With that, she drove away. Leaving me and mom to stand at the driveway. After a few minutes, she turned and walked, no marched, up the driveway. I followed behind her, afraid of her reaction. She continued into the living room and flomped onto the sofa, giving a frustrated growl as she did so. Her head in her hands, she began muttering nonsense. Hesitantly, I sat on the floor in front of her, just waiting for the wrath that would put a bear to shame. She had a tendancy to have one of these every once in a while. After what felt like an eternity, she lifted her head to meet my gaze. Her brow was furrowed.

"What do you want to do now?" I knew perfectly well that she meant about the Cullens. My _family. _

"I want to get to know them mom. But I don't know what to do about my dad. I want to see him, but I don't know what to do or what I would say. Or would he even like me? _Want _me? You heard Alice... he's moping. A mess. He won't like me mom." She looked taken aback.

"Honey, he will _love _you! Everyone who meets you loves you and you know it. How about we take it slow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, get to know the others, spend some time with them, then get Edward down here. To be honest, I need some time to myself to think and come to terms with the fact that they're here at all. I couldn't face Edward yet." I knew it hurt her to think his name and I admired her for it, but right now, it was important that she faced up to it. Soon, he wouldn't just be a memory, but he would be here, with me. My _dad. _

"I understand." And I truly did, it would be hard to face him again after 46 years. I knew she still loved him, that much was obvious. Even after 46 years, 7 months and 14 days, she still hadn't been able to move on. To just let him go. I could see it all the time. The way she would suddenly stop what she was doing and stare blankly into space, I knew she was thinking of him, or them. I wanted to know what she was thinking, to know what they were _really _like and to meet them, especially my father. Last night, part of my wish came true when mom told me about Edward, but today, I really got to see them and meet them, after 46 years, that hole in my chest had started to fill and I knew that the final part, would be seeing my father again. But even after my mother's consoling words, there was still the doubt there. I shook my head to try and get rid of the thought, I would deal with it when I had to. "Plus mom, I would really like to get to know the rest of my family before meeting Edward." She nodded in response and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"I'm glad you found them Renesmee. I really am. You had a right to know who your family were. I just couldn't do it myself." Her face was apologetic. "I'm so sorry for denying you the chance to meet them. I should've just faced my fears. You had a right. I'm so sorry. Could you forgive me?"

"Mom, you don't need to apologize for anything! You have done nothing, but look out for me and I appreciate that. I know that it hurts for you to talk about them and I understand that, seriously I do. I may have had a right, but I wouldn't want to do anything unless you were sure about it. Your my mom! You were trying to look out for me I understand, but you have absolutely _nothing _to apologize for. If I wanted to go and find them, I would've asked you. Don't get me wrong though, I'm ecstatic that they are here!" She nodded at me and smiled. A genuine one that reached her eyes and I knew everything would be fine. In time.

"Come here." I got up and sat next to her. She pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so glad I have you Renesmee. I don't know what I would do without you these part years." We pulled back and my eyes started to water. "Don't cry. Please?" We both laughed and I wiped my eyes before any tears could escape. "Now. Dinner?" I nodded up at her as she stood. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you feel like cooking."

"Okey dokey. You go and call the Cullens and tell them what you want to do and I'll make you your dinner." I walked over to the phone and dialled the Cullen's pone number. On the second ring, Alice answered.

"Hello?" She chimed.

"Hi, it's Renesmee."

"HI! We've all been waiting for your call. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, mom and I have been talking, and we really just want to get used to having you lot here first before we tell Edward. You know? Get to know you first."

"Yay! I soo can't wait. This is going to be incredible fun. What do you want to do first?"

"I'm really not sure, how about you decide, do something that you want to do and I'll tag along."

"Shopping!" I laughed, Alice was just as bubbly as mom made her to be. In fact, she was even _more _bubbly.

"That sounds like fun."

"Great, how about we go tomorrow? It's Friday after all, Bella can come too if she wants. It could be me, you, Rosalie and Bella."

"That sounds great Alice. I'll persuade her to come." We both laughed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school Renesmee. I can't wait! I have a neice!!" I laughed again.

"Yeah, I have an aunt! 2 aunts in fact. Bye Alice." We both hung up and I went to the kitchen to see mom stirring spaghetti.

"What did Alice say?" I don't know why she asked, she probably heard.

I rolled my eyes. "She wants to know if we will go shopping with her and Rosalie tomorrow after school. Will you come please?" She sighed.

"You really want me to come _shopping_?" She grimaced at the word.

"Of course! And I will make you come with me if I have to..."

"No need. I'll come. It would be nice to see them again." I nodded.

"Thanks mom." She looked at me and smiled.

"No problem honey."

That night, was one of the best nights sleep I have ever had. I had a family who were here with me, an incredible mom and soon, I would be meeting my father. The one person who I had always wanted to know more about.

* * *

**So... what's the verdict??? Let me know!!**

**Jem :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo.... NEXT CHAPTER DUDES!**

**The results of my last question: Twilight: 1 vote. New Moon: 1 vote. Eclipse: 1 vote. Breaking Dawn: 0 votes.**

**3 VOTES!!! THREE!! THREEE!! LOL!!**

**I'm really surprised that no one voted for Breaking Dawn. But I must say that my favourite has to be Eclipse... It ust seems like the pivotal point in Jacob and Bella's relationship. There is amutual understanding beween Edward and Jacob and their is the most action for me. So yes, it's my favourite!! So I'm now going to raise Eclipse up to 2 votes as I'm including mine....**

**So Eclipse won!!! :D LOL!**

**Now.... I wish to know what part out of any of the books would you change and why... also... what would you change it to? I'll let you know your suggestions and what I think next chapter....**

**This AN is getting far too long!! I love your reviews... on with the story....**

**.... after the Disclaimer! :D!! I don't own Twilight! All of it is SM's....**

* * *

Chapter 7

Renesmee POV

I leapt out of bed, sprinted down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen.

"Woah! What's got you all happy?" The obvious shock at my great mood was apparent on my mothers face as I bounded into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing mother dear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not! I, Renesmee Carlie Swan, have a _family._" I ran around the room sorting out my breakfast, the only meal mom would let me do myself. She laughed at my behaviour. All doubts about my father disliking me were pushed to the back and I simply tried to enjoy the fact that I had met my aunts, uncles and grandparents. Mom shook her head and went back to reading at the kitchen table. "What? Am I not allowed to be happy now?" I asked in mock hurt. She looked up and smiled slyly.

"Of course not. Why would I allow you to be happy?" I gave her a sarcastic glare. "No, seriously Renesmee, I'm so happy for you. I've never seen you so happy before! And that makes me feel happy." I laughed.

"Mom, you just broke the record for saying 'happy' the most times in one sentence! Congratulations. How does it feel?" I pretended to hold a microphone in front of her and she laughed. This is how things should have always been. Us laughing and having a great time. I'd been happy with mom before and we were able to have fun when we wanted, but now it just seemed much more natural. Something we could do with ease. I could definately get used to this. "So, you still up for shopping later mom?" She made a face and I laughed.

"I guess so!"

"Don't think of it as shopping, think of it as a bonding experience. You, me and my aunts! You never know, you may end up enjoying it."

"HA! Not likely..." I frowned. I _will _get her to enjoy shopping even if it's the last thing I do! "Whatever you're scheming, stop it!"

"What? I didn't even do anything." I said, with what I hoped was an innocent expression. She just chuckled and went back to reading whilst I ate my toast. "Don't suppose I could drive myself today could I? You can pick me up, I just feel like it."

"No problem. Do you know what's happening after school?" I shook my head. All I knew was I going shopping wth Alice and Rosalie, I didn't have a clue what we were doing about getting there or anything. "Alice will think of something. She always does. Well I'll meet you after school in the car park okay? I fancy a bit of a run to be honest. I might go for a hunt too. What about you, do you need to hunt?" If I'm honest, I had neglected my hunting duties and have simply lived off of human food this week. Not good. I nodded. "We'll go tomorrow then. If Alice is done with us by then." My face must have gave away my confuson because mom felt the need to explain. "You see, Alice goes a little bit overboard with her shopping trips. So when Alice asks if we want to go shopping after school, this will probably translate to 'Do you want to go shopping for the entire weekend?' I'll see if we can get her to tone it down. Because you, honey, need sleep and rest!"

"Wow! A whole weekend shopping? SWEET!" Mom groaned at my enthusiasm and I laughed. "Oh get over it mom. I've got to go." I put my plate in the sink and kissed mom on the cheek before grabbing my bag and running to the car. I started it up and drove like a maniac to school, so excited to see my family again. I pulled up, but their car was nowhere in sight. I sighed and looked at my watch. Well, it could be because I'm 15 minutes early. Even still, there were quite a few students in the car park. I got out of the Toyota and pulled out my phone, no new text messages.

"REN! COME HERE!" I turned and saw Tina, Shane, Layla, Amy, Pheobe and Dean next to Dean's brand new Clio. Him and Shane were admiring his car but all the girls were looking at me, smiling widely.

"Hey guys! You all okay?" The girls nodded in response, Dean and Shane were still engrossed in Dean's car. Honestly, it's not that spectacular, but they're guys, what do you expect?

"So where were you yesterday? Your sister almost threw a fit when I told her you weren't with me. What's the deal?" I grimaced. I was hoping to avoid the conversation. What could I say? Make it up Renesmee, just make it up.

"Oh... I, uh... Sorry about that. I just wanted some time on my own. She would be determined to come with me if I said I was just going out and about." I laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't question it further. She just shrugged.

"Fair enough. Do you want to come out with us this weekend? We're thinking of making a trip to the beach. It'll take about an hour, but it's supposed to be quite sunny and warm. For once." We all laughed. After living in England for so long, I understood what she meant. In fact, I understood why Britain had such a reputation for having rubbish weather. I would love to go with them, but I wasn't sure about the sun. I knew I didn't glitter like full vampires did, but I did glow slightly. Mom said it wasn't too obvious and I should be able to get away with going out in the sun, but I should check with her first.

"Urm... sure. I'd love to. But, let me just check with my m-sister first. She's a bit over-protective." We both laughed and I pulled out my phone. But as I pulled it out of my bag this time, I had a text from Alice. Simply telling me the plans for today. I quickly typed out a text to mom asking her about tomorrow and checking if I'd be okay. Within seconds, I had a reply and was allowed to go. Honestly, I wonder what she does during the day. I would get so bored on my own.

"Bella says it's fine." Dean's head snapped up when I said her name.

"Bella? Why doesn't she come too?" Shane laughed.

"Dude you've got it bad! That's Renesmee's sister." Shane slapped him on the back.

"Shut up Shane. Hey, Ren? Why don't you ask Bella if she wants to come too?" I laughed. It would be interesting to see their reaction when she stepped out into the sunlight and glittered. Now that would be comical.

"Uh, na. I don't think she would up for it to be honest. She wants to go to the library or something she said." His face fell. I chuckled. "Honestly, Bella doesn't date."

"Ah man! It just gets harder." I laughed again and the others joined in.

"So come to my house tomorrow, about 10ish. I'll text you the directions later. We gotta get to class. See you guys later." Tina waved as she walked off with Dean, Shane and Pheobe. Leaving me with Amy and Layla.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, now only realising that half the entire group wasn't here.

"Oh, it's a Friday, they're probably still in bed! We'll meet them in like second period or something." She laughed. "You know Tina wants you as like her... sidekick or something." Her face turned serious.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants you to be like her 'Second in command'. To take charge of the group when she's not here and stand next to her to make her look good. Face it Renesmee, you're stunning, and she can see that. We just think we should warn you before she drags you in too. We've all been there, but managed to get out. Just be careful okay?" I understood what they meant. I had seen it many times. The group of people who rule the school. I guess Tina does that by herself, with the help of her next sidekick.

"Thanks for the warning. I thought there was something going on." They both smiled at me, genuinely.

"Yeah, she has a habit of doing this. It drives us all insane." I smiled back. We walked slowly to our first lesson, Maths. Why the English felt the need to put an 's' on the end I have no idea. We walked in and I saw Rosalie at the back of the room. Shane was in here too, though I thought he went off with Tina. There were many desks left, but I chose the one next to my Aunt, Layla and Amy followed, shocked at my choice. Amy sat in front of me, and Layla sat to the side of me. I smiled at Rosalie and she smiled back. Layla and Shane didn't miss the friendly exchange between us and stared at me, wide eyed.

"You still up for shopping later? Alice is so excited." I laughed. Layla's eyes widened even more, even though I thought it was impossible. Shane decided that he should face the front, probably afraid to even look at Rosalie for too long.

"Of course! You do realise we're going to have to drag Bella around the place right?" I used mom's name instead, just in case some could still hear. Rosalie laughed.

"Typical Bella." The teacher started the lesson then and the class fell silent. Surprisingly though, the lesson went quickly and so did the next. I met the group at the courtyard and noticed that everyone was there now. Layla was right.

I reached them quickly and Pheobe, Rachel, Sophie, Laura, Maria, Zaz, Tina, Layla and Amy all ran over to me.

"Rosalie Hale? ROSALIE HALE?" Laura screeched. I was shocked and stood still.

"Urm... what about her?" They all had wide eyes and were grinning.

"How the hell do you know her?" Layla answered.

"And you're going shopping with her and her sister? And _your_ sister? This is _big _news! Why didn't you tell us?" Zaz continued. I didn't really know what the big deal was.

"She's an old family friend who I haven't seen in years. They all are."

"But aren't they all adopted?" Maria asked. Uh oh. I forgot about that. I didn't really know the story they had. Just make it up and hope for the best.

"Yeah? And?" They shrugged.

"Well, you have to text us tonight and tell us what happens. And then fill us in on the details tomorrow at the beach. She's stunning. They all are. And even the guys are _hot_! Don't you think?" Pheobe joined the conversation. What do I say? They're my Uncles! I can't say they're hot, but if I say they aren't, they'll call me strange. Just answer Renesmee.

"Yeah, I guess." They laughed and let the subject drop. the day continued without a hitch. I sat next to Alice in Biology like I had yesterday and we passed notes throughout the whole time. She wanted to know what I did on my birthday's, how Bella has been, how much I know about my family. It was fun. The bell rang and it was the end of the day. Shane walked past and said goodbye as he left.

"See you tomorrow Shane." He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, bye Ren." Alice giggled next to me. I turned to face her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering his face when Emmett squared up to him." I laughed slightly. Poor Shane. "Anyway! Let's go shopping!" We screeched slightly and walked out to the car park where my mom was standing next to the car where I had parked it this morning. I could see Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett heading over to her as Alice and I skipped happily over there to say hello.

"Hey Bella." I kept up the sister pretense just in case someone could hear.

"Hey Renesmee. Did you have a good day?"

"Of course! It's going to get even better now, because guess what? We're going shopping!" She groaned and Alice giggled as the others approached.

"BELLA!" Emmett practically roared and ran up to her, lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "You see, now I can hug you properly without crushing you." Mom laughed. Jasper came up and gave her a hug and surprisingly, so did Rosalie. Mom had told me that they hadn't exactly got on all those years ago.

"Bella it's so good to see you again." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper. It's so good to see you lot too. It's been too long."

"Definately. Now, are you ready for the torture that Alice has prepared for you this afternoon?" She groaned. "You haven't changed a bit." She laughed.

"Well, we'll have to catch up later guys. We best get going."

"Yes, yes, yes! We have a busy afternoon ahead of us." Emmett and Jasper went to their car and Rosalie and Alice got in with me and mom. We were going to drive to our house so that we could drop off my stuff and then go straight to town. It would truly be an incredible afternoon.

Understatement.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!! They make my day!! **

**Jem :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, well, well.... Chapter 8 has arrived!!**

**My AN's have been far too long, but I just get carried away... sorry! LOL!**

**My question from last chapter still stands for this one... what part of any of the books would you change and what would you change it too.... Next chapter I'll let you know what I think and give a couple of your suggestions....**

**So I've been listening to a lot of Cobra Starship... Check out "One Day Robots Will Cry" It's awesome! Catchy...**

**So I'm gonna be busy now, I'm in year 11 and there a loads of college open evenings and events from school and then I can't abandon my mates! LOL!! But it shouldn't be too long til the next chapter is up.....**

**REview please.... I really love to know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Renesmee POV

"Bella, try this on it will suit you."

"Renesmee, put this on"

"Oh Alice this is so cute!"

"MOM! This is gorgeous..." The afternoon had followed much like this. Alice, Rosalie and I dragged mom through the shopping centre. Each time we entered a new shop, she'd complain and ask when we could leave. So far, we had 30 bags and we have made 3 trips to the car. To me, this is like pure bliss. To mom, this is like pure torture.

"RENESMEE! You just _have _to have this. It's only £150." I snorted and so did mom. Alice stared at us. "What?"

"I'm sorry, _only _£150? That's more than we spend in a month!" I explained, seeing as mom still had her mouth open.

"We'll pay! Durr. That's the whole point. You're here for us to spend money on you. Half of the stuff we have bought has been for the two of you. We paid for it all and we intend on doing so for the rest of the afternoon." Now it was my turn to be shocked. They paid for it all? But I've barely met them before. Okay, I know that they're my family, they're my Aunts for goodness sake. But for them to pay for everything for us, and there was a _lot _of stuff, that's just... WOW!

"Urm... Are you sure? I mean, we can pay for ourselves. Seriously. It's too much." Rosalie shook her head slightly.

"No way. We are not having this discussion. You're family and we look out for family. And, we _buy _things for family." I giggled and shrugged. Mom had closed her mouth thankfully and was about to speak when Alice pinched her mouth with her thumb and finger to stop her.

"Not another word Isabella Marie Swan. It's been 46 years since we last saw you and we _are _going to pay for this stuff. Now stop." Alice looked deadly. It was such a contrast to her usual bubbly self. I didn't understand how someone so small could set so much fear into someone else. Mom looked taken aback once Alice had freed her mouth. I laughed at her expression and Rosalie soon joined in. She straightened out and nodded at Aunt Alice who was next to Rosalie with a smug smile on her face. Rosalie and I had quit laughing and everything was silent. But it was then that my stomach decided to make its debut. It growled loud enough for all of us to hear clearly, even over the buzz of others around the shopping centre talking and paying and eating.

Alice laughed. "I believe someone may be hungry?" I gave a sheepish smile. It had been a long afternoon, I had reason to be hungry. "Perfect. That will gve us the chance to have a proper chat. We all want to know about you two. Carlisle has been wodering about you all night Renesmee. Even when he's working. It's quite funny really." I grinned. I didn't like attention all that much, but knowing that my grandfather knew about me and was thinking about me, even if it was purely about how I managed to exist, along with my mom, made me feel all happy and warm.

I had a family. And I would shout it out to everybody I met if I could.

We reached the McDonalds in the top floor of the shopping centre and I sat down with my Big Mac and fries, eating as if there was no tomorrow. The three of them stared at me wide-eyed as I pretty much inhaled my food and gulped my drink. It wasn't my fault I was hungry. Wait. No, I wasn't hungry, I was starved!

"So, Bella. Why did you choose Cambridge?" Alice asked, switching her gaze from me to my mom.

"We've been nearly everywhere else. We stayed in Scotland for a little bit, the weather's worse there than it is here!" She laughed slightly. I knew what she meant. When we were in Scotland, it was almost as bad as Forks. Constantly cloudy and raining. However, I loved their accents. "We needed to be far away so that people wouldn't know who we were or recognize us. It's worked so far." I nodded in agreement, not once had we run into someone who had known us before. We had been lucky in that sense.

"Cool! So why weren't you in school Bella?" Rosalie asked. She was listening intently. Personally, I thought it odd. Mom had always said how she as a lovely person, but held a particular grudge against my mom. But she seemed to be friendly enough towards her now. I'll ask mom about it later. I'll ask her to go hunting with me later and we can talk then.

"Well, I'd been with Renesmee every single time so far. This was the first time she went on her own. I wanted her to have some independence you know? Each time I went with her, we would always stay just the two of us. She needed to make some of her own friends. People who she could talk to and have a normal conversation with. She seemed to do really well, coming home with tonnes of numbers and texting and going to the cinema. Just like a girl her age- well, her physical age, should be doing." She looked at me and smiled. "You were nervous weren't you honey, but you survived." I snorted and she looked at me.

"Yeah, I survived. Barely. But if it hadn't been for Layla speaking to me, I'd have demanded we leave!" I laughed. "But hey, it was all good in the end. Do you know how petrified I was? I was truly on my own. The only thoughts going through my head were "Oh my god! She's talking to me!" and "Do I have friends?" but I needed to do it and I'm glad I did, I don't think it will be so hard next time I go on my own." Mom looked deep in thought. "What?" She looked at me quickly, almost as if she had just been startled.

"Oh, nothing honey really. I didn't know you were so worried. You should have said."

"What? And see that look on your face again. I don't think so." She frowned.

"What look?"

"Just that look. You have it every time I mention going to school on my own."

"I didn't think it was obvious." She took a deep, unnecessary breath. Both Alice and Rosalie were staring at the two of us intently. "But I guess I was wrong. It's just hard for me to think of you going off on your own. I know I should let you have some independence. But I've just grown used to it being just the two of us. Then you go on your own. And then now? Here are the Cullens in the flesh taking us shopping! I have to say Renesmee that the Cullens were the last people I though we would ever meet." She flicked her gaze to the two gorgeous vampires sat across us, their incredible beauty standing out in the crowd. I looked around and saw many people staring. Guys with a look of lust, the girls, with a look of envy and awe. It reminded me of when mom picked me up from school the other day. The look on Dean's face. It was comical really. I laughed slightly and mom frowned. I put my hand on hers and showed her the scene around us and why I laughed. She laughed slightly along with me.

"Hey, don't leave us out. Your Aunts want to know too!" Rosalie was eager not to be left out so I put my hands over theirs and showed them the same. They laughed too. "Well it's not our fault that we're just totally _irresistable_." She said and flicked her hair behind her shoulders dramatically. We all giggled as many of our starers' eyes widened.

"Anyway, more questions. So, have you two met anyone? Like, to be with?" Uh oh! Alice must've hit a nerve. Mom gulped and looked down. I looked at her. Her hands shook on the table. I quickly turned to Alice.

"Touchy subject." I mouthed to her.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She mouthed back. I shook my head and shrugged slightly in response. I put my hand on my mom's back.

"Mom, you okay?" She snapped her head up and looked at me. She gave me a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was a 'no go' topic." I smiled slightly at my aunt.

"Seriously Alice, don't worry about it. We can talk about it. I'm going to have to eventually." She sighed before continuing. "The answer to your question is no. Not ever since you left. I didn't want anyone else. I still loved him Alice. I do even now. And I shouldn't. It's been 46 years for goodness sake, but I just can't let go. Everyday I would hope that I would get to see him again, even just for a little bit, but he never came. A little part of me knew that he never would. He left. Why would he come back? So years ago I just gave up." She turned to look at me. "You know Renesmee, when we moved out of America to here, it wasn't just because people may know us. It was because I thought he might be here." I nodded. I knew. I never told her. But there was a tiny bit of me that knew that she still loved him and was partially searching. "Right now, I'm confused. I was taking each day one at a time. Taking things slow and trying to sort out how I felt. But it was no use. I think about him everyday. But it still hurts to think about him. I'm petrified about how he'll react Alice. Will he even want to know about me? Will he care?" She looked down at her hands. This was the most I had ever heard her talk about my dad in my life. I was shocked. I never knew she had these sorts of thoughts and feelings around her everyday. I can't believe I had been so clueless towards my own mother.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could help you and say something. He's in Scotland moping Bella. And I think we all know why." She looked up and frowned. "He still cares for you." She sighed and put her head back down.

"What about him? Has he met anyone else?" Rosalie snorted.

"Do you really need to ask that question? The answer to that is pretty obvious don't you think?" She smiled weakly.

"I guess." It was obvious to me too. Ever since they had told me that he was moping in Scotland, it was obvious to me that he hadn't met anyone else. It made me happy to think that him and mom cold still have a chance, but also the sadness was there. My father was unhappy. She took a breath and sat up straight, smiling at me. "Well. Lets get going shall we? Renesmee, we better get home. You need to get ready for tomorrow." Alice's eyes brightened.

"What's happening tomorrow?" She asked eagerly. Rosalie's eyes showed the same interest.

"I'm going on a sort of road trip with some friends. We're going to the beach for the day." Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and grinned before turning back to me.

Mom sighed. "For goodness sake. Go on then." They squealed with delight and stood up. I was still clueless as to what was going on. I followed them all to the car and fell asleep on the way home.

Waking up after a few hours, I was in my room on my bed. My eyes adjusted and I saw Alice and Rosalie in front of my wardrobe, pulling out all of my clothes, holding them up and nodding enthusiastically. I sat up.

"What the-" They turned around sharply and grinned.

"Well we couldn't let you go tomorrow without us sorting you out an outfit." I grinned back at them and joined my aunts as we sorted through my clothes. Laughing at all the old monstrosities we found. They would tell me stories about the family, trying to include Edward as best as they could. After, we sat on my floor and they would tell me about my mom and dad before he left. But all too soon, mom decided it was time for me to go to bed. I said goodnight to my aunts, changed and got into bed.

Today. Equals. Awesome!

* * *

**I don't know if my chapters have been too utilitarian.... Let me know if I need to put more emotion into things....**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! They make my day.....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo guys... I'm really wanting some more reviews... They make my day... I haen't had many responses at all to my question... But hey, I'm grateful for the ones I do get... you guys ROCK!!**

**So here's capter 9... do enjoy...**

**Music you should listen to..... Cobra Starship - Guilty Pleasure aaaaand...... Angels and Airwaves - Lifeline**

**Check 'em out, they're awesome!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I knew she was happy. That much was obvious. You could see it with every step - no skip, that she took. In every expression that she made. In every word that she spoke. She said so herself, she, Renesmee Carlie Swan, had a family. Something she thought she would never have. Today, I told her everything. About how I was partially searching, going so many places in the secret hope that he would be there. I had a small feeling that she aleady knew that I was doing that. But if she did, she never asked me about it.

Now, however, I had to face it. I had to face _him_. I love him. But he left me. He may not even know that I'm still alive. And he definately doesn't know that Renesmee is alive. In fact, he doesn't even know she exists.

Alice and Rosalie came sprinting down the stairs. Renesmee had just gone to bed and I could already hear her steady breathing. I had been dreaming again, in my own little bubble, and was startled when the two of them bound up to me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I looked up to their concerned faces.

"I'm perfectly fine. You just startled me that's all." They chuckled quietly. "Do you want to stay for a bit?" They nodded enthusiastically. Rosalie sat down on the floor in front of me and Alice came to sit next to me on our tattered sofa.

"So how have you really been Bella?" I looked over to Alice. I didn't realise I had been that obvious. I had tried my hardest to be strong and together for Renesmee, but I guess it hadn't been good enough for the two of them. I put my head down, not wanting to look them in the eye, afraid that they would find something they wouldn't like.

I sighed. "Not good." Alice scooted closer to me and put her hand on my back.

"Oh Bella we're so sorry. We didn't want to go. You should know that. And neither did he. But he thought it was for the best. You were like a sister to us, you still are. That's if you want to be." I looked up and saw the concern in her eyes. I had always missed Alice, so much. She was so carefree and fun.

"I know. And I don't blame you, I really don't. You were my family, you still are. It's just been so hard to keep up this pretense in front of Renesmee. Sometimes I think she see's through it, and I just feel so bad that she has to see it. I've come so close to falling to pieces, but know that I have to stay strong for her. His birthday, the anniversary of when we met, the anniversary of when he left, they're always the worst. I've never told her what those days were, but she always assumes. Most of the time she's right. I just don't bother seaching anymore. I'd given up. Then I see you in the car, the only thing I could think of was if he was here too. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Bella. We understand."

"We're so sorry. But you should know, we're all happy to see you. Even me!" Rosalie gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then. I was... I was... jealous I guess."

It took me a few seconds to realize my mouth was hanging open. Rosalie Hale, the pure epitomy of gorgeous, was jealous of _me_? Even as a vampire, I was no match for her. I quickly closed my mouth.

"But, what have I got for you to be jealous of?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "You had a heartbeat. Something I had always wanted. But you wanted to give it all up. I'm jealous of every human I meet. My behaviour was unaccepable. Only now do I realise why you wanted to change. You wanted to be with him, and I understad that. Well, as much as I can. I really am sorry Bella."

"Oh." That was my genius response. I knew today that Rosalie wasn't being as harsh towards me as she was all them years ago, but I never thought to question why. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. I understand." She nodded.

I turned back to Alice, but her expression was blank. One I recognised, she was having a vision. After a few seconds, her expression returned to normal, but it swiftly changed to one of shock. She looked to me, then shook her head.

"What? What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"H-he... Oh. My. God! He's.. Edward, he's coming here... tomorrow!" There was no excuse for my reaction. I stood up and screamed. Only then realising that Renesmee was asleep. She came bounding down the stairs with a worried expression.

"Mom, what is it?" She ran over to me. _Lie Bella, lie. _I couldn't tell her the truth. I wasn't ready for that. _She_ wasn't ready for that.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. Alice was telling a scary story, and.. I-I guess it worked!" I laughed nervously. Oh well done Bella. Give the worst excuse you could find. A scary story? I'm a vampire for goodness sake. Renesmee certainly didn't look convinced, and I don't blame her, but she went back upstairs to bed anyway. I guess she realised she wasn't going to get the truth out of us. I sat back down next to Alice and Rosalie looked at me warily. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was just a shock that's all." They nodded. "So... uh.... Yeah... Huh?" I stumbled. The words meant nothing and Alice laughed slightly.

"I just had a vision. Edward saw Tanya and Laurent in Scotland, they're staying there now. It's good to have them close to us. I think Laurent must've let something slip. Renesmee told us that it was him that changed you. He knows you're alive and that you're a vampire. He's coming back here to tell us all. However, I don't think he knows about Renesmee, I didn't see him talking about her. He wants us to help search for you." I gulped.

"He wants to find me?"

"Of course he does Bella. He still loves you, we told you that earlier. He'd do anything to find you. I guess he doesn't realise that you're closer than he thought." Rosalie and Alice smiled slightly.

"What time? How long do I have?"

"He'll be here at 1pm. Do you want us to tell him about you or her?"

"Not her. Definately not her. Please try your hardest to keep your thoughts off of Renesmee. You can tell him about me if you wish. I just don't know if I'm ready to see him yet." What would it be like? Seeing the love of your life for the first time in 46 years? Oh god, this was happening far too fast. I wanted to see him, I really did, but not so soon. I had barely got to terms with the Cullens being here. I hadn't even seen Esme and Carlisle yet. I took a deep breath before I revealed my plan to the two of them. "Okay, I have an idea. Renesmee is going to the beach tomorrow with some friends, she's leaving quite early and I don't think she'll be back until quite late, that gives us pretty much all day. So, when he arrives, take it slow. Let him know that you know where I am. Renesmee isn't ready yet, she wanted to get to know you lot first before she met Edward, and quite frankly, I don't blame her."

"So if we tell him gently that we knew where you were, what do we do? He'll want to come and see you straight away. Do you want that Bella? So soon?"

Did I?

Did I want Edward? Definately. No need to question that. But it had been so long, what if he'd changed? What if he wasn't like the Edward I knew? Only now, when the reunion I had wanted for so many years was so close, did these questions surface. Alice had said that he still loved me. But would he still love me when he finds out he has a daughter that I failed to tell him about? Though that was hardly my fault. I never found out until he left, too late for me to tell him and I had no clue as to where he was. Alice was looking impatient.

"Come on Bella, we don't have all day. Seriously." I shot her a look. This was important. I coudn't rush a decision like this. I stood up and started pacing, things running over and over again inmy head. _He was coming back. Edward Cullen was going to be in reach. He could be mine again. _I knew the answer to my question. If I was willing to look for him all those years back, and if I secretly wondered if I would see him that day, then why would I not want to see him tomorrow?

"Okay, if he wants to come over, fine. Let him." I knew it was what I wanted. They nodded. "I really wish I could see Carlisle and Esme first. They were always so caring."

They both laughed. "They still are Bella. Why don't we invite them over? We can clue them in. We can't exactly leave, we can't leave Renesmee on her own." I agreed with Alice, seeing them would be great, and although it may be late, they don't exactly need to sleep do they.

"Go on then. Call them. Let Jasper and Emmett come too. I'm sure they want to see you." Alice squealed quietly, making sure she didn't wake Renesmee up again. She pulled ou her phone and quickly dialled the number.

"Jasper? Come to Bella's house. Bring Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. We have something that we need to tell you all, but we can't leave Bella's because of Renesmee." She paused for a minute and smiled. "Yes okay. But be quick. See you in a minute. Bye Jasper." She hung up and shoved the phone back in her pocket. "They'll be here in 5." I nodded.

We talked casually until I heard a car pull up outside. I ran to the door, excited to see the two people who had once been like second parents to me. I opened the door just as they stepped out of the car. Esme looked up to me, and ran up to see me.

"Oh Bella! It's been far too long. I've missed you so much!" She pulled me in for a hug and I sighed.

"I missed you too Esme." She pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Honey you look stunning. Lets take a look at you." She stood back and assessed me. I laughed and she smiled at me. "I can't believe it's you." She gave me another quick squeeze. By now, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had joined her.

"Carlisle. It's so great to see you again."

"You too Bella. It's been odd not having you around these part 46 years." He gave me a slight hug and then pulled back, making way for Emmett and Jasper.

"Yo Bells! Long time no see..." I laughed at Emmett.

"Emmett. It was this afternoon." He looked confused for a second, then laughed.

"Oh yeah." He joined in the laughter before pulling me in for another hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Honestly Emmett, you don't change." He laughed again.

"Ah man, there's no blush anymore!" I looked down, sure that now would be a time when my face would flush red. Though I still managed to laugh slightly through it.

"Emmett shut up!" Jasper said. Pushing his way to me. "Hey again Bella." I looked up and smiled.

"Heya Jasper. Guys come in. We don't want to stand outside all day." They all followed me inside. Emmett went and kissed Rosalie whilst Jasper went and hugged Alice. I sat on the sofa and Alice sat next to me like before, everyone else dotted themselves around the room; all eyes focused on me.

"Honestly Bella, that daughter of yours is stunning. So clever too." I smiled proudly at Esme. She was so right.

"I know, I'm so proud of her. She's strong and we've been through a lot on our own, but we've got through it and so has she." She nodded.

We spent a few hours catching up. Happy to be in each others company. Renesmee was still fast asleep and we all made sure to be quiet so that we wouldn't wake her. I learnt what they had been doing since Forks, where they had been, the schools they went to. It surprised me at the amount of places they had been that Renesmee and I had also been to. I told them about Renesmee, things we did on her birthday and at christmas and how she was so like them in some ways.

We were laughing as they told me the story of Shane and Emmett when I turned to Alice and saw her blank expression again. A few seconds later her face returned to normal and she looked at me again. Great. What now?

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Uh... Well, you know how I said 1pm?" I nodded. We had filled the others in about Edward returning earlier. "Well, it turns out he found an earlier flight. He'll be here in 4 hours." I looked at the clock, 6am, Renesmee would be up soon. She continued. "That would be okay if it wasn't for the fact that the vision goes blurry and I can't make it out once he steps off the plane."

I gulped. If the vision goes blurry that must mean someone interferes with his future. Someone turns up.

Renesmee.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW!! So my revews for the last chapter really made my day... I was so happy... in fact, that's an understatement!!**

**So, another chapter... because of my AWESOME reviews for my last chapter... I thought I should speedily get this one up.... I like this chapter... but I must say... the next one is my favourite...**

**IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!**

**So, I have 14 chapters written so far, am about to start the 15th, there are a few things that have happened in those extra 4 chapters, so... what I'm going to say is.. for every review I recieve I will allow you to ask me one question about the upcoming four chapters I have written... **

**e.g. In which chapter do _so _and _so _meet?**

**I will then message you back with the answer to that question.... So... REVIEW!! :D**

**Music I'm listening to: Check out Muse - Hysteria. I also suggest Cranberries - Linger.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Renesmee POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh for goodness sake. Stupid alarm. That dream was actually worth sleeping for. I leaned over and pushed the button on the top of my clock, groaning as I stepped out of bed. 7am was far too early on a Saturday. It took me a minute to realise that I was going out today. _Road Trip! _Oh this will be fun. My first proper road trip with my new friends. To be honest, I'm surprised they invited me. I had only been at the school for a week and still needed help to remember my way round. But I had friends. And a family. Everything was perfect.

I put on my slippers and skipped downstairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised mom was not alone in the living room. I looked around taking in the faces of 6 other vampires with equally concerned expressions on their faces. I was confused to say the least.

"Morning Renesmee." Mom said shakily. I looked at her sat on the sofa next to Alice. She smiled at me weakly, it didn't reach her eyes and I wondered what had happened.

"Morning all. What's going on?" I looked at the faces of my family once again. Ecstatic to be seeing them, but confused by the lack of speech. I may not have known Alice for long, but I sure as hell know that she doesn't stop talking for very long.

"Nothing honey. What time do you have to leave?" She sounded robotic. The words were forced. She didn't want to talk to me.

"I'm leaving at 9:30. I've got to be at Tina's house for 10. I'm going to run there." Mom nodded.

"Urm... yeah, I'm going to get some breakfast." I turned and walked to the kitchen, shoving a couple slices of bread in the toaster as I passed. I flomped onto one of the breakfast stools and sat there, wondering what could've happened. It was Grandma Esme who came in to see if I was okay. She was fluid in her movements, graceful and elegant, not surprising considering she was a vampire.

"Hello Renesmee. I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" She stood by the breakfast bar, looking at me with concern. I smiled and nodded. Esme was so caring, always looking out for others.

"I'm fine, really. I would just really like to know what's going on. I'm not blind." She took a deep breath and sat down in the stool next to me. My toast popped but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's up to your mother to tell you. I can't do that for her. But trust me, you have done nothing wrong. Nothing at all. It's just something your mother needs to figure out." I nodded.

"I guess, thank you Grandma." She beamed at me.

"I like that you know. Being called 'Grandma'. I never thought it would happen for me." She sighed and looked down.

"I like being able to say it, I never thought I would be able to." She chuckled slightly and gave me a brief hug.

"Well, now that's settled, how about I fix you something to eat?" I looked at her, bemused. Why would she fix me something to eat? Was she going to get me an elk or something? I laughed to myself at the thought.

I was interrupted by Esme's musical laughter. "Oh Renesmee. I may be a vampire but it doesn't mean I can't cook when I have to. The cooking shows are my favourite. It gives me something to do." I smiled at her. She really knew how to make me feel better.

"Oh, well, yeah I guess then. Thanks."

"No problem. Pancakes sound okay?" I nodded enthusiastically. I hadn't had pacakes in soo long. Esme and I talked as she prepared my pancakes and mom came in just as I was about to eat. To be honest, I had forgotten all about the looks and tension from this morning, and by the look on mom's face, so had she.

"Morning again sweetie. I see Esme made you food. I hope you said thank you?" She grinned at me.

"Of course I did."

"So, I was wondering, would you mind if I drove you to Tina's instead? That way I can go to the library straight from there. There's a different one that side of town that I want to try. I've finished _Wuthering Heights._" I sighed. 164 times and she still hasn't got tired of it.

"Yeah that's fine mom. Can we go hunting when I get back? It shouldn't be too late and I've got no school tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Text me when you get back to Tina's tonight, then I can pick you up." I nodded again. Why all of a sudden did she want to take me everywhere? I was quite cabable of taking myself. But hey, if she wanted to then fine. I quickly ate my pancakes under the watchfull eye of mom and Esme. It's as if they thought I would escape. I stood up, thanked Esme again, put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to shower.

As I walked back into my room with nothing but a towel wrapped around my body I squealed. There, were two figures sitting on my bed.

"Shush Renesmee seriously. It's only us." I laughed slightly at my stupidity. Mistaking my aunts for intruders. I sort of expected them to be there, I'm sure I would be like their life sized barbie now. Alice stood up and bounded up to me. I pulled my towel closer to me, feeling slightly self conscious as she looked over me with her fingers drumming her chin, deep in thought. It was something I thought I would only see in films.

"Yep, I think it'll work, don't you Rose?" Rosalie stood up and stood next to Alice, her once over taking a lot less time than Alice's. She grinned at her.

"Perfect." They squealed together and chucked me some underwear. "Go put these on then come back, we have hair and make up to do. We only have 2 hours left." My jaw dropped. 2 _hours? _It took me less than that time to get completely ready, let alone just hair and make up. But hey, I was excited. Some quality time with my aunts. Finally.

I changed into the underwear they gave me and put my dressig gown on as I sat in front of the mirror in my room. They were so fast it was scary. Their hands blurs as they whizzed around my face and hair. I felt Rosalie drying my hair whilst Alice was still doing my face, very few times would I be able to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My only fear? That they would go far too over the top for a day at the beach.

I quickly got bored and so decided to daydream. I thought about what it would be like to meet my dad. Where I would meet him, when I would meet him. Who would be there, who wouldn't be there. His reaction to me, my reaction to him. I had come up with the perfect scenario when my aunts pulled back and nodded approvingly. I quickly glanced in the mirror and had to admit, I did look good. My make up was natural, but it gave me a gorgeous glow. My eyelashes were expertly framed with mascara and I had a slight gloss on my lips. My bronze curls had been expertly put up into a bun. A few falling lose to make it look casual but stunning. I grinned. Wow!

"Thank you so much! I look great! You two are incredible, I swear." I stood up and hugged them, careful not to ruin my hair. I went to go over to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit, but they stopped me and pulled me gently back to them. I turned, confused.

"Guys? What are you doing?"

"Well we never actually got to find an outfit for you yesterday. So we took the liberty of finding it for you whilst you slept. If you looked, you would find it on your bed." Alice answered me with a mischevious grin. I swiveled to face my bed, and sure enough, a freshly washed, ironed and folded outfit was waiting for me. "We'll leave you to get changed. Come down when you're ready, we want to show you off." We all laughed lightly and they left, leaving me with my outfit. I hoped that they hadn't picked out anything too girly or revealing. I lifted the clothes and was surprised. There was a white bikini that wasn't too revealing at all, in fact, it was quite modest, but still made me look good. I grinned. I found the white linen trousers next. I was slightly bemused. I thought linen trousers were the sort of thing you saw on old or pregnant women; I pulled them on anyway to see how they looked and was pleasantly surprised. They made my legs look slimmer and they were casual and comfy. I lifted up the red tank top and slid it on, admiring my outfit in the mirror. I had to admit, my aunts were incredible, I could definately get used to this.

I packed my sunglasses into my white beach bag along with a towel and headed down the stairs. I checked the time and was shocked when it read 9:25. I would have to leave soon. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was met by the stares of my family. I smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Wow 'lil niece! Show them what they're missing hey?" He chuckled and I blushed even harder, that only brought on more laughter from my boisterous uncle Emmett. Rosalie hit him upside the head and he soon shut up.

"Come on honey, we best be on our way. Are you still okay for me to take you?" I nodded and mom turned to Alice. Her face went blank, I guessed she must've been having a vision. She nodded at mom and the way that her face lifted and was full of relief was obvious to me. I had to remember to ask her about this in the car. I was just about to leave when I realised I had no shoes. I was frantically searching for something that would match when Rosalie came up to me, handing me the most gorgeous pair of designer flip flops I had _ever _seen. I gasped and she smiled.

"They're yours. We bought them yesterday. You may be fuzzy to Alice but she still managed to see that we would need them. Go have fun." I slid them on and admired them. I grinned and turned to hug Rosalie.

"Thank you so much, they're gorgeous!" She laughed and hugged me back. The rest of my family came over to me then and hugged me and mom as we left. They left in their own cars but I did notice the looks that Alice was giving my mom.

I slid in the passenger seat and put my Fightstar album into the CD player before mom could notice. She would go mental when she turned on the engine and heard it, but there would be little she could once she was driving. I don't really get why she hates them so much. She got in the drivers side after one more quick goodbye to my family. She turned on the engine and sighed when the music started playing, she scowled at me and I grinned.

"You know I hate this!" I just laughed.

"Exactly, but I love them. Now shush! We're listening to it and that's final." She sighed once more and turned to face the road. I told her where Tina lived and we drove in silence for a few minutes.

"You look lovely Renesmee. Seriously. I hope you have fun today I really do." I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks mom." I remembered Alice's look earlier and swiveled in my seat so I could face mom. "What was going on this morning? And don't say nothing. Esme said there was something up but you had to tell me, not anyone else." She sighed. Again.

"It was nothing Renesmee seriously. Just enjoy today and I'll tell you about it later." I wouldn't allow that. I knew what mom was like. It would get to later and she would say "I'll tell you later." then I'll ask her even later and she'll say the same thing.

"No. I want to know now. I know I sound like a spoilt kid mom but I know what you're like. You won't tell me at all. You'll just keep saying 'I'll tell you later' and it's not fair. I'm 46 years old mom, I'm old enough to know about these things, so why won't you just tell me?" She looked desperate for me to drop it, but I wouldn't. She knew I was right. I could handle these things.

She took a deep, unnecassary breath. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "Sure?" I rolled my eyes and nodded again. She pulled over on the side of the road and turned to me. "It was about your dad." What about my dad?

"Yeah... And?"

"Alice had a vision. That he would be coming back today at about 1 o clock. That was last night, once you'd gone to bed. Then we called everyone round because I wanted to see them and I didn't want to leave you on your own. We were all talking but then Alice had another vision. She said that Edward would be here by 10 o clock. He got an earlier flight from Scotland. It would've been okay because you would've been at Tina's and you said that you wanted to get to know the others first and weren't quite ready to meet him yet." I nodded, but didn't say anything. I waited for mom to continue. "But, soon after he got off the plane, Alice's vision went all blurry and fuzzy, which could only have meant one thing." I gasped. Finally getting it.

"I interfere..." I said it more to myself than anyone else. She nodded and I slouched back into my chair. "So, do I not meet him now then?" I remembered the look of relief on mom's face earlier once she got that nod from Alice. That had to be something to do with it. I put my hand on her arm and showed her the exchange. She nodded.

"Alice had a vision then, once you had agreed to let me drive you. It meant that I would take you straight to Tina's and you two wouldn't meet today. If you had ran like you had originally planned, then you would've met him." My eyes widened. I was so close to meeting my father today. Was I ready for that? I know I wanted to get to know my family first before I met Edward, but now that he was here, so close, could I handle the distance? I thought about it for a while before I caught sight of the clock. 9:55am. Not good. We had five minutes to get to Tina's and I had no idea how far we had left to go I voiced my concern to my mom and she grinned at me, all questions from before put to the back of our minds. "Do you strongly appose to a bit of road rage?" I grinned back.

"Of course not mother. Step on it!" She squealed off, the noise was odd coming from our old Toyota. We laughed the entire way there and I tried to forget about my dad and all the questions running through my head.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I love them more than I love cake... :D**

**DONT FORGET YOUR QUESTION!!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well.... The reviews for the previous chapter were incredible... it just made me write faster... :D**

**A lot of you asked a question and a few of you asked the "When do Nessie and Edward meet?"**

**Well.... without further ado.... Here it is....**

**.... Right after this disclaimer**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn etc... It's all Stephenie Meyer's.... :D**

**Here we go.... :D**

**REVIEW GUYS!!! I LOVE THEM! THEY MEAN SO MUCH!! Any questions, queries or anything I've done wrong... lemmie know! **

**Jem :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

Renesmee POV

"Heya, Ren! Hi Bella!" Dean ran up to my car as soon as I pulled in to the driveway of Tina's house and opened my door. He had some stupid grin on his face as he spoke to my mom. God this was gross.

"Hi. You must be one of Renesmee's friends right?" Dean had leant into my open window and was staring at my mom. He nodded, dazed, like one of those nodding dogs. I hid a laugh.

"I'm D-Dean." He managed to get out, after he had realised he had said nothing.

"Well, Dean. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Really... Really nice to meet you." I groaned and looked at mom. She was grinning, obviously enjoying making me uncomfortable.

"Well, Dean. I best be going home. You have a good day." He smiled and reluctantly pulled his head out of my window, giving me space to get out. I shook my head slightly and turned to mom. She was laughing. "Did you see his face?" I laughed with her.

"I know. But you shouldn't play my friends. Honestly mother! It's just not good." She laughed a little more before deciding she should leave now and let me go. I stepped out of the car after I'd said bye and headed up to Tina's front door.

She was rich.

Not as rich as my _family. _But still, by the looks of things, they had money. Her house was red brick, modern. Flowers along the driveway and a big, white wooden door. It looked like something out of a picture book. Those houses that you find that have the perfect Stepford family inside. I smiled. It was typical really, that Tina would live in a place like this. Clean cut and huge. Cars that I recognised from the school car park were along the front of the house. People were coming in and out, loading things into each and every vehicle. They were smiling, grinning, laughing. Carefree, as they hauled bags of towels and food into the boot. Things were perfect. I was happy, and looking great may I add - all thanks to Alice and Rosalie. Life was great.

Though there was this slight feeling that there was something missing. It took me a while to figure out what it was. My father. I wanted to see him. I was ready. Only now did I realise that I had been ready to see him for 46 years. Ever since I realised that he was missing. Somewhere else other than with me. The hole I had been feeling for 46 years could be filled in a matter of minutes. I couldn't care less if he didn't want me, if he couldn't stand me or thought I was a mistake. At least then I would know that for 46 years I hadn't been missing out.

Next thing I know, Layla is standig in front of me. I hadn't realised I had just been standing there at Tina's doorstep.

"Hello? Earth to Ren? Anybody home?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. She smiled when she saw me wake up.

"Heya. Sorry, was just... yeah. Sorry." She laughed. Did I want to be here?

"No worry's. so we're all leaving in about 10 minutes. You look fantastic by the way." She smiled. "Who would've thought that linen trousers could be worn by people other than old women." I laughed slightly and she walked off. What the hell am I doing? My dad is here. Why am I not trying to find him? But my legs wouldn't move.

"Ren. Great to see you! Wow! You look amazing. Really, you do." I smiled and looked up. Ian was standing in front of me with a small smile on his lips. He really was good looking in a human sort of way. His blue eyes were incredible and his heair was a dirty blonde. He was muscular and tall. Sort of... perfect.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him and he beamed before walking off. I knew right then and there that I had to leave. I had to see my father and I was going to do it now. I forced my legs to take the first steps and everything else just seemed to follow. I walked in to Tina's front door that was now open and searched around for her.

"T?" I shouted. Not caring if I was drawing attention to myself. She appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down to find me. She smiled and ran down to greet me. She had on some black shorts and a white tank top that was far too tight and revealing. You could see her small red bikini underneath it.

"Renesmee. Glad you could make it." Of course she was. I was half tempted to stay just to show her I didn't care for her games. But I couldn't. I had to find my father.

"Well, actually, I can't stay. I'm sorry, something came up and I've really got to go. It was all last minute. Only just found out. Once again, I'm sorry. Bye." I turned around and walked off. I glanced over to her once more before I left the house and she was staring at me in disbelief. Ha! One-nil to me. I smiled. I walked fast, hoping that no others would notice me and speak to me. But I wasn't that lucky.

"Ren, where're you going? You only just got here." Shane, Layla, Amy and Zaz came up to me as I rushed to the road, on my way home.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, something came up. I've got to go home."

"You're going home?" Ian must've overheard our conversation and came to join us.

"Yep. Sorry, I really need to go." Like, now. Let me go. Ian's face fell and I felt bad, but I needed to go. It was something I had to do.

"Well at least let me drive you back to your house. It's got to be quicker than walking." I almost laughed. If only he knew that I could easily outrun all of them and a car.

"Don't worry about it. Really. It won't take me long. You guys have a good time. Tell me all about it tomorrow. I'll call you." They nodded.

"Okay. Bye Ren." They chorused and I ran. Through the slight forest I ran faster, a blur to anybody who passed and would simply think of it as a gust of wind. I'd never gone so fast. I crossed the path of an elk and decided immediately to take it down, I was supposed to go hunting with mom, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. I let my instincts take over and soon, the elk was drained. I didn't like to look at my catch when it was lifeless like that, it always made me feel guilty. I know that I was a 'vegetarian' vampire and so I was saving human lives, but I wished their was a way we could survive without hunting animals too. Pointless thoughts like this, were swimming around my head.

Sweet. Unfamiliar. Vampire. It hit me. Strong. I stopped and inhaled deeply through my nose. Yep. Definately vampire and a new one at that. It was so strong that I knew it was very recent, seconds perhaps.

_Follow it._

Should I? What if it was a dangerous one?

_Oh stop worrying Renesmee. Just do it._

Hmm....

_Move your legs.... whilst the scent is strong._

I agreed with that one. At least while the scent was so strong it would be easy to follow. And I was fast, I could run faster than a full vampire when I wanted to, it would be easy to outrun them if they were dangerous, and it's not like I don't know how to defend myself.

_What if it's my father?_

Oh. Holy mother of crap. What if it is? HA! If it is, I say "Hi." Hell, I was on my way to see him anyway. I looked at my watch, 10:30. Is that it? Okay. Follow the scent Renesmee.

I took off. Running at a normal vampire speed. The scent was easy to follow and stayed in a simple trail. I knew I was quite close to my house by now but had taken a long winded route round. I wondered what brought this vampire here, if it wasn't my father. I checked my watch again, 10:50. Had I been running that long? My bag still on my shoulder, my gorgeous, designer flip flops on my feet. But strangely, I wasn't uncomfortable. I was determined. Running faster still. The trail suddenly turned and as I followed it, I found it was zig zagging around the place. Strange. After 5 miutes of this strange pattern, I reached a clearing. Strange how I had never seen this before. I made a mental note to tell mom. I stopped and looked around, taking in my surroundings. I scanned the place and something caught my eye.

Right at the edge of the clearing, was the unmistakable sight of a vampire. It was still slightly cloudy in this part of the country so they didn't sparkle. But it was obvious what they were. They stepped out and I gasped. It _was _him. The bronze hair that was the exact same colour as mine. The perfect, angular features. His eyes were a bright gold, obviously just fed. His brow was forrowed, he looked confused, but angry, frustrated. It was that look that I had dreaded seeing the first time I met my father.

_Well done Einstein. He's a mind reader!_

Damn it! But he didn't seem fazed by my revelation. His expression remained unchanged, though slightly more angry - if it were possible. Was my mind a blank to him too? He stepped closer. The clearing was only small and by now he was only about 20 feet away. Quite close for me.

"And you are?" Lie Renesmee, lie! You don't want him to know who you are in this state.

"Carlie. You?" He glared. His eyes wearing a hole in mine. His expression softened slightly as he looked into them and it didn't take a genius to work out why. I knew exactly what he saw. Bella's eyes. But no sooner had his expression softened, it turned back to angry.

"That is none of your business. May I ask why you are here?" He sounded bored and I was truly hurt by his reaction. Each glare was like a stab in my I wouldn't let him see that. I glared with what I hoped was the same intensity. If I'm honest, I was sort of pissed. He doesn't even know me. My own father and he won't give me a chance. Maybe I hadn't missed out on anything for 46 years.

"I followed your scent. It was new and different. I was curious. Now if you don't mind, I was busy." He stared at me again and I stared back.

"What do you mean 'followed my scent'?" He gave a short bark of a laugh, in obvious disbelief. Of course, he probably thought I was human, Alice made the same mistake when I met her.

"Just like how a normal vampire would. I'm half vampire. Hence the speed and strength. Now... as I said before, if you don't mind, I was busy." His eyes widened. I guess he had never come across a half vampire before in his perfect, little, daughter-less life. But then again, even I had never come across another half vampire in my existence. As far as anyone was concerned, we didn't exist.

"Huh. Well, yes. Goodbye Carlie." He turned to leave, but swiftly turned back to me. "I don't suppose you know who the Cullens are do you? Or where they live?" The angry, frustrated expression was back as he asked me about his family.

"Nope. Never heard of them." I wasn't going to help im when he was being so rude. He nodded swiftly, turned and ran, in a blur.

My own father. He hated me. Already.

_Oh shut up. He didn't even know you were his daughter._

It was besides the point. Maybe if he'd took the time to get to know me, then things would be different. My worst fears were true. He would never care for me even he had known about me. He doesn't want to know about his daughter. God, I can't stand him. Already.

My legs fell from beneath me and I slumped to the floor. My eyes started filling up with tears and I had no idea why. So my dad hates me, a lot. The one person I had been wanting to meet my whole life can't stand the sight of me. I curled myself into a ball on the grass as the tears spilled silently from my eyes and fell to the floor. I didn't care what I looked like. I didn't care if I didn't move. And I didn't care that my dad hated me. I wanted to cry, and I will.

I was there for hours. Letting the tears fall freely. I could hear my phone in my bag, no doubt mom, but decided to leave it. I wasn't going to move.

Another hour or so.... my phone goes off again. I ignore it.

Another hour or so... once more my phone goes off and I ignore it.

The next few minutes and my phone wouldn't stop going off. Text messages and phone calls. All of which I didn't answer. I was quite happy crying on the ground. I was numb. I refused to move.

The sky turned dark and I realised I had been out far too long. I shouldn't still be here. It wouldn't help the situation. I sat up begrudgingly and checked my watch. 7:30pm. Oh no. I had said I would be home by 6pm. No later, and I guess Alice had something to do with the constant phone calls. I pulled out my phone. 46 missed called. I snorted. 1 call for every year he was gone.

Every. Pointless. Year.

Tears were still streaming but I didn't care. My phone went off again in my hand. Alice. I answered.

"Yeah?" My voice trembled.

"Oh my God, Renesmee! I'm so glad you answered. I've been going insane. Where are you? Bella is so worried. She's gone mental. Are you okay?" She sounded relieved.

"Uhu. I'm fine. I'm coming home."

"Okay honey. I'm at your house already. I'll see you in a bit, we can talk when you get back." I had the feeling that she already knew what had happened, even though she can't see me properly in her visions. I stood up, my legs still weak, my eyes still streaming. I forced myself to walk forward, gradually picking up speed until I was running. Fast. Faster than I had earlier. I let out all my anger and frustration as I ran. My hair would be a mess but I couldn't care less. Everything was blurry and green and I pushed myself even harder. It felt great to be able to run and let go of some steam. I had cried because I was upset. I was running because I was angry.

How dare he? He doesn't even know me!

_Exactly. If he didn't know me, how would he know I was daughter? Wouldn't he behave differently if he knew who I was?_

So? That's beside the point. I don't want him to act differently. If he cared about others at all then he would have at least been a bit nicer to me.

It wasn't long before I was at the house and I stepped through the back door that led straight to the kitchen. I dumped my stuff and stepped through to the living room. Alice was there as she had said, and so was mom. Both were standing facing me, and their eyes widened as they took in my appearance.

Mom ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. Come sit down." I followed her to the sofa and she sat next to me. She pulled me in for another hug and her shirt was wet from where I was crying on it. Alice sat on the floor opposite. She looked sympathetic. I wonder if she had already seen Edward. We sat there for a while. Me crying, mom hugging me and Alice simply watching. Mom broke the silence. "Renesmee, why don't you tell us what happened hey?" I nodded before taking a deep breath.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!**

**Jem :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW!! Your reviews mean the world! They have been incredible so far...**

**I have changed things oh so slightly than to what they were in Breaking Dawn, on the mind reading front. Only when it ocncerns REnesmee... sorry if soe of you don't like that... But it's crucial for this story...**

**I hope you like this chapter... I just want to give you a heads up for Chapter 15... I wrote it a couple days ago and it has a different side to Nessie, soz if this spoils anything... I was just proud of it... LOL!**

**So yeah... read on... Make sure you Review guys... I'm never happier than when I recieve a great review! You guys are awesome!**

**So yes, ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, I don't own Twilight.... **

**Jem :D**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella POV

I put the phone down and stood there, staring at the wall. _Through _the wall. Of course I had known for hours that he would arriving today, but the confirmation startled me the most. A little part of me thought that Alice's vision would change and he would return back to Scotland; but I knew now it would never happen.

So here I am. Simply standing. Motionless. But as the phone rings in front of me, I jump. I get my head together and answer it.

"Bella?" It's Alice. Maybe he has gone back now.

"What now Alice?"

"Bella, his future disappears again." Oh god, not again.

"But how? Isn't he at your house? Where would he go? Where would _she _go? She's supposed to be going out with her friends." The words rushed out of my mouth and I was surprised if Alice could figure out what I was saying, even as a vampire.

"Shush. He's not here no. When I called you earlier it was to tell you he was _nearly _here. Maybe you should listen huh?" She mocked. But I was in no mood for humour. To tell the truth, as soon as Alice had said his name, I wrongly assumed what was next so blocked everything out, not wanting to hear it.

"What now then?"

"I don't know. I can't tell exactly when it's going to happen, but his future just went completely blurred out. All I could get was a forest. I don't even know why she left her friends house. It's so frustrating Bella. I'm sorry." It wasn't Alice's fault. Not at all. I couldn't blame anyone. I checked the clock, 11:30am. She should be at her friends, but I know damn well she isn't.

"Alice, this is no way your fault so you shouldn't be apologising. All we can do is wait. I'll try calling her, but I doubt she'll pick up."

"Okay Bella. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." I thanked her and said goodbye. Again, I stared through the wall as I processed what Alice had just said. This means that my daughter had left her friends house. She was in a forest. With her mind reading father. I just hope that this turns out okay. I lifted the phone again and dialled Renesmee's number, but she didn't pick up. Just as I thought. I slouched over to the sofa and took a seat. Putting my head in my hands. This was far too much for one day.

I sat. In that same position for what must have been a couple of hours. Renesmee still wasn't home and I wondered what had happened. I considered calling Alice to see if she had seen anything but if she was with Edward then he would know that they know where I am. Then they may let slip about Renesmee. I decided to get into action. I stood up and took a deep breath. Walked over to the phone and dialled Renesmee's number, once again she didn't answer. I tried again. It was ringing and she never put her phone on silent so she must hear it. But once again, she didn't answer.

I spend the afternoon cleaning manically. The only thing I could do to take my mind off of things. I would clean until it would sparkle. I called Renesmee regularly, but she still wouldn't answer. I would wait until 6pm. That was when she was supposed to be home. Maybe she left her phone somewhere. Maybe she wanted some space and woud come home when she was supposed to.

But 6pm came and went.

I heard a knock at the door and stupidly ran over to it, thinking it would be her. Momentarily forgetting that she had a key and would just walk in. I opened it and there stood Alice. Looking perfect as usual, but with a hint of sadness and worry on her face. I panicked. This couldn't be good. Had something happened to Renesmee? How did she get here without Edward finding out?

"Alice. What's happened?" She looked straight into my eyes.

"Can I come in?" I nodded and moved to the side. Watching as she danced her way into my home and sat on my sofa, staring at me. "Edward.... he doesn't know that we know about you. But he knows that there is something going o that we aren't telling him. He suspects it's about you though." She sounded like the mind reader at the moment, not Edward. I laughed to myself and she looked at me, bemused. I just shook my head and she let it drop.

"So what do we do?"

"What do you _want _us to do Bella? Tell him? He'll find out eventually. And what about Renesmee? Surely she should be home by now. I know that something has happened between the two of them, but Edward hasn't said a thing at the moment. He's just so focused on you."

"I know. She should be home by now, but she'll be home in her own time. I know she's safe. I always know when she's safe. I'm just scared of the state she'll be in." I was avoiding what Alice had asked, and she knew that.

"Bella." She said sternly. I looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. I sighed.

"I don't know what to do Alice. He'll find out, I know he will, but I don't want him here today. I want to make sure Renesmee is okay." She nodded and we sat in silence. Both our minds wondering to different things. Mine, about what I would say to Renesmee. I wanted to know what had happened, what he had said, how he had acted.

Something clicked. Something that should've happened, that didn't. "Alice?" Her head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Well, if Edward met Renesmee, she would've known exactly who he was wouldn't she? She would've known he was her father." She nodded. Renesmee had seen plenty of photographs of her family. "So surely Edward would have heard her and know already about me?" She continued staring at me for a few seconds before her eyes widened. I was right. He either already knows about me and Renesmee and is trying to play some sort of game, or being really quiet about it. Or, Renesmee's mind is a complete blank to him, just like mine. I can't believe that Renesmee was able to control her mind around him, she would have just seen her father.

Alice jumped up and started pacing. "Oh my. Bella you're so right. So what do you think has happened? He either knows everything from her mind. Or, he can't hear her." She was saying the last bit more to herself than to me. "I can't call any of them because they're all with Edward. I only managed to get away by pretending to be angry. He would hear their thoughs if I called. God this is so messed up." She noticed the phone on the wall and pulled her mobile out of her pocket, as if the phone had given her inspiration. She dialled a number and held it to her ear.

I listened to the phone ringing. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I was curious. Who could she be calling? Someone answered the phone.

_"Yeah?" _Renesmee? So she answered. I wonder if she would've answered if it was me...

"Oh my god Renesmee! I'm so glad you answered. I've been going insane. Where are you? Bella is so worried. She's gone mental. Are you okay?" The relief in her face mirrored mine. I knew she was safe, but hearing her voice confirmed it. Though she sounded upset, as if she had been crying and I wondered what the hell he had done to make her so sad.

_"Uhu. I'm fine. I'm coming home." _Thank god!

"Okay honey. I'm at your house already. I'll see you in a bit, we can talk when you get back." She put the phone down and looked at me. "She'll be here soon. She sounds upset. Mind if I stay?" I shook my head. To be honest, it would be much easier with Alice here. She can help me explain things when I get stuck.

A few minutes later I heard the back door open and then close. Someone walked into the kitchen and dumped something in there. Then Renesmee stepped out. Her hair was matted and had fallen out of it's neat bun it was in this morning. Her clothes were grass-stained and muddy. Mascara stains were down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I had never seen her look like this. I felt my eyes widen at her appearance.

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. Come sit down." She follwed me to the sofa and I sat beside her. Alice sat on the floor opposite and we simply sat. Her crying. I decided that we needed to know. She needed to talk and let us know what had happened. What had he done to her to make her like this? "Renesmee, why don't you tell us what happened hey?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

She sat back and put one hand to my cheek, reaching her other one around to Alice so that she could see aswell. I saw how she left Tina's house. She had wanted to see her father anyway. But she caught a scent on the way and decided to follow, wondering whether it was him. She followed until she reached a clearing and there he was. I gasped. He was no different, but of course how did I expect him to be? She focused ont eh conversation, the look in his eyes, the way he spoke to her, her feelings. Her anger towards him because of his behaviour. Then, when he left, she showed us how she broke down. She pulled her hand away and I pulled her towards me. Hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting her. She sobbed.

I couldn't blame her for her behaviour. The way he acted was horrible. His own DAUGHTER for goodness sake. I was furious at him. It was disgusting.

We sat there for what seemed like hours but in truth, had only been one. Renesmee soon looked up to me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. Realising she probably hadn't eaten since this morning. She shook her head but her stomach growled. She smiled grimly and I walked to the kitchen to fix her something to eat.

I could hear her and Alice talking in the living room. Alice apologising for his behaviour and Renesmee saying it wasn't her fault. Alice shouldn't be the one apologising. It should be him. I felt like storming over there and giving him a piece of my mind but I knew that that wouldn't help the situation. I put the steak in the grill and leaned on the counter. Wondering what I should do.

The steak was still cooking when Alice came in. She smiled slightly at me and came to stand in front of me.

"Bella I have to get going. Shall we tell him about Renesmee, or just you?"

"If you can, just me. Give Renesmee her space and some time. I'm sure she doesn't really wish to see him right now." She nodded.

"We'll try and keep him away Bella, we will." I smiled.

"You know what bugs me the most?" She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "Renesmee was always worried that he would hate her. That he would not want anything to do with her. I tried my best to tell her otherwise and I think she _genuinely _believed me. That he would have wanted her. But now he goes and does this. His own daughter Alice! I couldn't care less that he didn't know. Look at her. I can't stand it. I hate seeing her like this." I was losing it and Alice could see. She stepped towards me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know you're just going to say that he should be apologising not me, but I want to apologise. I feel so bad for having to put you in this situation. We should never have left. I told him that. He knew in his heart. He loves you. It's so god damn infuriating." She pulled back and sighed. "I best go. I'll do my best to keep him away, but I can pretty much gaurantee you he'll be here Monday, whilst we're at school." I nodded and sighed.

"Thanks Alice."

"No probs." She smiled and walked away, I could hear her saying goodbye to Renesmee and then she left. I finished Renesmee's dinner and walked into the living room with it. She sat and ate, both of us in silence.

All I could do now, was wait.

* * *

**REVIEEEEEW!! You know how happy they make me??? VERY!! No... that's an understatement... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Jem :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love your reviews!! They mean sooo much to me!!**

**For some of you who have reviewed I've replied letting you know the situation I'm in right now. Basically, Next week is half term and so I'm going away. But, I really shouldn't be because I have an important exam the week after. During half term there are loads of revision sessions that I should be going to, but can't. So I'm a bit annoyed tbh!! LOL!**

**I know it sounds wierd that I'm complaining because I'm going away... but I'm really stressing about this exam. So during that time I'm away, I won't be updating either, it's only a week, but I'm sorry!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I have to say this is a bit of a filler, I wanted some Bella, Renesmee time, and a chance for you to get to know her feelings... let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer....**

* * *

Chapter 13

Renesmee POV

Alice had left. It was just mom and I. I had eaten and sat. Soon getting tired of the thoughts running through my mind. The images of his face, full of anger and hatred for his daughter. How could he be so cold? I had gone up to my room, sitting at my desk staring at my Maths homework that was due first lesson on Monday. I knew the answers, I knew what I had to do. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Hours I sat there for. Not caring about what was happening around me. On the odd occassion I could hear mom talking to Alice on the phone. It was at this time that I realised how close they must've been. Alice was the one that helped my mom, and mom was the one Alice cared for most, apart from Jasper of course.

My phone went off in front of me, it buzzed on the table, pulling me out of my reverie. I lifted it and stared at the screen. A text message from an unknown number. I was curious now. I opened it and read.

_He's here. I'm so sorry Renesmee, Alice told us what had happened.  
I'm here for you if you need to talk.  
Any time, any day._

_Rosalie x_

I smiled. It was nice to know that someone was there for you. I just hoped they were careful about their thoughts.

_Thank you._

_It means a lot. I might take you up on that offer one day.  
I'll see you on Monday._

_Ren x_

I put my phone down on the side. I checked the time. 1:15am. I groaned. I should sleep, but I knew the attempt would be futile. I wanted to do something, to move, do anything. But I just couldn't. So I sat. Blankly. Thinking things over and over until I got tired of my own thoughts.

I looked out of the window, seeing the faint hint of light peeking through my curtains. It was getting ridiculous now. I _need _to do something. I forced myself to stand, stumble over to the curtains and pull them back. It was brighter than I thought and hurt my eyes. My human side really showed. I guess I could go hunting today. I may not have slept, but I would definately feel it later. I took a deep breath and promised myself that I would act normal today, if not for myself, then at least for mom. I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower so that it could heat up. I leant on the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I gasped.

My eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles underneath them. My hair had gone wild. My lips were dry. For someone trying to convince themself they were fine, I was really not doing a good job. I checked the water and got in the shower, allowing the heat to relax me. I focused on nothing but the good things, memories my mom and I had, birthdays, places we had been, sights we had seen. They made me smile and I had momentarily forgot about the mess that was currently my life. After I had got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and ran my fingers through my hair, stepping through my bedroom. I dressed, not really bothering about what I was wearing. I plastered a smile on my face, hoping it looked natural, and made my way downstairs to see mom sat on the sofa, staring at a blank TV.

She looked up when she saw me come down the stairs. She smiled briefly at me.

"Morning honey. You're up early." She may be smiling, but I could see the look of pain in her eyes. I hated it and couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

"Am I? What time is it?"

"Six. Don't worry, I know you didn't sleep last night. I don't blame you. Do you want some breakfast?" I gave a half smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go hunting? We haven't been together for a while now." She nodded.

"No problem. Do you want to go now?" I nodded and she stood up. We were just about to leave when she turned back to me. Quickly pulling me in for an unexpected hug. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I'm so angry with him that I can't put it into words." She pulled back but kept hold of my shoulders, staring at my face. "I wish everything was different, I really do. But thing's will get sorted out eventually Renesmee, they will. You can always talk to me, you know that." I nodded, giving her a small smile. Tears threatening to spill.

She let go and we headed to the woods. Immediately, I let my instincts take over. There is nothing like the exhileration of a hunt. The sense of achievement and satisfaction when you find your kill. But the guilt sets in soon after. And today, it was impossible to avoid. I had taken down two deer, something very common in this area, but as I stared at their dead corpses, it all became too much. Everything I had held in overnight; the anger, the upset, the depression and the loneliness, all came flooding back and I sank to the floor in tears. Not long after, mom found me.

She sat beside me on the muddy ground, neither of us caring, and hugged me tightly. I cried into her shoulder and she tried to comfort me as best as she could. "Shush Renesmee. Everything's going to be fine. I know it will be. Please honey, shush... Come on I know it's got to be hard for you, but just listen to me please." It went like this for what seemed like forever. I was all cried out. My tears had dried out. I couldn't cry any longer. I looked up at mom, her golden eyes looked down on me, full of concern. I gave a watery smile. "Are you going to be okay whilst we get home?" I nodded. She pulled me up off of the floor and we ran back home. As fast as I could. It felt amazing. So carefree. But the experience was shortlived.

I was home all too soon. I walked through the door and stopped. I looked around. Everything unchanged. The DVD cases were still lying on the floor in front of the TV from last week. My phone charger was still plugged in from the other day when everything was so much easier. It was just me, mom and the family. The book I had been partially reading still lay on the coffee table, the piece of torn paper I was using for a bookmark peeking out the top.

I sighed. Everything looks so... normal. But that's far from what my life is right now. Everythings messed up. Confused. It's out of my comfort zone but there's nothing I can do to stop it right now. Mom came and stood next to me, taking in the room like I was.

"It all looks so much more simple. Now everything's confusing and I just don't know what to do mom." She nodded. I had a feeling that she knew exactly what I meant. When it was just mom and I, we could hang out, be ourselves. Then when we saw Alice, thing's started to become more eventful, fun and lively. We could laugh, have fun. Now thing's have gone wrong.

But this was it. I couldn't cry anymore. I wouldn't cry anymore. I wouldn't be upset, but I would stay angry. I deserved to be. I had a right to be angry at my father who wanted nothing to do with me, who left my mother and never returned, who talked to me with so much hostility that I wondered how mom could have loved someone so much like that. But I remember what she said, he wasn't like that. From the stories I've heard from Alice and Rosalie, my father was quite the gentleman.

Not now.

I shook my head and looked up to my mom, smiling slightly. She gave me a small smile back.

"What do you feel like doing now? We could watch a film?" I was up for that. Anything that could help. I could sit and focus on someone else's life in front of me, rather than dwelling on my own.

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Okay honey, you go pick something out. I think I have some popcorn in the cupboard from our last movie marathon, do you want me to make some for you?" I thought about it for a second. Eating popcorn whilst watching a movie is a normal thing to do. I pleaded for normal right now.

"Absolutely." She gave a small chuckle before dancing to the kitchen.

I turned to our DVD collection, finding something that would distract me. A chick flick? No. Definately not. A horror? Possibly. Aha! A comedy. Something funny to lighten the mood. I pulled out the film and put it into the DVD player. Just as I sat down on the sofa mom came in with a bowl of popcorn. She sat next to me and pulled the blanket from off the back of the sofa over us.

Halfway through the movie, sleep caught up with me. I finally realised what it was like to be so tired you couldn't move. My eyes started to slowly close and very soon, I was in a deep sleep.

Bella POV

I watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. She was so tired, there was no way I would wake her. The movie had finished hours ago, she was sat with the bowl of popcorn slowly tipping as she fell deeper into sleep. Occasionally she would smile in her sleep and I was happy she found an escape, a place where everything was a lot simpler.

The phone rang. It's high pitched shrill disrupting my thoughts. I ran to it before it got through the first ring, hoping it didn't wake Renesmee.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Rosalie." Huh?

"Oh. Hi Rosalie. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd fill you in on what's happening over here. I have to be careful what I think about and where I go but I'm pretty sure I'm out of his range. When Alice came home last night Edward filled us in on everything. He bumped in to Tanya and her coven whilst in Scotland. Naturally, Tanya asked him to stay with them for a few days. But before he could be there for a few hours, Laurent walked in, saw him there and the thoughts of him changing you just swam back to him. Edward was furious apparently. Forced the answers out of him and then caught the earliest flight here, as you know."

"Oh right. Has Alice told him about me?"

"To a certain extent. She _thought _about it hen she walked in. We were all a bit worried, she hadn't told us that you wanted that, so sorry." She cuckled slightly and I joined in after a second.

"No worry's. What did he do?"

"The natural thing. Demand answers. He went mental at us. Wanted to know why we hadn't called. He's promised to stay away until tomorrow at least, but doesn't understand why. We've all got pretty good at locking our thoughts, but Bella? I think he knows somethings up." My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"With Renesmee. Emmett being the idiot he is, flashed a small image of her, not realising he'd done it. Edward started asking him questions about who she was. Of course we all didn't realise he had already seen her, Alice kept that one quiet until late last night. We were pretty shocked and we feel so bad Bella, really we do."

"Rose, it's really not your fault. Seriously."

"Yeah, I guess. I think he's just curious as to how we know her to be honest. How is she?"

"Honestly?" I sighed. "Not good. She keeps crying, she didn't sleep at all last night and so is currently zonked out on the sofa. She puts on a brave face but then suddenly it gets too much and she breaks down."

"Oh Bella. If there is _ever _anything we can do, just let us know."

"Yeah thanks Rose. I best go."

"Okay. And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for how I behaved all that time ago, again, I know I said it the other day, but I just want you to know. It was just pure jealousy."

"Honestly Rosalie. I understand and I don't blame you, if the roles were reversed, I'm sure I'd be the same. But listen, if you ever want to do anything with Renesmee, don't hesitate, I reckon you two will be quite close." We both laughed quickly.

"Thanks Bella. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. It was good to know what was going on in their neck of the woods. I felt bad for Renesmee. I went to sit back with her on the sofa and she stirred slightly. I smiled as she opened her eyes. I was pretty sure she had heard the last bit of the phone call, if not all of it. Her eyes were too awake for her to have just woke up. "Evening."

"Evening." She giggled and sat up, looking much more refreshed. I hugged her quickly. "Was the movie good?" I laughed.

"Very." She smiled.

"I think I have homework I should be doing." I nodded and she stood up. She turned back to me before reaching the stairs. "I'm gonna try mom. To ignore it all I mean. It's no use dwelling on these things. We'll deal with it as it comes. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." I was proud of her. She had her breakdown and now, she was holding her head high, trying to ignore what was going on, and for that, I was happy to call her my daughter.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! They mean SOOOOOOOO much!**

**Jem :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm soooo happy with your reviews and alerts and favourites!! I never thought my fic would get that many so I'm truly grateful!**

**Well.... I'm trying to update as often as I can this week because I won't be able to next week! :(**

**Anyways... some tunes you should check out - The Spill Canvas - All Over You**

**Aaand..... The Spill Canvas - Staplegunned**

**So yes... I love them!! Listen to them non-stop! let me know what you guys think of them!!**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, so I don't own Twilight.... :(**

* * *

Chapter 14

Renesmee POV

Homework. Check.

Pajamas. Check.

Phone and iPod. Check, check.

Done. I settled myself into bed; after my breakdown today, sleep was what I needed. I had eaten and done my homework. All under mom's watchful eye. I rolled over onto my side, about to drift off when I heard my ringtone from my phone. It seemed so much louder in the darkness. I reached for my phone, looking at the caller ID. Tina. Brilliant.

"Hey T."

"Heya Ren. You okay?"

"Yep I'm good, you?"

"Yeah yeah I'm all good. So listen, we're sorry you had to leave yesterday, it was a really good day! Would have been so much better if you were there. Ian wouldn't have been so miserable then." We both laughed. "So anyway, I just wanted to know if everything was okay and would you like to come out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, everythings okay now. Isn't tomorrow a Monday? A school night?" She laughed and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Luckily no-one was here to see it.

"Yes. It is. It doesn't matter. It's just going to be all of us round my house. A couple of drinks, some stupid games. Things like that. It's not really gonna be all hard core at all." Well... It wouldn't hurt I guess. It would be good to go out with my friends, do something different to take my mind off of things. It was a normal thing to do, and right now, normal is something I needed.

"Okay, sounds great. Really. What time?"

"Just come to mine straight after school, we can get ready there. Then someone can drop you off home later."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. See ya T."

"Bye Ren." I guess I'd just have to be careful, I don't want her using this as an excuse to suck me in. Amy and Layla had warned me about that. I put my phone down on the side and climbed out of bed. I ran down the stairs and found mom watching TV.

"I thought you went to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah I did, but then I got a phone call. Tina wants to know if I could go round hers tomorrow after school. I'd stay there for a few hours, there will be a load of us there."

"Do you want to go?" I nodded.

"It would be something to take my mind off of things, and I really want that."

"I guess your right. Sure honey. Go on. Just be careful not to tell Alice or Rosalie. They'll demand they pick out your outfit, even though you won't be home." We laughed.

"Don't worry. I've learnt. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"See you." I climbed the stairs and got back into bed, checking my phone quickly. One new text message. I sighed, honestly, my phone runs overtime now.

_Hi Ren.  
T just called, said u were coming tomorrow.  
Good good.  
Hope your okay. Let me know!  
Ian x_

I smiled. He was always kind to me. I typed a quick reply.

_Heya!  
Everythings cool. Soz I had to go yesterday.  
Hope you had a good time. Will see you tomorrow.  
__Ren x_

I made sure my alarm was set on my phone, put it down, rolled over and closed my eyes. Waiting for sleep.

*~*~*

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh for goodness sake! Why am I not allowed to sleep? I sat up and groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Thoughts of the past few days flooded back to me and I sighed. So I had a fether who hated me, but a rocking family. Focus on the family Renesmee, they're the ones that matter right now. I pulled myself out of bed and went to the shower, putting the water on so it could heat up. I sat on the edge of the bath, thinking about today and tomorrow. What would happen?

Soon enough, I was washed and dressed. My hair pulled up and a light amount of make-up. I checked myself in the mirror before I went downstairs. I looked significantly better than I did yesterday. In fact, I looked pretty darn good, even if I do say so myself. I ran downstairs and to the kitchen. Mom was already there cooking me some eggs.

"Mom, I was going to do it myself you know." She laughed slightly.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to do something, I heard the shower so thought I'd start cooking for you." I smiled.

"Well... Thanks then"

"No problem. In fact, it's just about ready. Sit down." I did as she told me too and she handed me my breakfast. I gulped it down, she really was a good cook, strange for someone who didn't eat. I told her once and she laughed, saying "Well I've got to do something with my time!". We ate and talked and it felt like it did not so long ago, normal. I finished eating and stood up, put my plate in the sink, ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and went to say bye to mom. I had brought another top with me that I could wear tonight.

"See you mom."

"Bye Renesmee. Have a good day, I'll see you later tonight."

"'Kay." I walked out of the house, car keys in hand, I didn't feel like walking today and I wasn't going to ask mom for a lift. But as I stepped to my car door I found a familiar scent. One that I had found 2 days ago, one that I never wanted to find again. My head snapped up and I scanned the area. I couldn't see anything. Or any_one. _I checked again, still no-one.

By now, the fury had set back in. He comes to my home, taints the area with his scent, and won't even stay for breakfast? I laughed humorlessly to myself. How entirely rude of him. To be honest, good riddance and I hope he doesn't come back again.

I pulled open the car door, slamming it shut with such force it hurt. I started the engine and squealed out of the driveway, heading to school, taking my anger out on those who I thought were driving stupidly and cyclists that needed to figure out where they were going, instead of cutting me up. I reached the school and stopped the car abruptly, earning myself a few looks from people so close by.

Once again I slammed the door and stormed forward towards the school.

"Hey. Whoa, wait up, Ren." I stopped and swiveled. I saw Ian, Zaz, Shane, Sophie, Marie, Anthony and Lucas.

"You okay?" Lucas asked. I hadn't really spent a lot of time with him since I've been here, but I've been pretty preoccupied.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got to go, I'll see you guys later." With that, I turned around and continued off to class. Maths. Ugh. At least I had done my homework eventually.

I stalked in to the classroom, not one of the Cullens was in my Maths class but Shane was. He came and sat next to me, looking at me as if he really wanted to say something, but wouldn't. The teacher came into the classroom but still Shane's look wouldn't let up. Half way through the lesson, I was getting fed up with it. I pulled out a piece of paper from my notebook and scrawled a message on it for him.

_What is it Shane? Just spit it out._

I passed it to him and he read carefully. He let out a massive breath and it looked like he had been holding it in for a while.

**I just wanted to know if you were okay. You seem really stressed out.**

HA! If only he knew. My father who I haven't seen for 46 years decided to turn up and he hates me. I could imagine the looks now.

_Family problems. Driving me insane. Sorry if I'm a bit snappy today. Just a bit pissed off._

**No worry's. You can talk to me if you want. Anytime.**

I almost snorted but knew that it would hurt his feelings.

_Sure._

He smiled at me. I half smiled back, still pretty angry. The rest of he lesson was a bore, and so was chemistry. To be honest, I didn't want to be here, but I wanted to see my family, without having to deal with _him. _I left the chemistry classroom and caught Layla on my way out, I didn't want to be rude so I let her know I wasn't going to be with them at break, but should be at lunch.

"Okay. Hey are you alright? Lucas said you were a bit... urm... angry this morning?" I laughed lightly.

"Uh, yeah. Family problems. Sorry. But, I'll be fine."

"Good. Feel free to come to me if you ever need to talk. You coming tonight?" I laughed, I'm sure I would get many more "come talk to me if you need to" offers today.

"Yup I am. I'll see you later yeah? I got to go." She nodded.

"'Kay. See you." I waved and went off to find my family. I found them sat around a picnic bench in the courtyard. Emmett spotted me.

"Yo Ren! Come sit with me!" I laughed at his exuberance. I plonked myself on the edge next to him and opposite Alice.

"Heya honey, are you okay?" Rosalie asked. The anger built up again as I remembered this morning and _him._

I groaned and leaned my head against my bag on the table.

"Why so angry?" Jasper asked.

I laughed once without humour. "Guess? Guess what Einstein decided to show up this morning. Oh no - wait! Guess what Einstein decided to show up - and then HIDE this morning?!" Emmett started laughing, Rosalie hit him on the back of the head. Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile and Alice's face was blank.

"We told him not to go near your house. How did you know he was hiding?" Alice asked once her expression had returned to it's normal state.

"The scent was fresh. And I just felt like someone was watching me. It drove me insane. I'm sorry, I know he's your brother and all that but jeeze - he INFURIATES me!"

"Don't worry, he infuriates me too!" Rosalie said. I laughed with her, it felt good to do something like that with my family.

"Renesmee?" I turned to Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Well, the thing is, Edward, he's most likely going to be there when you get home, he's still at your house now, talking to Bella. Do you want to come round ours?" I sighed. I knew he'd be there. He couldn't stay away for that long. I guess 46 years was long enough.

"No it's okay Alice. Tina invited me over to hers tonight. A load of us are going round." She nodded. "Sorry, it would've been lovely to see Esme and Carlisle again. But I promised, and it would do me good to act normal for a little bit."

"Fair enough. Just let me know if you need anything okay? We're all pretty angry with him too, but he's not sure why. We believe he thinks it's because he left Bella and, consequently, you in the first place. But he hasn't said anything. Carlisle and Esme are the only ones keeping the peace here. I think they're just glad to have him back."

"Yeah, for how long?" I said. She smiled at me.

"So, you were saying Renesmee... you were going out tonight?" Ah crap!

"Uh - yeah. But, I'm going straight after school, I don't have time to do anything, I just brought a different top with me." Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, and I would love for them to find me an outfit and do my hair, but only in different circumstances. Right now, I just wanted to go and have fun.

"Okay. Well hope you have fun tonight. Seriously, let me know if you want to stay with us or anything. Esme would love the excuse to use the kitchen." I laughed.

"I'm sure she would. Grandma seems lovely. Very motherly." They all smiled at my term for her.

"Bell in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The bell rang just as Alice said it would. "Will we see you at lunch?"

"Na, sorry, I promised the guys I would stay with them."

"Oh okay. See you later Ren."

"Bye." they each in turn came up to me and hugged me. I turned and waved to them as I left to go to my next lesson. PE. Fabulous. Can't wait. I'm _ecs_tatic. But hey, we're doing basketball, it'll give me the chance to let out some of my frustration on Eddie boy. I entered the changing rooms and was greeted by the girls. A chorus of "Hello"'s. I smiled and waved back where appropriate and changed quickly, meeting the others on the other side of the door.

PE was boring, we only sat through the rules and only managed to play 10 minutes worth of basketball, in which I only got the ball twice.

It was lunch when all the major questions started.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Do you want to know what we did?" That one came from T.

"Were you with the Cullens?"

"Did your sister say anything about me?" Dean's contribution.

I laughed at the bombardment, answering the questions as truthfully as I could. It was eventful to say the least. I was headed to my next class with Ian, we both had Geography.

"Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, if you know - do you urm..."

"Spit it out Ian!" I laughed. He smiled, but I had a funny feeling I knew how this would turn out.

"Urm... yeah, would you like to go out for something to eat with me one day this week? I mean, to a restaurant. For dinner." I gulped. I liked Ian, hell, who wouldn't? He was funny, smart, kind, generous and pretty gorgeous. But I was half-vampire.

You know what? Stuff it. I want to be as normal as possible, especially now. Go for it. I guess I was taking a while to come to this decision, Ian started to talk.

"Oh, It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought-"

"Shut up Ian!" I laughed again. He smiled, his eyes brightening. Wow. "Of course I'll go with you. You have my number, pick a time and date and I'll let you know." He beamed at me. Then surprised me by leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

Now I may have been alive for 46 years but damn, that was the closest I had ever got to a guy. I blushed. He must've seen.

"Cool. I'll see you tonight then?" I nodded.

The rest of the day dragged on, but soon enough, I was at Tina's house. Tina's _giant _house. Though it still wasn't a patch on the Cullens. I had changed my top and pretty much everyone was here by now. I checked my watch. 5:00pm. Not too late. All good.

All us girls were standing in the kitchen, questioning me about what happened with Ian, laughing and joking, oohing and aahing, I felt normal.

"Now girls. It's time to liven things up a bit." Tina pulled out a bottle of vodka and put it on the table, along with a load of shot glasses. She poured them out and handed them to each of us. I didn't know what affect alcohol had on me, I gulped.

Boy, this would be a _very _interesting night. With that, I knocked the shot back.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! They make me feel happier than on xmas day... :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**You reviews make my day so I want to think all of you!!**

**So this will be my last update until this weekend - I'm going on holiday! So sorry guys!**

**I was REALLY hesitant about this chapter... it's pretty different to everything else so I want you all to tell me HONESTLY if you hate it.... **

**Some tunes to check out - Foo Fighters - Learn To Fly and Paramore - The Only Exception**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM.... She rocks!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Previously..._

_Boy, this would be a very interesting night. With that, I knocked the shot back._

Renesmee POV

And the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next and the next. You get the picture.

"Go Ren! Go Ren! Go Ren!" Were the chants as I went for my second 5 Shot Race with Sophie. So far, I was the reigning champ. And proud. I'd forgotten about everything, about Edward. How he hates me. Probably because I was so intoxicated. I guess alcohol has the same effect on me as every other human. Good to know.

The clock read 8pm. I knew that I should be getting home soon, but I didn't want to. And so I didn't. I felt free, if slightly drunk. No, scratch that, _very _drunk. I felt brave, the effect of being very drunk.

Minutes ticked by after my 5 Shot Race. Which, I inevitably won due to my vampiric speed. I was sat on the sofa in the small den Tina has in her house. The TV was on a music channel, there were about 6 of us in here. Me, Sophie, Zaz, Maria Ian and Lucas. Ian was sat next to me and every so often I would shift closer to him. Not caring about the consequences. I have to admit that I wasn't the only one in this state. I wondered what had happened to Tina's "nothing too hard-core" evening. But then remembered it was her who brought out the bottle of vodka.

"Sooo..... Feeling better Ren?" Zaz asked over the babble of talk from everyone else. They all stopped as she spoke.

"Of course. Soo much better." I slurred. They laughed. I joined in.

"What was up?" Lucas asked. "All you said was "family problems"" He continued, even using the air quotes.

Just remember, I was drunk. So were they, I had no control over the words that spilled from my mouth.

"My dick of a father I haven't seen for about... I don't know... AGES... turned up. Then he decides to treat me like a piece of crap." I clasped my hand over my mouth. Oops. Okay, so, I shouldn't have said that. Their eyes widened. It's almost as if I just told them I was a vampire. Well _half_-vampire. God I needed to stop talking before I told them that.

_Stop talking Renesmee. Just shut up, NOW! _

I let my hand fall.

"Oh. Idiot. Thinking he can treat you like that." I looked up to Ian as he spoke. God, he was gorgeous. He smiled at me, a glassy smile and I knew he was drunk too.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and he grinned at me again.

"Get in there Ren!" Lucas half shouted half slurred. I chose to ignore him. Still looking at Ian. Him still transfixed on me.

You know what? Screw it. I'd already said I'd go out with him, I wanted to be normal and wasn't this what normal teenagers did at parties? With that, I shifted on the sofa, kneeling over Ian. This gained me a fair few wolf whistles from the rest. I leaned down and kissed him, hard. He seemed shocked at first, but gave in and started kissing me back.

My first kiss. Let me re-word that. My first 'drunken encounter'. I pulled back and we both laughed. Well, this night couldn't get any more interesting. All my inhibitions had gone. It was just my body doing whatever came into my mind. Next thing I knew, I was climbing on Ians lap, kissing the hell out of him as my hand gripped themselves in his hair. His resting on my waist. Everyone else stood up and left, leaving me and Ian to it. He shifted us so he was lying over me and we continued our heavy session.

The door swung open and Tina stood there. We both pulled apart and stared at her. Her mouth hung open, eyes wide. She composed herself, laughed once and then walked back out. We continued staring at the now closed door. She must've told the others because soon there was a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers coming fom outside. We laughed before returning to our previous position.

Things got heavy. Very heavy. I hadn't realised his shirt and pants were on the floor, and so were mine. But I still didn't care. But realisation soon hit. I didn't want this, not when I was drunk. I pushed on Ian's bare chest, it didn't take much, he was drunk and I was strong. He got up and sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought.

"What are you apologising for?"

"For that. Man, I've wanted to kiss you for ages, but I went too far. Sorry." I laughed and he whipped his head around to me, his expression confused.

"Sorry for laughing, but Ian, it was me too. I wanted to kiss you too, but I just don't want to go that far, I'm still partially intoxicated." He laughed.

"Good. 'Cos I didn't wanna do this drunk!" I laughed with him. Huh, that wasn't as bad as I though it would be. I was near enough sober and everything that had happened within the last few days started to creep back up on me. That will not do. I pulled on my jeans and my top, ran myfingers through my hair, hoping I didn't look too dishevelled. Ian followed me out of the den, fulling clothed and we went to the kitchen. I poured myself out a shot and dank it, poured another, and drank that. That's better. "Was it that bad?" He laughed again. now it was my turn to look confused. "You know, was it so bad that you needed alcohol to help you forget?"

"It depends on what you mean. My father, yes. You, definately not." We both laughed and he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer, kissing me quickly before letting go. I could get used to this. I'm sure it would be so much better when I wasn't drunk.

*~*~*

Another hour passed, us drinking, laughing, Ian and I stealing a few hidden kisses every now and again; gaining a few comments and whistles. We ignored them, really not caring. Many had fallen asleep, they would feel it in the moring. I never got ill, so I hoped it stayed that way and this wouldn't have any affect on me in the morning. When I got home. It wasn't until I saw the clock and read that it was almost 11pm that I started to realise I had to leave. Now.

I jumped up - cursing under my breath as I ran to find my shoes and jacket. Ian followed me, trying to keep up as I ran almost too fast for a human.

"Ren whats up?" He shouted after me. He was the only one still awake.

"I have to get home. Now. My mo-sister will be worried." he managed to catch me before I walked out the front door.

"You can't go home on your own, I won't let you, it's late. Let me walk you at least."

"Ian, it'll take ages for us to walk." Even in my drunken state I was able to get coherant sentences out. A lot of things started to make sense.

"Nope. I know a shortcut. 10 minutes, tops."

"Where is this shortcut?" I wasn't worried to be alone with Ian, I was half vampire for goodness sake, but I needed to be quick.

"There's a path through the forest, it goes straight instead of us having to go all the way round." Okay, makes sense.

"Alright. Let's go." He smiled and kissed me quickly before we left.

He was right, this shortcut was quick, soon we were down my street. The air had helped to sober me up a bit - emphasis on _bit_ - and Ian too. We walked holding hands the whole way. He'd ask me questions about my past, I lied as best as I could. I asked him questions about his past, and he answered. It was nice, but I could still smell the alcohol everywhere around us. We got outside of my house and he was about to leave before I grabbed his arm and pressed my lips to his quickly. I pulled back and he smiled.

"Well... uh... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I laughed at the way he spoke.

"Of course. See you Ian."

"Bye Ren, call me if you need anything, if you want to talk and that. Sorry about your dad." I smiled as I watched him walk off. I turned when he dissapeared around the corner and went to my front door. But not before I smelt it. _He _had been here. Of course I knew that, but as I stepped closer to the door, the scent got stronger. Is he _still _here? How _dare _he think he can stay. Does he not have any common sense? I _hate _him. Why the HELL would he still be here. As I opened the front door and slammed it shut with anger, I smelt 6 other scents. So everyone was here? What the-

I turned to the living room and there they all sat. My mom, my family and it. They stared at me as I walked in and mom ran over to me.

"Where the HELL have you been Renesmee? I've been worried sick. You didn't answer any of your texts, your calls and you were supposed to be home ages ago. And why do you stink of-" She paused, sniffed. "ALCOHOL?" She stood back. I glared at her. I was too angry to take any of this.

"Why else mother? Because I drank it! It's not that damn hard to figure out." She looked taken aback at my outburst and so did everyone else. I noticed how Edward looked confused. Had they not told him about me?

_Yes, you idiot, I'm your daughter! _I almost laugh when I remembered that he probably can't read my mind for some reason.

"Don't talk to me like that Renesmee. Why did you drink it?"

"Because I didn't want to sit there and have to think aout everything. I wanted to be normal. Do normal things that normal teenagers do and try to forget about the mess that is my life!"

He was still staring at me. I felt like glaring back and giving him a piece of my mind, but he wasn't worth it.

"Oh Renesmee." She pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me tightly. I hadn't thought of the effect that this would have on my mom. I only focused on myself. As always. Tears were brimming. She let me go.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to forget."

"I know. Just, please, don't _ever _do that to me again." She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "We'll talk about this Ian guy later." I blushed and gulped. She leaned back with a stern look on her face.

"Okay." I mumbled. I looked over to everyone, purposelly avoiding his stare. "Hi guys. Sorry, why are you all here?"

"Hey Ren! We wanted to come see Bella. Then she got all freaked out 'cos you weren't here, but now we know why. Having fun were we?" Emmett answered, he raised his eyebrows suggestively, but soon stopped when Rosalie hit him. I blushed deeper, only making him laugh. I flicked my gaze over to everyone else. They were all standing in pairs. Alice with Jasper, Carlisle with Esme, Emmett with Rosalie. The only one left ut of it, was Edward. Sat on his own, still staring at me.

I stared back, hoping to put as much anger into it.

"I see you found your _family _then." I said to him, my voice full of venom.

"Yes." He simply answered. I shook my head and sighed incredulously.

"Sure." I tried to figure out what his expression was. Confused? Angry? Sorry? I couldn't make it out, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I didn't care. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Renesmee." I smiled at them.

"Night Ren. We'll make sure there is ice and coffee by your bed in the morning! We know you'll feel it bad!" Emmett shouted up the stairs.

"Shut up Em!" I shouted back down. He laughed.

I went upstairs and into my bedroom, changing into my pajamas and putting my phone and iPod on the side. I climbed into bed and rolled onto my side. I picked up my phone and turned it on. I found all the missed calls and text messages from mom. Each message getting more and more frantic. I deleted them all. The last message was from Ian, I smiled as I opened it.

_Hey.  
I had an incredible time tonight.  
Dinner? Friday night? I'll pick u up?  
Ian xx_

I didn't bother asking mom. I was going, that was final.

_Hi!  
Sounds great!  
I'll see u tomorrow.  
Ren xx_

I put my phone down and was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" It was late, I said I was going to bed, who the hell could be wanting to talk now.

"Honey, can we come in?" It was mom.

"Who's we?"

"Your father and I." I laughed once without humour.

* * *

**Did I do a bad thing by writing this chapter like this?? I had a feeling it was very un-Nessie like. So PLEASE let me know so I can learn for the future, it would mean so much!**

**Jem :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM BAAAAAACK!!! :D**

**So guys... what have you all been up to this week?? I'm really behind on my writing now, so the next chater may take a few days, just so I can get something down...**

**Your reviews have been AWESOME!! LOVE IT!!**

**So yes... I suggest you listen to latest new Paramore album... it's incredible!!**

**This is the Bella - Edward chapter a lot of you were after, it's their first encounter... I hope I got it right and that you think it's okay.... let me know if not!! LOL!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.. I don't own.... :(**

* * *

Chapter 16

Bella POV

She drove off. The tyres screaming as she did. She never drove like that. I ran to the front door, opening it to see what could have made her like that. But it was oh so obvious as soon as I stepped outside. _A _scent was everywhere, it was clear who's it was, even though I had never smelt it before with my vampire senses. Only one scent would make her storm off like that, a scent that makes her blood boil...

"Bella?" I heard faint whisper, not realising I was still stood in the doorway. It made me jump. I looked around, trying to put a face to the voice. "Bella?" It asked again, slightly louder. This time, there was no mistaking it. It was his voice. I stepped out of the house, down the steps and stood on the pathway. Where was he? I turned around. At a human pace in case there were any watchers. I almost laughed at that; they would think I was crazy enough as it was, turning around and around in the middle of the path. I'm sure a little bit of speed wouldn't make much difference.

I turned around again. Behind me. There he was. Still. Perfect. Here. I gasped. His eyes were bright and widened as he looked at me. I opened my mouth as if to say something. But no words could explain quite what I felt right now.

Ecstatic. Whole. Sad. Angry.

Anger from both me, and Renesmee. As I thought of what he did to her, all the other feelings fell into the background and all I could feel was pure fury. I didn't know what I was doing. My legs were moving forward, power walking and stopped a foot from him. I glared at him. And growled. I actually _growled_ at him

"46 years. Not a damn word." I hissed, hoping to put as much venom into my tone as possible. I knew I loved Edward, that was obvious to everyone, but right now, I was fuming. I wanted answers. For my sake and Renesmee's. He looked down and I momentarily felt bad. But it soon went away. He looked back up again, into my eyes. He looked like a burning man. I saw sorrow, hurt, pain, but hope in his eyes.

"I didn't know." He whispered. I let out a frustrated sigh and stormed back inside the house, not wishing to talk about this outside for the rest of the world to hear. I had expected him to be here today, but not quite so soon. Now there was no way I couldn't tell him about Renesmee. He'd already seen her, I couldn't keep her a secret for very long, he no doubt suspects something, especially after Emmett's little blip. I sat on the sofa, putting my head in my hands. I could hear him walking in the house. He stood in the doorway to the living room, watching me intently. Usually these things would make me uncomfortable, but I could never feel uneasy around Edward, even in these circumstances.

I lifted my head and stared at him again. He looked as if he was searching for something in my face. Anything.

"So why'd you do it?" I managed to get out, not realising my voice still had that angry hint to it.

He winced before answering. "Which part? Leaving, or never coming back?" He seemed weak, even for a vampire. His voice was quiet, but soft. Though it was a voice I had longed to hear for so long.

"Both." I hissed. Remembering the day he left. Leaving me standing in the forest. The days and weeks following, my pregnancy, Laurent. Jacob. He was crushed. Of course he knew about the pregnancy, but I went to the meadow and he never knew about it. He couldn't find me and by which time it was too late.

"I left because I thought it was best for you. I wanted to give you a chance at a human life. And as for not coming back, I did. About 7 months after I left. I couldn't stand being away from you. It wasn't working. I couldn't do it. But I got there and you were gone. I left the family, went away as a nomad, keeping in touch with them every so often, visiting about once a year. When I wasn't with them, I stayed in one place, I would sit somewhere for days, purely thinking and moping. Not knowing what to do." This peaked my interest slightly. So he had come back. Found I wasn't there and gave up. Left it too long, gathered I'd moved on and stayed like this, a burning man, avoiding his family.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Genius Bella. "What do you mean you thought it was best for me? It didn't change anything did it? I'm still a vampire Edward." He sighed.

"I know. I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. I didn't want you to have to keep trying to keep up with the supernatural. I wanted you forever Bella I did, but I wanted to let you choose. How could you choose when you had not experience at having a normal, human life like that?" I snorted. He looked confused.

"I had lived almost 18 years of a normal, human life. But that didn't matter did it? You still left. I knew what I wanted. In the end, I didn't get it."

"You kow what I meant Bella, a normal relationship. A human relationship. To give you a chance at loving someone else, who could be so much better for you." I snorted again. This was getting ridiculous. "What do you mean you didn't get it? You're a vampire aren't you?" I snapped my head up and glared at him. How _dare _he. He really doesn't know me. I stood up and planted myself in front of him.

"I may be a god damn vampire but it was _you _that I wanted and the only way I would get to have you forever, was to become this." I hissed. He took a step back, obviously shocked at my outburst. I took a step back and leaned against the wall. Not taking my glare away from him. He shook his head in slight disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I... I didn't mean for it to be like that." He took a step closer to me and was about to take another when I growled. He looked up at me, apologetic. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you, I need you to please listen to me, and understand things from where I was."

"Go on..." He sighed.

"That day, in the forest-" I winced. He noticed. "I'm sorry. I lied." I looked up at him, officially confused. What could he have lied about? "I didn't expect you to believe me. I didn't realise I had been that convincing. I didn't want to be. It hurt me so much Bella. More than you'll ever know. But, I loved you, I still do. I just- I just wanted to give you a chance at life. Have a family. Something I could never give you." I almost laughed.

"Sure you couldn't." I muttered.

"What?" Crap. Stupid, vampire hearing.

"What?" I answered back, hoping he'd drop it. He did, but I was sure it would come back up later.

"Nothing. Bella please believe me. I still love you and you have every right to be angry at me, I left you all alone, and I shouldn't have. It wasn't fair to you. But please Bella, understand. I didn't want to put you in anymore danger. I couldn't bear to see you hurt. But, now you had to go through this, and I should've been there. I wanted to be there but I didn't know where you were. Bella I love you, I'm sorry." He was pleading with me. Trying to get me to forgive him. He was forgiven, for leaving me. It makes sense, to a certain extent. I couldn't care less, he's back. I was too weak to put up a fight. But I was still angry, that didn't excuse his actions towards Renesmee.

"Fine." He looked shocked.

"Fine?"

"Yes. Fine, I forgive you."

"Then why are you still angry?" I glared at him. Turned and sat back on the sofa. Now or never.

"I didn't have to go through this alone." His face fell. Confusion set in.

"So you met someone. I'm too late." I laughed once. He looked at me, stared into my eyes, his full of pain and I regretted laughing.

"No Edward." I said quickly, his face lit up again. "I didn't meet anyone else. There never would be anyone else. But I still didn't have to do this on my own. I had her." His brow furrowed, then straightened out as he realised who I meant.

"Carlie."

"Who?"

"Carlie. That's who she is isn't it?" I then realised what he meant.

"No. Her real name's Renesmee. She told you Carlie because... well, she didn't want you to know who she is. Her middle name is Carlie."

"So, how did you meet a hybrid. I've never met one before." I shook my head. Sometimes he can be so stupid.

"Edward. I didn't meet her. She's mine. She's my daughter, by blood. That's where she gets her half human side from. I almost died during the birth, I would have if it wasn't for Laurent. So don't blame him, he saved me." He nodded.

"I don't get it."

"Think about it Edward. What happened between us before you left? There hasn't been anyone since you, just me and her. Make any sense?"

He froze. He had obviously realized that Renesmee was his. He stood there, staring at nothing. I stared at his face, trying to find some sort of reaction out of him. After 15 minutes of this, I started getting annoyed. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders - the first bit of physical contact I have had with him for 46 years - and shook him gently.

"Edward?" He flicked his gaze to me, staring into my eyes. He opened his mouth to talk. Then shut it again. He repeated the process a couple of times before he came out with "Huh?" Genius. I rolled my eyes.

"She's your daughter Edward. Biologically. You want to know why I'm angry?" He nodded, still slightly dumbfounded. "Well, _our _daughter came home the other day, ages after she was supposed to, a complete mess. Do you want to know why?" I was raising my voice slightly. My hands still on his shoulders.

"I think I can guess." He mumbled. I removed my hands from his shoulders and folded them across my chest.

"Yeah. She just met her father for the first time in her life. And he spoke to her like she was nothing. He _glared _at her. She fell to the floor, sobbing." I almost laughed at how similar it was to my own situation, but thought that it wouldn't help. "Annoying thing is, ever since she met the others, all she could think about was whether you would like her, whether you would want her. After that day, she's been a mess. Crying. She tried to keep her head high, but sometimes she would just crumble. Now, all she has is pure anger towards you. Hence her actions this morning when she drove off to school." He hung his head, ashamed. I did feel slightly bad, but he needed to know what he did to her, the way he treated his own daughter.

"I didn't know." He repeated. I sighed. I knew he was right, he didn't know who she was, but even still, it was her father and the first time she meets him, he behaves like that.

"I know. But imagine you were her, what would you think? She can't stand you right now. To be honest, I can't blame her. But, I'm not her." I mumbled the last bit. He lifted my chin up with his finger. His skin felt amazing, not cold like it used to. Soft, exactly the right temperature. I was forced to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I want to talk to her. Apologise. Get to know her. And if you'll let me, I'd like to be a part of her life."

"Really?"

"She's my daughter Bella. How could I say no? She's beautiful." I smiled.

"I know. But you shouldn't be asking me for permission to get to know her. You should be asking her. Unfortunately, that will have to wait until a lot later tonight, because she's going round a friends. She said she'll be back around 9 o clock." He nodded. There was just one thing, one little niggly thing I wanted to ask. "So, why did you act that way towards her?" He dropped his hand, and his head.

"Okay, this might be a little hard to explain, but I'll try." I nodded. "Do you remember the first time I saw you, in the cafeteria at Forks High?" I nodded again. "Do you remember the looks I gave you? Confusion?" Once again, I nodded. "Do you know why I gave you those looks?"

"Because you couldn't read my mind."

"Exactly. I couldn't read hers. I guess now I know why, she's your daughter-" I interrupted before he could go any further.

"_Our _daughter Edward. Remember that." He smiled.

"Yes, well, only if she wants it that way."

"Give her time. She has a lot of stuff she needs to sort out. She's just taking this badly. Who can blame her?"

"I know. I just-" He let out a frustrated growl. "I wish I'd have known it was her. Who she was. Anyway, back to it. I couldn't read her mind, that annoyed me enough, it reminded me too much of you, then I saw her eyes, an exact replica of yours when you were human. It was too much. I needed to get away and I couldn't do that by being nice. It just hurt. Far too much." I sighed.

He took my face in his hands, staring at me. Searching my eyes. "I love you." He said. I gulped. I couldn't do this right now, I was still pretty angry. But it was dissipating slowly. I couldn't stay angry with him for long, it hurt too much to see him in pain. I looked away and he dropped his hands. I went to sit at the sofa again, this time, he followed; sitting in the seat next to me.

I needed to change the subject, and fast. "So what have you been doing for all these years?" He gave a small smile, obviously noticing my attempt to change the subject.

"Moping. Going wherever the family goes, but always staying at least 100 miles away. Saving the visits to see them because I couldn't handle their pitying thoughts. When I went to see Tanya and co, then heard Laurents thought, I went mental at him. I shouldn't've done. Because now I realise that he's the reason your still alive. What I don't get, is why didn't you tell me about Renesmee before hand? You know that Laurent would see me at some point, why did you tell him not to tell me?" I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle it. I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know where I would be when you found out, if you would find me. You know I searched?" He looked up, his eyes widening.

"Really?"

"To a certain extent yes. Everywhere I went. I made sure we moved quite a lot. Not just because we had to, for obvious reasons, but because I thought if I went to so many places, chances are, you lot would be in one of them." He sighed. "So is that all you've been doing?" He nodded.

"There's not much to do when the love of your life is gone. Or so I thought." I smiled slightly, but wiped it off after I realised it was there. I couldn't show any weakness. For Renesmee's sake. "What happened Bella? After I left?" I took a deep breath.

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "Okay. That day, as soon as you left, I crumbled. I curled up in a ball, staying there, numb. It was Sam, Sam Uley, who found me." Edward growled when I said his name. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." I nodded. Confused.

"Anyway... So, I went back home, to Charlie's. A couple of days later, things started to piece together. Being ill, my clothes not fitting properly, missed period. It shocked me, I didn't think it could happen, you know. What with you being a vampire and all." He nodded. "She grew so fast. It... it wasn't good, I didn't know what to do, or where to go. So I went to the only place I could." His eyebrows rose. "Jacob's. Jacob Black." His eyes widened. I wondered what was up with that. "I turned up, said I felt ill. He took one look at me and the first words he said were "That bloodsucker knocked you up?" To be honest, I was pretty damn shocked. He looked different too, taller, more built. But I didn't have time to notice. He said he couldn't help me. That it would be something against everyone's beliefs. By this time, I had to do something, or I'd die. I drove to your house, just because I felt like it. It was empty. I stayed there a few days though, peace and comfort. But I was getting tired of sitting in that house for days on end. I was getting weak, but, didn't know what to do. I thought I was dying.

"I took the car and went to our meadow. Surprising myself when I actually managed to get there. If I was going to die, I wanted to do it there. I turned up and guess who's there?"

"Laurent." He whispers.

"Uhu. He's just as shocked as I was when I found out. Though he managed to help. Not long after I got to the meadow, I felt a searing pain in my stomach. My first thoughts went to the baby. I didn't even bother thinking about getting rid of it, it was the last thing I had of you. I blacked out. Next thing I know, Laurent's leaning over me, Renesmee nearby, and I'm a vampire. I missed the pain you were on about. I was out of it.

"I moved around a lot. Like I said, sort of searching for you. She never really asked, about you I mean. She knew it hurt when I talked about you. Though I made sure I gave her tonnes of pictures. Of all of you. I found them at your house. I thought it would help, you know, she'd get something of all of you, and there'd be an extra set of eyes who'd know who you were."

"I see." He nodded. "Am I too late?"

"For what?" Though I knew what he meant.

"Will you ever be able to love me again?"

"I never stopped loving you." He grinned. "But-" His smile faltered a bit. "not right now. I can't do this to Renesmee." He nodded.

"I understand."

We spent ages talking. He wanted to know about Renesmee, what she was like. I told him everything. Her personality, her intelligence and the physical things. The things that made her part-vampire, the things that made her part-human, but the things that made her her. He would laugh at stories, and constantly looked intrigued as I talked about her.

I knew then, that if Renesmee could find it in her to forgive Edward, things could be great. Perfect in fact.

I looked at the clock, 3:30pm. She'd probably be at Tina's by now. I heard a car pull up, Edward stood and ran to the door.

"What's going on?" I called after him. I followed him and saw all of the Cullen's coming up my path.

"Nothing. Can we not come and see our brother and our sister?" Alice answered. I smiled at the term. I liked being her sister again.

"Of course you can." I ran out and hugged them all and as I hugged Esme she whispered a "Thank you" in my ear.

"What for?" I asked as I pulled back.

"For bringing my son home." I smiled.

They entered the house and we continued to talk. We shared stories and everyone was at ease. Comfortable in each other's presence. Edward was a bit annoyed that they kept Renesmee from him, but laughed when I told him what his reaction was. No-one questioned whether Edward and I were together, and I was pretty glad for that. Renesmee was the one we were both focused on right now. Edward couldn't stop talking about her. But I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes when he did. He had said it was because he felt bad, he needed to apologise. He didn't like that his first meeting with his daughter was like that.

The clock neared 9 o clock and Edward started getting antsy, even for a vampire. But as it passed 9 o clock, I started worrying. I picked up the phone and started calling her. Texting her. Non-stop. So was everyone else, excluding Edward, he didn't think it would be quite right. We all agreed.

It had just passed 11 o clock. I was going insane and was just about to go to Tina's house when Edward stopped me, saying he could hear someone's thoughts, they were with Renesmee. I sighed. As someone neared the house, I could hear slurs, smell the alcohol and Renesmee talking with a boy. I thought that was bad enough, but when I heard them kiss I almost stormed outside. What was she thinking?

Emmett started laughing, quietly so that Renesmee wouldn't hear. I was fuming.

"What's his name Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Ian." He looked stunned. I felt bad for him really. She's not usually like this.

"She can't get in a relationship. She can't. She risks people knowing about us." I kept saying. Mostly to myself, but everyone heard.

"Bella? Don't you think that's ever so slightly hypocritical?" I glared at Emmett. "Sorry, sorry."

"Hypocritical? That's a big word for you Em." Jasper piped in. Everyone started laughing, quietly again, except Edward. He kept wincing, probably at someone's thought.

_"Bye Ren, call me if you need anything, if you want to talk and that. Sorry about your dad." _We heard from outside. Everyone glanced at Edward. Oh god. This just gets better and better. My daughter got drunk and spilled a load of stuff. I wonder if that's the only thing she'd said. I hope she hadn't been too stupid when it came to this Ian guy. She started walking up the path, it took her longer than usual, probably because of her drunken state. The door opened and everyone froze. The door slammed, and I had a funny feeling she knew who was here. I glanced at Edward quickly, but he was staring at the doorway.

She turned into the living room. I gasped.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! They mean so god damn much to me!! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel bad for abandoning you guys for a whole week, so here's the next chapter... They're starting to catch up with me now so I've got some serious writing to do!! LOL!!**

**Your reviews are incredible and I try to answer as many as possible.... Please review this chapter!!**

**Tunes to listen to.... What About Now - Daughtry**

**Daughtry is awesome!! You should check out some of their stuff....**

**Anyways... REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :(**

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella POV

I ran over to her. Wondering what the hell she was playing at.

"Where the HELL have you been Renesmee? I've been worried sick. You didn't answer any of your texts, your calls and you were supposed to be home ages ago. And why do you stink of-" I sniffed her. I knew what it was, I just had to be sure. "ALCOHOL?" I stood back and she glared. Daggers right at me. She looked so angry it hurt. But I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't me she was angry at, it was him.

"Why else mother? Because I drank it! It's not that damn hard to figure out." I knew she was angry but I hadn't expected that.

"Don't talk to me like that Renesmee. Why did you drink it?" My anger was slowly building at her recklessness.

"Because I didn't want to sit there and have to think aout everything. I wanted to be normal. Do normal things that normal teenagers do and try to forget about the mess that is my life!" She slurred. The alcohol obviously still having a major effect on her body. Every so often her gaze would flick to the others, but I noticed how she purposelly avoided his gaze. She thought her life was a mess. I didn't want to look at Edward. It would hurt too much to see the look of pain that I knew would inevitably be in his eyes.

I softened slightly. "Oh Renesmee." I pulled her in for a hug. I hated things like this. I wanted them to go back to how they were. No. I want things to get better, I love having everyone around and I know she does too, I just want her to forgive Edward, but only after he apologises.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to forget." She mumbled. I immediately felt bad for getting so angry with her. It's expected of a teenage girl, even though she's not exactly teenage, but this is as close as she's ever been to it. She was confused, and angry, I guess it was the only way for her to let loose.

"I know. Just, please, don't _ever _do that to me again." I leaned to her ear before whispering. "We'll talk about this Ian guy later." Now that was something she had to be worried about. If she wanted to date, then she should have spoken to me about it first. We couldn't risk exposure. Okay that's a very hypocritical thing to say considering mine and Edwards position back then, but still. I was enough. She blushed and gulped.

"Okay." She half mumbled, half slurred. She turned to the family. The scent of alcohol was burning my nose, seriously, how much did she drink? "Hi guys. Sorry, why are you all here?"

She asked. Emmett was the one who answered. Oh no, his response couldn't be good.

"Hey Ren! We wanted to come see Bella. Then she got all freaked out 'cos you weren't here, but now we know why. Having fun were we?" She blushed even more and I shook my head slightly. That was not a good sign. I hoped things didn't go too far. Especially whilst she was drunk. Rosalie hit him as he rose his eyebrows suggestively. Not long after, she was held in a staring contest with Edward. Hers was an unfriendly glare, his, a bewildered stare.

"I see you found your _family _then." She all but hissed-slurred at him.

"Yes." He answered. Simple. She shook her head and sighed incredulously.

"Sure." She continued to stare at him, as if trying to figure out his expression. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She said before stumbling off, wavering to the side, the alcohol obviously still having such a great effect on her body. I wondered if she knew how she was acting.

"Night Renesmee." I shouted up after her.

"Night Ren. We'll make sure there is ice and coffee by your bed in the morning! We know you'll feel it bad!" Emmett said.

"Shut up Em!" She called back down the stairs. He laughed softly.

"Wow." Was all Edward could say. I looked to him and he stared into my eyes. I could see the hurt held there. I smiled grimly at him. "She hates me bad."

"Don't think like that. She's drunk and angry. What do you expect. Tell you what, leave her a minute and we can go and talk to her." He looked hopeful and nodded.

"If she's not passed out by then!" Emmett laughed. I shook my head.

"Bella, it's been lovely to see you again, but we should go then. We'll leave you to it." I nodded at Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle. It means a lot. It was great to see you again."

"You too Bella." One by one they came over to me and hugged me goodbye. Each whispering goodbye and promising to see me very soon. It was just Edward and I now. With an almost sleeping Renesmee upstairs.

"I'm sorry Edward I really am. But we're going to change it, we really will. Time. Give her time. We have plenty." He smiled. "Come on, let's go talk to her." He nodded and followed me upstairs. Renesmee wasn't asleep, I could tell that.

I knocked on the door gently.

"What?" She answered, obviously agitated.

"Honey, can we come in?" I asked her. Trying to be as kind as possible in my voice. This was about her and Edward, I wasn't going to have a go at her about the party, not right now anyway.

"Who's we?" She replied from the other side of the door.

"Your father and I." She laughed once without humour.

"If you can call him that." She mumbled, obviously not meant for us to hear, but it was pointless with our enhanced hearing. "Whatever." She answerd louder, an indication for us to enter. Edward sighed next to me. I turned to him quickly before entering.

"It'll be okay." He looked up, doubt in his eyes. He shrugged and then followed me as we went into Renesmee's room. She was facing the wall, her back to us. I shook my head and sighed. Edward stayed by the door. It was obvious he was hesitant about stepping into her room, and so I wasn't going to force him. I sat at the edge of her bed. She was speaking a lot clearer now so the alcohol must've worn off. "Renesmee? Honey look at me please." She sighed and turned slowly, still lying in her bed.

"What? Are you going to have a go at me for drinking and having a life?"

"Renesmee stop okay? We just wanted to talk to you."

"I think _he _did enough talking last time I saw him." She sneered. I saw Edward flinch from the corner of my eye at her words.

"Renesmee. Listen to me. Do you really think he'd've behaved that way if he knew you were his daughter?" She didn't answer me. She just stared at the ceiling. Obviously not bothering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Edward mumbled from the corner. Renesmee snorted.

"You can't even look at me when you say that you know. I don't care that you didn't know who I was. It hurt me... so damn much Edward. You know what, I just want to sleep. My head hurts." She rolled back over and I knew that that was it for tonight. It had just gone midnight, but she was still going to school tomorrow, it's not my fault if she has a hangover.

"Night Renesmee."

"Whatever." I sighed and stood to walk out. I stopped at the doorframe and turned back round to her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. About everything else. Get some sleep." I walked out of the door, Edward close behind me. He followed me downstairs and sat beside me on the sofa. I longed to be in his arms right now, some form of comfort. A barrier against all the rubbish flying at me.

My two only fears. That Renesmee would take this party as a start to a rebellious streak. And that Renesmee will never forgive Edward for that day.

"That went well." He said. His head hung low. I felt bad for him, he had tried to apologise but it was thrown back in his face. Now we just have to hope that Renesmee will change her mind.

"You shouldn't think like that. She'll come round, please believe me." He nodded and half smiled. I put my hand on his back, a reflex action, he turned in shock, I pulled my hand away and the way his face fell made me feel bad for doing it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I liked it." Oh god. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, tell him everything would be okay and move on with our lives. I wanted to be with him so bad, but I knew how much it would hurt Renesmee. I just couldn't do it to her, she was what was most important right now, and she always would be. He stood up and I almost panicked. "I should be going."

"No." I blurted out before he could move any further. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "I mean. Don't. Not yet, wait a bit. We can talk." He nodded.

"Okay. But I have to go back at some point." We laughed slightly. He sat back down and looked around the room. "You've done well for yourself Bella. And with Renesmee, she's just like you."

"Stubborn you mean?" I questioned.

"No. Well, I guess. But, she just reminds me of you, the blush she gets, the way she talks. She's so mature."

"She's 46." He chuckled once.

"Very true. I wish I could've been there." he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know how to tell you, how you would react, if you would care."

"I don't blame you Bella. You should be the one blaming me, I made you go through this alone, and I shouldn't've. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I'm sorry."

"You've said that a million times today. You should stop after a while." He smiled.

"I just want you to understand how sorry I am, for everything, for leaving, for the way I acted around Renesmee."

"I've told you. I forgive you. I was angry of course, but I was angry because she was upset, she'd never been in that state before. I've forgiven you because it wasn't me. She however, is even more stubborn than I am. It will take her a while to adjust." He nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I was surprised to say the least.

"For forgiving me. I didn't expect you to." I smiled at him.

"Yes well, that's just me." He chuckled once. He scanned the room again, but his eyes rested on the small table in the corner of the room. I followed his gaze. Uh-oh. That's not good. I should've moved it, or checked the house beforehand. I am _never _going to live this down. He stood up and walked over to it. Picking up the offensive object and turning towards me.

I looked into his eyes and they were full of humour. He held it up and rose one eyebrow.

"Again? You're reading this, _again_? Didn't you get fed up with it ages ago?" I smiled sheepishly, knowing that this would be one of those times that I would blush deeply.

"I'll have you know that _Wuthering Heights _is a classic book. I can read it as many times as I wish." He laughed. He stopped abruptly when I glared at him, but had to purse his lips to stop his laughter from escaping.

"So how many times have you read it then?" I put my head down.

"Does it matter?"

"Oh Bella, I've bet you've read it about 100 times haven't you?" I looked up, my expression must've given something away. "_More _than 100 times? Jesus Bella." I laughed with him.

"164." His mouth gaped open.

"164!" He shook his head and put the book back down on the table, rejoining me on the sofa.

For hours we talked. More stories about Renesmee. More stories about me. On the odd occassion we would talk about what he had been doing, but I got the feeling that he didn't particularly want to. I hadn't realised that we had gradually edged closer to each other. His arm rested behind my head on the back of the sofa. I had curled up, almost leaning into him, his face so close.

We had been talking. Laughing, when he suddenly stopped. He looked into my eyes again, searching them for something. His face got closer, his mouth only millimetres from mine, I couldn't stand the gap. I stared at his lips before closing the gap, pressing my lips to his. He cupped my face in his hands and I deepened the kiss. Electricity shot through my lips. His were soft, different than before, when I was human and fragile. Now, I held my own, I didn't have to be careful. This kiss was something I had wanted since he had arrived, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

I lost myself in the kiss, the only thing I could think of was his lips on mine, both moving in perfect unison. It wasn't until I heard a gasp coming from the other side of the room that I remembered where I was. I pulled back and saw Renesmee standing at the bottom of the stairs. Fully dressed, ready for school. She glared at me, then at Edward.

"Renesmee. It's - I, Honey-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. How could you? I'm going to school, don't bother calling me, don't bother texting me. I don't want to know." She grabbed her bag and walked out the front door, slamming it as she went. I heard the car sream off. I turned to Edward who was just as shocked as I was. He stood up carefully.

"I think I should go."

"Yeah." I answered him. "Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. I'll... I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." He left, closing the door softly behind him. I sank to the floor. Confused as to what I should do now.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! What do you think?? Pointless chapter?? Let me know!! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS!!! I've written up to chapter 20 now, I know I know, they're catching up with me. But all will be fine...**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! I really hope you all like this chapter... There's not really much going on, it's a filler to a certain extent...**

**Let me know what you think!!**

**ENJOY....**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight.... :(**

* * *

Chapter 18

Renesmee POV

So I knew he was still here, I could still smell him in the house and hear him talking with mom. I got up, showered and dressed. Surprisingly, I felt fine. My head didn't hurt, I didn't feel bad in any way, except mentally of course. Mentally, I was a mess. Physically, I was perfectly fine. I grabbed my phone and checked for messages. None. I actually felt myself feel sad at that, I guess I wanted Ian to text. I was ready to go.

I put a neutral expression on my face, not wanting there to be any emotion on it for Edward to pick up on. This whole situation did make me feel bad, of course it did. Mom was stuck in the middle between the love of her life and her daughter and it was me who was making it like this. I knew that if I would just forgive him, things could be great. But I didn't want that, he hurt me and it wouldn't be so easy to forgive him. I knew he was sorry, you could see it from his eyes, but hell, I'm stubborn, and I know that. Mom's fault.

I ran down the stairs. Only to stop dead as I reached the bottom. What I saw was wrong in two ways. First, PDA from your parents - not cool. Second, the father who hurt me so much I can hardly stand being in the same room as him, sucking face with my mom, who I thought was on my side. I gasped and they abruptly stopped, mom looked up at me in surprise. I glared at her. And glared at him.

I expected a smug look from him, a sort of "Haha, I got your mother to believe me." But instead, he looked genuinely pained and worried. Still, I couldn't care less.

"Renesmee. It's - I, Honey-" Mom stammered. I didn't have time for her excuses.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. How could you? I'm going to school, don't bother calling me, don't bother texting me. I don't want to know." With that, I grabbed my bag and stormed out the front door, making sure I slammed it extra hard that it almost broke. I jumped into the car, and squealed off, making it to school in record time.

I parked, right next to Dean's Clio. Even after 46 years that car's still going strong. I sat in the car for a second, I was early due to my speed driving and my premature departure from my humble abode. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. I shut the door and leant against it, pulling out my phone to check for any text messages. Still none. But my dissapointment was short lived when I felt someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said.

"Hmm... I wonder." I giggled. I removed the hands from my eyes, keeping them closed though. I turned around, gripped on to their shirt and pressed my lips to theirs. "Ian, definately Ian."

He laughed against my lips. "How did you guess?" I chuckled and opened my eyes.

"Morning."

"Good Morning Ren. How are you feeling?" I smiled at his concern

"Perfectly fine actually. No headache, no nothing. What about you? You almost drunk as much as me!"

"Almost Ren, almost. However I feel like crap. My head is pounding."

"Aaw." I put on an overly sympathetic face and he laughed at my sarcasm. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

"You can make me feel better though." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He kissed my hair quickly before the entire clan descended.

"HEY REN!" Lucas shouted, right next to me, obviously believing I would be in a rough state.

"HI LUCAS!" I shouted back, he looked surprised and I smiled quickly at him.

"You not feeling bad?" He asked, very confused.

"I'm feeling fine actually." Thank god for my vampire-ness. "What about you guys?" A lot of them said they felt fine, but some of the heavier drinkers, AKA, Tina, Chris and Anthony, groaned. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"Soooo....." Layla started, and I knew what was going to happen next. "You two huh? What happened?" I blushed and she laughed as she caught it. Thankfully, Ian answered for me.

"Nothing happened for your information Layla. You guys fell asleep so I walked her home." A few people snorted and I glared at them, they soon shut up.

"Speaking of which, how are you all in school today? It was late and many of you drank _way _too much!" I said.

"You can't talk Ren, you drank more than all of us put together and you're in school. So if you can do it, so can we." I almost snorted, the only reason I was here, and not half dead was becuase I was half-vampire. Now none of them are.

"I guess. We should go to class." They all nodded and followed. Ian had his arm wrapped around my waist the whole time and it felt great to have someone there. We had to part ways soon though as I headed off to History and he headed off to PE. He gave me a short kiss on the lips as he left and I smiled as I watched him go. Layla tutted and sighed mockingly as we went inside the classroom. I looked around. Emmett was there and he waved and wiggled his eyebrows as I came and sat down beside him, Layla beside me.

"What?!" I whispered.

"You and lover boy, best make sure I don't tell mother dear now." I screwed up my face. "What's that look for?"

"Don't bother telling 'mother-dear', she's too busy sucking face with daddy dearest." His eyes widened and he let out a bellowing laugh. I hit him on the arm playfully, telling him to shut up; he was getting quite a few wierd glances from many in the classroom, Layla included. "Shut up Em!" He closed his mouth and pursed his lips, trying desperately not to let any laughter escape. He turned to me.

"Serious?" I nodded. "When did this happen?"

I sighed. "This morning. I was coming downstairs and there they were on the sofa. Honestly, it freaked me out. I grabbed my bag, stormed out of the house and sped to school. I can't stand it. I'm sorry, I know he's your brother and all, but it just feels wierd to me." He nodded, looking at me seriously now.

"You know how sorry he is?" I nodded.

"But I'm like my mother, far too stubborn. You don't know how much it hurt me Em. The one thing I had feared all my life, came true." He shook his head.

"No it didn't. Edward doesn't hate you. He wants to get to know you."

"How do you know? He hasn't been home." He nodded.

"I know, but you just need to look at him to see." With that, our teacher arrived and we abruptly stopped our hushed whispers and listened intently.

*~*~*

"Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Ian asked at break. We were sat on a bench in the courtyard, his arm wrapped around my waist securely. All of the others were dotted around in groups around us.

"I will be yeah, but I just have to go and see the Cullen's quick." He frowned slightly, then nodded.

"How do you know them?" He asked. It seemed like this was a question he had been thinking about for a while.

"They're just family friends. Bella and I haven't seen them for years." Well, take out the word "friends" and we have the truth. I almost laughed to myself. Ian nodded, accepting my answer. "So I'll meet you here okay? Once I'm done?"

"Course babe." He leaned down and kissed me. We must have lost track of time because next thing we knew, someone was standing right beside us, clearing their throat. My head snapped up to see Maria and Shane, arms crossed, feet tapping. Smug grins on their faces.

"Sorry to break up the love fest guys but the bell went, like, ages ago." My eyes widened. Why hadn't I heard it?

"Ah man!" Moaned Ian as he let go of my waist and stood up, reaching out a hand for me. I took it willingly and he pulled me into him and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He sighed. "See you later Ren. I don't have any classes with you for the rest of the day, so I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah okay." He gave me a quick hug and walked off with Maria, leaving me alone with Shane to go to Maths. He smiled at me and shook his head in disbelief. It was only now that I realised we were the only one's left. How could we lose track of time like that? I smiled to myself and he noticed.

"So, you and Ian huh?" He asked as we headed towards the Maths corridor.

"Yeah." I grinned. He laughed. "What?"

"You! Every time we talk about him you have that stupid grin on your face. Funny stuff." I hit him playfully on the arm and he faked hurt. "Jeeze Ren, thats nice!" We laughed. I guess I could find solace in the fact that at least my school life was worth going in for. It was my relief. Somewhere to go to clear my head off everything. Especially when I was with Ian. It meant I could spend some time with my family at lunchtimes or breaks, and we didn't have to feel pressured into talking about Edward.

That, I was glad about. Especially today. I went to the cafeteria with them and sat down at their table. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"So Ian huh?" I nodded. "Is it safe?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid. I know not to say anything. Plus, I really like him." She smiled and nodded. "Normal teens date, I want to try and be a normal teen, at least at school. So I'm going to date."

"Exactly! That's what I said!" Emmett said loudly. All of us shot glares at him but when we recieved no reaction from the other students, all of us laughed. Typical of Emmett to agree with me at this. I looked round the table and Alice looked as if she desperately wanted to say something.

"Just say it Alice." She frowned slightly. I rose my eyebrows.

"What do you mean Ren?"

"I can tell you really want to say something, so spit it out." She sighed.

"I didn't want to bring this up because you're in such a good mood at the moment" Oh god, this is going to be about him isn't it? "Well, Emmett told us about what happened this morning and we just want to say sorry. We don't know what it feels like, so we can't empathise with you. But really, we're here if you need to talk." I nodded my head and went over to Alice, hugging her. I didn't care too much that she brought it up, it didn't really have much of an effect on me. Wow, maybe I'm growing up. I smiled to myself and pulled back.

"Thanks Alice." I turned back to everyone else. "Thanks guys!" They nodded and smiled at me. "I've got to go."

"She's going to go have some "fun" with Ian!" I glared at Emmett and he sniggered. "What?!"

"You know what you idiot!" He laughed. I picked up by bag, said goodbye to them all and headed to the courtyard. Almost everyone was there and I spotted Ian in the crowd. He saw me and headed towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Well well well, who do we have here then?" He asked, making me laugh.

"Shut up Ian!" He laughed too and bent down to kiss me.

Thats how my day went and as I trudged over to the Toyota at the end of the day, I knew what I would have to face when I got home. I sighed, got in the car and drove - slowly - home.

But what I saw as I opened the front door, was not what I was expecting. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Seriously guys... Reviews are like.... Living your life with a constant supply of chocolate and never gaining weight!! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heey.... So here's what happens next... some of you were saying that you really can't stand cliffie's, so I'll try and keep them down in future.**

**Thank you so so so so much for your reviews. They really make me smile!**

**So.... Let me know what you think about this chapter.... I had a feelng it made things mve far too fast, but let me know please!**

**Okay, so I have an exam on the 9th and the 12th of November, it's really quite important so I've got a lot of revision to do. So please bear with me if my updates aren't as fast as usual.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... :(**

* * *

Chapter 19

Renesmee POV

She was crouched.

Hugging her knees.

On the floor.

"Mom?" She continued looking forward. I tried again. "Mom? Look at me, please?" I pleaded with her. Excruciatingly slowly, she turned her head. I gasped as I looked into her eyes. They were filled with sorrow, hurt, confusion. I rushed over to her and hugged her. "Oh Mom, what's wrong? Please tell me." She hugged me back, dry sobbing. If it was possible for her to cry, she would be hysterical.

For hours, we simply sat.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Renesmee. I - Oh, my god. I'm just so sorry about this morning! All day I've felt so bad." It was now my turn to feel guilty. If I hadn't left on such a bad note this morning, I wouldn't've come home to see my mom a crumbling mess on the floor. I looked down. Ashamed. She took a deep breath, put her cold finger under my chin and lifted it so that I could look her in the eye. "Don't look down honey. Talk to me. Don't hide."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't've left like that this morning, then you wouldn't be like this. I just feel so bad."

"Renesmee. You have _nothing _to feel bad about. I, on the other hand - "

I interrupted her before she could blame herself. "No, mom. Stop. Please. You have the right to live your life how you want. I shouldn't be the one to dictate to you who you can and can't see. Yeah, okay, I do wish it wasn't him, but that's only because of what he did to me. Before that, I couldn't think of anyone better suited for you." She smiled ever so slightly.

"You do know he's really sorry don't you?" I sighed and nodded.

"Of course I do. I need time. It's not that easy for me to just forgive and forget. To be honest, it's going to take more than an apology to make me forgive him. It hurt mom. A lot. But you should be happy, and if he makes you happy, then I'm fine with it. He's not my dad, not yet. But he can be whatever you want him to be to you and I _promise _you, I don't mind." She was smiling. So much so that it was infectious. She pulled me in for a hug, squeezing me tightly. As she pulled back, that grin was still on her face.

"Oh when did you grow up so much hmm?" She shook her head slightly. Her grin soon turned to a smirk, as if she had just remembered something. Her next sentence proved me right.

"Talking of growing up. Ian? Care to explain? And then you can tell me what the _hell _happened at this party." I gulped. She still had a slight gleam in her eyes so I knew she wouldn't be really angry with me.

"What do you want to know?"

"First, did you know there would be alcohol there?" I shook my head.

"We were talking and then T pulls out a bottle of vodka. The supply was endless. It's addictive mom and I just wanted a break from it all." She nodded.

"So, how did things with Ian kick off?" I looked down. This was the one conversation I had been dreading. The alcohol one would be fine, she knew I wanted to forget and it helped me do that.

"Urm..." I stalled. Hoping I could think of some genius response that would make me seem not so bad. I came up with nothing. I sighed and decided to tell her the truth, no matter how embarrassing it was. I was 46 for goodness sake. "Basically, I've always though he was cute, but yesterday whilst we were in school, he asked me out for dinner, so I said yes. Then last night, what with all the alcohol and stuff, I was feeling brave, so I just went for it. We're going out on Friday night." She nodded.

"Well, I'm surprised you told me the truth. I thought you would try and lie to me."

"I thought about it." Mom had always been able to tell when I was lying, it's like she has some special Lying Radar. It's really annoying. She laughed.

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Why didn't you tell me about him Renesmee?"

I sighed. "I just - I didn't know how you would react. I wanted to be with someone. I haven't for my entire life. I just wanna see what it's like." She nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Just, _please _be careful?" I groaned and nodded.

"Will do mom." I stood up to leave but she grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.

"Wait, Ren. We need to talk." I looked down, knowing exactly what this conversation would be. I sat down.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Renesmee, look at me." Begrudgingly, I lifted my head and my eyes met hers. "Good. Now you know we need to talk about this honey. So please don't turn on me." I nodded.

"I know."

"Sweetheart you need to understand that your father didn't know it was you. He's crushed-"

"Yeah it looked like it this morning!"

"Renesmee!" She scolded. "How many time do I have to tell you, I feel so bad about it and I wished you didn't have to see that. So please, don't throw that back in my face."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Carry on." She shighed.

"Right. Well, do you ever think you could forgive him?" I thought about this question for a while. Mom didn't rush an answer from me. I knew someday that I would forgive him. It all makes sense. He didn't know that I was his own daughter, if he had, everyone knows that he wouldn't act that way towards me. He loves mom and she loves him and I don't want to be the one thing that stops them from being together. But, was I ready to forgive him right now?

"I know that I will mom. It's not fair not to. He didn't know who I was, I can't blame him. I guess it's my own fault to a certain extent-"

"Renesmee don't think like that."

"Mom stop. Just hear me out?" She nodded reluctantly. "If I'd have told him who I was, or given him a chance, then things would be different. I can't ignore his behaviour towards me that day, but I also know that he couldn't've meant it. So to answer your question, yes, I will forgive him, but just because I do, does _not _mean that he's my father. It's going to take a lot to bring back those 46 years he missed."

"I understand! Oh honey that's great, it really is." I smiled. "Anyway. Any homework?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. She laughed. "Go on." I stood up and trudged to my room, setting everything down on my desk and plonking into my seat. I sighed as I started on my homework.

~*~

Bella POV

YES! Finally. She had agreed to forgive. I completely understand that she wanted some time to come to terms with what had happened, and I agree that it's going to take more for him to actually be her father. I guess the same principle applies to me. It's going to take more than one kiss to make up for the way he left me. But I have her blessing and that's what is most important to me.

I had been sat on the sofa for hours. Renesmee was now fast asleep. I could hear her steady breathing and slightly faster heartbeat. She had done her homework, eaten, phoned Ian and gone to bed, I couldn't blame her. She's had a hectic few days.

A knock on the front door startled me out of my day dreaming. I shook my head and frowned, wondering who on earth could be at the door. I walked to it carefully and opened it. There, on the doorstep, was Edward. Smiling broadly. I laughed slightly, he obviously knew that she had forgiven him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi!" He replied.

"Are... are you okay?" I laughed slightly as I spoke.

"Yep. Alice had a vision. If slightly blurry. Consisting of you, me and Renesmee. Smiling. In about a day. So I figured, Renesmee must've made a decision, that one, being to forgive me?" He made the end sound like a question, as if asking if his suspicions were correct.

"You're right. We were talking when she came home from school. She said that she will forgive you-" his eyes brightened. "But." His face fell slightly. "She says it will take a lot more for her to consider you as her father."

"I totally understand. I'm just happy I got the chance at all. Oh God, I so want to rock at the whole father thing." I laughed, this is the first time I've ever seen him so excited. The way he spoke was just so unlike Edward. Granted, I'd missed 46 years but still.

"Do you want to come in?" He nodded. "She's asleep, so we'll have to talk quietly."

"No problem!" He walked into the house, following me and sitting beside me on the sofa. I turned to him and smiled. He beamed back.

"So what exactly was this vision?" I asked.

"Well. There was the three of us, in this very room. She came down the stairs, saw me there, and instead of walking away, she actually _smiled _at me!" I giggled at his enthusiasm. "What?"

"You just seem so excited. It's strange. I've never seen you like this before." He grinned.

"Bella, I've just found out that something I thought I would never be able to have, I in fact, do. And although she hated me, she just forgave me for something inexcusable that I did. I'm over the moon!"

"Good. So exactly how far away is this vision?" He shrugged.

"I'm not too sure. Because she's so blurry to Alice, the exact time wasn't definate. But she just said it would be soon." He smiled. Though this smile was one I hadn't seen for so long. It was crooked, his eyes shining. I was dazzled. I missed it. Momentarily, I could do nothing but stare at his perfection. He frowned. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Um..."

"Bella?"

"Sorry. Sorry." I mumbled as I came out of my daze. "That wasn't fair."

"What? Are you okay?" I laughed slightly.

"I'm fine. You just... you..." I sighed before starting again. "You did that smile thing, dazzled me." He put his head down, as if ashamed.

"Sorry, I don't know when I do it. I didn't think I could." He looked sheepish.

"Oh, just stop it!" I laughed. He looked up, met my eyes and joined in with my laughter. It was carefree, easy-going. Just how things should be between the two of us.

"Have I got a chance?" I looked up suddenly. A second ago we were laughing, having fun. His face was serious.

"What?"

"The two of us. Have I got a chance? Will we ever be the two of us again?" He asked sincerely.

I didn't know what came over me. It was an impulse reaction, but boy was it great. I pulled him towards me, my hand gripped to the back of his neck, my other on the back of the sofa. I crushed my lips to his. Something so out of character for me. It was like my hands and my body had a mind of their own. Completely ignoring everything else. He kissed me back, putting his hands on the side of my face. Electricity burning my lips. Our mouths molding together.

This kiss was passionate. Spontaneous. Incredible. The fact that we now needed no oxygen made it all the better. Eventually, we pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Is that a yes?" I laughed. Pulling back completely.

"To a certain extent. You need to remember though Edward, it's going to take more than a kiss to make up for 46 years." He nodded.

"I know. I totally understand and I'll do whatever I have to. To the both of you!" I smiled. He pulled me towards him and we talked in hushed whispers for what seemed like eternity. It reminded me of when he used to climb in my window when I was at Charlie's in Forks. The two of us having to talk quietly, huddled together. Except this time, I had no need for sleep. Or a blanket. Charlie was a touchy subject. I didn't like to talk about my family. Both my parents believed I went missing, never to return. It would've been far too risky for me to return to Forks to see him, so I had to stay away. I contemplated sending letters, e-mails or phoning. But I knew I couldn't. Now, I have come to terms with the fact that I will never see the two of them again.

Every so often Edward would capture my lips in his and we would spend minutes simply kissing. One particular time though, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My head snapped up and I saw Renesmee at the bottom of the stairs. I was hesitant of her reaction but as I looked at her face and saw the smug grin held there, I thought things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well, well, well..." I put my head down. She may be smiling, but that doesn't mean she's not angry.

"Look Renesmee, I'm sorry. Again."

"Shut up mom. Seriously, I need to stop seeing this. You have a perfectly good room upstairs... Use it!" She laughed once and I risked looking at her face. Her eyes held a bit of humour, though they were hesitant. "Hi, Edward."

"Morning Renesmee. Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I've got to go. See you guys!"

"Bye." We both shouted. I turned back to Edward and he had his mouth open. Staring at the door Renesmee had just left from.

I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality.

"Edward? You okay?"

"Uhm.. Yeah! Ecstatic! She spoke to me without a tiny hint of sarcasm or hatred. I knew she was going to forgive me, but that soon?" I knew what he meant. This time yesterday, she was storming out the house because she had witnessed this very same situation. But today, it was an entirely new reaction completely.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. Trust me. I'll talk to her when she gets back from school."

"Okay. Would you mind if I spoke to her quickly first? I really want to apologise properly."

"Sure." I smiled up at him and kissed him quickly.

I really do need to talk to her. It can't be that easy to forgive him overnight. No matter what she says.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY!! WOW! Your reviews are just... YAY!! LOL!**

**I have my English Language GCSE exam on Monday and Thursday, so my next update will take a little longer... Sorry guys!! Got a lot of revision to do...**

**So yeah, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Tunes to listen to: California - Phantom Planet and It's Not Over - Daughtry**

**Check them out!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... It's all Stephenie Meyers!! :D**

* * *

Chapter 20

Renesmee POV

"So you come down the stairs, and once again, the two of them are sucking face?" Emmett laughed. Rosalie and Alice giggled quietly and Jasper had a broad grin on his face.

"Yep. It was like a repeat of yesterday morning. Though this time, I just, I dunno- I didn't have the energy to get annoyed. I found it quite funny to be honest. I was just getting fed up with being annoyed with him all the time. Truth is, I didn't hate him, I was just upset. Big time though. I was speaking to mom last night, we were talking about me forgiving him. I guess I do now, but it's going to take a lot for me to consider him my father." My head was down and I was playing with the zip on my bag as I sat with my family at a picnic bench at lunch.

"I knew you would forgive him. Well, I saw it..." I looked at Alice and frowned.

"You saw that I would forgive him?"

"To a certain extent yeah. I had a vision of the three of you in your house, smiling. So I sorta took that as you had forgiven him."

"Oh. Well, cool!"

"Yeah, that's probably why he was at yours this morning. I was thinking about it when he came home from hunting. First thing he did was bound over to yours." I laughed and shook my head slightly. Alice's face went blank for a second. When she returned, she looked at me and grinned.

"What? Alice I don't like that grin! What's going on?" Her smile grew and everyone stared at her quizically.

"Ian's coming this way. Along with Shane. In about 5 seconds." Emmett laughed his booming laugh and sure enough, I could see the two of them heading towards our table. Shane stayed a couple of paces back and looked hesitant about joining us. His gaze constantly flicked from Uncle Emmett to straight ahead and I almost laughed.

"Heya Babe!" Ian said as he neared. I smiled up at him.

"Hi!" _Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. Not in front of my family. _But my silent chanting was no good. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I loved kissing Ian, don't get me wrong, but in front of my family? Just embarassing. Then again, he doesn't know they're my family. I blushed and I could hear their muffled laughter, but only because of my enhanced hearing. "So... What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us? We haven't seen you all day!" I smiled.

"No problem. I'll be there in a minute 'kay?" He nodded. The two of them walked off. "So guys, I'll see you all later no doubt." All of them were smiling at me.

"Sure Ren. Bit possessive isn't he?" Emmett asked.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Ian. It's only one day. Seriously, he can wait until after school right?" I smiled at him.

"Nope." I said simply. Popping the 'p'. I grabbed my bag and stood up. I would not hear the end of this. "See you later guys!"

"Bye Ren!" They chorused. "Oh, Hey, Renesmee. Wait a sec..." I turned to Emmett.

"What?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot with mock impatient.

"Well, we were just wondering if we had to make an appointment with your boyfiend next time we want to see you?" My aunts and Uncle Jasper all tried to hide their laughter.

"Shut up Em!" I turned around and continued walking over to Ian.

~*~

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I smiled and hugged Ian. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I got into my car. I knew Edward would still be at the house, but honestly, I didn't mind too much.

This time yesterday, I thought I hated him. I was determined to never see him, or hear him again. Now, I don't know what has changed. He's not my father, he won't be for a while, but at least I don't hate him. I guess my talk with mom yesterday did a lot of good. I pulled up outside the house and walked inside. I was tempted to close my eyes, just in case, but when I heard them talking, I figured it would be safe.

"Hello? Mom?" I called. I walked in to the living room and they were there. Cuddled up on the sofa. It was as if they hadn't moved all day. In fact, they probably hadn't. As soon as I came into view, they moved apart, as if it was an automatic reflex. I sighed. I hated that mom couldn't be herself. I wanted her to be with him, I knew how happy he could make her. I just wished she would believe me.

Seriously, what is wrong with me? I don't get how I could get from hatred to forgiveness. But, it makes mom happy, so I'm happy.

"Heya Renesmee. Good day at school?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it was all good. I've got no homework today so Layla asked if I wanted to go round hers for a couple hours tonight. Is that okay?" Mom frowned and I knew exactly what would be going through her mind.

"Who's going to be there?" She asked.

"Just me and her. And her parents." I added the last bit for her benefit. To be honest, I wasn't sure if they would definately be there, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Okay. And will there be any alcohol there? Because I don't want a repeat performance of last time." Seriously. I'm not that stupid.

"No mom. There won't be any alcohol." I sighed. "Honestly, this is just the two of us hanging out. No party, no other people and NO alcohol." She smiled.

"Okay, that sounds fine, but before you leave, I need to talk to you." I nodded. Knowing exactly what it would be about.

"I'll be down in five minutes, I'm just going to dump my stuff and get ready."

"Sure." I ran upstairs chucking my bag on my bed. I pulled out my eyeliner and lip gloss, applying them with precision. I changed my top and text Layla, telling her I would be leaving soon. I ran dowstairs with my phone in my pocket and mom and Edward were waiting for me. "Hey guys. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward cleared his throat and hesitantly stepped towards me, obviously unsure of my reaction.

"I.. I just wanted- I uh." He laughed once. "Basically, I would like to apologise for my behaviour. It wasn't fair and I shouldn't have treated you that way. Could you forgive me?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sure. It's fine. I think I've come to terms with the fact that you didn't know it was me. I guess I'm just as stubborn as my mother."

"Even more so." My mom put in. I smiled at her.

"Of course, I know that it's going to take more than an apology, but I would really like to be a part of your life. Only if it's what you want and if you'll let me."

"I know. I've always wanted to know my dad." I looked down. "I've got to get going. I text Layla, telling her I'd be leaving soon." Mom nodded. Beaming at me. Obviously liking the way things are turning out. She hugged me quickly.

"See you Renesmee. Are you taking the car?"

"Yeah. Bye mom. Bye Edward."

"Bye!" They both replied. I smiled as I drove off to Layla's.

~*~

Bella POV

"Well, that went better than expected." I said to him as she left.

"Definately." He beamed at me and kissed me lightly, smiling against my lips. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. For God sake. How many times does this have to happen? Edward growled, both of us turning our heads to find the culprit.

"Guys, what the _hell _are you doing here?" Edward all but hissed at them. Emmett had a major grin on his face. Alice was smiling next to Jasper. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett and Esme and Carlisle looked like their usual happy selves.

"Don't talk to us like that Eddie. We just came by to see you. But it looks as though your busy, so we'll come back another time..." I knew I would be blushing if I could.

"No guys, it's okay. Stay."

"Sure? We really don't want to interrupt."

"Emmett just shut up!" He laughed. "Come in guys, instead of standing in the doorway."

"We're sorry to just show up Bella. But we haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know Esme. It's always great to see you guys really. Come in." They all moved gracefully into the living room. Edward followed me and sat beside me on the sofa.

"So Bella, can you tell us what happened? You know, once we left?" Alice was frank and straight to the point.

"Alice!" Edward scolded.

"What Edward? This is the one thing we don't know. We're assuming you do, so we could just ask you, but you edit. So, we're asking Bella." I laughed.

"It's okay Edward, really. I don't mind." He nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." I turned to them and told them exactly what I had told Edward that day. They were sympathetic to my situation. This time however, when I mentioned Sam and Jake, and every single one of them either growled or their eyes widened, I wanted answers. "Seriously guys. What is up with you lot and them? Every single time I mention their name, you always react as if I've just... I don't know, tried to kill myself!" I half shrieked. I don't care what they say about Jacob, he was my friend. One that I will never be able to see again. Edward sighed.

"Bella, there's something you don't know about some of the guys on La Push." I nodded for him to continue. "Well, we weren't the only supernatural beings in Washington." What?

"Huh?" He laughed once.

"Well, they're Werewolves. Well, shape-shifters actually."

"I seriously have a magnet for the supernatural." They all laughed.

"So remember, you told me you went to see him and he had changed?" I nodded. "Yeah, that was probably because he had just started phasing. It wouldn't have been safe for you to stay there Bella. They could hurt you with their anger."

"But, I used to hang around with vampires all the time. How are they different? More dangerous?" I was officially confused. All I could process was that my friend was in fact a werewolf.

"The werewolves, when they get angry, that's when they turn. That anger could be taken out on anyone nearby. They could really hurt you if you're too close."

"Oh." I guess it makes sense. Their actions run on anger. Anger equals danger for human me. _Process Bella, process. _I thought back to the first time I met Jacob Black. He told me the legends of his tribe. The memory is hazy now, most memories from my human life are. I can't remember the small details of the conversation, but I knew there was something about werewolves in it."So, how do you know about them then? What significance are they to vampires?" I had to be careful with my questions. I couldn't ask too many because that would mean too many answers going through my mind.

"There's only one reason the werewolves are around." I nodded. "They only... transform, when vampires are around. They are designed to kill us Bella." I gasped.

"No wonder I couldn't stay!" He nodded.

"Yep. There was a treaty made, when we went to Forks last time. Years before the most recent. When we told them we weren't like normal vampires, we were "vegetarians", we made a treaty with them, it meant we weren't allowed on their land at any time and we weren't allowed to bite any human. If we did, full scale war between the two sides. Vampires vs Werewolves." I cringed. There were so many things I was totally clueless to.

I continued to tell them about what happened once they had left and they listened intently.

"Oh Bella. We are so sorry."

"It's fine Esme, seriously. Don't worry about it."

"I know, it's just I feel so bad about it. But if it's any consolation, you have done an incredible job with Renesmee. She's one of a kind." I smiled.

"Thank you. Really. That means a lot."

"So Bella..." I turned to Emmett who had a smug grin.

"Yes Emmett?" I didn't like the look of that grin.

"So are you and Eddie boy back together?" Once again, I knew I would be blushing. How do I answer this question? Edward and I hadn't talked about this. Though it was probably true. The two of us no doubt are together now. I love him. He said he loved me. I looked up to him and he gave a hesitant smile.

"Uh... I guess?" It sounded like a question. Edward beamed.

"Yeah. If you want?" He sounded just the same as I did. Totally unsure if that's what the other wanted. I nodded and he beamed once again.

"YES!" Alice squealed. We stared at her. "I'm so glad this happened. I totally win." My mouth hung open

"What do you _mean _you _win_?" Edward asked. Just as baffled as I was.

Now she looked hesitant to answer. "Jesus guys! A bet? Really?" Edward said.

Alice looked sheepish now. "Yeah. Uhm... Sorry. But we knew the two of you would get back together. So we... sorta, took a bet on how long it would take. I got it right." She spoke for my benefit. Edward already knew of course.

I laughed and Edward just looked at me.

"What? What do you expect from Emmett, Edward. It's natural behaviour for him." Everyone laughed.

"Seriously Bella. Nice to know how you think of me!" Emmett said in mock hurt. We laughed even more.

This is how I liked things. Everyone laughing. Edward forgiven.

"Hey mom." I hadn't realised what the time was and was shocked when Renesmee walked in. She looked taken aback when she saw everyone in the room. "Oh. Hey guys!"

"Hi Ren. Wow. We get to see you without having to book an appointment." She blushed at Emmett's comment. Both me and Edward, and Esme and Carlisle looked confused whilst the others giggled and laughed. No-one however, thought about filling us in.

"Well.... uh... I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Night Ren." She smiled at me before heading upstairs and I honestly thought that everything would be fine.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! :D :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY!! You guys rock my socks... Your reviews are IMMENSE!! 3**

**Sooo..... My English GCSE is 100% out of the way - unless I've failed!! :S - Now that should've meant that I would have had extra time to write rather than revise, but then I got my Mock GCSE timetable today and they're pretty important... these exams go off to all the College's I apply for... bit scary for me tbh!**

**So, writing and updates will be a little sketchy for another couple of weeks, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that.**

**A few of you have asked me about whether Jacob shall be making an appearance... All I can say is that I am definately going to add him in to the mix... so it should be a lil bit different soon. Sorry for all those Jacob - haters... feel free to have a go at me, I don't mind, I understand!! LOL!!**

**This AN is far too long so I shall let you read now....**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the following books. My attempt to become Stephenie Meyer failed... Miserably! :D**

* * *

Chapter 21

Renesmee POV

I woke up to the sound of the Foo Fighters playing right next to my head. I jumped and grabbed my phone, silencing the deafening noise. I looked at the clock. 3:46am. Who the _hell _is calling me at this time in the morning? I looked at the screen. Shane?

"Uh... Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Heya. Sorry to wake you Ren, but there's been an accident. It's pretty bad. Serious. Ian and Lucas, they're at the hospital." I gasped and dropped the phone. I stared into space, digesting what Shane had just told me. Ian was in an accident. Oh God. I quickly snatched up the phone.

"W-Where... Where is he Shane? Are they at the hospital?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah. Try and get down here. And quick if you can." I nodded, then realised he couldn't see.

"Uh.. yeah. Sure. I'll be there soon. Thanks Shane."

"No problem Ren." I hung up. Still in a state of shock; but it didn't take long for what I had just been told to catch up with me. I shoved on some clothes and ran downstairs. To my surprise, all of the family had left except for Edward. Both of their heads jerked up when they saw me running down the stairs. I spoke before either of them could.

"Mom. I need to take the car to the hospital. Ian's been in an accident and it's supposed to be pretty bad." She jumped up and chucked me the keys.

"Honey be careful, don't speed. I'd go with you, but you know I can't do hospitals." I nodded. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Do you want me to take her instead? I could talk with Carlisle and see if he can do anything." Edward offered. To be honest I didn't really care. I just needed to get to the hospital.

"Seriously, I don't mind. I just need to get there." He nodded.

"No problem, I'm good with speed." Mom sighed.

"Not too fast please. I want her to get there in one piece." I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go. Please?"

"Okay. Bye guys. I'm sure he'll be fine Renesmee." I nodded and ran out the door, Edward closely followed. Both of us got into the Toyota and so I assumed he ran here. We had been driving for a couple of minutes and Edward was right, he was good with speed.

"Uhm... Thanks for the ride. I needed to get there quick and I, uhm- I don't think I would be able to drive there safely myself." I laughed once and he smiled.

"It's fine, really. Carlisle's an incredible doctor, one of a kind. He will do whatever he can. He should be at the hospital now." I nodded and smiled at him slightly. Well, he's trying. I knew all about Carlisle, how he managed to ignore the thirst and the bloodlust to become one of the most respected and successful doctor's. I knew that if anyone could help Ian, it would be him. I told Edward my thoughts and he smiled. "One of a kind."

We were nearing the hospital and the frantic nerves started to creep in. I needed to see him. To see if he was okay.

"Uh, Renesmee, I'll keep my distance, I know you don't want me hanging around, it would be something hard to explain to your friends. I'll go see Carlisle and then run back home, I'll give you the keys. It'll be easier." I nodded again, unable to form words. My entire mind focused on Ian. Wondering how he is. If Lucas is okay. What happened. Will Carlisle be able to help him? How serious are his injuries? Shane said the accident was bad. How bad? Oh God, please say he's okay. The car was parked but I couldn't move. What if he dies?

"Renesmee? We're here." I turned to look at him and he genuinely looked concerned for me. "Hey, are you okay?" I gulped.

"Uh... Um... Hm. Yep."

"Obviously you're not. Come on. Let's go. I'll do the talking if you want." I let out a deep breath.

"Thanks." We got out the car and he handed me the keys. We walked into the hospital, me in a complete daze. We reached the desk and I heard Edward talk to the receptionist. She pointed somewhere and Edward started moving again. I followed. Focused blankly on whatever was directly in front of me.

"They're round the corner. All of them are thinking about the two of them. Carlisle is with them. I'll go in in a minute, as if I don't know you. You'll be fine Renesmee. Honestly. He'll be fine." I smiled gratefully and turned the corner. Every single one of them was there, Ian always was one of the main people within the group.

"Ren! They're in there, but the doctor won't let any of us in. I'm sorry. There was a car crash and none of us knew about it until later, as soon as we found out, we called you. We knew you would want to be here." I nodded as the words gushed out of Amy's mouth.

"How..." I cleared my throat, just as Edward passed and walked into the room, no-one questioned him, he looked like all the other doctor's. "How did it happened? Are they going to be okay?"

"We're not sure." Shane answered. "Lucas is in pretty bad shape, Ian has a few broken bones and both of them are unconscious. Urm, Doctor Cullen, he's supposed to be the best here, is with them." I nodded and sat down. Edward soon came out the door and looked at me, giving a small smile that I took to mean they'll be okay.

"Lucas is awake. Ian is coming round, you're allowed to go in, but both of them are quite unsteady. Don't bombard them. I have to be going." He smiled again and many said thanks. Tina come up to me and whispered in my ear.

"See something you like Ren?" I almost growled as she giggled and walked off. Cow. I pushed open the door to see Carlisle standing at the end of a bed, looking at some notes. He saw me and smiled. I nodded slightly in return, knowing he would see it. I found Ian in one of the beds. Dean, Marie, Sophie, Tina and Shane all crowded round him, a few went to Lucas, and some just stood around. Unsure of where to go. He saw me and smiled, a small semi-conscious smile. I smiled back, glad that he was awake at least.

"Hey." I said softly, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He mumbled something in return but I didn't quite get it. "Don't worry about talking. I'm glad you're okay." I kissed him on the forehead and leaned back. I stood up and went over to see Lucas.

"Heya Luke."

"Hey Ren. I thought I was the bad one, but I was awake first." He laughed, then winced. I frowned.

"You sure you're supposed to be talking? Looks like it hurts." He shook his head.

"Na, it's cool." He laughed again, winced again. Causing all of us to laugh.

"So what happened man?" Anthony asked. It was the one question we had all been wanting to know.

"We were driving. I was in the driver's side. Ian had some stuff going on at home and wanted to get out, so we just went for a drive. Ian thought he saw something, pointed it out to me. Stupid me, I looked of course and swerved off the road. We went into a tree then the car rolled. Apparently someone saw and called an ambulance."

"D'ya know who called them?" Zaz put in. He shook his head.

"Nope. They didn't give a name or number." He shrugged, once again, wincing.

"Hey guys." A groggy voice said from behind me. I swiveled and saw Ian sitting upright, eyes wide, actually making coherant words. He smiled at me. "Hey Ren."

"Hey. You scared me. So much. Don't _ever _do that to me again okay?" He smiled grimly and nodded. I sat on the edge of his bed again and he took my hand and squeezed it.

"I promise. I won't."

"Good. So, tell me, what did you see that was so important you just _had _to tell Lucas about?"

"Oh.. um..." He laughed nervously, wincing just like Lucas. I shook my head. "I dunno. It was like something moving alongside the car. Really fast and white." I gulped as he said the words slowly. "I'm not really sure to be honest, it's all a bit blurry. But it was just moving so fast. Oh well." He smiled at me, but frowned when I didn't return it. I looked up to him.

"Uhm... Just... Just hold on. I've got to go talk to someone." By this time, Carlisle had gone out of the room, so I walked out to his office. I knew he was in there so I just walked in.

"Grampa? We have a problem." He frowned.

"Is it Ian? Lucas? Has something happened?" I shook my head. I walked over to his desk and put my hand on his arm. I projected to him exactly what had happened. Showing what Ian had said, how I felt. He nodded thoughtfully when I stopped and pulled my hand back.

"Ah. I see the situation. And you think it was a vampire?" I nodded.

"It's the only feasible explanation. What else would be able to keep up with a car?"

"Very true. I'll talk to the others when I get home, see what I can do."

"Thanks Grampa." He smiled.

"I like that you know." I frowned, confused.

"What?"

"Grampa. It's something I never thought I would ever hear associated with me." I smiled. "Now, go make sure Ian is okay."

"See you."

"Bye Renesmee." I walked out the door and walked swiftly back to Ian's room. As I walked in, I noticed how many of them had left, leaving only me and Shane left with Ian and Lucas. Ian smiled hesitantly as he saw me walk in.

"Is everything okay babe?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"It's all good. I just uh... I just needed some air. This is all a bit overwhelming." He smiled again.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and moved to sit on his bed once more.

"You don't need to apologise. Seriously."

"Come here." He gestured, moving surprisingly well.

"Are you sure? Won't it hurt you?" He snorted.

"No. It's okay. Plus I really want you near me right now." I smiled and crawled beside him as he shifted to the side of his hosptial bed. Lucas was deep in conversation with Shane. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hesitantly in case I caused him any pain. I yawned. "Go to sleep Ren. It's really late. Or early, depending on which way you see it." I laughed once and then closed by eyes, completely comfortable in Ian's presence.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN Oh my God! I am SO sorry! Things have been so hectic. I've had my mocks - I still do - but then I got Tonselitis and have been feeling so rough that all I felt like doing was sleeping. I feel so guilty!!**

**Anyways, I'm sorta feeling better and I only have a couple more days of mocks left... Things should be going back to normal very soon!**

**HAVE YOU SEEN NEW MOON??? OMG!! It is pure awesomeness on a screen!! :D I saw it today and it was incredible - luckily I was feeling better by then! I would have been so annoyed if I couldn't go!**

**If you've seen it, then let me know what you think of it.... What's your fave bit?? Fave character?? I'd love to know!! **

**Back to the story..... Hope you like this chapter!! ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters etc belong to Stepheie Meyer, not me! :-(**

* * *

Chapter 22

Bella POV

"Edward? What happened? Is Ian okay?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes Bella. He's fine at the moment. He's awake and is talking. But there's something we need to talk about. It's about his accident." He sounded distressed.

"Right. Okay. Well, come over and we can talk about it here. Renesmee isn't going to school today, she's been up all this time."

"Okay. Is she at the house though?"

"Nope. She's still at the hospital."

"Right. I'll be at yours in 5 minutes." The phone clicked off and I put it down, making my way over to the sofa. Just miutes later and Edward was knocking on the door.

"Hi." I smiled. Though he didn't look like he would be smiling any time too. "Edward, what's happened?" He sighed.

"The accident. There's something you should all know."

~*~

Renesmee POV

"So... Are you sure you're okay for me to leave for a little bit?" Ian nodded. Cuts and bruises evident all over his face. He smiled quickly.

"It's fine babe. Just go." I nodded and kissed him quickly. "See you soon." He smiled briefly and I left the hospital room. I was in desperate need of some food and a shower at least but I was hesitant to leave the hospital. It wasn't until Ian insisted that he was fine for at least an hour before I believed him. Never again will I speak my thoughts. I've learned from my mistakes. I smiled to myself. I walked down the hospital corridor and stopped in front of Grandpa's door. I was about to knock before he called out to me.

"Come in Renesmee." I laughed once and opened the door seeing him sat behind his desk in all his vampire perfection, like a king sat at his throne.

"Hi. I just wanted to say thanks. For everything." He smiled and nodded.

"No problem Renesmee. I do try my best. I am curious though.." He trailed off and looked at me. "Are you not bothered about the blood in the hospital?" Fair question.

"To a certain extent. But there wasn't much in the room at the time. It sort of wears off. Plus, I'm only half vampire. I don't think it has such a prominant effect on me." He nodded.

"Fair point." He paused. "I'm afraid I haven't been home yet to talk to the others about what happened at the accident, but Edward has, I think he may have spoken to them." I nodded.

"Thanks. Well, it's been really great to see you. And thanks again. It means a lot."

"It's fine Renesmee. I'll see you soon." I smiled at him before leaving, walking casually along the corridor.

~*~

I pulled up outside my house, using the drive to think about how things have gone recently. It didn't really look like Ian and I would be going out for dinner on Friday. He had a broken leg and so obviously, moving around would be much more difficult for him.

There was just one thing I needed to talk about with Mom. Maybe she had any idea

"Mom? I'm home!" I turned into the living room to see her and Edward sat on the sofa. It was different though. Mom was on one end of the sofa, Edward on the other. His face looked concerned and tense. Her face was expressionless. "What's going on? What's happened? What did you say to her?" I asked as I rushed over to see my mother. "Mom. Mom? Look at me please." She lifted her head slowly and I gasped at the sight in her eyes. Pain and worry. Intensified a million times so that there was hardly any trace of herself left. I looked to Edward.

"What happened? Tell me. Now." He nodded.

"Renesmee, please can you calm down first. There is something that we have to tell you." I sighed.

"Obviously. Look at her! Now tell me."

"Renesmee, don't talk like that please. Let me tell you." Mom said weakly. Her voice barely above a whisper but still perfectly audible for us. I nodded.

"A while back - all those years back, before your father left - there... there was an incident." She flicked her gaze to Edward, he nodded once before she continued. "The two of us had only just started going out, and we went to play baseball in a clearing at Forks." Her voice had gained strength as she gained confidence. "Well, as we were playing, some vampires, three of them, ran into us."

"You would've been still human at the time, so were they, you know, "vegetarian" vampires?" She shook her head. I gasped slightly.

"That was half the problem. They arrived, and one of them - James-" Edward growled at the mention of his name. "He found I was human, we tried to hide the fact but it was hard. It turned out that he was a tracker. And a very good one at that. As soon as they left, Edward told me that I had begun James' next game. His next meal." She paused, as if remembering it for the first time in so long. "We had to run. So we did. Jasper, Alice and I went to Pheonix, but not to see Renée. We had to hide in a hotel whilst the others did some distracting. Though when I got a phone call from James saying he had my mother, I had to go. He was at a ballet studio and when I got there, I found that he didn't have her at all. All he had was a tape with my mother's voice on to fool me. And it worked. Obviously."

"So what happened? You were trapped with a vampire, but you survived. How?" I was curious now, I was leaning in intently, making sure I caught every word.

"Well, he hurt me. Beat me. Pretty bad. Broke my leg. Edward and the Cullens soon arrived though and they tried to help me. But I was bleeding and it was hard for some of them. Then James bit me. I was changing before Edward came and sucked the venom out. By that time, the others had managed to rip James apart and burn the pieces." I cringed. "Sorry, maybe that was a bit too much information there." I smiled slightly.

"It's fine. Really." I turned to face Edward. "So you saved her? From changing I mean?" He nodded. "Thanks." He smiled, but it was distant so I knew that this wasn't all I needed to know. "So what else do you have to tell me? I can see that that isn't it." Mom nodded.

"Yeah. There's a reason we had to tell you that story. James, well, you know we killed him. There were two more, Laurent-" I gasped.

"Laurent was one of them?" She nodded.

"Yes. But he soon left the other two to go to Tanya. He had grown tired of James' games." I nodded. We could talk about that later. "Well there was one more. Her name was Victoria, and she was James' mate. She was obviously pretty upset about us killing James and so now... Honey, just remember we're going to be there for you and we're going to do everything we can okay?"

"Mom, just tell me."

"Well, you see... Ugh, how do I say this?" She glanced pleadingly at Edward and he sighed.

"Renesmee, Victoria's coming back. It was her Ian saw running alongside the car. She's been trying to get as much information about us as possible. She knows you're my daughter and that you're with Ian. She knows about Bella and how Laurent decieved her. She was close by the other day and I heard her thoughts. She was thinking about going to the Volturi about you. Or hurting someone or killing someone. She hadn't planned on the accident with Ian and Lucas, but didn't care much either." I was confused.

"So James' mate has come to get us?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Renesmee. Things are serious. Really bad. We can't be around you 24/7 and we can't keep you away and locked up. But we have to keep you safe. The only way we can do that is for you to be careful. I don't want to lecture you because I have no right to, but you need to understand how dangerous the situation is. It's obvious that she isn't working alone. We have a lot we need to sort out." I nodded.

"So what can I do?" I asked him.

"Stay safe and listen to us if we need you to do anything. Right now, I think you're her priority. She knows that you're something to the both of us and is messing with that." I put my head down, processing what he had said. I was Victoria's next target. The one she was coming for to avenge her mate's death. Well, this was new. I glanced at mom and she stared back with pure love and worry.

"Everything's going to be fine Renesmee. You just need to listen to us." I nodded.

"No problems. I'm sure it's all going to be okay." I looked back to Edward. "You guys have saved my mom from a vampire when she was fully human. I'm half vampire. I have to be some use to you right? I trust you." He smiled.

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. "Well, I should be going. I need to go and talk to the others. Discuss strategies et cetera. I'll see you two soon. Renesmee, the other's will be on alert at school tomorrow. Just keep an eye out okay?" I nodded.

"It means a lot. Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at me before leaing down and kissing mom on the head. Soon, he had left and the only one's left were my mother and I. Both of us were digesting what we had learned.

After a few minutes, mom came over to me and hugged me tightly. "Everything is going to be fine. We have Alice, Edward... All the Cullens. Everything will be fine."

"I know mom, I know." But right then, there was that feeling, no matter how small, that I may be wrong. Though right now, I needed to focus on keeping safe. If anything happened, I would take it when it comes.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! They mean soooo much! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

** YO GUYS!**

**ONLY ONE MORE EXAM LEFT!!! YES! After that, I promise, updates will be much more frequent!**

**Your reviews are immense. I never thought I'd get over 50 eviews for the entire story, let alone over 150 for some of it! It means a hell of a lot.**

**Your responses to New Moon are awesome! It's an epic film!**

**Tunage - The Academy Is... - The Test aaand Fnlay Quaye & William Orbit - Dice.**

**Let me know what you guys think of them...**

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I think a lot of you will relaise how thing's will play out from this chapter. Though I'm going to add a few twists and turns along the way. Anyways, REVIEW please! I love them more than I love cake... That's saying something!**

**ENJOY! ****Jem :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all...**

* * *

Chapter 23

Renesmee POV

So tonight should be my big date with Ian. Instead, we're both sat on his hospital bed whilst his dressings get changed. Real romantic!

"I'm really sorry Ren. This isn't how it was supposed to be. I'd be really sick and twisted if I had planned this." He laughed and the nurse joined in. I didn't fail to notice the look she gave him, almost a flirtatious wink. I bit back a growl.

"It's okay Ian seriously. I know you didn't plan this, but I don't mind really. You just need to focus on getting better, then we can do something after." _Right after we get rid of the vampre which is trying to kill me and was the cause of your accident. _For obvious reasons, I'll keep that bit to myself. He smiled sweetly and I leaned in to kiss him. The nurse hastily left with a huff and I smiled against his lips. "So... Did the doctor's say when you'll be out of here?"

"Hopefully tomorrow lunchtime. Though I'm still going to have this cast with crutches for about 6 weeks." I nodded.

"Fair enough. Everything's going to be okay you know." He smiled.

"I know, I know. All the better because you'll be there with me." I grinned. So true. I'd be with him all the way. Just as long as the psycopathic vampire doesn't get in the way.

"Well I'm going to get going okay?" He nodded.

"No problem honey. I'm sure Bella is wondering where you are." His face was sincere but I could detect the small hint of sarcasm that he was trying to hide within his voice. I almost frowned, but smiled instead, determined not to let it get to me. I leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips, waved goodbye and left.

"Renesmee?" I heard as I walked through the corridor. I turned to see Edward and Carlisle standing in front of Carlisle's office door. I smiled and waved at them as they walked towards me.

"Hi! Thanks for everything you've done for Ian." Carlisle smiled but Edward looked distant. After about half a second, he regained his normal face and smiled too, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"That's no problem Renesmee. It's the least I can do. A way to make up the past years to you."

I smiled. "Cheers Grampa." I turned to Edward. "Is everything okay? With Victoria and everything? I haven't heard much for a while." He smiled slightly.

"Neither have we. She seems to have quietened down since the accident. I haven't heard her thoughts for a while. I'm not too sure if that's a good thing or bad thing." He laughed once. "But as soon as we hear, we'll let you know. Promise." I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks so much Edward. Both me and my mom appreciate it." Edward had spent quite a bit of time at the house in the last couple of days. Him and mom seemed really happy and I was grateful that he could put a smile on her face like that. Although I may not consider him my father right now, things between the two of us were a lot better and had progressed considerably in such a short space of time. Plus, without him or any of the Cullens, chances are, Victoria would have gotten us by now.

"No problem. We've invited the two of you over tonight. Get a chance to catch up and discuss what we're going to do about Victoria. It's important that the two of you know what's going on."

"That sounds cool. I've got to go now. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Renesmee."

"Bye Grampa. Bye Edward." I waved and they returned the gesture as I left.

~*~

"Mom?" I shouted as I walked in.

"Heya sweetie. I'm in the kitchen." I walked in to find her cooking. I frowned.

"Uh... Mom. Just a quick question... Why are you cooking?" She laughed.

"Well, we're going round the Cullen's tonight and I know that you'll need something to eat before we leave. Edward called about 10 minutes ago to say he had seen you and to finalise some details about tonight. So I thought I'd cook you dinner." I grinned at her. Her mood had definately increased since she sorted things out with Edward.

"Okay. If you wish. I'm not going to complain."

"Good. Now sit, it's almost done." I did as she told me to and we talked as I ate. Mom told be about her day. She had been hunting and job searching, finding a job at a local café this morning. She starts Monday.

"So, you don't eat, yet you get a job at a café?" She laughed.

"I know. But It's not as if I'm bad at cooking is it. I cook for you."

"Very true."

"So, I thought it would be ideal. Anyway, it's not like it's proper meals or enything. It's just a small internet café that needed someone. It's something to do whilst you're at school."

"I guess. This is good by the way." I said, pointing towards my plate of spaghetti. She grinned.

After talking some more the two of us left for the Cullen's house. We'd been once this week, but only quickly because Alice wanted to talk to mom.

"Well, here we are." Mom said as we pulled up.

"Uhu. Here we are. Lets go. I promised Emmett I'd beat him at the Xbox next time I was round." Mom laughed and we ran towards the house, Edward opened the door before either of us could get there.

"Hello Renesmee. Hi Bella." I smiled in return.

"Hi Edward."

"Emmett's in the living room, turning the Xbox on." I grinned and ran there whilst mom stayed and spoke to Edward for a few minutes.

"Emmett?"

"Hey lil' niece." He called as I walked in. Jasper was sat with Alice on the sofa. She was flicking through a catalogue, folding over pages every now and then for things that she liked. Rosalie was reading a magazine sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Hey uncle Em." They all looked up as I walked in and one by one came and gave me a hug.

"Renesmee. It's lovely to see you again dear. Have you eaten? Would you like a drink?" Esme asked as she walked into the living room, hugging me as she did.

"It's okay Esme. I've already eaten and I'm not really thirsty to be honest. Thank you for the offer though." She smiled at me.

"No problem. Just let me know if there is anything I can get you." I nodded.

"Well lil' niece. Ready to get beat by your old uncle?" I grinned.

"I don't know Em. How do you feel about being beat by your niece?"

"Bring it on." We laughed and sat down, each taking a controller.

Turns out, I won. Emmett's pride had taken a down turn and all the others couldn't help but laugh. Everyone had come to watch as they heard both of us shouting expletives at the TV.

"Seriously Em. It's bad enough you got beat, but by your _niece_? I thought you were all manly and hard."

"Shut up Jasper." Jasper grinned.

"Anyway, sorry to interrupt and burst your bubble, but we've got some things we need to talk about." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded and we all turned to him in the living room. "Well, the last time we heard anything from her was at Ian's accident. Not a peep since. What we need to do is think of a plan in case she shows again." Everyone was silent. I looked around the room to see everyone focused. Alice's face was blank, it was obvious she was having a vision.

"Urm, guys?" We all turned to face her.

"What is it Alice? Did you see anything?"

"No. Nothing yet, Victoria keeps changing her mind but everything she has decided on so far goes blurry, which means she comes into contact with Renesmee in some way. Obviously, that's not an option for us. But there was only one way that she wouldn't get to us for some time."

"And that was..." Emmett pushed for her to finish.

"We move." Edward answered for her.

MOVE?! That would mean I would have to go with them. Obviously. That would mean we couldn't stay anywhere near here. Evidently. That would mean I would have to leave Ian. Impossibility.

"No." Everyone stared at me.

"What do you mean 'no' Renesmee? It's the only way we can keep you safe." Mom scolded.

"I've finally got settled. I've met great friends. I have Ian here." Edward cringed and I wondered what that was all about. But right now, I had bigger things on my mind.

"Renesmee, please, just listen to us. We need to do this to keep you and everyone else safe." She continued.

"Ren, I've looked at everything. Even with Victoria changing her mind so often, the only way she avoids us for any length of time which is great enough for us to do something, is for all of us to move." Alice said. I liked Alice. She was my aunt, she was funny, smart, if a tiny bit annoying, but I wouldn't listen. I refuse to move. Point black. Subject closed. The end.

"No. I'm not moving. You can all go without me. I refuse. I'm staying here. I _belong _here." With that, I stood up, left the house and ran back home, letting my mind wander as to the possibilities lurking behind a new move.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

****

Sooo.... This is the next chapter... I'm really wary as to how people are going to react to my fic now after a few of your reviews, but hopefully, all will be well!! :S

**Your reviews mean so much to me!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mate Michaela - RosalieHale1915-MC She's been kind enough to read through these and give me some feedback!**

**Tunes to check out - Rooney - I'm Shakin' aaaand any stuff from The Hush Sound... They rock!**

**Anyways... ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!! :(**

* * *

Chapter 24

Renesmee POV

"Renesmee?!" Mom called. I ignored her, my head buried underneath my pillow. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Let alone mom. I had finally got settled. I had a boyfriend. Friends. A family. Now we were being uprooted and forced to leave? No way. I don't care if Victoria gets me. I'm staying.

"Renesmee! Don't ignore me. Come down here please. We need to talk." I gave a low growl though I knew she would hear it. "Renesmee Carlie Swan don't you _dare _yell at me!" She half yelled. I chucked my pillow on the floor and stood up, heading towards my door painfully slow as I knew it would annoy her. She was sat on the sofa, hands in her lap and her gaze fixed on me.

"What mother dear?" I asked in mock innocence. She gave me a sharp look.

"Ren, we have to do this. This is the _only _way you can be kept safe. There is no way on this planet that me, or any of the Cullens, are going to let you get hurt. But you need to understand Renesmee, we _have _to do this." I rolled my eyes.

"There is no other way at all? There has to be. I'm finally settled here. I have Ian. Friends! A LIFE!" I yelled at her. I grabbed my phone and jacket and slipped my trainers on.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as I was just about to leave. I swiveled round to face her.

"Out!" I shut the door and left. Running instead of driving - I needed to let off some steam.

Bella POV

"Edward?"

"Hi Bella. How is she?"

"She stormed off. It's not going great. I did try talking to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm thinking of getting Alice to talk to her maybe."

"That sounds great love."

"Do you mind coming over for a bit? I think I don't want to be on my own." He laughed once.

"I don't mind. I'll be there in a second." I hung up the phone and put the door on the latch, he knew by now to just come in without knocking. It was as if we had automatically fell into the comfort and the ease of how things used to be between us all those years back. Though obviously, he didn't have to worry about me being so fragile. Things between us have been amazing these past few days. We've been going slow though, but we know how things will turn out in the end. It was inevitable. Though he seemed to be focused on Renesmee quite a lot nowadays, what with Ian and everything. It was sweet to see ad it had brought the two of them closer together; though I fear that this move could damage their relationship.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out from the hallway.

"In here." He appeared a half second later and smiled at me. I smiled back as he strode across the room and took my face in his hands, placing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "Well hello." I whispered when he pulled away. He chuckled and sat beside me on the sofa.

"So how are you? How is she?" I sighed.

"I'm fine. To be honest, I'm looking forward to this move-" Edward frowned and I stopped talking. "What?"

"You're looking forward to running away from a pyschotic, murderous vampire that is after your daughter?" I laughed once. Now realising how it may have sounded. I shook my head.

"Of course not!" His face relaxed. "What I meant is, this move would be with everyone. All of us. It would be like a fresh start and that's just what I need right now. But I'm not sure about Renesmee. She seems so settled here. We _can't _stay here. I know that. If we stay, she will, no doubt about it, get hurt. But she doesn't seem to see it that way." He looked at my face intently before putting his rm around me and pulling me close. I felt comfortabe here. Safe. It was like perfection, except for the thoughts about the safety of my daughter.

"Maybe we can get someone to talk to her. Alice? Rosalie? The three of them could go shopping. Try and get her aunts to talk to her about it." I nodded. It did sound like a good idea, except for one thing.

"But what if she doesn't listen? Then she'll get angry with them and then their relationship will be ruined. You know how much of a short temper she has. There is no way she'll move then unless we drag her, kicking and screaming. There is no way I'll do that!" I was rambling and Edward knew it. He had a small smirk on his lips.

"Honey, stop. Look at me." I shifted my head so I could look him in his amber eyes. "Everything, is going to be fine in the end. We just have to get passed this. Trust me." I nodded. Trust. Something I needed to have in Edward. It's been building the last few days, but there's that tiny piece of me constantly thinking he may leave again. Of course I would never tell him that. "So, I'll tell Alice later to call Renesmee and have her, Rosalie and Ren go shopping? They can talk to her then."

"Sounds good." With that said, Edward's phone rang. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, smiling as he saw the display. I looked over his shoulder quickly. _Alice. _I giggled quietly.

"Alice?"

_"I saw you talking to me later about shopping. So I thought I'd save you the trouble and ring." _Edward chuckled.

"Yes. I was going to see if you and Rosalie could take Renesmee shopping and have a word with her about the whole moving thing."

_"No problem Edward. Anything for shopping and time with my niece. We'll have a word with her and see if we can persuade her. It's going to take a lot."_

"I know. Thanks Alice."

_"No problem. See you later Edward."_

"Bye Alice." He put his phone back in his pocket and turned towards me. "Well that was easy." I laughed. He pulled me closer towards him and kissed my head softly. "Everything's going to be okay Bella. I'll make sure of it." I smiled.

"Thank you."

The two of us fell in to a comfortable silence and for a few hours we spoke very little. Both of us content with just the others presence. It wasn't until I heard fast footsteps coming up the road that the two of us jumped up, knowing exactly who it would be. Someone stumbled up the pathway and I sighed. _Not again. _The front door opened - surprisingly quiet - and Renesmee turned the corner. She didn't look at the two of us, just walked past and trekked up the stairs. Swaying to the side every so often. I sighed and sat down. It was 1:30 in the morning, but I knew she would be home in the end and would've called or got hold of me somehow if anything was wrong. She may be upset and drunk at the moment, but that doesn't mean she's stupid when it comes to her safety. Well, except for when it comes to whether she lives or dies. I turned round to face Edward and I sighed.

"Here we go again!" He smiled sympathetically, though I knew he would stay until everything was okay and for that I was grateful for. He took a step closer to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Everything will be fine Bella. I said so earlier. Believe me." I smiled.

"God I hope you're right."

Renesmee POV

Okay so maybe I shouldn't've drunk again. That was a bad idea. But I couldn't help it. Everyone else was drinking. I know, that's no excuse, but once again, I needed something to take my mind off of things. It wasn't intentional. Technically, it was Tina's fault again. If she hadn't been round Layla's with everyone, then the bottle would not have been brought out and none of us would've touched it. I would have been home hours ago and would have been a hell of a lot more sober right now.

Edward and my mom were downstairs, no doubt still talking about me. I had taken myself to bed, to recover from this state. God why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? I dumped my stuff on the floor and climbed into bed once I'd changed. I checked my phone and sighed when there was no messages, but it rang instead as I held it in my hand. I almost growled as I saw the caller display.

"What do you want Tina? I thought you had said enough at Layla's."

"Whatever Ren. I just wanted to add a little to our earlier conversation." I snorted. If you could call it a conversation. Many would say it was a "heated discussion".

"Oh do continue..." I said sarcastically. Half sober, half drunk.

"Well, if you think Ian is all that faithfull, ask him the truth about what had happened that night. You really think Ian would have had some family shit going on and wouldn't tell you? His girlfriend? Trust me, you'd be the first to know. He has a bit of a big gob. But when it comes to girls, Ian isn't exactly what you would call 'pure'". I bit back another growl. This was how my night had been. Entering Layla's house to find everyone there except for Ian and Lucas, and Tina had that smug grin on her face. She didn't kick off straight away. It wasn't until she was completely smashed and the topic of conversation had turned to the accident, then the trash talk began.

_"So Ren... How's Ian doing?" _She had slurred, slouched against Layla's sofa. I shrugged lightly and smiled.

_"He's doing okay. He should be out soon." _I had replied.

_"Oh well isn't that great for the two of you. I'm sure you will be so happy when he's out of hospital. So will he, and all the other girls he's screwing behind your back." _Everyone had stopped their conversation and every pair of eyes settled on the two of us. It had taken me a while for me to register what she saying, okay, I had had a fair few to drink. But I started seeing red. The vampire side coming out. I knew I had to tame it. God only knows what would've happened if I didn't. But man, did I want to slap her right then.

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _My voice was oddly calm, inside, I was boiling. Ready to explode. Her sarcy comments had driven me to the edge all week. She chuckled.

_"Oh Ren. How naive you are. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. This is Ian's typical week. He acts all shy and innocent to get the girl, then he starts sleeping around behind her back. He turns protective, possessive. Needy." _She had started out slouched, but by now, she was bolt upright, her bloodshot eyes focused on mine as if she was searching for some sort of reaction. _"It's all a cover. It's happened to so many girls. I just thought you'd like to know that's all." _She smiled in mock innocence. Every persons mouth was hanging open and had their eyes bulging out of their sockets. I couldn't tell whether it was out of shock that she had told me something that they already knew, or because they were just as surprised as I was. With that, I stood up and walked right to her, towering over her small body. I tried to put on my best vampire face, careful not to go full force. I bent down to her level and my face was only inches from hers.

_"You. Know _nothing _about Ian and I you little slut. Don't go around thinking you own the damn place and chatting crap about people. If you don't mind, I'm leaving, and _never _do I want to hear, or speak to you again." _I had stood up, walked towards the door, but turned to face her before I left. _"Whore." _I shouted at her. I left Layla's and ran back home. Now here I am, with the whore itself on the other end of the phone, awaiting an answer to her lies.

"Whatever Tina. You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to bed, and I'll deal with you in the morning." She snorted.

"And what do you mean 'deal with me'?" If only I could rip _her _limb from limb and burn the pieces.

"I dunno. I'll do whatever I feel like."

"Oh 'cause you think you're all ard now because you hang with the Cullens?" I almost laughed. If she knew the real danger that the Cullens pose to her, she wouldn't be joking about it.

"Of course not. I don't let things like that get to my head, unlike some. Anyway, goodbye." The phone clicked and I put it down on my bedside table, burrying my head in my pillow and beggine for sleep. I didn't want to think about these things. I didn't want to think about him being unfaithful to me. But thing's added up. All the thing's she said. Possessive. Needy. _"It's all a cover." _She had said. That day at school, Emmett was joking about having to make an appointment. Maybe he was just trying to cover his tracks. The looks Edward gives whenever I mention his name. Maybe he's heard something in Ian's thoughts that he doesn't think I should know. This was too much for me to habdle in one night. I needed sleep. This can wait until a later date.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo yo yo guys!! Tis the next chapter... Hope you guys like it...**

**I'm quite worried now as to your reaction to the next few chapters... A lot of you don't seem to like where it's going, so I'm hesitant to put it up. But... I'll never know unless I try!! So please let me know what you think of it.**

**Tuneage - The Hush Sound - Break The Sky**

**Tis an awesome song! Let me know what you think of it!!**

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... :-(**

* * *

Chapter 25

Bella POV

Renesmee was round a friends; she woke in a surprisingly hangover - free mood this morning after last nights events. Though she seemed quiet. Deep in thought and on edge. I guess she'll tell me when she wants to. When she's ready.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed as I made my way up their path.

"Hi Alice." She hugged me tightly and then led me into the house where I was met by most of the family. Emmett was playing Jasper on the Xbox and Rosalie was watching. Edward came flying down the stairs and stopped in front of me. He smiled - my smile, my crooked smile - and kissed me quickly on the lips. This, obviously, caused a few wolf whistles from Emmett who never tired of joking about the two of us being together. Sometimes it was funny, cute even, but other times... God did it annoy the hell out of me. Edward too. I scowled at Emmett and he soon shut up, returning to his game with Jasper.

"Rosalie and I are going to go shopping with Renesmee tomorrow. Is that okay?" Alice asked over Edwards shoulder. I giggled.

"That's fine Alice. Thank you." She nodded before running off.

"Bella?" I turned to see Esme standing by the patio door in a pair of gardening gloves and holding a trowel. The weather was ever so slightly sunny, so I thought I'd go round the Cullen's so that I wouldn't be on my own all day.

"Hi Esme." She smiled at me and removed her gloves before walking over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"Lovely to see you again Bella. Renesmee not with you?" I shook my head.

"She's still upset about having to move. There was a bit of an incident last night." Edward cringed and Emmett's head snapped up, intrigued. He obviously had an idea of what it might be. "She returned home drunk again. But she got a phone call later on and it didn't sound pleasant. So we think something else has happened." Emmett sniggered before Rosalie hit him.

"Emmett. Shut up." She hissed.

"Well it's not my fault that my 'lil niece is now a 'lil rebel!" Jasper supressed a smile and I shook my head and rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around soon." Esme said sympathetically.

"We'll change her mind for you Bella. Alice and I will do our best tomorrow." I smiled gratefully at Rosalie.

"So where's Carlisle?" I asked no-one in particular.

"He's working at the hospital, though he should be back in a couple of hours." I nodded.

"Is there any news about Victoria?" Everyone shook their head.

"According to Alice, she's still changing her mind. I think she's done her research and knows how subjective Alice's visions are. And she hasn't come into my radar yet either. There have been no more sightings, scents, no nothing. We're a bit confused to be honest. But we need to get out of here soon. It won't be long until she makes a move." I nodded. Renesmee had to see sense soon. It was the only way to keep her safe. She needed to understand and I would do anything. I turned to face Edward and he smiled grimly.

"What's up?" He sighed and took hold of my arm. He led me upstairs and into a room that I assumed must be his by the vast amounts of music and books. I was confused to say the least. "Edward what's going on?"

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. And I need you to understand why I didn't tell you as soon as I found out. Just let me tell you first okay?" My confusion was gone and suspicion crept in.

"Okay..."

"It's about Ian. He's not exactly who we thought he was." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that first night, when Renesmee came home with him, when she was drunk, Ian's intentions were completely pure and fine. But after being around him these part few days from the accident I've seen a different side of him through his thoughts. By the sounds of things it's not the first time that he's done this. Everyone else seems to be feeling bad for Renesmee about it. Except for one girl. Tina. She seems quite jealous of Renesmee because of the attention she's getting and her looks.

"Ian finds a girl. Acts innocent and shy to get them, then when he does, he has a habit of cheating on them, hurting the girl quite badly. That seems to be the case now. It sounds cliché, but he's got a thing going with one of the nurses, and a girl from outside of school." I looked down in disbelief. Ian was cheating on Renesmee? He was going to hurt her? No. No, I wouldn't let that happen. But _why _hadn't Edward told me?

"So why didn't you tell me straight away then?"

"I thought if I did, you would't believe me. Or you'd think I was trying to hurt Renesmee. And I didn't want her to be hurt. I was hoping that maybe he'd see sense or that maybe we could sort this out ourselves so that Renesmee wouldn't find out. It's stupid I know, but I just didn't want her getting hurt."

"It's okay. But, you know we have to tell her don't you?" He nodded and I sighed. I know that one of the main reasons that Renesmee wanted to stay was because of Ian. She had finally found someone she could be with. I know that if we tell her, she might lean towards moving a bit more. But I don't want her to get hurt. That's the last thing I want.

No. She needs to know. But I will not let him get away with it.

"We have to do something." He frowned.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure something out. I'm not going to let her get hurt. We have to tell her, but we'll help get her revenge in the end." Edward laughed and I shot him a look. "What's so funny?"

"You! You sound all Mafia." I smiled and hit him playfully on the arm. He feigned hurt and I giggled.

"I'm being serious here. We need to help her. We're a buch of vampires for goodness sake there has to be something we can do." He nodded. "We'll think about it. When do we tell her?"

"Up to you. I think today is a bad idea though. There's something going on and we should give her a day to sort it out." I nodded in agreement.

"Give her today. She's shopping tomorrow. We can tell her when she gets back."

"Do you want me to be there?" I frowned.

"Of course! You're the one who told me. I need you there for back up." He laughed.

"Okay. Call me when you want me over."

"Sure." I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I took his hand and dragged him downstairs to see everyone else. I was surprised to see Jasper and Emmett standing up, facing the two of us as we walked in.

"Now that, is a good idea!" Edward said from beside me. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously Edward, I hate it when you do that. Care to fill me in?" He chuckled and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"I'll let them explain." I turned to the two of them just as Rosalie and Alice walked in, both of them raising their eyebrows and looking between us with curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Well, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Jasper started. "And we really want to help. So we've come up with a plan." I nodded for them to continue.

"We put the fear of living hell into him and force him to tell the truth. Then we make sure he's hurt more than Renesmee is. Not physically of course. Mentally. Then he won't do it again I'm sure." Emmett said.

"And how do you expect to put this fear into him?" I asked. All of them looked at me as if I was stupid. It wasn't until I felt an overwhelming dose of calm come over me that I realised what they meant. "Ooooh!" They all laughed! "Sounds like a plan. When do you expect to do so?"

"Well, he's coming out of hospital tonight. We thought we'd pay him a visit at home." I thought about it. He tells the truth. But he's so scared that he never does it again. It saves everyone else being hurt. Renesmee gets rid of him - she's far too good for him now - and we get to keep her safe. I smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Edward squeezed my hand and Alice piped up.

"What's going on? Why are you going to do that to Ian? Has he hurt Renesmee?" Edward answered her for me.

"He hasn't hurt her. But will do if we don't stop him. He's been cheating on her, with a number of girls." Her eyes looked fierce. Vampire-like. For a second I feared Ian's life, but she soon changed and I assumed it was due to Jasper.

"You're plan, it sounds good. He needs a good dose of fear." We laughed and agreed with her.

~*~

Renesmee POV

"She did _what_?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"I know! She had the nerve to call me even after everything she said. I don't want to listen to her lies." Though deep down, I had a feeling that they weren't lies. Everything added up. And by the look on Layla's face, I think she knew it too. I sighed. "Layla, tell me honestly, she's not lying is she?" She looked up and smiled sheepishly. I took that as confirmation. "How could I have been so _stupid_? Why didn't anybody tell me?" She looked surprised. Hurt. As if I had accused her. I immediately felt bad. "I don't mean it like that Lay, I just wished someone would've told me about what he was like."

"Ren, we all thought he'd changed. He swore to us that he had and that he wasn't going to do it again. But then when he saw you and things started to change and he went back to how he was, but we didn't want to hurt you." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Really, I do." I grabbed my bag from beside me and stood up. I needed to get out. Run. Do something to take my mind off of things. And then I can think about Ian, and what I need to do next. A shopping trip with my aunts is exactly what I needed tomorrow. Time to take my mind off of things. "I think I should go. Clear my head." Layla nodded and walked me to her front door.

"I'm really sorry Ren. Really. I wish I'd said something earlier." I shook my head.

"No worries."

"Do you want a lift home? You don't have your car."

"Na, it's okay. I'll walk. It'll give me some thinking time." She nodded.

"See ya later Ren."

"Bye." I waved and ran. But not home. I ran to the one place where I knew I could talk to someone. The Cullens. It didn't surprise me that mom's car was there. It was sunny, she wouldn't want to stay in all day by herself. I was about to knock when Uncle Em opened the door.

"How's my 'lil rebel?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Not too good." I replied. He stood back and examined my face just as Uncle Jasper appeared.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Ian." Jasper sighed.

"So you know then?" He nodded. "Did Edward tell you?"

"Yeah. We're sorry kiddo." I smiled slightly. "Hey, if it helps, Jasper and I made a plan to get revenge." I was intrigued.

"And that would be?"

"We would put so much fear into that punk that he'll never do it again and will leave you alone." I grinned.

"Perfect." They smiled. Revenge is sweet. I hadn't thought about getting my own back until they mentioned it. But think of all those other girls who have been hurt because of him.

He deserves it.

* * *

**D'ya know what you've gotta do now?? Hit that button below and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**HI GUYS!!! Here's the next chap...**

**IMPORTANT!! READ PLEASE**

**Okay, so a lot of you were saying that you really wanted to see the whole revenge thing... but urm... I wasn't intending on showing it! HOWEVER, I have thought about it and I will do a bonus chapter at the end (so that it doesn't interfere with the rest of the story...) and all I want you to do is tell me which POV you want it from... Jasper/Emmett/Ian/Or any other sensible suggestion. LET ME KNOW!!**

**Anyway.... Enjoy this chapter.**

**I've been listening to a lot of Stereophonics recently, check 'em out.**

**Jem :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, as I have said many times before!! LOL!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Renesmee POV

"So how did it go guys?" I asked my uncles as I walked into the Cullen's household.

"You should've seen his face Ren! Classic. I wish I had a camera." I laughed at Emmett. So, Ian knew how protected I was. He knew that I knew what he was up to. I still needed to call him and break it off though. That would be interesting. He didn't deserve a face to face conversation. It baffled me how I could've been so stupid and not realise sooner. But everything Tina said added up.

"Well, he got what he deserved. Now where's my Aunts? We're supposed to be going shopping!" Emmett and Jasper grimaced at the mention of shopping and I laughed. "Seriously guys, it's not that bad! Shopping's fun!" Their eyes widened which only made me laugh harder.

"Renesmee? Let's go!" Alice squealed as she bounded out the house, Rosalie in tow. Both had smiles plastered over their face at the thought of shopping. I waved goodbye to my uncles and headed to the Mercedes. Rosalie in the drivers seat, Alice riding shotgun. "Sooo... I plan to be back home by about 5 o clock tonight. That way, we have plenty of time to show everyone what we bought and get the boys to try on whatever we buy them, Renesmee can stay round ours for a little while and then she's home in time to get a good night's sleep for school tomorrow." I grimaced. School. Ugh. But other than that, it sounds like a good plan. I checked my watch. 9am. 8 hours worth of shopping. Pure bliss.

It was only half an hour in the car before we got to the shopping centre. I stopped outside and smiled as I took in the sigh in front of me. Row after row of shops. Gleaming signs with brand names. It took me a scond to realise what they were and I frowned. Rosalie noticed.

"What is it Renesmee?" I flicked my gaze to her and then back to the shop signs.

"I can't afford this! These are designer and I'm not exactly made of money." Rosalie sighed.

"Seriously Renesmee, did you really think we'd let you pay for this tuff yourself? The Cullens have plenty of money, and you, Renesmee, are a Cullen. Even if you're last name is Swan. So our money, is your money." I smiled. I _was _a Cullen. No matter what. I was a Cullen by blood, not by venom. I smiled. So I get to go on a free shopping trip. Designer stores. With my aunts. Wow. I smiled and nodded.

"As you wish..." The two of them laughed quickly and we headed off to the first store in the row.

~*~

10am - Still in the first store.

11:30am - Just left first store. Now in second.

1.00pm - Exiting second store with 5 men carrying our bags to the car.

"So, we drop these off and get some food for Renesmee. Then we hit the shops again." Was Alice's plan. Rosalie and I agreed and soon we were sat in the food court, me with a giant cheeseburger from McDonalds in front of me. Rosalie looked at it with disgust and Alice was pre-occupied with planning what else we needed to buy. It wasn't until I took the first bite that she stopped talking and glanced at Rosalie. She nodded once and then they both turned to look at me. I put my burger down and chewed carefully as I stared in confusion at their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Renesmee, there's something we need to talk to you about." Suspicion took over me as I nodded for them to continue.

"Well, you need to understand how much danger you are in here." Rosalie said. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Not this again. "Please, Renesmee. Listen to us. You don't know what Victoria is like. If it was just her then we wouldn't be bothered about it and we would be able to stay here and fight her off. But we can't. We don't know who she has involved. How many she has and what she plans on doing, but we need more time to figure it out. The only way for us to do that is to leave." I simply stared at them as they spoke.

"Renesmee, if we stay here for any longer than a week then she gets you. I had a vision last night." Alice continued. This vision intrigued me. If I stayed, I only had a week to live. Morbid, but true. "I'm not sure how she get's you. Where you are, when it is. But I do know that she does. You're her main target and we will not let you get hurt. Please Renesmee. We have to do this. We can't fight her and everyone else she has got. Not on our own. We need to find help." So I had to make a decision. A massive part of me staying here was because of Ian. I wanted to stay because I had someone. I know it had only been a short amount of time that we were together, but I felt wanted for once in my life.

Now though, he was out of the picture and I was deading tomorrow. Having to face Tina; I could imagine the smug look on her face when she realises what has happened. I couldn't bear it. But is it worth leaving for? I have friends here. And quite a few of them.

"There is no way that we can stop her here?" They both shook their heads.

"Alice has seen it honey. No matter what we do, she gets to you. We don't have enough time to make a plan that is effective. But we will do if we move."

Suddenly, all my reasons for staying meant nothing. I realised how stupid I was being. How _selfish _I was being. If I stayed, there was no doubt that I would probably die here by a vicious vampire. Not only would I hurt my mother, but I have a family now. I have aunts, uncles, grandparents. A father. I couldn't hurt them too. I couldn't stay here just because I had now got friends; there would be plenty of other chances to make new friends no doubt. Yes it would be hard to say goodbye to them, Layla, Amy and Shane especially. But my reasons for staying here were pathetic and I finally realised that.

Ian meant nothing to me anymore. Tina could go and shove everything where the sun doesn't shine. I didn't want to go to school in Cambridge anymore. I wanted to leave. To stay safe. To not hurt my mom and my family. I knew what I had to do.

"Okay..." I whispered. Rosalie and Alice's heads snapped up and looked at me, bemused.

"Okay?" Rosalie questioned. "Just like that?" I nodded.

"Why?" Alice put in.

"Well my reasons for staying are pretty pathetic aren't they? I haven't got Ian anymore. I can't stand to go anywhere near Tina. The only one's I'll really miss are Layla, Amy and Shane and I know how to use a phone. If I stay, I hurt everyone and I don't want to do that." They both nodded and smiled.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be Rose!" Alice laughed.

"Let me guess, mom put you up to this?" They nodded. I smiled. "Thought so. But hey, I get to spend some time with my aunts at the same time." They both grinned back at me.

It didn't take me long for me to finish my burger and soon we were on to the next store.

2:30pm - Move on to the next store

3:15pm - Next store

4:45pm - Pay for the final lot and 10 men are carrying our things back to the car

"Well girls, all in a days work." Was Rosalie's response to our things that only just managed to fit into the car. I still would have things on my lap and down by my feet.

"Definately." I smiled. It wasn't long before we were at home with our many bags. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were ordered to bring the bags in and I went inside to find my mom, knowing full well that she'd be here. Sure enough, she was sat talking with Esme and Carlisle in the living room. She smiled hesitantly when she saw me and I almost laughed, but thought I would play with this a bit.

"Hello, mother." I said sarcastically.

"Hi, Renesmee, did you have a good time?" She was wary about asking me and I fought the urge to smile.

"It was an interesting day. But I believe someone set this trip up so that another two people could persuade another person to leave Cambridge."

"Urm..." By this time, Jasper had joined us and could sense the amusement in my mood, he soon had a massive grin on his face, realising what I was up to. When Edward joined and heard his thoughts, he started smiling too. It didn't take long for mom to acknowledge their smiling and was then confused. It was no good. The expression on her face just made me burst out into laughter. "What the hell is going on? Why is she laughing like that? I thought she was angry at me! Why are you two smiling? Where's Alice? Where's Rosalie? Will somebody _please _tell me what's happening?!" As soon as I managed to stop the laughter escaping, I felt I should explain to mom what happened.

"Don't worry mom. I wasn't angry, I was just messing. I spoke to Alice and Rosalie and I've decided that I won't kick up a fuss. We should move. It's the sensible thing to do. My reasons for staying were pretty pathetic when I could die." She grimaced before coming over to hug me.

"Oh Renesmee I'm so glad. We didn't know what we were going to do if you didn't come round in the end. At least this way, you get to avoid Tina too." When the two of us got home yesterday, I had told her everything that had happened. She then told me about what Edward had said and we agreed that Ian wasn't worth it. I guess I wasn't upset as I should've been when someone breaks up with their boyfriend. But Ian and I hadn't been going out for any significant length of time. Hell, we hadn't even gone on our first date. So it just didn't seem too big to me.

"Soo... When do we leave and where are we going?" Everyone seemed to be deep in thought. "Hello? When and where? I'd like to know!" I laughed and Edward answered for me.

"Well, we're not too sure on the best place for us to go, but we do know when we have to leave by. Hopefully, we can be gone by Wednesday. We can't stay in the UK, it'll be far too easy for her to find us if we're in the same continent. We're thinking of going back to America." I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I've wanted to go back there. Any ideas on specific places?" Edward looked down.

"We have a short-list." I gestured with my hands for him to continue. He chuckled. "We were thinking of going back to Washington. Seattle, or, maybe even Forks." I almost choked. Forks? The place where I was born. Where Edward and my mom fell in love. Where everything started. Where Grampa Charlie lives. Oh. But it's only been 46 years. Surely people would recognise them. I voiced my opinion and this time it was Grampa Carlisle who answered me.

"We know that there is a risk. But we also know that it is the last place Victoria will look. It's the one place where she thinks we won't go back to." It made sense. A lot of sense.

Well, here we go. I'm leaving Cambridge. Leaving the UK and starting again in America with my family in the one place where everything started.

Forks.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.... :D**

**Sorry it took so long to get up, I've had a pretty busy week... But I finish school this week so I'll have the xmas hols to catch up with some writing!**

**Your reviews are AWESOME!! I love them so much and they mean so much. The fact that you took the time out to do it means a lot!**

**IMPORTANT!! READ PLEASE - From last chapter too**

**Okay, so a lot of you were saying that you really wanted to see the whole revenge thing... but urm... I wasn't intending on showing it! HOWEVER, I have thought about it and I will do a bonus chapter at the end (so that it doesn't interfere with the rest of the story...) and all I want you to do is tell me which POV you want it from... Jasper/Emmett/Ian/Or any other sensible suggestion. LET ME KNOW!!**

**So yaaa.... Oooh... Tunes, I almost forgot... Them Crooked Vultures... Check 'em out. Dave Grohls new band... Epic!!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!! It's all Stephenie Meyers...**

* * *

Chapter 27

Bella POV

I was confused. No, scratch that. I was lost. Shocked. Dumbfounded. No-one had mentioned this to me. I didn't care if it was only a short-list. I at least would like to know if it was a possibility. We were going back where it all began. The place which held my best friend. My father. All those memories that are there. Renesmee's birth, meeting Edward, loving Edward. So so much.

"Are you all sure it's safe?" Edward gave a half-hearted nod.

"Bella, we understand it will be hard for you but this is the only way that we can gain enough time to be able to make Renesmee safe. As soon as she is, we can leave if you wish." Right. Renesmee. Keeping her safe. That's what we needed to focus on right now. We were doing this for her and she was my priority. My own feelings can be put to one side.

"So, it's settled then, we're going to Forks?" Alice asked.

"I guess so." Carlisle answered confidently. "But, we need to be sure we will go unrecognised. We will move, but keep a low profile. No-one can know that we are here just yet. Renesmee and Bella are free to leave do as they wish. Bella has changed I'm sure if anyone were to see her, they wouldn't recognise her. Not after so long. Renesmee is obviously free to roam. But until we can be sure of the risk, we should stay as low-key as possible." He paused before looking over to me. "Bella, it is up to you whether you come and stay at the big hose with us. We have guest bedrooms we can make up for the two of you. But we fully understand if you wish to make your own way there and set up yourself." It seemed stupid to stay away. I would practically spend all of my time at their house anyway; it seemed to make perfect sense.

"No no. It's fine. We'll stay with you if that's okay. Renesmee? Do you mind?" She shook her head.

"It would be nice to be with them." I smiled at her. It would be. To be able to spend time with them. Talk with them. In the house where it all began.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Well, if we give Renesmee the chance to say goodbye to her friends. How about we leave on Tuesday seeing as we know our destination?" Carlisle answered. Yes, our destination. Forks.

"Sounds fine. I'll give the school a call tomorrow morning and let them know. I'll have to call the café and let them know I won't be starting at all. I can have everything packed soon enough and put the house on he market. I'll call the estate agents today. What do I do about the car?"

"Sell it. We have plenty!" Emmett said. Edward shot him a look before interrupting.

"Only if you want to. We know you might want to keep it."

"It's pointless now. Renesmee can use it for school tomorrow and I'll sell it to a dealer. Other than that, we're all set. Renesmee are you okay with this?" I didn't want to go through anything that she wasn't 100% sure about. She had only just come round to the idea of moving anyway. Now we were moving to another continent in two days. I can understand if she may find it overwhelming.

"Of course. It needs to be done. Do you mind if I go home and get some stuff packed? I have a phone call to make." I nodded and went and hugged her quickly.

"I won't be long honey. Be careful when going home okay?" She nodded.

"Hey, I'll drive her back." I looked over to Emmett and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Em." Renesmee waved goodbye to everyone before leaving with Emmett. Edward walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. He put his finger under chi and lifted my face until my eyes met his.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I gave a small smile.

"I need to. For her. She's my priority. You never know how things will turn out." He smiled and I hugged him quickly before stepping back.

"Well guys. Looks like we have some sorting out to do!" Alice squealed as we all groaned. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran out the back door quickly before heading into the nearby woods to hunt.

~*~

Renesmee POV

"Thanks Uncle Em. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He nodded.

"It being our last day and all." I smiled. "Hey, you spoken to that idiot Ian yet?" I shook my head.

"Not yet. I was going to call him when I got in. Give him a piece of my mind." He smiled.

"Don't worry, we already gave hima piece of Jasper's." I laughed and gave him a quick hug before getting out of the car. I ran up the path and unlocked the front door before stepping inside. My phone was on the table and I took a deep breath before dialling his number. It only rung twice before he picked up.

"Ren?" He sounded shaky. Scared even. Anger flooded my body at the sound of his voice and it took all I had not to scream at him down the phone.

"Hi Ian. I tak it you're out of hospital?" It took him a moment before he answered.

"Yeah. Urm... I think we need to talk." I snorted.

"No. No we don't. Everything is perfectly clear from where I'm standing. You couldn't get something off of me so you go and get it off of some other skank. I have _nothing _to say to you. My uncles did that for me. We. Are. Over. Oh, and just before I hang up on you, I'm leaving. Me and my sister are going back to the states. I guess never seeing you again will be a lot easier than I first thought."

"Uncles?" Was the only thing he said. I was moving my hand over to the 'End Call' button before I heard him.

"What?"

"You said your "uncles" did that for you. I only saw Jasper and Emmett. Are they your uncles? What the hell Ren?" _Oh crap._

"Whatever Ian. I'm going." With that, I hung up with shaking hands. Oh God what have I done? I call him to break up with him but instead, I tell him one of my families major secrets! This will be everywhere by tomorrow. I've screwed this up for everyone. Think Renesmee, think.

Right okay. Ian won't be in school tomorrow. He told me he won't be in until the week after. Something about him not being physically well enough to attend. So hopefully, he wouldn't've told anyone about what happened. Plus, it's not like people will believe it. Well, people can have Uncles who are the same age as you. It does happen. Quit often. So there. I'll just have to make sure I tell the others.

I knew I should call Layla and tell her I was leaving. But I didn't have the heart to right now. She had been there for me on my first day. It was her and Amy who had warned me about Tina. Shane was one of the first I met. He walked me to my classes. Spoke to me frequently and the whole thing with Rosalie was just too funny. Okay, I admit it, I'm going to miss Cambridge. I'll miss my friends, this house, the school. But I'll be coming back. At some point. Okay so it may not be for another 100 years or so, but I knew we'd be back here; I'd make sure of it.

I'd tell Layla tomorrow. The only problem I had was how were the Cullens going to leave the same day as me without people getting suspicious. I'll talk to mom about it when she gets in.

"Renesmee?" Or not. I'll tell her now.

"Hey mom." She walked into the living room and I smiled at her.

"Sorry I was so long honey. I had to stay away from the house, Alice was making everyone pack!" I laughed before looking at the clock. Mom hadn't been ages. Or so I thought. I had been sat here thinking for 2 hours. No TV on, no book. Just me. I laughed and mom gave me a funny look. I waved it off and she shrugged. "Well, everything's sorted. I just have to call the school tomorrow. Other than that, it's all done."

"Okay. But I've got one problem." Her head snapped up to face me and she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Shoot.."

"How am I going to leave tomorrow _and _my Aunts and Uncles without people getting suspicious. They all know we hang around together." She nodded.

"We talked about that once you left. So, we thought we'd just tell them the truth. They are long lost relatives who we haven't seen for years. They were in a similar situation to us and so are moving with us so we can be with our real family." I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that."

"Why?" I walked over to her and put my hand to her cheek, replaying the entire phone call. Her eyes widened at my little slip up and I let my hand drop. Her face soon broke out into a smile though. "Well, first of all, well done you on that whole break up thing. That was awesome!" I had to laugh. "And secondly, you've got nothing to worry about honey. It doesn't matter. It's hardly like he's going to tell everyone is it?" I nodded. "Right then. Well, I'll cook you some dinner yeah?"

"Thanks mom, that'll be great."

"No problem."

~*~

Here we go. I was parked at the school, not wanting to get out just yet. However, it was short-lived when I heard someone knocking on my window. I looked to the side to see Layla peering through my frosted window. I opened the door and got out, smiling at her slightly. I wasn't sure whether she knew I was leaving or not. Had Ian told her?"

"Hey Lay."

"Oh my god Ren. You broke up with him? Good on you! We all thought you two were like _the _couple after he promised he had changed. He's such a dick. Seriously. But it's okay. You have us. We shall help you." Okay, so she didn't know about my uncles 'visit' to Ian or that I was leaving. I needed to tell her that. It was so hard to get the words out but I have to.

"Urm.. Layla. There's something I have to tell you." She stopped walking towards the group - unfortunately, Tina was still there, staring intently at me.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Oh god I want to cry. She had been so nice to me. She was my best friend here.

"Layla, I'm moving. Me and my sister are going back to America with the Cullens. We have things we need to sort out and we have family there." She took a step back. A slightly shockd expression on her face.

"Oh. Urm.. O-Okay. When?"

"This is my last day. We leave tomorrow."

"WHAT?! We don't even have the chance to throw you a leaving party? Ren you know that sucks! I'm gonna miss you so much." She came over to me and gave me a hug. I'd forgotten how straight to the point she was. I laughed.

"Lay, I haven't exactly been here very long!" She pulled back.

"I don't care Ren. You've been a great member of our group nd finally put Ian in his place. You stood up to Tina when none of us could. I'm gonna miss you so much! Come on, we have to break the news." She continued walking before she suddenly stopped and swiveled round to face me. "Did you say "with the Cullens?"" Ah. I'd forgotten about that bit. I was hoping she had too.

"Urm.. yeah. They're relatives of ours that we haven't seen for god knows how many years. We're going back to see our real family." She nodded.

"That's really wierd you know that right?" I laughed and nodded.

"I know."

"Come on then. Let's go break the news to the others. Oh God, I can just imagine Tina's smug face now. Hey, it could be a smug face with a black eye in a minute. You never know!" I laughed again as she dragged me towards the group.

I'd miss this. I'd miss them. But like I said, I know how to use a phone.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well well well.... Christmas in 3 days!! :D I hope you all have a good one... And a Happy New Year!**

**I have a funny feeling that my writing has gone downhill these past few chapters, so I'm trying to work on it. Bear with me!**

**Your reviews are incredible... They always make me smile!**

**As it's Christmas, updates will be a bit less often, but I'll still try and update before the New Year!**

**Things are getting very interesting soon!!**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters etc... I haven't become her overnight unfortunately!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Renesmee POV

"Guys? Renesmee has something she needs to tell us!" Layla shouted over their talk. All of their heads turned to face me. Some looked at me sympathetically. Others were intrigued as to what my news would be.

"What is it? She's still with Ian?" I heard Tina whisper to Zaz. Zaz sighed and moved away from her and I resisted the urge to laugh. At least we know where things stand. Maybe I've done these guys a favour. At least now, they don't have a bitch like Tina to worry about; but still, think of all the damage I've caused in such a short time. Being in Cambridge has been life-changing. Not only did I meet some great friends and get a boyfriend, but I met my _family, _my father. The entire lot of them! Not everyone can say that that has happened to them. Then again, not everyone is a half-vampire.

"Ren what's up?" Amy asked.

"Urm... There's some stuff me and my sister have to sort out. There are some relatives back home in the US that we're going to go and see. It means that we're leaving Cambridge." Amy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth.

"What?!" She screeched. "You can't leave! You've only just got here. Is this about Ian? I swear, you can't leave because of him. We need you here Renesmee." I immediately felt bad about having to leave, but I couldn't tell them the real reason.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go. There's a lot we need to do, things have been hectic since we got here." I tried to explain.

"But that's not it! Tell them Ren... What you told me..." I looked at her bemused. But it didn't take me long for me to figure out what she meant. Exactly _who _I was going to the States with. "This bits good." I laughed once.

"Me and Bella, we're going with the Cullens." Every single head snapped up and stared at me, wide-eyed. I laughed again.

"Jesus christ! Why are you going with them?" Sophie asked.

"They're relatives. Ones we haven't seen for god knows how long. They were planning on going to America anyway to see family that we have there, Bella and I just thought we might as well go with them. They're like some of the only family we have left." Well, it's not a total lie is it.

"Well... I knew you were close with them, but now I know why!" Anthony put in. I smiled.

"I'm really sorry guys. You know, about leaving. I really am. I wish I could stay, but there are things me and my sister have to do." They nodded.

"So when do you leave?" Maria asked. I grimaced, and it must've been noticable.

"How soon then?" Amy asked. I smiled grimly.

"Today's my last day." She sighed. It was times like these that I loved having them as my friends. Even though I was leaving, they were probably some of the kindest, most fun Brits I have ever met. I knew I would miss them, but it was only now that I realised how much. In 46 years, they were the only friends I had made. Amy made her way over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you. You're the only one who's had the guts to put Tina in her place. Thank you." She whispered to me. I smiled as she pulled back. "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded, slightly confused.

"Fine. Why?"

"Your skin. It's boiling!" Oops. Keeping this secret has been quite hard these past few days. What with Ian and my uncles. To be honest, I'd forgotten that my temperature ran slightly higher than others. I thought other's hadn't noticed. Ian certainly hadn't when he'd held my hand or hugged me, but then again, he was probably preoccupied with keeping his infidelity a secret.

"Yeah I know. I've always been one or two degrees higher than normal. It's something the doctor says I have."

"Oh." She went and stood back where she was before.

"So this all means we don't have time to throw her a party!" Layla told the others. I laughed.

"Seriously Lay, you shouldn't worry about it. Hey, it's not like I'm going to be completely gone. I know how to use a phone. I have all of your numbers." I looked around the group. Some were smiling, some had their heads down. It seemed stupid, but these people had had such an impact on my life.

"We know! Come here..." Anthony came over to me and hugged me too and that soon started an entire round of hugs from everyone, except Tina who soon stalked off to her first lesson, though none of us were bothered. It seemed as though she had been knocked off of her high horse.

~*~

"You know this really isn't fair right?" Layla asked as I stood by my car, ready to leave. My family were waiting by their car, about to follow me to the used car place, then drive me home. We'll have no use for it soon.

I laughed quickly before giving her one last hug. The others had already said their goodbyes and we all promised to call and email each other as soon as I got settled. "I know. I'm sorry. But like I said, I have a phone. So do you." It was her turn to laugh.

"I'll never get over this. You, moving to America with the _Cullens._" She whispered it, not knowing that they could still hear it clearly.

"Yeah. It's a bit wierd and will take some getting used to, but they're my family." She nodded and smiled. "Anyways... I've got to go. Time to get ready to leave." She gave me another quick hug and I turned to the others who were standing a few metres behind, talking animatedly between them. They all turned to face me and smiled. "See you guys! I promise to text and email." I waved.

"You better!" I laughed and got in my car as the Cullens did the same. I started the engine and waved out my window. I sighed. It hadn't been long, but they were my friends. Now, I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to get settled in Forks and have Victoria gone. Who knows, maybe we can come back! I knew it was far fetched, but you never know. I pulled out of the school taking one last look in my mirror at all of them. The entire group minus three. There was only one of those three that I was worried about and I was determined to see Lucas before I leave.

~*~

"Mom! We're here!" She came whizzing around the corner, cleaning products in her hand. I laughed and she frowned.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Seriously mom, I've _never _seen you with cleaning products in your hand in my life, what's so different this time?" She shrugged.

"Well, we're all packed. I wanted something to do. Something to keep myself busy. Edward has gone to do some flight booking and checking things in Forks." I nodded. Reasonable excuse.

"Fine. Anyway, seeing as we're all packed, does that mean I don't have to do anything?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes!"

"Seriously? Renesmee's free?" I turned to Alice who had a grin on her face. "So Renesmee, how do you feel about some last minute shopping? We need a new outfit, we must arrive in Forks in style!" I laughed before the entire lot of us left. Mom included. To be honest, I was shocked when she dumped the cleaning products.

"Mom? You're coming?" She nodded.

"I can't stand cleaning much longer!" I laughed and she followed me to the Cullens' giant car, off for the final trip to Cambridge before we leave in the morning.

We soon arrived at the shopping centre and the group of us headed inside, gaining a few admiring stares along the way.

3 stores later and surprisingly few shopping bags we headed to the food court so I could get something to eat. We were almost at the queue for the pizza place when Uncle Emmett growled beside me. Rather loudly to be honest. We all turned to look at him before Uncle Jasper started growling too. I honestly couldn't see what they were looking at.

"Jeeze guys! What is it?" I asked.

"We thought we'd scared the living daylights out of him, obviously, we were wrong." Huh? I swiveled around before my eyes settled on two people sat in the corner. A set of crutches beside the table and untouched food. I gasped.

Sneaky, little, couple of... UGH!!

I started seeing red. My vision going blurry and my feet moving of their own accord. Only when I felt two pairs of cold hands on my arms did I realise what I was doing. I stopped and took a deep breath before turning back round to my family.

"I'm okay. I won't do anything." Rosalie and Alice let go of my arms and I stood there for a second. My back to the scum sat in the corner. I knew if I moved, I'd do something I would regret later on. Or something that would reveal our secret. That would not do.

But just becuase I was thinking rationally for the time being, didn't mean my uncles were. But there was no restraining them. Soon enough, they were marching over to the couple. Both of them with murderous glares.

My focus was on the two of them still. He had his tongue down her throat as my uncles advanced on them. He was still totally oblivious as to the wrath that he would soon face. It wasn't until Emmett and Jasper were towering over their table that they looked up.

Ian stared. Tina gulped. I smirked.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**:D**


	29. Chapter 29

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!! It's 1st January 2010... New year, new start for me!! What are your resolutions?? I'm still thinking of mine! :P**

**You guys are AWESOME!! Your reviews always put a smile on my face!**

**Now, I should let you know, Jacob has made an appearance. I know what's going to happen etc... Those of you who want to know when he appears, message me, but I've written him in!**

**Tuneage this chapter is Hero of War by Rise Against... EPIC song!**

**ANywaaaays.... REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's New Year! But I'm still not SM!! :( :P**

* * *

Chapter 29

Bella POV

I remember thinking _This is not going to be good _and only know do I realise the full truth of it.

Renesmee's palm was against my arm for support - and restraint on my behalf - and I could hear the angered thoughts flowing. To be honest, I can't blame her. Her ex snogging the face off the girl who told her he was cheating? The girl who has been a complete cow to her the entire time she's been here. I had half a mind to go over there. In fact, I was so angry myself, I could've done Jasper and Emmett's job.

I took Renesmee's palm from my arm and immediately felt more relaxed, though evidently, the need to keep her restrained was still there.

I watched as the two burly vampires made their way to the still oblivious couple. They looked up when they noticed the shadow. Ian stared - wide-eyed. Tina gulped and shifted in her seat slightly. I glanced at Renesmee who was smirking, obviously pleased that her uncles had gone to the rescue. I knew the two of them wouldn't do anything too horrific. A few stern words. Some more fear. That should do it. Well, what else could they do?

"Urm.. Hi." Ian was nervous, it was written all over his face. His hands were shaking, his face was pale. I smiled. Oh Jasper, he does work wonders! Tina was looking around, obviously Jasper hadn't "unleashed his power" on her. Yet. She saw us standing there and sent daggers Renesmee's way. I growled, but it was nothing to her human ears. Rosalie and Alice stood up, next to Renesmee and sent scowls, 10 times the intenstity of hers, back.

Right now, it all seemed like small childs play, personally, I didn't think either of them were worth it, it's not like Renesmee will see them again, especially with this new move. To the one and only Forks!

But if Renesmee wanted her revenge, then she would get it.

By now, Tina had been brought on to the fear, her face was just as white, her eyes were just as wide and her hands were just as shaky. Emmett and Jasper were towering over them, talking in hushed whispers, although we could still hear everything.

"_Ever _come near her, talk to her or do anything which involves her in any way, I swear, nobody will be able to save the two of you." Emmett spat. It was times like these when you could count on them to help if you needed it, but it was odd to see Emmett as anything other than his usual, mischevious self. Ian and Tina nodded carefully.

"Now guys, there is only one more thing you need to do." They looked pleadingly up at him, as if wishing it was over. To any outsider, this confrontation would simply look like two men joining them at their table, rather than two men threatening them. "Apologise." Renesmee snorted beside me. Obviously enjoying the show. But still, the two of them nodded and followed Emmett and Jasper over to us, I held on to Renesmee's arm again, just to make sure she didn't hit either of them. Both of them looked sheepish, so much so I almost laughed.

"We're sorry." Tina said. Ian nodded in agreement. Jasper must've let his powers down because they quickly snapped out of their shaky, sheepish mood and looked around. "Wierd." Tina whispered under her breath. She gave one last look to all of us and walked off back to her table, Ian in tow.

Renesmee POV

That's it, off you go. Skank. My hand was itching. All I wanted to do was slap her. If mom hadn't been holding my arm, that slag wouldn't be standing. I took a deep breath as I watched their figures retreating. I wanted to leave. Now. I didn't care about anything else, I wanted to get out of this place, get out of Cambridge.

But I wanted to see Layla. Tell her everything. Have a girls night at Cambridge.

_If I stay, I die. _I kept telling myself that over and over again. Knowing exactly how true it was. Only now did I feel like I actually _wanted _to leave. Right. Now. "Let's go." I told the others and I marched off in the general direction of the car park, everyone followed. I was focused. Determined. It bothered me, of course it did, but I'd be damned if I was going to give them the satisfaction of making a scene. It's not my thing.

Back in the car, not a word was spoken. Mom would occassionaly glance my way, checking to make sure I was okay. But all I did was sit. Think. Stare at my hands. The scene playing over and over again. The way she kissed him. The way he kissed her back. His hands tangled in her hair. It would be at that point that the image would abruptly stop, only to be replayed again. Over and over and over and over and over...

"Renesmee?" A soothing voice called. All I saw was blackness. "Renesmee?" It called again. My eyes fluttered open and I came face to face with my mom. I sat up and looked around, taking in the surroundings. I was still in the car, the rest of the family was outside and all I could see was moms face through the open door.

"How long was I out?" I grumbled.

"Not long. We've only just got back, though there was a fair bit of traffic." I nodded before climbing out the car. Stumbling slightly, only to be caught by mom.

"Be careful honey." I nodded.

"Still tired."

"I know. It's been a long and... weird day." Weird, that doesn't even begin to cover it. Tomorrow, I'll begin my journey to a fresh start, I don't care how cheesy that sounds, it's true. I stumbled into my house, noticing the many packing boxes around the place. Most of which were mine, filled with clothes - plenty of which, Alice had bought. But some were filled with mom's books and a couple with her own clothes. She has even packed some of those that we bought when we went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I was shocked to say the least.

"Renesmee are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat?" I shook my head.

"Sleep." I mumbled. Everyone laughed and I trudged up the stairs, collapsing onto my bed. I hadn't been sleeping properly for the last couple of nights and I guess it was catching up with me.

~*~

The Foo Fighters were playing. My phone. I rolled over and searched for it, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Sorry did I wake you up? I didn't know if you'd be asleep or not!"

"Layla? Hey! Yeah it's okay, I don't mind. What's the time?" I asked her, immediately brightening up from hearing her voice.

"7 in the morning. I wasn't sure when you were leaving and I've got to get ready for school in a minute, I just wanted to talk to you before you left and to remind you to make sure you call me as soon as you've got settled. Or before then, you know, if you want." She said cheekily. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I will do, promise. I'll need someone to share my problems with!" It was her turn to laugh.

"Urm, Ren, I got a really weird text off of Tina last night. Did anything happen yesterday?" I had a funny feeling she already knew what happened, but wanted to hear it from my mouth instead. Whatever I don't care.

"Yeah! I went last minute shopping for a new outfit to wear today with everybody, we went to go and get something to eat at the food court and who should be sat in the corner snogging the faces off each other? Tina and Ian." She gasped.

"No way?!" Okay, maybe she didn't already know.

"Yep. So Emmett and Jasper went over to them and gave them a piece of their mind." She laughed.

"I can imagine their faces now. Emmett and Jasper are pretty scary." It was my turn to laugh.

"They're not that bad. Once you get to know them they're like giant teddies really. But if you tell anybody that, they'll kill me. Apparently they have a "rep to protect"!" We both laughed and talked for a few more minutes. We bitched about Tina, she told me how everyone will probably disown her at school and we talked about how much of an idiot Ian was. It was nice to have this final girly chat with her. But before long, she had to go and get ready and so did I. I had a long day ahead of me, I was off to Forks.

~*~

Bella POV

"Bella, love. Calm down. It's all going to be okay." I took a deep breath to calm myself. I wasn't sure whether I was ready for this. I was going back to the place where everything began today. By early hours tomorrow morning we'd be in Forks. Charlie was there. Jacob was there. How would they react? There is no way they wouldn't know who I was. I wanted to see my father. I wanted to see my best friend. If they knew who I was, then surely so would everyone else? The Cullens aren't that forgettable! But Jacob, he was a werewolf. Supposedly built to destroy us. He wouldn't want to see me again, ever.

Oh god!

Edward was doing his best to reassure me that everything would be fine. The two of us were sat on the sofa and I had buried my head in his chest. Every so often he would press his lips to my hair and tell me everything would be fine. And I hoped to dear god it would. Over and over again I would remind myself that I had to do this. For Renesmee. She needed to survive. We needed to make sure she survived and the only way to do that would be to go back to the place where it all began.

I lifted my head up and looked at Edward. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's get things sorted."

"Well there isn't a lot. Everything's packed and on the way. I booked the flights yesterday and made some calls to check cars and things to get there. All we need to do is get ready and get Renesmee ready." I stood up and nodded. Determined to get through this without a hitch. We'd get a plane to Port Angeles and drive to Forks from there. All First class of course. The Cullens wouldn't have anything less.

"Morning mom. Hi Edward." Renemee's voice broke through my daydreaming. She walked into the living room fully dressed and with a bag packed to take on the plane with her. I was impressed, it was only 9 o clock. We had another 2 hours before we had to leave.

"Morning Renesmee." I went over to her and gave her a quick hug. "You're up early. I was just about to wake you up." She shrugged.

"Layla called me to say goodbye and I thought I might as well get up. When do we leave?"

"11 o clock. The plane leaves at 2pm. We need plenty of time to get checked in et cetera." She nodded.

"Sounds good. Is anyone else here?" I shook my head.

"They're all still at the Cullens place. Just us three here. They'll be coming later on though. But we need to hunt before we leave, a plane for so many hours can be hard." She nodded in agreement before sliding on her trainers. She had Alice's new outfit on that we managed to buy yesterday, but she was able to hunt without making a mess. The three of us left the house and headed for the wooded area behind the house, crouching as we smelled the fresh, thick animal blood.

An hour and a half later and we returned back to the house, all of us full and pleased with how the hunt went. But now, it was time to say goodbye to the house. Edward went to the car as Renesmee and I gathered the last of our things. Renesmee had her things and stopped by the door. I walked over to her and stood beside her.

"I'm going to miss this place you know. Out of all the ones we've ever been to, this has to be the most memorable. I made it on my own. Got through it on my own. Well, with a little bit of help from Jasper and Emmett towards the end-" She laughed a couple of times before continuing. "I met my family here, met my _real _family. There are so many memories here mom. We will come back though right? When everythings sorted?" How could I say no? When she's safe again I'd be happy to go anywhere and do anything she wanted to.

"Of course honey. As long as you want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

"You never know. Anyway, we should go. We have a pyschotic vampire to get away from." Renesmee turned towards me and gave a sarcastic look. "What? It's true." She laughed and pushed me lightly towards the door.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Forks, here we come!" Indeed, here we come.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy New Year!! :D**

**Seriously guys, do you have any idea how immense your reviews are?? They make me laugh and put a smile on my face, a great start to the day!**

**ANYONE IN THE UK GETTING THE SNOW?!?! I'm hoping for a snow day off school tomorrow, but we shall see... Let me know what you guys are up to!! :P**

**Sooo... Here it is, the grand arrival in Forks!!! :D**

**This is one of my least favourite chapters, but it has some important stuff in it...**

**So, without further ado... ENJOY!!**

**Tuneage.... Stereophonics - Pick A Part That's New. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I don't own!! :P**

* * *

Chapter 30

Renesmee POV

Well, the flight wasn't as bad as they all made it out to be. Even when we were first class. FIRST CLASS! I couldn't get over it. Now however, we were all in the car and the "Welcome To Forks" sign has just passed us. Here we go. I can see mom nervously looking out the window and checking if she knew anyone. It's hardly like they'd recognise her. She looks far too different now and none of them even know me. The only thing I was interested in doing, was meeting my Grandpa Charlie. I knew he would be old now, _very _old. But we all knew he was still alive. It was one thing mom made sure she always knew. If anything were to happen to him, she'd be here for anything. But whether she'd let me, I don't know.

We were currently heading down an old meandering track, and I knew we were almost at the Cullen mansion. Then there it was. White. Surprisingly clean after 46 years, but then I knew that Esme had been here for a few hours already, she had no doubt got to speedy work. My boxes of things would be in my room already, they had found a what they called "decent sized" spare bedroom for me, but I know that their decent size is about the size of our entire house back in Cambridge. Esme said she would help me choose some colours to paint it soon.

"Ready?" Mom asked from beside me.

"I guess. Let's go face Forks mom." She laughed and we walked into the Cullen house with the others behind us. She gasped as she walked into the house. Well, mansion. It was so clear, clean, white. A big glass wall at the back let in so much light and you could see the forest. Esme was hurrying past until she saw us all standing there. She quickly stopped and pulled the two of us in for a hug.

"I hope you don't mind being here Bella." Mom shook her head.

"It needs to be done. I know that." Edward came up beside her and put his arm around her waist. I notcied how she immediately relaxed at his touch and it made me smile. I'd never seen my mother like that before.

"Renesmee, let me show you your room. I hope it's the right size." I smiled at Esme and followed her up two flights of stairs. "Sorry it's so high up, but it was the best room we could find for you, it has an en suite bathroom too." I smiled. I'd never had that before. I stepped into the room and grinned. It was huge! A giant double bed in the middle. It was painted neutrally, but I was already thinking of suitable colours. A dresser, a wardrobe, a desk, bedside tables. All in dark wood. Soft lights made it look absolutely stunning.

"Esme, this is incredible!" I turned to her and hugged her. Just as I pulled back, Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Oh but Renesmee, that's not all!"

"I know about the bathroom Alice." She laughed.

"I don't mean the bathroom Renesmee. Follow me." She led me to the other side of the room and I noticed another door. She opened it and I walked in carefully. I was standing in a room about the same size as my bedroom back at Cambridge. I looked around at racks and racks of clothes. Shoes, handbags. Everything. I turned to face Alice, my mouth hanging open.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She laughed, her high pitched tinkling laugh, and shook her head.

"Nope, all yours. I unpacked your clothes and that, and bought a few little extras too. Make you feel at home. I'm not sure how long we'll be staying here for, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Definately not. God, I _love _being a Cullen!

"Thank you so much Alice!" I ran and hugged her tightly. Mom joined us and laughed.

"Seriously Alice. A walk in closet? Don't you think she has enough already?" Alice and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Mom, you can never have enough clothes!" She continued to laugh before heading downstairs.

"Renesmee, we'll let you get settled, let me know if you want anything to eat, I'd be more than happy to make you something."

"Thank you Grandma, for everything. This is incredible. More than I could have ever asked for." She smiled at me.

"Anything for you dear. I never thought I'd have a grandchild. I'm over the moon to have you." I smiled and she left. I walked steadily over to one of the chairs and perched on the edge of the seat, taking in my surroundings.

I could definately get used to this.

~*~

Bella POV

I had finally come to terms with things. I knew that Renesmee would be safe here and for that I was grateful. Edward had helped me to feel as comfortable as possible. It was odd how easy we had fallen into the old way of things. Minus my tempting scent. Things were how there were before he left, obviously with the addition of Renesmee. She still hasn't started seeing him as her father, but they are fast becoming friends. Edward has put her into Forks High and she starts next week, giving her a few days to settle in here.

I knew there was one thing that she really wanted to do. Meet Charlie. I desperately wanted to see him too. I haven't since I left. In fact, I haven't had any contact with him. I simply went missing to him. Whether I'd let her, was debatable. If she did, then I would. I didn't care about the consequences I would face.

The Victoria situation was Edward's domain. I wanted to help, of course I did, but I was no good at that sort of thing. Never before had I been in a situation like this since being a vampire, so I left it to those who had.

I was sat in the living room with everyone else. Emmett and Jasper were on the xbox. Renesmee would be playing the winner. Carlisle was sorting out documents and papers for his job at the hospital in his office and Esme was cleaning. Alice and Rosalie were watching the two of them play and Edward and I were sat cuddled up on the sofa. Everything was unpacked, everyone was settled. Renesmee loved the house. And her room. She couldn't wait to get her hands on a paintbrush!

"Ha! I beat you! Once again Jaz, you are the loser." Emmett relished in his win, but soon stopped when Renesmee went and took the controller from Jasper and sat down. Emmett groaned. "Why do I have to lose now? Can't we just, you know, leave it there?"

"'Fraid not Uncle Em, now sit." Renesmee ordered, Alice and Rosalie laughed. Jasper went and sat with Alice and we all watched intently as Renesmee once again, beat her uncle.

"You know what, this game sucks! I'm going for a hunt. Come on babe, let's go." Rosalie laughed before standing up and taking Emmett's hand. Renesmee smiled before turning to me.

"I'm going to go to bed. Shattered. Though I might call Layla first." She was on her way upstairs before Edward called her.

"Renesmee?" She turned and faced him.

"Yeah?"

"You know it'll be some stupid time in the morning over in the UK don't you?" She looked deep in thought for a second. Before smiling.

"My bad. I'll call in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan. Night Renesmee."

"Night mom. Night guys!" She ran upstairs and into her room. I turned to Edward.

"I've been thinking. I want to see my dad." His eyes widened.

"Bella, are you sure? You know this could lead to a whole mess of problems?" I nodded.

"Edward, if you had the chance to, would you want to see your dad one last time?" He looked down.

"Of course. If it's really want you want."

"Definately." He stood up and took my hand, pulling me up with him. I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to see your father."

"Now? What about Renesmee? What about the others? What are we going to -" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. Both Jasper and Alice were having their own conversation, ignoring us.

"Trust me." He whispered. He took my hand and we ran outside. This was it. I was going to see my father, after 46 years.

--

_"Charlie? Do you want anything else?" _I could hear a womans voice inside. She sounded old and frail, though it wasn't her voice I wanted to hear.

_"I'm fine. Nothing else. Goodnight Sue."_

_"Goodnight Charlie." _It was that voice. One I hadn't heard in such a long time. My father. Old. Different. I let out a small cry and Edward held me there for a few minutes. Sat in a tree outside my father's home, was not how I planned things. It wasn't long before two more voices were heard. Younger and male.

"Seriously dude, you're burning up, you feeling alright?" One asked.

"I'm okay. Seriously. By the way, you're on the couch tonight. You know that right?" The other replied.

"I'm offended. I thought you'd want me in your bed tonight." They laughed.

"I don't think Nan would be too happy with that!" They walked into Charlie's house and turned to Edward.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"Sue Clearwater's grandchildren. By the sounds of things, Charlie and Sue have married. A while ago. Sue's children, Seth and Leah, both got married and have had kids. I think one of them is Leah's, the other is just a friend. But there's not much I can get from their minds." I was shocked. I knew Charlie would move on, but I never thought he would marry again.

"Did Charlie and Sue have any children." Edward stayed quiet for a minute. Then shook his head.

"It doesn't sound like it. But I'm worried about one of the grandchildren. It seems like he has all the signs of phasing."

"Phasing?"

"Sorry, of becoming a shape-shifter. Like what Jacob was."

"And that would mean..."

"That we have a serious problem. La Push is out of bounds still." I nodded.

"We should go. Maybe I can see them another time."

"Okay." He kissed me on the forehead and we jumped down and ran back home.

"Edward man! We have a problem." We had barely walked in the door and Emmett was standing in front of us, panic written all over his face.

"Really? I had a feeling this would happen, Bella and I saw one just a few minutes ago. But are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. It was definately one of them."

"How many?"

"Only one." I was confused. It infuriated me when I was left out of the loop.

"Excuse me? Anyone fancy filling me in?" I asked. Edward turned to me and looked apologetic.

"Sorry love. You know when we saw one of those kids, and I told you he showed all the signs of phasing?" I nodded - it was hardly long ago. "Well, it seems like he wasn't the only one. Emmett has caught the scent of a shape-shifter. A phased one. Which means that there are wolves out there already." He turned back to everyone else. By now, all the others including Esme and Carlisle had joined us. Renesmee was sound asleep upstairs. "I'm surprised that they are here again. Whether they have continued phasing ever since we left, or they have just begun phasing again, we don't know."

"There's a lot we need to figure out. But until then, we need to stay low. Renesmee should be okay to leave and attend school. Bella, I'm sure you will be okay. But we _all _must stay away from La Push." Everyone agreed with Carlisle and most dispersed. Edward and I went up to his room - _our _room now - and sat on the loveseat.

"Do you ever think of why they phase?"

"Everyday." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Well, we know that they started phasing in the first place to protect people from the "cold ones" which are us. Last time you came here, they started phasing. Now, we return, and once again, they're phasing." Edward looked deep in thought.

"I know what you mean. But it doesn't explain how one of them is already phased. It's far to soon. Usually it takes a couple of days and we haven't even been here 24 hours yet. It's something we need to figure out, but at the moment, we need to keep Renesmee safe and get some help."

That was my goal, make sure she was safe.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN You guys... Are AWESOME!! The reviews, the readers, the favourite-ers, the alerters... Just AWESOME!**

**So, someone makes their debut appearance in this chapter... It's a small appearance, but its one none the less!! :P Let me know what you guys think of it...**

**In fact, there are two people that make their new appearance in this chapter!! Let me know what you think of that too... :P**

**I've just written Chapter 33, and am particularly looking forward to publishing it, so it won't be too long!!**

**Anyways... Tuneage.... Journey - Don't Stop Believin' EPIC!! :P Gotta love these tuuunes... LEt me know what you think!!**

**I am also working on your bonus Ian chapter... It's coming along nicely I think... ANYWAY!! REVIEW DUDES!!**

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own it... All characters etc belong to SM...**

Chapter 31

Renesmee POV

This time yesterday we were entering Forks, Washington. Now, I was just being told that I might be able to see my grandfather. Today. Of course, a lot of planning needed to be done first, stories, where we had been, who I was. Mom left Forks 46 years ago, it is possible for her to have a daughter my age, though we may add a few years just in case. The only worry was the wolves, mom and Edward had seen them at Grandpa Charlie's last night and we didn't want to interfere. Only I would be going inside the house, we would leave my mom until a later date, when he has come to terms with the fact that he has a granddaughter.

I was shocked. I knew Charlie was going to be a long shot, but mom wants to see him just as much as I do.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. The two of us were sat on my bed. the only others in the house were Carlisle and Edward, both of them were planning how to sort out the Victoria issue.

"Positive Renesmee. We've worked it out and it's possible for me to have a daughter your age. We just hope he accepts it."

"What if he asks about you?"

"You just to avoid it, if he asks, say it's a long story. I'm alive and well and he'll be seeing me soon hopefully. There are just some issues we have to sort out first." I nodded.

"So when can I go?" I was eager to see my grandfather now. He was the last piece to this puzzle.

"Today hopefully. Edward is going to check that the place is wolf-free before you enter though. If there are any shape-shifters on the verge of their first phase, you can't go into the house. Your scent isn't like that of a full vampire, but it still might be enough to anger them." Hopefully, by the end of the day, I would've met my entire family. "I'll let you know when we're going. Edward will drive you there." I hugged her quickly and she left to go read. Surprisingly, she has left _Wuthering Heights _and has gone on to something new, but no doubt she will read it again at some point!

I sat in a daze for a few minutes. Whatever happens today, I know that my family is complete. Mom never talks about Grandma Renée very much, I know it hurts her. But she is next on the list. I see Grandpa Charlie and then its only natural that I get to see her. But all in due time. I checked the clock and was pleased to see that I would be able to call Layla without waking her up. I grabbed my phone and dialled.

"Hello?" She answered. Already the British accent seemed foreign to me.

"Layla? It's Ren."

"Oh my God! You got settled then? How is it? Are the guys cute? Tina hasn't hung around with us at all since you left! We all miss you! What's your house like? Have you seen your family?" I laughed.

"Calm down Lay!"

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away, but I'm so glad you called so soon. I thought you wouldn't for another couple of days."

"I have a big family, it didn't take us long to unpack."

"Very true! So what's it like living with the infamous Cullens?" I chuckled.

"Different. But it's awesome to have family around us again."

"I guess. You know how shocked everyone is that you went to live with them?"

"I can imagine it yeah!" The two of us laughed and continued to talk for about an hour. I was just about to hang up when she suddenly remembered something.

"REN! Wait, don't hang up! One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Guess who's still together?"

"Hmm... I'm guessing Miss Skank and Mr Man-whore?" She laughed.

"Yep. They came into school today holding hands and everything, but they looked a bit shifty and worried too. They kept looking around and jumping." I laughed. "Seriously Ren, Emmet is the most intimidating person ever and Jasper, he just looks like he could make you crumble with one look! I _so _wish I could've been there, it looks like it proper shook them up." She didn't know how right she was about Jasper. It was at times like these where I wish I could tell her about me. The truth. I just want someone I can talk to outside of my family. Someone who knows my secret and doesn't care. But that doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon.

"It was funny once I'd gotten over being angry. But that was a while. It still annoys me now. But hey, it's all in the past. I've got to go now. We've been talking for hours!" I laughed and she joined in.

"Keep in touch Renesmee! Email me, text me and call me and I'll do the same. I want to stay friends."

"I know. Me too."

"Bye."

"See you." I put my phone on the side and relaxed back onto my bed, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed and sat up.

"Come in." The door opened and mom and Edward walked in slowly. They both smiled at me. "Hey guys. What's up?" Edward wrapped his arms around mom and I could see her relaxing into his touch; an automatic reflex.

"I've checked everything out. There aren't any wolves at Charlie's house at the moment. Though we will need to stay close just in case. There are definately two already phased wolves and we think it's been triggered by recent nomads that have been passing through. A couple are soon to phase but no-one is aware of our residency here just yet." I knew what this meant.

"I can see him? Now?" They nodded and mom grinned. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"You better show me everything Renesmee. I want to know how my old man is doing." I nodded and pulled back.

"Of course. You'll see him soon too mom, I know you will." She smiled and I breathed deeply once. "Here goes." The two of them followed me downstairs where the others had returned from whatever they were doing. They all watched as I walked down the stairs and Alice bounded up to me as soon as I reached the bottom.

"Are you coming with me?" She nodded.

"We all are. I just wanted to wish you luck and make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine. Thanks." She stood back and Jasper came up to me. Jasper and I hadn't spoken much since I entered their family, but I always knew I could tell him anything. He hugged me.

"Need any calming?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm okay. I'll shout if I do!" He laughed and went to stand beside Alice.

"Come on. We should be going. I'm not sure when any wolves are going to make an appearance!" I nodded and we all got into our cars. I went with mom and Edward whilst the others sorted themselves in two other cars. I plugged my seatbelt in and glanced at mom. Her eyes were far away, but I could see the small smile on her face. Finally, she would be able to see her father again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But she will do, and that was enough to make her happy.

"Are you ready Renesmee?" I nodded.

"As I'll ever be!"

The drive was short, mainly because of the extreme speed at which they drove at. Too soon we were round the corner from Charlie's house. The other's were to stay in the car and Edward would be able to tell if I needed any help. As soon as a shape-shifter's thoughts come into his head, he'll be on the look-out. I'm supposed to keep my phone on loud the whole time. This was dangerous, and very risky, but I was willing to do it to see my grandfather.

I got out of the car and the others followed, one by one wishing me luck. Mom was last.

"I've missed my father so much, I'm so glad you get to see him Renesmee. Please, just let him know I'm safe." I nodded and hugged her.

"Of course." I smiled briefly and started walking along the path. As soon as I turned the corner and saw the house, the nerves settled in. For the first time in my life I was meeting a human member of my family. My grandfather. I stopped and took a deep breath at the start of the path. I could hear people moving inside and the odd conversation. It was strange to know that behind that door, was the final piece of this puzzle. Carefully, I headed up the path before reaching the front door of my mom's old home. I brought my hand up and knocked on the door timidly.

_"Charlie could you get that please?" _A young womans voice called from inside. I wondered who it could be. I guess I'd find out soon. My hands started trembling as I heard footsteps reach the front door. Painstakingly slow, the door was unlocked and opened. I gasped when I saw the man behind the door.

His eyes held no life. He slumped and leaned on the stick supporting his entire weight. His hair had all but dissappeared and his skin was blotchy and wrinkled. I guess it came as such a shock to me because all I had ever seen were photographs of a middle-aged man. Curly hair and a smile that lit up his eyes. That's who I knew my grandfather to be, not this person. But I recognised him. It was obvious he was still him, he had just aged. A lot.

"Yes?" He asked, in a low, gruff voice.

"Hi... M-my name's R-renesmee. I- um. Huh..." He furrowed his brow.

"What can I do for you Ruh-nez-may?" He said my name slowly, being careful to pronounce every syllable properly. I took a deep breath. Here goes.

"I'm your granddaughter." He looked closer for a second before taking a step back and widening his eyes.

"Your eyes." He gasped. I knew what he was seeing. Just like what Edward saw, an exact replica of my mothers. "Bella?" I nodded. He stepped aside, and as he moved I could see just how frail he was. "Come in. I think we have a lot to talk about." I let out a long breath and walked inside the house. It was just how mom had described. The layout, pictures on the wall. None of it had changed.

"Charlie who is it?" It was that voice again, the young woman. She stepped out and I immediately started analysing. A small sweet face and curves, she reminded me of Layla, walking in the same manner. She seemed only around 20 years old, similar to me. Though you could tell she wasn't from Forks, possibly from La Push or another nearby reservation that mom had told me about but I couldn't remember the name of. "Oh. Hi. I don't believe we've met, I'm Lara Clearwater." She walked over to me and held out her hand, I took it gingerly and I noticed a small change of interest in her features as her hand came into contact with mine. I knew I wasn't showing her anything, so I assumed it was the temperature. I smiled shyly at her when she stepped back.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee."

"Interesting name." I laughed quietly once.

"Yeah, my mom's concoction." Charlie flicked his head towards me at the mention of my mother, his interest peaked.

"So what can we do for you?" I was still curious as to who she was and was about to answer before Charlie did it for me.

"She says she's my granddaughter Lara." Her eyes widened immediately and she looked at me, properly taking in my features.

"Granddaughter? Well that would mean Bella.. But?" He nodded slowly. I wondered if everybody knew of my mother's dissapearance.

"Bella's daughter."

"But she dissapeared. I thought she was dead? That's what everyone told me. How long ago was it? 40 odd years?" She lowered her voice slightly, but she wasn't to know I could still hear perfectly. "How do you know she's telling the truth?" I almost growled. She seemed nice at first.

"I just do." He trudged to the living room and Lara followed. I went in with them as they both sat down. "Lara, do you mind giving us a minute? I would like to talk to Renesmee." She nodded and left the room, but stayed in the kitchen. Charlie's head remained down the entire time he spoke, I was desperate for him to look up so I could see his expression. "You can sit." I sat carefully and he looked up at me. Confusion. That's all I saw.

"Tell me. Just tell me how you are my granddaughter." We had come up with this story earlier, the only problem some had was with the reason she left. Should we tell him she ran away? Or that she was taken? But, we knew that if my mom was to ever see her father again, he needed to know that there was more out there. That the supernatural _did _exist. But we had to do this without the Volturi knowing.

"Charlie, there're... things... out there that people don't believe or refuse to believe in. I need you to keep an open mind when I tell you this." He nodded. "The first thing I need to tell you is that my mom, she's alive and well and happy. You'll see her soon, I promise. But I needed to talk to you first so you'll understand some stuff for when you see her." The relief shown in his face was obvious and there was life in his eyes again.

This was going to take a while. But I was here. He was my grandfather.

* * *

_"We have a problem back here." Sam Uley's voice was full of panic as he gripped the phone tight to his ear. "A very _big _problem."_

_"And that would be..."_

_"When was the last time you phased?" He asked. His wife sat opposite him, her fingers drumming on the table as she listened to the one-sided conversation, hoping to make as much sense of it as possible._

_"About 5 days ago. Why?" Someone replied._

_"Because there are another three. Wolves I mean. Seth and Emma's son Joshua phased 3 days ago and another two have aswell. We think Ben will do soon too."_

_"Do you think they're back?"_

_"I'm sure it's them, it has to be. Maybe they're searching for her like you are. But you need to get back here. We need you back here or thing's are going to go wrong. Jacob, they're back, you need to set some order in this pack and return to La Push."_

_"I'm on my way to the airport now." With that, Sam hung up the phone and told his wife what was hapening._

_Jacob Black knew what he had to do. Bella Swan will be found, and the Cullen's were just what he needed. _

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Do you guys know how awesome you are?! You're reviews ALWAYS put a smile on my face... I love them!**

**Anyways, I'm not too sure about the qualty of this chapter... But I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**I've just written Chapter 34 and can't WAIT to post it out and so my updates could be a bit more frequent hopefully! :S**

**TUUNE All Star - Smash Mouth TUUNE **

**It's the catchiest thing EVER and everyone knows it! :D**

**Anyways... Two things... ENJOY & REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... :(**

* * *

Chapter 32

Renesmee POV

He looked expectant and I hope to dear god that he believed me. At least, if he didn't, I could show him. We had agreed that Charlie needed to know the basics, but as long as he didn't know exactly what we were, we shouldn't have a major problem with the Volturi.

"I'll see her? Bella? She's alive?" He choked out. I nodded.

"And she's an excellent mom." He smiled.

"I always thought she would be. Where is she?"

"Around. But you can't see her until I've explained something."

"I hope it's about where she's been and why she left?" I nodded with my head down. This would hurt him, having to relive these things, but I had to do it. He took a deep breath. "I want to know. Please tell me." I looked up and looked him in the eye. Hope was dominant.

"The supernatural. They exist. Well, _we _exist." He snorted. "You don't believe me?" He shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "I'll prove it to you." I put my hand on his arm and flashed him a few pictures of mom and me as I was growing up. School and reading together. Runs in the forest and trips out.

"What the hell was that?"

"My memories and feelings. I can project them through my hands. Believe me now?" His eyes were curious. Even through the emptiness I could tell how he was feeling. I didn't have to be my father to know that. "Believe me?"

"Urm... I guess. I promise to keep an open mind, not that I will always agree." His voice was strangled slightly as he tried to come to terms with things. I nodded. It's all I needed. "Was that - In your thoughts - was that her?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Different huh?" He nodded.

"She looks incredible."

"She hasn't changed a bit!" He smiled, and I took this as my cue to start the story. "Okay, 46 years ago, my mom had a valid reason why she had to leave. She was pregnant - with me." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh because you're 46 years old!" Sarcasm. At last I know where I get it from!

"Sorry, I should've told you, I'm immortal. I'm stuck like this forever." His eyes widened and his mout was open slightly, I resisted the urge to laugh. He shook his head as if to shake the thought and I continued. "Mom was pregnant, with Edward's baby." He sneered once I said his name. "Yeah, I know, I hated him too!" He chuckled. It was nice, to hear his laugh. I was afraid that his expression would be permanently etched into that look of loss and sorrow. "But that's all a long story, I hav to explain the rest. Edward, he was - how do I say this, he was... different. He too was immortal, stuck at the age of 17 forever. So mom's pregnancy was different. I was fully grown and ready to be born at one month.

"You have to see Charlie, my mom couldn't get any help here, she had to find a way." His head was down again. Once more, I was desperate to see the feelings hidden in my Grandfather's eyes. "So she went to the Cullen's, and found nothing there to help. So, she went to a meadow that was nearby. You know how sentimental my mom is?" He nodded - still with his head down. "It was their meadow, so she went there, I think it was sort of a last goodbye. But, whilst she was there she found another 'immortal one'. Laurent his name was, they had met beforehand. He helped her, and in turn, changed her to an immortal so that she would survive my birth. Mom, she loos exactly the same as in those memories now. Which is why she couldn't come back. But, something's gone on and we have to now. Cullen's included."

"They're here?" I nodded. "I'm assuming they are all these immortal people, so looking exactly the same?"

"Yeah."

"I though they left?"

"We found them, about 2 weeks ago when we were in the UK, they're my family. I needed them with me." I sighed. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in at once, but, you need to believe me."

"You're really my granddaughter?" I smiled.

"Of course." His smile mirrored mine, pleased to have finally met the other; a small hole had been filled. I know for Charlie, the rest would not be mended until he saw Bella again.

Charlie and I spent a few minutes talking before my phone played the Foo Fighters. I groaned, knowing this would be my signal to leave.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee, you need to leave, two wolves heading in the back." Edwards voice was frantic. I sighed.

"Seriously? Already?"

"I'm afraid so. Now hurry."

"Fine." I put the phone down and turned to Charlie. "I'm really sorry, but I have to leave now. And swiftly. But we'll be coming back to visit you, mom included." He grinned, and I could see the youth hidden in his aged face.

"This is so much to take in, but I believe you. I think I'd be happy with staying on a need-to-know basis. The whole 'supernatural' stuff gets kind of confusing." I smiled.

"I know." I walked over to him so he wouldn't have to stand. I hugged him, trying to take in as much as I could in those few seconds. I knew I had to hurry, they would be here any second. "See you soon Grandpa." I could feel his cheeks rise in a smile.

"I could get used to that. See you soon Renesmee." I stood back just as Lara entered the room.

"Charlie? The boys will be here in a minute. Nan should be here soon too." He nodded and Lara turned to me. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I think that's my cue to go." She smiled and came to shake my hand again.

"It was nice to see you. I assume we will be seeing more of you?" I nodded.

"Hopefully." I was running out of time. I had to leave. _Now. _But she wouldn't let me pass.

"I hope Bella will be joining you too." I knew it then. She didn't believe who I was. I stopped, completely ignoring everything around me but her. The smile that I thought was genuine, really had a small hint of smugness. Her eyes held humour and her posture was as if she knew better. I soon snapped out of things, seeing her for who she really is. I could hear footsteps approaching the back of the house and low, hushed voices.

"Oh, she will be." I smiled, an exact replica of hers, genuine to onlookers, but look close enough and you can detect all the differences. The back door swung open and the low voices suddenly stopped. "I should really be going. I'll see you soon."

Footsteps started to reach the living room, but Lara was refusing to budge. Part of me thought she knew what I was and she knew what this would do.

My phone rang again and I knew it would be Edward.

The footsteps got louder and harder, two sets.

I grabbed my phone and pressed it to my ear. "Won't be long." I hung up and turned when I felt the presence of two others in the room.

They were tall. Native American and shirtless. I knew it couldn't be good. They looked at me wide-eyes, nostrils flared. They were wolves. They could smell the part-vampire in my scent. I panicked.

"Urm, bye." I pushed past Lara. My eyes still on the wolves. They both took one step closer as I took one step back. I knew this would end badly if I didn't get out _now._ I turned and ran, as fast as I could without revealing too much to humans. Charlie didn't count. I could hear them following me, but both of them were keeping their speed under control too.

I turned the corner, the door to the Mercedes was already open. I jumped in and they sped off. Passing the wolves on the way. I collapsed into my seat. Edward said just one thing the entire drive home.

"Lara. She knows." I gulped and turned to look at my family. Mom was looking sympathetic, Edward's eyes were on the road. I looked behind to see two more cars following us. I knew they would be dissapointed, but I truly felt that the only one to blame, was Lara.

~*~

"Honey, it's okay really." I cried on my mother's shoulder as she tried to sooth me. The day's events had just gotten too much for me to handle when we walked in the door. I had replayed everything to my mother and I was pretty sure that her emotions were the same as mine in all the same places.

We had all came to the same conclusion. Edward must've been right, Lara knows who we are. Or at least, has a vague idea. As Edward tuned in on her thoughts, he found that as soon as Charlie stated I was his granddaughter, she sarted piecing things together. Apparently, she's with one of the wolves, who has told her everything.

Things will be resolved. Coming to Forks held more problems than we originally thought.

* * *

_Jacob Black's car was falling apart. But he couldn't care less. As he drove down the highway he only had one thing on his mind. The Cullens would tell him, and he would find her._

_Once he shut his door on Isabella Swan all those years ago, he didn't realise that that would be the last time he ever saw her. He knew that if she was alive, she would be one of them. But he needed to be sure that she had survived the birth of that bloodsucker. If not, he couldn't help but feel that her death was his responsibility._

_Even after so long, Bella Swan was the only thing he was concerned about. He searched the world, going to the most unlikely places to try and find any sign of her. Sometimes he had come close, found a lead, before it was erased and he had to start again._

_Jacob Black watched as tree's passed him, his surroundings getting greener, a sure sign that he was about to enter Forks, Washington. Although he now had a pack to worry about, there was one thing he had to do first._

_Confront Edward Cullen._

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**My FanFic has messed up, and so I reeeaaally hope that this chapter comes out right.... :S**

**Anywaaaays, I LOVE your reviews, they always make me smile!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter!! Let me know and give me some feedback by REVIEWING! *Hint hint* :P**

**TUNAGE**

** HALF-TRUISM - THE OFFSPRING **

**Anywaaays, ENJOY and REVIEW! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... :(**

* * *

Chapter 33

Renesmee POV

__

Lay,

I told you I'd e-mail. :P

I saw my grandfather yesterday, it was... wierd. But incredible at the same time. Ever since I lived with my aunt and uncle I had never seen my granddad on my mother's side.

Hows everyone back home?

Reply soon biatch! :D

Ren x

I hit send and relaxed in my chair. I had sent a similar e-mail to Amy, and Shane and I had text each other a couple of times.I'd never forget them guys, and I'd die before I lost touch.

I knew I had screwed up yesterday, with the whole Lara and the werewolves thing. Even though my family constantly tell me otherwise. But I was determined not to let it get to me. I hopped out of my seat and sprinted downstairs to find Carlisle and Esme cuddled on the sofa, both of them reading. Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be seen and neither was Jasper. Alice however, was forcing mom to look through a catalogue as Edward tried to hide his laughter from beside her. They all looked up and smiled at me when I entered the room.

"I'm gonna go for a hunt. Haven't done since we got here and I wish to check out the wildlife." I laughed once and slipped my trainers on.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned around to face Edward and shrugged.

"Guess not. Someone will have to show me around." He laughed and stood up. Mom glanced at me and I knew she was checking if I was okay with it. I smiled at her reassuringly before she turned back to Alice with a look of pain on her face. I chuckled and walked outside, Edward in tow. We were stood in the garden and I was desperately trying to find something to break the awkward silence between the two of us. I smiled when I had a genius idea and he looked at me quizically. "Fancy a race old man?" He laughed.

"If you're not afraid of losing." I smirked. I could outrun any normal vampire if I tried, but I knew Edward was fast. This would be interesting.

"Bring it on."

"To the second oak tree, that's the finish line." I nodded.

"3...2...1... Go." The two of us sprinted off, both in line with each other until we had to jump over the stream. I took a risk and jumped first, a few feet further away from it. But it worked. I landed first and further away, sprinting until I passed an oak tree. I continued looking around for the second one.

Edwards footsteps were still just behind me, hot on my tail. I risked a glance behind me and sure enough, there he was, just a few feet away. I looked forward again and notcied the oak tree in the distance. I pushed myself to go further, running faster than I have ever done before. Soon enough, I reached the tree, collapsing against it. I guess I _can _get worn out if I go too hard.

Not even a second later, Edward reached me and found me on the floor. He sat down beside me, looking concerned.

"Are you okay Renesmee?" I nodded.

"Just a bit tired. Still half-human remember." I laughed once and he frowned.

"I'm sorry, I should've known." I looked up to him.

"Don't blame yourself, it was my idea!"

"And? I should have been the responsible adult." We both laughed.

"I case you hadn't noticed, I'm 46 years old!"

"Yes I know. But in case _you _haven't noticed, I'm almost three times your age." I had to give him that one.

"You win." I sighed.

"No, I believe you win. Never knew you could be so fast. I guess there's someone else who's the fastest in the family now." He smiled as I laughed breathlessly.

"Honestly, you can keep that. I'm only fast when I want to be and look what it does?"

"Hmmm I guess. Are you okay?" I nodded again.

"I will be in a bit. I've just got to sit for a bit." My legs felt like a dead weight and my arms ached. Years of running like a loon finally catching up with me.

"Okay." There was a silence between us, but it wasn't awkward as it was before. I turned to see Edward deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He laughed.

"And everyone else's?" He replied. "I'm just thinking. About everything."

"As in..." I pushed and he smiled.

"Just like your mother you are. Just things. The past few weeks. My life's changed again. Your mother changed my life all those years ago and I threw it all away. Not knowing I was throwing more away then I thought. Effectively ruining my relationship with you. And now she's back, and you're here, and my life's been changed again."

"It hasn't ruined our relationship. I'm here with you now, right?" He nodded. "And I'm glad. You know, when I first found out about mom's past, how you lot left and then Laurent and that, I was pretty mad. I think I was about 3. Looking about 12 though. I was just curious. It hadn't been that long back then and she was a little worse for wear. Don't get me wrong she was an incredible mother, the best I could ever ask for, but I could see it. I'd come into the room sometimes and she would be staring off into space, her eyes distant and painful.

"I caught her once and asked what was wrong. She told me everything, except for the little details about you guys. I didn't push it because I knew it was hurting her to talk about it. I was really mad. Determined to knock some sense into you guys if ever I saw you. Let you all know exactly how she felt. But as she got better and more suited with life as just the two of us, I got less angry and more, hopeful. I knew that the only thing she needed was someone to be there for her. Someone she could depend on instead of always having people depend on her. I wanted you lot to be there.

"Seriously, as soon as I saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett in the cafeteria, I hoped that that would be how things worked out. Mom would be happy again and have people there for her. Which she has now. She has you and I've never seen her so happy. Thank you - for putting that smile back on her face." He smiled.

"I should be thanking you too."

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking care of her all these years. You say people always depended on her, but I'm pretty sure she depended on you too. You're what kept her alive and motivated her to keep going. I made a huge mistake all them years ago and I'll never be able to take it back, no matter what. I tried to do it for her safety, but it backfired. I wanted to give her a chance to live a normal life." I understood. He did it for her. He loved her so much that he was would give her up if it meant protecting her.

"I know. I guess it didn't work out, but you weren't to know." The two of us sat in companiable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to think of me as your father?" I sighed. This was one thing I was unsure of. He _was _my dad. Well, I guess the answer's pretty obvious.

"I know I will. Someday. I just have to get to know you first. It's a lot easier to accept someone as your aunt, uncle, grandmother, grandfather. But to accept someone as your father? That takes a lot more and a lot more time. But, you _are _my father. And that's how I'll introduce you. But, it's going to take more than an appearance in my life for it be that way. But it will, stick around and it will." He smiled.

"I have your mother and you. I'm not going anywhere. But, now we have that cleared up, there's something I need to ask you."

"Oh. Do go ahead..." He laughed.

"What do you think your mom would say if... I asked her to marry me?" I gasped and smiled.

"Oh. My. God." He laughed.

"Well? What would she say?" I knew my mom. She loved Edward, so much. But whether she'd say yes, I wasn't sure. It could be too soon.

"I think she'd love it. But, you'd have to be sure it's not too soon yet." He nodded.

"That's what I thought. But Iost her once, I'm just trying to reassure her that it won't happen again." He sighed and turned to face me. "What about you? Would you be okay with it?" I smiled.

"Of course. You've made her so happy. Happier than I've ever seen her. Plus, she deserves it and I'd _love _to be there for her wedding day."

"You sure?" I nodded. A few seconds later, I laughed.

"What?" He frowned.

"Alice is going to have a field day planning this." He groaned.

"Poor Bella." I laughed.

"Hey, if she gets to mom, she gets to you too." He groaned again as I chuckled. "You got a ring?" He surprised me by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black, velvet box. He handed it to me and I opened it, gasping as I saw the contents. An oval diamond sat in the middle of a gold band. It was simple, but stylish. Elegant and stunning.

"What do you think?"

"This is incredible. She's gonna love this, so much."

"I was planning on asking her to marry me you know, befor I left. Then things just went wrong and I had to leave. Well, I _thought _I had to leave. I've been saving this ever since."

"It's perfect." I handed him the ring back and promised to keep my mouth shut.

"Feeling better now?" I nodded.

"Have been for quite a while now." He laughed and helped me up. Soon enough, the two of us had gone straight into the hunt, each taking down a couple elks. We both raced back to the house from the oak tree, but he beat me this time - mainly because I didn't want to go full pelt again; I made sure to remind him of that.

"Hey, I won fair and square." He said as we entered the house.

"But if I'd been going full speed then you wouldn't've and you know it." I laughed.

"We'll see. I'll have to challenge you to a re-match one of these days." He smiled before heading over to mom who was still being tortured with a catalogue, though a different one now. Edward and I had been gone for a couple of hours at least. Poor mom.

"How was the hunt?" She asked.

"Good." I replied.

"Good." Edward echoed.

~*~

"You know, have you ever thought about _letting _me win?" Emmett asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think so uncle Em." Once again, he had been thrashed on the x-box and I had been crowned queen of the x-box by everyone else. He sighed and put the controller down, switching the baseball on at the same time.

"Seriously, I will beat you one of these days..." I laughed.

"One of these days Uncle Em, one of these days." I smiled and joined my mom on the sofa.

It was odd, spending the day with Edward. But it was worth it. I learnt things from him and told him the truth, something that should've been done a while ago.

"You know, we really need to have a game of baseball soon. We haven't in a while." They all nodded. Baseball with vampires... Hmmm.

"Any news on when the next storm is Alice?" She shook her head.

"Just clouds at the moment Emmett." He sighed. I looked around the room. Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. Mom and Edward. I smiled. These were my family and will be forever. Edward was deep in thought - planning a proposal no doubt. Alice's face was blank. But it soon came back into focus, this time, she had a huge smile on her face and she squealed.

"Alice!" She turned to Edward.

"Oh. My. God. This is going to be _awe_some! I have so much planning to do." She ran upstairs and I could hear her rummaging through draws and finding catalogues.

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked. She stood up and ran upstairs after Alice. I turned to face Edward who's eyes were wide and shocked. I tilted my head and he looked at me, patting his pocket discreetly. My eyes widened then and I knew what Alice had seen. Edward's proposal. Well, at least he's made a decision to do it. Mom was looking bewildered and the guys just shrugged it off. I was assuming this was typical Alice behaviour.

~*~

Alice was still upstairs when it happened.

The rest of us were watching a film when we smelt it. A scent that seemed familiar. Woodsy and soothing. Pulling me towards it. Edward stood up straight.

The others followed soon after. Alice ran downstairs.

"Who is it Edward?" Mom asked.

"It's a werewolf." There was more. We all knew that.

"What else son?" Carlisle asked.

"We know this particular one."

"God it stinks." Rosalie complained. I frowned.

"No it doesn't." I said. She laughed.

"You must be smelling something completely different." I smiled.

"Edward... Who is it?" Mom pushed.

"It's Jacob, love. Jacob Black." Mom gasped and sat down.

Well, I guess it _was _possible for things to get wierder!

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**You guys are AWESOME!!! I LOVE your reviews, they truly do put a smile on my face!**

**So guys, next chapter within 24 hours... :D I'm rather proud of myself, I've been writing like mad and have even got ahead! :D**

**Anyways, TUNAGE**

**KINGS OF LEON - ON CALL**

**Epic tune! Anywaaaays, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Disclimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Twilight, which quite frankly, sucks!**

* * *

Chapter 34

Bella POV

There is no way that Jacob Black is walking up my path. He should've left. Gone a long time ago. But then again, if it's possible for my father to still be here, Jacob Black can be too.

"Renesmee. You should go upstairs." Carlisle said quietly.

"But I want to see him." She replied and I shook my head.

"Renesmee we don't know if it'll be safe. At least go up there for now and we'll call you if it's safe to come down okay?" She nodded before taking off upstairs. Every pair of eyes were on the door as he made his way up the porch steps.

"Is he going to hurt us Edward?" Esme asked him. He thought fo a second before shaking his head.

"He wants some answers. And he's _definately _going to get them when he walks in that door." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" But he didn't have time to answer as there was a knock on the door. It was loud and harsh; hate cursing through it. I turned to Jasper who grimaced. Obviously feeling Jacob's hatred. Esme took a deep breath before heading towards the door, but Carlisle put out a hand and stoped her mid-stride. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I should." Esme nodded at him before he headed towards the door.

We were all frozen. The only sounds were his heartbeat from the other side of the door and Renesmee's faint flutter from upstairs.

Steadily, Carlisle opened the door. None of us could see, but we could hear clearly.

"Jacob. What can I do for you?" Jacob let out a low growl and I was desperate to move to see him.

"We knew you were here. I believe we have a lot to discuss." His voice was full of authority and still sounded just like that day he shut his door on me. Carlisle sighed and must've moved away from the door. Jacob's heavy footsteps could be heard making their way into the living room where we were all congregated. I braced myself for it. For how he would look. How he would act. How he would look at me. Now that I knew what he was and he would no doubt know what I was, there would definately be some animosity on his behalf.

The footsteps and heartbeat got louder. I took a deep breath and regreted it as his smell hit me. I had been told it was just a werewolf thing.

A second later, he turned the corner.

He was still just as muscly, just as tan and just as tall as the last time I had seen him. But I had yet to see his face. He lifted it slowly and I gasped. There was nothing different. It was the same Jacob Black, but his eyes held something I wish I hadn't seen. It was as if daggers were flying at me and every other person in the room. I turned to Jasper again and his brow was furrowed. Soon after, a wave of calm hit and I relaxed. Feeling grateful for the break.

Jacob looked around the room. He looked to Edward and glared. He looked to Carlisle and glared. He looked to Rosalie, to Emmett, to Alice, to Jasper and to Esme. And he glared. But as he looked at me, his gaze softened. Only the tiniest bit, but it was noticeable to my eyes. His brow furrowed as he stared in confusion. Evidently not knowing who I was. At the moment, I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you alone?" Jasper asked. Jacob nodded - the hatred returning to it's full intensity. Jasper's gift obviously wasn't working on him too well. "So what do you need to talk about?" Jacob would come to a house full of vampires _alone_? There was only one way that would be allowed - If no-one else knew.

"You're reasons for being here." I could see Edward rolling his eyes and I frowned. "It's only been 46 years, there must be a reason." He glared at Edward. Everyone's gaze flicked to me, and then upwards towards Renesmee, except for Jacob.

"Jacob, I think it's best if I explain." Carlisle said. Calm and collected like he usually was.

"Hold on Carlisle. There is an ulterior motive to Jacob wanting to know why we are here." Edward interrupted. "He wishes to find Bella. By the sounds of things, he has been for all these years after he turned his back on her-" Rosalie growled. "And he believes that we know where she is." My eyes widened. He had been searching for me? Trying to find me for 46 years? I stood up and stared at him. His eyes flicked to mine at my sudden movement. "He obviously doesn't realise that he is in the same room as her." This time, it was his eyes that widened as he looked at me again. He took in my hair. The shape of my lips. My eyes. My nose. I had changed, so much so that I was almost beyond recognition unless you _really _looked.

"Bella?" He whispered. I nodded. Slowly. He went to take a step forward, but retreated as soon as he realised what he was doing. "Can I... Can we talk?" I nodded again and looked at the others. They immediately took it as their cue to leave. Edward came and gave my hand a squeeze before leaving and I knew they would all be nearby in case anything went wrong. I tuned into upstairs and could still hear Renesmee's heartbeat, though it was slightly louder than before. I knew she had moved closer to the stairs so she could hear better.

"You can sit down." He nodded and sat down on the chair opposite me. I sat down again. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Bella I'm sorry." He blurted out. I noticed how his body relaxed as soon as he said the words. His gaze flicked to the stairs and I hoped Renesmee was out of sight.

"For what?" I asked.

"For shutting my door. For not helping. I should've helped you Bells, you were my best friend. Who knows, if I had helped you, you may not have become a vampire." He said the name with pure disgust and his nostrils flared automatically.

"I doubt it." He sighed.

"So how did it happen? How did you become this?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"That's all you want to know? No, are you okay Bella? How have you been for 46 years? _Or _how about you explain how the hell you're still alive? But of course, as long as you're okay." He growled and I retreated. It was a bad idea to get him angry, I knew that. But it had to be said. He turns up here, in a house full of his enemies and expects to have a normal conversation? I had questions and I wanted answers. Once again, his gaze flicked to the stairs. I was becoming increasingly worried that Renesmee was coming into view.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I just want to know. Then I'll leave, I promise. This isn't what I wanted." He was surprisingly calm after a few deep breaths and I knew that this must be hard for him. I sighed and sat back down.

"It's okay. I'm just confused." He nodded.

"Me too. I don't know why. I should be wanting to rip off your heads and kill you all, but this place is oddly calming." I frowned. Wierd. "So... How have you been for 46 years? Are you okay? I'm a shapeshifting werewolf and as long as I phase frequently I don't age." I almost laughed out loud. He was Jacob. My Jake again. Joking with me. He really must be calm.

Jasper. I smiled.

"I see. I'm good. Happy now. What do you want to know Jake?" He smiled sheepishly.

"How it happened. What happened when I shut my door." I half-smiled. The obvious questions.

"I had a daughter. Renesmee Carlie Swan her name is. But she's half vampire, meaning the pregnancy was accelerated and her birth was messy. If it wasn't for a passing vampire I had met before, I would've died." He grimaced.

"I should have been there. I've spent 46 years being angry at myself. At the Cullen's. At everything. I knew I made a mistake."

"It's okay Jacob. I get it." I smiled at him briefly. "So I was a vampire. It was just me and Renesmee. We went travelling, getting money et cetera. She's clever. _Very _clever. And pretty too. Couldn't ask for a better daughter. She was content with the two of us. But then a few weeks ago she went to school - it was the first time she went on her own - and there they were. Minus Edward. She came home late with Alice one day and then everything else just fell into place." He nodded.

"So you and Edward are..." He gestured with his hands and I smiled.

"Yeah. We're together again. It took a lot though." He nodded.

"I can imagine. Three weeks though? Is that it?" I nodded. "But, what are you doing _here_ Bells? In Forks of all places!" I guess they needed to know. It could effect them too and I didn't want them to suddenly have Victoria on their hands. She was our problem and I'd be damned if there was any animosity between us. It seemed like Jake might come to terms with this version of me.

I took a deep breath.

"When we were here before, there was this trio of vampires. One of them, Edward killed because he was after me. The other, ran away and was in fact the one that saved and turned me that day. Victoria, was James' mate. He was the one that was killed. She's after Renesmee. Edward killed someone precious to her and she was originally after me until she found out about Renesmee. Deciding she was a better target, she's now after her. We figured if we come back here, it's the last place she'll look to find her. In the meantime, we can come up with a way to get rid of her."

I looked at Jacob. It seemed as though he was processing the information.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish things were easier for you." I nodded. "Will I get to meet Renesmee one day?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll see Jake. One step at a time right?" He agreed.

"I need to go. I'm glad I found you Bella. Even if you are a vampire." He stood up to leave.

"Jake?" He turned around. "Were you really searching for me all those years?" He looked down.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I needed to apologise or at least see if you were safe. I felt too... too angry at myself to let it go." I nodded. "Anyway. I need to fill in the guys. We seem to have a new wolf pack around." He smiled. "Keep in touch Bella. Please." I nodded and waved. A hug would be too much. Jake may seem calm and collected but I could see the restriction in his eyes. The barrier he had put up.

Jake left and the rest piled back in. Edward immediately came to my side and I rested my head on his shoulders as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Everything's going to be okay Bella. You did so well." He murmered into my hair.

Soon after, Renesmee came down.

"So that was Jacob huh?" She asked me. I nodded.

"The one and only."

"I don't know what you were fretting about mom, he seemed nice enough." She smiled before plonking herself on the sofa. "So I'm pretty huh mom?" She asked with a small grin. We all laughed before relaxing.

Jacob Black would never be a stranger to me again. I would make sure of that.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**You guys are the epitome of awesome!!! Your reviews are immense!**

**I've been itching to get this chapter out ever since I wrote it, so the updates have been a bit faster than before... It's mainly because this has one of my all time favourite characters - That i've written - in it. So I want to know what you think!**

**ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... :(**

* * *

Chapter 35

Renesmee POV

To be honest, I didn't see what the fuss was all about with these werewolves. Jacob sounded nice enough. Okay, so he may have been a bit harsh in the beginning but that was to be expected. There are only so many vampires you can handle!

Jacob's visit was a few days ago and today was my first day of school at Forks. I can't say I was as nervous as when I started in Cambridge, but this place held a lot of sentimental value - not just to me. We had run through the back story, trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible. I would remain Renesmee Swan and I was living with my parents - Esme and Carlisle - and my siblings and cousins. All of which are older and supposedly attending College. If anyone were to ask of them, they weren't the Cullens but the Whitlock's, making sure that the name wasn't recognised by any. It was a risk that we have taken by sending me to school. Not only for my safety, but for fear of recognition. I had to try and remain as discreet as possible regarding my family but I didn't care. I wanted to get out and meet new people; my confidence regarding others had increased dramatically ever since Cambridge.

Layla, Amy, Shane and even Zaz, Lucas and Sophie have been texting, phoning and emailing regularly. On the odd occassion I woud hear from the others and it felt good to know I could count on them.

"All done Ren." I smiled at Alice as I admired her handy-work on my hair and make-up. She kept it natural and my hair was perfectly wavy. She was a genius. She handed me my clothes and I smiled. Black skinnies, a white vest top and a brown jacket. Perfect and comfy.

"Now go get changed and don't ruin my masterpiece!" I laughed as she vacated my room. I had decided to paint just one wall red and keep the rest neutral. Grandma was going to do some painting with me and so we would cover the walls hopefully.

~*~

"Nervous honey?" Mom asked as we pulled up at Forks High. I nodded.

"Just a bit. This place has so much history for this family. Without this school, I wouldn't be here." Mom smiled slightly and nodded slowly.

"Well I hope you have a good day. Do you want me to come to the office with you?" I shook my head.

"It's fine mom. I want to get to grips with this place. What're you going to do whilst I'm away?"

"We have some Victoria/werewolf/Charlie planning to do!" She laughed once. "It's all hectic at the Cullen household." I laughed and gave her a hug, before getting out the car and waving goodbye. Steadily, I made my way to the main reception, recieving many stares from the small school's pupils.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Swan. Today's my first day." The young woman behind the desk looked up and stared at me. A hostile look on her face. What a great reception. She rustled through some papers before opening a file and pulling out a schedule, my name written at the top.

"This is your schedule and this is a map of the school. The bell will go in 5 minutes." I took the papers and smiled briefly, but still, her cold face remained expressionless. Evil cow. I smiled to myself as I walked off, armed with my map.

"Renesmee Swan right?" I stopped as soon as I walked out of the office. I looked up to see a kid, no older than 17 with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Urm... Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Jimmy. I've been assigned by the heads of this place to show you around." I smiled at him and he blinked rapidly. I repressed a giggle at the sight. He ran his hands through his brown, spiky hair and looked down at my schedule. "So what have you got first?"

"That would be Trig." He laughed.

"Oh you're in for a real treat! Who do you have?" He peered at my schedule and read the name; his grin widened and his cheeks puffed out. "Ouch. Miss Christelle on your first day? Honestly honey she's enough to put anyone off education fo' life!" I laughed.

"She that bad?"

"Uhu! Where you from? You're American. But you ain't. Catch ma drift?" I laughed lightly.

"I've lived in the UK for a while. My accent is a bit wierd." He nodded.

"I'll say! So how was oh Great Britaayn?" He exaggerated most words, adding his own little spin every so often to certain words. It was cute and funny. I was hoping my day wouldn't be too bad now.

"It was cool. Different. Going to take some getting used to now. Back to the old routine." He nodded as the bell rang.

"Come on shortie, let's go Trig! I got Demon Woman too..." I laughed and followed him through the crowd of students. Many would look at me, then at him, and back to me. I could hear their whispers, similar to those of my first day at Cambridge. "Kay, so this is it. We do this, then you have study period next right? I'll show you round this hell hole and get you to your locker. Ready to face her wrath?"

"Not really, but lets go!" He patted me on the back and opened the door, revealing a class full of students, backs straight, facing the front. Already taking notes to what Miss Christelle was saying. As we swung the door open she glared at us.

"James? Would you _care _to explain why you are so late? And _who _is _this_?" She sneered, nodding in my direction. I turned to look at him and noticed how he had automatically straightened up in her presence. I didn't care. I've lived with vampires all my life. I can be scarier than this evil cow if I wanted, but I'd save that for a day when she really pisses me off. I had begun to notice something with the staff at Forks High, not one is particularly kind, I'm going to have _so _much fun.

"This is the new student Miss Christelle. Renesmee Swan." She nodded once before looking out to the class.

"Renesmee. I was unaware of a new student in my class today. Here is a book. We are on page 15. You will have to make an extra effort to catch up with all the work you have missed. If you don't, it won't be my fault when you fail. Take a seat at the back there and be quick about it." Her voice was low and quick. She pronounced each letter fully and wasn't afraid to sound up herself. Her attire was professional, but lacked comfort and approachability. There was no way I would walk up to this woman in the street, she looked as if she'd bite my head off. I smiled, a tiny hit of sarcasm held there and walked to a seat at the back of the class - Jimmy following me.

I had a feeling I could enjoy this class. That may sound strange, but I was determined to crack Miss Christelle. To know what turned her into this sour shrew at such a young age. I'm sure that with my new found confidence, mixed with the natural charm that comes with being a vampire, I could do it.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook from my new bag Aunt Alice got me. Jimmy sat beside me and took careful notes the whole way through the lesson. Every so often he would turn to me when Miss Christelle had her back to us and make a wierd face, lifting my mood in this drab lesson.

"So, we can conclude, that the Cosine Rule _can _be used when working out angles in a non-right angled triangle using this formula." The bell rang after her declarative sentence and I snapped my notebook shut and put it in my bag. Standing up, I slung it over my shoulder and waited for Jimmy to get his stuff as Miss Christelle walked out the door.

"So how was Demon Woman? Put you off yet?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"She's not _that _bad. Tame to some people I've met. One thing I've learned though, some of these teachers aren't exactly friendly." He nodded in agreement.

"Honestly honey, it gets _so _much worse! There are only like... What... _two _teachers who are worth the time." He laughed once. "Anyways, let's get out of here, we have a locker to find short ass!" I snorted.

"I'm not that short!" I said after him, he laughed and walked off swiftly and I ran to catch up.

"So... This is the library. There're a few books. But seriously, you want anything decent, you need to go to the library down the road. The computers are usually broken so there's no use in them. BUT, the ones that do work, have IM on them... Soooo handy sometimes!" I nodded.

"Fair enough. It sounds cool." We were standing in the doorway and I could see shelves and shelves of books, but if you looked closely, you could see the duplicates and the ones with no pages inside. To my left there were people sat at computers, the old ones with the faded buttons and a mouse. I thought they went out of fashion about 25 years ago!

"So Renesmee Swan... What's your locker number?" I pulled out the piece of paper that the receptionist gave me this morning and read the information at the top.

"It looks like number 142." He nodded and grabbed my arm gently, pulling me through the other side of the library and out the side door. We reached a corridor with rows of lockers on either side. _Very _different to Cambridge. Suddenly, he stopped and swiveled and I was face to face with locker number 142. I turned and looked at him. Mouth open.

"I know this place like the back of my hand honey! Hence the reason the heads asked _moi _to show you arooound." He winked and laughed, walking closer to my locker. "Code?" I checked the piece of paper again and read the code out. He swiveled the dial, bashed the locker twice, fiddled with the handle for a bit, and then swung the door open to a bare, empty, dull locker. Alice would have something to say about that. "This would be your humble abode m'lady." I laughed as he stood back.

"Oh wow. What joy." He laughed.

"Do I detect sarcasm?" I rolled my eyes, making him laugh some more.

"Maybe."

"Well it's not appreciated. Your abode simply needs some work honey. A bit of colour, some fabric. You'll see." I shook my head and laughed.

"So, what do you do around here?" I asked, as I emptied stuff into my locker that I no longer needed.

"Down the beach mainly, hang around with the friends. The girls and the guys." I nodded.

"Yo Jim? Where the hell were you?" A guy from the other end of the corridor shouted down to Jimmy. He ran down the hall and stood next to Jimmy. I took this chance to do my analysis. He was shorter than Jimmy, but only slightly. Bright red skinny jeans and black shoes with a black, long button coat. His hair was perfectly gelled and it looked like the two of them were pretty close. Jimmy too had his hair done to perfection. His clothes were perfectly clean and neat. A simple pair of jeans with a blue shirt that had the sleeves rolled up.

The small guy leaned up and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Jimmy blushed and I smirked. Well I never.

"Sorry, I was showing the new girl around." Jimmy pointed to me. "Renesmee, this is Aaron. He's my boyfriend." Jimmy put his arm around Aaron as he stuck his hand out to greet me.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee." I smiled and took his hand.

"You too."

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch? I think a few people would like to meet you." I looked to Jimmy and he smiled with wide eyes, I almost laughed, it looked more evil than inviting!

"Yeah, I guess so. Sure." Aaron smiled.

"Good. I'll see you there then. You too Jim. I'll miss you!" He pouted. Jimmy laughed and hugged him quickly.

"I'll miss you too. See you at lunch." Jimmy kissed his forehead and Aaron walked off.

"Doesn't he have lessons?" I asked.

"Naw. Aaron has study support this period. Getting some extra help. But it's not until like, halfway through the lesson. It's wierd I know. But I love him for it." I smiled. They did seem to make a cute couple. "Anyways shorty, let me take you on the grand tour." I laughed as he linked his arm with mine and he showed me around the 'hell hole'.

~*~

"Everyone, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is everyone." I smiled at the group of people in front of me, all of them sat at the table in the crowded lunch hall.

"Jim you're such a dick you know that right?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and laid back in his chair, his arm arond Aaron. "Hi Renesmee, I'm Kat. This is my brother Kane, we're twins. That's Samantha and that's Jennifer. Oh, and the freaky looking one coming over now is Terry, but he's all cool." I smiled, thankful for the intro.

"Thank you! Nice to meet you." She nodded and smiled.

"Yo dudes, who's the newbie?" I blushed.

"Shut up Terry, this would be my new best bud Renesmee. She's smaller than you!" Terry's eyes widened.

"No shit! Stand up." I laughed and stood next to him, sure enough, I was a few inches shorter than him. He leaned down and hugged me. "I worship the ground you walk on! _Finally _someone I can call short!" I laughed. He should've seen my Aunt Alice! He sat down and conversation resumed to normal.

"So Renesmee, where are you from?" Samantha asked. She was sat next to me and asked the question as soon as I had shoved a forkful of pasta in my mouth. I chewed quickly and looked at her. She was pretty. _Very _pretty. A sort of Native American look to her.

"I'm from the US originally, but we moved from Alaska to the UK. That's why my accents a bit wierd." She nodded.

"Fair enough." We talked for a bit. She had lived in the area all her life, growing up with really close family and some great friends by the sound of it.

"But, are you originally from Forks?" I asked halfway through one of our conversations.

"Oh no. Well, sort of. I've lived in La Push all my life, but got kicked out of their High School, my mom, Claire, said I had to do good here or she wouldn't let me have this massive party for my 18th which I've been planning for ages. It's pricey though. If it wasn't for my dads company doing so well at the moment then we wouldn't be able to afford it. But there's been too much planning and too much money spent for us to cancel now."

"What company does your dad have?" I asked.

"Ateara Motor's. He's had it since he was like, 20 with his best mate. Kind of wierd really, they're all really close knit, like him and his friends." I nodded. We talked for the rest of lunch and I told her about my family and my past, cleverly missing out the bits that would tip her off to me being a vampire. She was shocked when I told her about Ian and Tina and I could definately see a great friendship between the two of us.

"Hey Sam, you're stealing my girl. Renesmee we must vacate this wonderful room and head to Gym." I nodded and said bye to the others, following Jimmy and Kat out to the changing rooms.

"I'll see you after this Renesmee." I waved to Jimmy, and Kat and I got changed, ready to face Gym and the afternoon to what has been a pretty awesome day!

~*~

"Hey Renesmee, before you go, quick question." I turned to face Samantha. Mom hadn't even got here yet so I wasn't in a rush.

"Yeah? Oh, and it's probably so much easier to just call me Ren. Renesmee can be a bit of a mouthful." She laughed.

"Okay Ren. A load of us are going out tonight. Just around the town and probably round some of ours. You up for it?" I nodded.

"Yeah. It sounds cool! Time and place?"

"Thats what we're not sure of yet, give me your number and I'll text you when I know. I pulled out my phone and told her my number.

"I'm sorry, but I see numbers are being exchanged. As you're first friend at the hell hole, I should have had the privilage of being first number exchange." Jimmy pouted beside me. I hadn't even seen him come up to us. I laughed.

"Will second number exchange suffice?" He pretended to think about it before nodding his head slowly and rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "Honestly Jimmy, it's called patience."

"Which I don't have." I smiled and gave him my number. Mom turned up and I said goodbye to all of them, even Terry who was still relieved hat he had found someone shorter than him.

"Bye Ren, I'll see you later!" I waved and got in the car, taking one last look at them. I could hear Jimmy muttering Ren over, and over again.

I heard him say "You know Ren is so much easier than Renesmee. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not clever enough dumbass!" Sam replied.

"Don't pick on my boyfriend Sam!" I laughed and buckled up, looking over to mom in the driver's seat.

"Good day sweetie?" I nodded.

"Incredible. I met some great friends and we're going out tonight if that's okay?" She nodded.

"Of course it is sweetheart. But remember you can't stay out too late, you do still have school tomorrow!" I nodded.

Forks High School was better than I thought. Jimmy, Aaron, Sam, Kat, Kane, Jennifer and Terry were all incredible to be around.

And tonight, would be _so _much better!

* * *

**So what do you all think of my new characters?**

**You do have to remember that this is 46 years into the future, things are going to be different. But I hope I did okay! Let me know aaaand...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**OMG! **I'm sooo sorry! I feel like such a bad author! I don't want to make excuses for myself, but I've had college application to sort out and all my extra coursework before half term... Soo busy it's ridiculous. I _was _on a roll with my writing, and I'm surrently one chapter behind... BUT, it's the half term next week so I shall catch up! :P

Anywaaays, I like this chapter. I fear that my plot may be getting a little to complicated and that I'm neglecting some parts of it. Just let me know if you feel the same.

So yaaa.... Read this, review it, and put a smile on my face! :D

Jem :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own.... :(**

* * *

Chapter 36

Renesmee POV

Hair and make-up done. I was to meet the guys outside the school at 7pm. They said that they would be meeting a few others too and hoped I didn't mind, which of course, I didn't. I was excited! _Very _excited. I had spent my time since coming back from school talking to everyone non-stop about how amazing my day had been. I told them all about Jimmy and Aaron. I told them about how cool Samantha seemed and how weird but wonderful Terry was. I told them about my mission to crack Miss Christelle and they were all so happy that I had felt so comfortabe there after just one day.

"Make sure you keep your phone on you and be back by 11 okay?" Mom told me before I left. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Mom, I'm half vampire, 46 years old, pretty much indestructible to any human. I believe I will be fine!" She laughed and nodded.

"I know. I just worry about you. Go on, have fun." I hugged her and waved goodbye to everyone else.

"Have a good time Renesmee." Edward called out. I smiled at him and nodded before wallking out the door and breaking into a run. Edward had offered to give me a lift but I simply hadn't been for a run for a while. There had been no sign of Victoria since we had got here, Alice had had the odd vision, but none were a concern to us. The werewolves stayed away, every so often one of their scents would be caught when we were hunting, but we didn't bother them, and they didn't bother us. Of course however, mom wanted to stay in touch with Jacob, but had no contact number for him. Regarding Charlie, I had spoken to him on the phone a couple of times and had even met him once more briefly. But we had arranged to meet again at the weekend, he just didn't know that I had planned on bringing mom with me. It would be a meeting to remember and mom was so psyched about it.

"Ren! WOOP! Newbie's here!" Terry shouted as I reached the school. I had slowed to a walk once I got to the main roads nearer to the school. I laughed as I headed towards the group of them.

"Hey guys." Samantha smiled and Jimmy came up and hugged me. The others waved and greeted me. "So what's the plan?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Well, we were thinking of going to mine?" Samantha offered. "The parents aren't home. So it should be good. We've got the cars. Ren you can come with me and Jen." I laughed as she pulled me towards her car.

"Hellooooo?! What about me?!" Jimmy shouted to my retreating figure, I turned around to see mock hurt on his face and I laughed.

"Be quiet Jimmy! We'll meet you there, you go with Aaron." Sam shouted back down to him. These bunch were odd. But great company. I climbed into the back seat of Sam's green Ford and she drove off. "We apologise now for Jim's behaviour." Jen said through a laugh. I smiled.

"Hey, he's not that bad. Funny." They all smiled.

"We know. We thought he was proper crazy the first day we met him. But since he's been out with Aaron, he's calmed down a bit." I guess I could see what they meant. When Aaron was with him yesterday at my locker, Jimmy seemed to become more aware of himself and mature. It made sense.

"I can imagine. So how do you lot all know each other?" I asked.

"It started with me and Sam really." Jennifer answered. "We've been friends since kindergarten practically. Then when we got to Forks High we met Kat and Kane and Terry, we were all like good friends from the start there. But Kane had been friends with Terry before and Aaron, but we never really got to know Aaron and become good friends with him until he started hanging around with Jimmy. Now he's part of the group."

"You've all known each other for so long!"

"Yeah. But it's cool. We love it." Sam put in. "Jen did you here about Renesmee's ex?!" She exclaimed as she drove. For the rest of the drive I didn't really take note of where we were going and told Jen about Ian and Tina. She told me about herself and we really got talking. It wasn't until the car stopped that we stopped talking. I could really get along with her. I stepped out of the car and was surprised to hear waves and _many _voices. Music and fire.

"Where are we? I thought we were going round yours?" I asked Sam. She nodded.

"This is pretty much mine. But whilst the two of you were engrossed in your conversation, Kat text saying there was a bonfire on the beach. So we're just gonna come here. You can meet some of the friends." I nodded.

"Okay. Sounds cool." Jimmy come up beside me with Kat on one arm. Aaron was talking to Kane and Jennifer now.

"Well well well Miss Swan, care to be escorted to a party?" I laughed.

"Of course James." He laughed.

"Ugh. Only Demon Woman calls me James!"

"Then I shall have to do it more often." I said with a cheeky grin. He faked hurt before laughing and holding his arm out for me to link, just like Kat. She looked over to me and mouthed "Crazy." Making me laugh.

"To the party!" Jimmy shouted and he led us down the beach. Samantha, Terry, Kane, Aaron and Jen behind us. As we walked down I could see the flames and a crowd of people surrounding them. From this distance I could see more than the others and noticed how most of the guys were native and there seemed to be one who was the centre of attention.

"I hope Craig is here!" Samantha said from behind me.

"And who would Craig be?" I asked her with a wide-eyed innocent look. She blushed.

After a few seconds, there was still no answer from Sam, so Jen answered instead. "He's gorgeous! Native too. But recently, he's got really buff. He was fine beforehand, but jeeze!" I laughed at her face. "Honestly Ren, you should see them, _all _of them. They're gorgeous." I nodded appreciatively.

"I agree. They are totally worth it!" I looked up at Jimmy, shocked. Aaron came up behind him and hit him on the back of the head. Everyone laughed.

We reached the party. People were eating and drinking and dancing. A giant bonfire was set up in the middle. The crackling of flames seemed so close with my hyper-sensitive ears. Again, I noticed the one guy, tall and handsome, the centre of attention. I wanted to go over and tallk to him, to see him. Like I was being pulled towards him. But I couldn't do that.

"Kat?" A guy was walking towards us, looking drectly at Kat with a huge grin on his face. I turned to see Kat's face light up and she headed towards him and hugged him as he kissed her hair. I turned to see Kane roll his eyes and I resisted the urge to laugh. Terry whistled, forcing the guy to stick his middle finger up at him playfully. Kat turned around and faced us, her hand linked with his. "Who's this?" He asked, nodding towards me.

"This is Renesmee-"

"Or Ren for short" Jimmy interrupted, winking at me. I laughed.

"Yes, or Ren for short." Kat continued. "She's new at Forks High, it was her first day today. We thought we'd show her around." He nodded.

"I'm William. Will for short! I left Forks High last year." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. The extra heat didn't seem to bother him, or any of the others for that matter. It was good to know it wasn't so noticable to them.

"This guy is _awe_some! A _legend _at Forks High! Well, a second legend..." Jimmy said from beside me.

"How?" I asked.

Will laughed once, nervously. "Urm..."

"He was renowned for his 'behaviour' in lessons. His last lesson of the year he decided to have some fun and trash one of the rooms with his mates. He took the complete fall for it, but him being him, got away without punishment! No-one's been able to understand how." Jimmy answered for him.

"Yeah. So I see you've met Jimmy then. Surprised he hasn't put you off school!" I laughed.

"Not yet."

"Exactly, not _yet _m'lady." I laughed.

"So what's going on tonight Will?" Kane asked. I'd never really spoken to Kane. He seemed quiet and liked to keep to himself, which with someone like Jimmy around, was quite helpful.

"There's some dude who's just come back from like, travelling, everywhere. I don't really know the full story, but loads of people have come down for it. Apparently, _he _is like a legend round here." I was intrigued. "I don't know much. But there's a tonne of people down here. Craig is here Sam!" I turned to her and she blushed, making us all laugh. "Anyways, come on." We followed him through the crowd. I could smell alcohol and food, but something else. I couldn't put my finger on it, though it was oddly calming. "Beer?" Will asked us. I took a can and hesitantly drank it. I would be careful tonight, I didn't want to get drunk the first time I go out with these people.

~*~

So I didn't want to get drunk. Didn't mean I didn't get tipsy. The other's were out of it completely. Aaron, Jimmy, Kat and Will could not be seen and Terry had gone to try and chat up some leggy blonde. Jen, Sam, Kane and I found it funny to watch his failed attempts. Soon though, someone tapped on Sam's shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh. Hi." I didn't fail to notice the sarcasm and fake happiness in her voice. I wondered if the recipient had too. I turned to face this other person. I did a double-take when I saw who it was. She still hadn't noticed me but was talking away with Sam - who didn't look the least bit interested in what she was saying. A few seconds later she turned to me.

Her eyes widened as she realised who I was. She stood back and narrowed her eyes.

"Renesmee?" I nodded.

"Lara."

"What are _you _doing here?" She sneered.

"With some friends." I tried to be as polite as possible, but in her presence, it was pretty damn hard. It was her who almost got me attacked by a couple of werewolves. She knew what I was. Which meant I had to leave quickly. "Actually, I have to go." She nodded.

"Good." Sam was confused.

"You two know each other? You have to leave?" I nodded. A guy came up behind Lara and wrapped his arms around her, he looked at me with narrowed eyes. He was tall and tan. Bulging muscles and shirtless. Similar to the two I saw at Grandpa Charlie's....

His nostrils flared as realisation soon dawned. He pushed Lara behind him, taking a protective stance in front of her. I started walking backwards. Carefully. Sam was flicking between the two of us. "Do you want a lift Renesmee?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I can walk. It's not that far right?" She laughed once, nervously.

"It's like 15 miles." I frowned and stopped walking. Turning to look at her.

"Huh? We didn't go that far did we?" She looked confused.

"Renesmee. We're in La Push. It's a fair walk from Forks." I gulped. Ah crap, now look what I've done. I should've known when they said we were going to Sam's. But it slipped my mind. Then on the drive I was talking to Jen and not noticing where we were going. But how could I have been so stupid? There aren't beaches in Forks!

My eyes widened and I looked back to the angry wolf in front of me. His hands were shaking as he edged slightly closer. Lara had a small smirk on her lips as he moved.

"Seb? Are you okay?" Sam asked the guy. He flicked his eyes to her. Jen came up and pulled Sam away from him, most probably sensing his anger and the daggers he was sending me. He was walking ever closer until another guy came up behind him.

"Oh shit." He said, before running off. Seconds later, he returned with someone else. Someone taller. Darker. Muscly. Gorgeous. Short black hair and shirtless.

"Seb? What's up?" He asked. His voice was low and gruff. But like heaven to me. But as my eyes averted the ever shaking shape-shifter in front of me, I realised I had to leave.

"Her... She's... She's a... One of them!" Jen pulled away from Sam and came up to me, tugging on my arm.

"Renesmee, I'll drop you off at home." The guys head flicked up as she said my name and he looked at me. I put my head down under his gaze, feeling as though I was being judged.

I didn't know how I could be so stupid. Unknowingly coming to a La Push bonfire full of werewolves. Getting caught in a confrontation, once again with two werewolves at the fault of Lara. Everyone other than us few were unaware of the confrontation. They were either too drunk to care, or busy dancing. I had to leave. I looked up. And everything changed.

It was him, staring at me. Probing into my mind. Dark orbs that I couldn't bring myself to look away from. He stared back and relaxed his stance. A slow smile spreading on his lips. Seb looked at him, then back at me. He groaned.

"You have _got _to be kidding me Jake. _Her_?" Seb spat with venom in his voice. The guy glared at him before taking two long strides towards me. He held his hand out.

"Jacob Black. Renesmee Swan?" I almost choked. No. Way. This couldn't be _the _Jacob Black. Not mom's Jacob Black. I swallowed and turned, bumping into Jen.

"I have to go. My mom's going to kill me." I turned to look at Jacob again, once more before I left. "I'm sorry." I swiveled and ran back up the beach at a human pace. Jen close behind me. I reached Sam's car and she pulled out the key and climbed in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger side and she squealed off. I didn't want to leave Jacob. I didn't know why. It was so hard just to move my legs. But I had to. I had already screwed everything up, I couldn't make it any worse by staying any longer than I had to.

"So, do you mind telling me why Seb called you a vampire?" My eyes widened and I turned to face her. She had her eyes to the road but I could tell she was nervous.

"Urm..."

"Don't play dumb, I know. Explain."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**HEY! **I LOVE your reviews - as I've said many times before, but I truly mean it! You guys rock.

So... I've been trying to catch up with my chapters and wanted to get one out as soon as possible, I hope you all enjoy this one... I'm hoping that the plot isn't getting too confusing, and if it s, I'm trying to put little bits in each chapter to clear everything up. Anyways, all the real nitty gritty stuff starts in a couple chapters time and it's the bit I'm most looking forward to writing. So I hope you all enjoy it too...

I have a Twitter!! :O LOL! My user is the same as this one -- jemmac77 Follow me and I'll try to keep you updated with my chapters! :D

I've recetly discovered Train who are an awesome band. They're a bit different to what I usually listen to but pretty good nonetheless. I especally recommend 'Hey Soul Sister' which is AMAZING! :P ANYWAY, Enough of my rambling... On with the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own...**

* * *

Chapter 37

_Previously..._

_"So, do you mind telling me why Seb called you a vampire?" My eyes widened and I turned to face her. She had her eyes to the road but I could tell she was nervous._

_"Urm..."_

_"Don't play dumb, I know. Explain."_

Renesmee POV

I looked down. Staring at my hands. Jen had slowed down and we were just passing the La Push border.

"Well?" She pushed.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you how I know, when you tell me why he called you a vampire." She raised her voice slightly at the end, getting impatient. When I didn't answer for a few seconds, she sighed and pulled over at the side of the road, turning to face me. "I'm sorry Renesmee, I just need to know." I nodded. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket but I ignored it. I still had time left until my curfew, so Alice might've seen something. I had a number of outcomes from this situation. If I told her I was a vampire hybrid and she had a valid reason which allowed her to know, then fine. Everything would be cool. Or, she didn't have a valid reason and those Volturi people could kill her _and _me. But then, if I didn't tell her at all, I risk losing someone I could talk to about these things and possibly a good friend too. This, quite frankly, was a poor reason. I was looking at the Volturi here. Quite frankly, they pose a rather large threat and I would rather her be safe and not face the possibility of 'Death by Vampire'. I shouldn't tell her. But that didn't stop my story from spilling.

"He's right. I'm a vampire." She nodded, sinking back in her chair and facing the front.

"I'm an imprint. That's how I know." She claimed after a few seconds silence.

"What's an imprint?" I asked her. I knew it was something to do with the wolves. I was relieved, it obviously meant she was _allowed _to know.

"It's like, love at first sight for the wolves, but a million times stronger. You know you're supposed to be with them after just one look. They are all you can think about. But for the wolf, it's like a million times stronger than what you feel. Nathan, he imprinted on me about a week ago. As his imprint, I'm allowed to know everything. About them being wolves and vampires and what not. It just sort of made sense as soon as Seb started shaking and looking at you with daggers. Then when he spoke to that Jake guy, he's the pack's Alpha and the one who's just got back from 'travelling'. But he seemed to take a liking to you. You know, he hasn't aged a day in like 40 years? Nathan told me the other day." Imprinting. All you can think about. Love at first sight, but so much stronger. I felt attached to Jacob Black and it almost hurt to be away from him. If Jacob Black imprinted on me, then he would be feeling worse than I was.

"Looks like we have that in common." She frowned.

"You what?!" I would've laughed at her expression if the situation wasn't as it was.

"I'm 46 years old. Because I'm a vampire, I haven't aged in about 41 years. I had an accelerated growth and was like this after 5 years or so."

"You grew? But, I thought vampires were changed?"

"They usually are. But I'm half-vampire. Which is why I look different to others. I'm not _as _pale as other vampires. I have a heartbeat. My temperature is a couple of degrees higher than a normal humans and I have a normal colour to my eyes, rather than the blood red or the gold."

"God that's weird."

"You're only just saying that? To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't legged it by now." I laughed once.

"If you were going to hurt me, you would've done it by now." I nodded. "It's fine. I've been around werewolves for like a week and a bit. I'll survive." She laughed, making me smile. "So, you know, how did it happen?" I knew what she meant.

"My mom, Bella, she went out with a vampire about 47 years ago. She knew what he was, she figured it out. And his entire family. They obviously slept together, and there I was. But then, he left her, claiming he needed to keep her safe and everything, he wanted her to have a chance at a normal, human life."

"He left her pregnant?!"

"In his defence, he didn't know." She nodded. "So anyway, I was born, and if it hadn't been for a passing vampire that mom knew, then she would've died. He changed her so she could look after me. A few weeks ago, when we were back in the UK, I went to school. It was the first time I had been on my own, without mom, and there they were. Minus my dad of course, but they were still there. We got to know each other. I met my dad. Then there was... In fact there still is - a psychopathic vampire out to kill me after my father killed her mate all them years back to save my mother. We came here because it's the last place she would look. So yeah. That's the story of how little Renesmee Swan met the Cullen's." Her eyes widened.

"The _Cullens_? As in - _The _Cullens?" I frowned and nodded.

"You know of them?" She nodded.

"They're like.. WOAH! They were the ones Jake was 'traveling' to find weren't they? To find... Oh. My. God. To find your mom! And then... Jeeze this is messed up. You were here all along, and now they're back and Jake must've seen you. And then he was being all nice to you, smiling and that after he looked at you." She looked thoughtful for a second. "No way! He _imprinted _on you?! How weird is this!"

"So it's definate? Jacob imprinted on me?"

"It looks like it. Honestly, this is some freaky shit." I laughed nervously and so did she.

"It's good to be able to talk to someone about this. You know, someone who isn't my family."

"I can't get over the fact that the Cullens are your family! Who's who? There's like Carlisle and Alice and Edward from what I've heard." I smiled.

"Edward is my dad, though, that's complicated, our first meeting didn't go so well and so I hated him for it and now we're sort of on a 'trial run' friendship period before I can consider him my father. Bella is my mom, the two of them are together again now after he explained to her why he left and that he's been looking for her for all these years - like Jacob. Alice is my aunt and she's with Jasper, my uncle. Emmett is also my uncle and he's with Rosalie - my aunt. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents." She smiled.

"I'd love to have such a big family."

"Meh. It's alright at times, but I do miss the privacy of when it was just mom and me at times. But I'll learn to get used to it." She nodded.

"So how come this vampire that changed your mom isn't like, with her now? As her 'mate' or whatever you call it?" It was a good question, and one I had thought about quite often in my years.

"To be honest, I think it was because he knew she belonged to Edward. As soon as she became a vampire it was like an unwritten rule. She was his. Well, that's my theory anyway."

"I guess that makes sense. Your dad would've been pretty miffed if that vampire stole his woman." We both laughed.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Come on, I should get you home. It shouldn't take long." I laughed.

"I could run faster. Literally." She laughed.

"You fast then?" She asked as we pulled out and she started dricing again.

"I could beat a werewolf if I really want to." Her eyes widened and she looked at me briefly.

"Bloody hell girl that _is _fast." We laughed and she asked me questions about my life and my family the whole way home. It wasn't until we were going along the driveway to the house that I began to feel incredibly nervous. I was going to have to tell them what happened. About Lara and Seb. And especially Jacob. I had been stupid and careless, probably even making the relationship between the vampires and the wolves even more hostile, but I had to tell them. "Your house is huge." She simply said as we pulled up. I laughed once.

"I know. Ostentatious right?" She laughed.

"Just a bit. I can't believe you're 46 years old." I nodded.

"Old huh? I'm a fogey!" We laughed and she leaned over and hugged me. "I'm glad you know. I've always wanted someone I could talk to about this stuff. I'm glad I got someone." She nodded.

"You'll have Jake soon too you know. I'd be surprised if he stays away tonight. Whatever you're feeling, imagine that, but like 100 times the intensity and that's what he's feeling right now."

"But wouldn't he be upset with me? Because I just left?" She looked thoughtful for a second. The two of us sat in Sam's car outside the house.

"He wouldn't be upset. But he has to know who you are right? He'll understand. Honestly Renesmee, he'll care for you more than any other guy could. I know that." I hoped she was right. But the situation was too complicated at the moment.

I wanted Jacob Black. After that first sight I knew it. But I can't. It wasn't fair on my mom. Or anyone.

"Renesmee?" I looked to her but she was looking at the house. I followed her gaze and saw the entire family on the porch. Mom was being held by Edward and the others simply looked scared.

"Crap. What were you thinking about?" I asked Jen. She seemed confused by my sudden question. I knew they weren't out there because of my curfew; I still had half an hour left.

"Just about what happened. Trying to get to grips with you being a vampire!"

"Shit. My dad, Edward, he's a mind reader. Now I'm in more crap than I was before." Her eyes widened once more. There are plenty more things she didn't know, but they would be saved for another day.

"And I may have thought about Jacob." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, I should've warned you. Thanks for the lift Jen. I'll see you tomorrow if I haven't been killed." She leaned over to hug me again.

"Everything's going to be okay Renesmee." I smiled at her.

"I hope so." I hopped out of the car and walked slowly to the porch. Mom came up to me and pulled me in for a tight hug. Something I wasn't expecting.

"Oh honey, what happened? Come inside and tell us."

"Are you not angry?" She shook her head.

"We can't be angry, you didn't know it was going to happen. This is just going to make some new border issues." She pulled me inside and we all sat down. I was expecting a wrath, something that made me feel guilty and worse than I did before. But they were all calm. Sympathetic in places. I recounted the entire evening to them, only leaving out parts that were of no significance. I told them about not realising where we were. I told them about Lara and Seb. Then, I told them about Jacob.

"You met Jacob? Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head. Nothing except make me almost fall in love with him when I've only laid eyes on him once.

"He didn't do anything mom. He was quite nice actually. Urm... He... He imprinted on me." She frowned.

"What's imprinting?" She asked no-one in particular. Edward explained the concept to her and she turned to look at me. "Jacob. Black. Imprinted on you?!" She exclaimed. She stood up and started pacing. "So he didn't think that after shutting the door on me all those years ago, he would imprint on my daughter? How _dare _he? Why her? He didn't help. He didn't want to help. I don't care how many times he says sorry, this was not how things are going to go." She stopped her rambling and pacing before turning back to me. Hugging me tightly once more. "Oh honey I'm so sorry. I'm not thinking about you here."

"It's okay."

"How do you feel about it?" She asked me.

"I don't know. It was weird. I mean, it was just one look and now I can't stop thinking about him. Which is bad. Very bad. But Jen says it's like ten times the intensity for him. Which sucks. Because it's too complicated and nothing could ever happen. Because he's a werewolf, and I'm half vampire."

"Honey, if you want it too, then it can. But how does Jen know about this?"

"She's an imprint too, to some guy called Nathan. Imprints are allowed to know the secret, meaning she was allowed to know about me. Don't worry, I wouldn't just tell some random girl that I was a vampire." She smiled. In fact, a small bit of relief was coming through their eyes and I could tell that was the part they were most worried about. All that needed to be solved was the border and imprint. Me going over to La Push couldn't have been good. I was, after all, a Cullen. "By the way, did you guys know you're like _legends _in Forks?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled. He went to high-five Edard, but he just looked at Emmett with one eyebrow raised and he retreated making us all laugh.

"Well, I guess that calls for a bit more discretion. We need to try and stay out the public's eye. We need to remain Whitlocks. This is more complicated than we thought!" I nodded along with everyone else at Carlisle's statement.

"Do you guys mind if I go for a walk? I think I need to clear my head. I'll only be outside." They nodded.

"Don't be too long Renesmee, there is still school tomorrow."

"I know." I sighed and walked out the front door. I needed some air. It was all getting too much. I walked down the path and found a fallen down tree, perfect for sitting on. I sat and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. This situation was more sticky than before. Little progress had been made with regards to Victoria. We still needed a plan that would work and to do that, we needed to know what she had planned. We had more problems with the werewolves due to me. The only upside to this, was that I had some pretty awesome new friends. After sitting for a while, I stood up to head back to the house. But was stopped short when a tall figure was seen in the shadows.

"I had to see you." It said. I recognised the voice. It was heaven to me. Music to my ears.

"Jacob." He stepped forward and he was more visible.

God, what am I going to do?

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HI! I know I said I would try to update during the half term, but I didn't quite realise how busy I'd be! BUT, I'm here now, AND, to say sorry, Chapter 39 is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far! Hopefully, I can get chapter 40 written quite snappy because I'm looking forward to it, and then you can have chapter 39.**

**I like this chapter, it answers a few questions, and like I said, it gets on with all the nitty gritty stuff which I am REALLY looking forward to writing.**

**Just to say, your reviews mean so much, I try to reply to as many as I can, but I check my emails in the morning mostly whilst I'm getting ready for school, so I don't necessarily have enough time to reply to them all.**

**So yes... Heads up, There is some Jacob & Nessie goodness in this chapter!**

**The next chapter is pretty different, it sort of goes off track for a little bit to give you something that I mentioned in an earlier chapter. IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT IT COULD BE THAT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU AND YOU CAN RECIEVE A SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 39.**

**So yeah... REVIEW & ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Ya ya ya... I don't own... STILL!**

Chapter 38

Renesmee POV

"I know who you are. But I can't stay away from you." I nodded. His dark skin shone in the faint light from the moon. He took a steady step towards me, only a few feet stood between us now. He stared at me. Looking into my eyes, searching for something.

"I know. Is it true? Am I... Am I your imprint?" He looked down and nodded.

"This shouldn't happen. You're half-vampire. Bella's daughter. _Edward's _daughter. A Cullen. But... I feel like I need you." I nodded.

"You're a werewolf. Well, shape-shifter. You've been after my mom for 46 years. Don't deny you weren't in love with her. Why else would you go searching? But, I agree, this shouldn't happen."

"I know." He stepped closer. My breath hitched. He was perfect. And he _should _be mine. He was nothing like Ian. Jacob seemed perfect in every way and by the sounds of things, he wouldn't screw me over like Ian did. "We really shouldn't do anything. I have a pack to worry about, and I have my people to worry about. Christ, I have _more _vampires to worry about now." He lifted his hand and tucked my hair behind my ears. His fingers lightly brushing across my face, leaving a trail of electricity. His touch was warm, one of the only things I have ever found to be warmer than me.

"Yep. It's a really bad idea. We both have other people we need to consider. It's just not right. A werewolf and a half vampire. I don't even know you." His thumb was brushing against my cheek and I resisted the urge to lean my head into his palm. It just felt right, like this was where he was supposed to be. Still, his eyes never left mine and I didn't want them to.

"I know." He inched closer, his head leaning down ever so slightly. "But I need to be with you." Oh God. He shouldn't have said that. Though it was true, I needed to be with him too, like it was a compulsion; a necessity. He brought his other hand to my waist and I rested my hands on his shoulders. I was desperate for him to be mine. Even though I knew it was just the imprint talking, Jacob seemed perfect in almost every sense; just as if I had imprinted on him too, I guess that's just the principal of it. "It's like I can't live without you. When you left the beach earlier, it hurt, _physically_ hurt me to be away from you after I'd seen you. I can't be away from you Renesmee. As _odd _as this is, I just can't." I understood. I knew that leaving Jacob at the beach would've hurt him, in more ways than one, but I didn't fathom just how much.

I longed for his lips on mine. To be held by him. To be his. But there were things that needed to be resolved first, before everything got too messy.

"I know Jacob. I need to be with you too. But there are so many things we have to consider." He nodded, slowly, before leaning down a little bit more. Instinctively, I leaned up. He rested his forehead against mine. How easy it would be to simply reach up a little more and kiss him, but I resisted - just.

"Definately. We can't just rush into things." Our breathing become more laboured and my breath hitched as his nose brushed along mine.

"Exactly." I breathed. Still, he leaned closer.

"Uhu. No rushing. Thing's to sort out."

"Yep." But it was no use. I couldn't control it. I reached up the short distance and pressed my lips to his. Gently. He responded immediately. His lips soft and warm. His hand rested on the side of my neck whilst the other remained on my waist. I reached up and notted my hands into his hair as he deepened the kiss. This was home. This was perfection. Nothing like Ian, which I was grateful for. All other issues disappeared. My family, his pack, Victoria, werewolf, vampire. They didn't matter; it was just the two of us and I had never felt more whole. Okay so that sounds cheesy, but it's true.

A loud howl was heard in the distance and Jacob ripped his lips from mine. I whimpered. He stood back instantly and listened intently. Another howl was heard, amplified by more. Jacob's eyes widened.

"Crap." He muttered. I stepped closer.

"What is it?" I asked. His face was down.

"I have to go. The pack's calling me." I nodded. He turned to leave and took a few strides before stopping, turning around and heading back to me. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me quickly, passionately, before stepping back. "I'm sorry. I'll see you soon." I nodded and waved to his retreating figure, feeling a bit stupid. I sighed and sat back down on the tree. Well, that was different.

This was bad, very bad. No. No it's good. Me and Jacob, that felt right. But we should'nt have done it. There's too much to consider. I stood up and shook my head, trying to rid myself of these conflicting thoughts. It's something I should worry about at a later date and something I needed to discuss with Jacob - preferably soon, so I can see him again, possibly kiss him again. No! Stop. I groaned before walking towards the house again. I hadn't realised how far I had gone until now . I had run at least 4 miles, and so decided it would be best to run back to the house from here.

I reached the front door to hear what is utter mayhem behind it. I was hesitant to open it, no doubt their craziness was due to mine and Jacob's kiss. Edward must've heard his thoughts. I opened the door. Edward whizzed in front of me across the hall. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were talking in close whispers. Alice was sat in a corner with her eyes closed, focusing intently. Rosalie was hugging my mom as she had her head buried in Rosalie's shoulder, Esme by her other side. I rushed over to her first.

"What's going on?" I asked Rosalie.

"Victoria. Your mom's a bit upset about it." I gulped.

"She- She's here?" I stuttered.

"We think so. Edward heard Jacob's thoughts as soon as he phased, and the rest of the pack found a new scent. We think it's her, well, Jacob does, but he went out of Edward's range so he couldn't pick up any of the rest other than that." So I'm hoping that they didn't catch our kiss. But that was the least of my worries at the moment. By the sounds of things, this vampire is still after me, and is getting closer. Very close. I didn't fail to notice the way she spat out Jacob's name, and it brought on a small burst of anger, but I repressed it before it could go any further. I took a deep breath, determined not to let this get to me, I had to be strong for my mom. I bent down until I was level with her and she looked up, if she could, she would be crying right now.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine okay. You don't need to worry about me." She nodded slowly.

"I don't know Renesmee. It's all too much. I can't face losing you." She took a deep, unecessary breath to calm down, but wrinkled her nose in complete disgust. I frowned. "Renesmee, what the _hell _is that smell coming from you?" Emmett laughed.

"Real nice Bells!" He chuckled. Rosalie shot him a glare. I gulped. Edward had re-appeared by now, standing in the doorway, looking intrigued. In fact they all did.

"It's nothing." Rosalie sniffed my clothes, her eyes widening at the same time. Crap.

"No way! No no no no no..." I stepped back. The other's started simultaneously sniffing. It would've been funny if it wasn't so horrifying. "Werewolf Renesmee really?" She asked. I nodded slowly, a hesitant look on my face.

"Werewolf?"

"Which one?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I was met with a thousand different questions. Everyone's thought track had changed from Victoria, to the werewolf in an instant. I didn't know which question to answer first.

"He didn't touch me. We simply.. talked. He was perfectly fine around me, for some reason, I don't believe Jacob will hurt me." Rosalie gave a dissaproving look and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I get it okay, she doesn't like the wolves.

"You were with Jacob?" My mom asked. I nodded. "What did he say to you?" I hesitated and she noticed. "Renesmee, what happened?"

"Nothing!" I said a little too loudly. She frowned. Thank God Edward can't read my thoughts, it's truly saved me right now. "Anyway, there are more important matters don't you think?" Immediately, everyone changed back to their previous stance and demeanour, almost as if a switch had been flicked.

"Edward? What did they say?" Carlisled asked him.

"They will be here within 2 days. We will however, need to inform the wolves of their arrival." He replied. Crarlisle nodded ihs head appreciatively.

"What's going on?" I asked no-one in particular.

"The Denali's are going to stay with us until the Victoria situation is dealt with. They believe you must stay protected without alerting the Volturi, they would take an immediate liking to you, and we don't wish for that to happen. So we need to get hold of the wolves and alert them of their arrival. We don't want them attacking them. Of course, they will have some issues with it, but it's better to have the Denali's here and fight off Victoria ourselves, hopefully away from Forks, rather than bring Victoria and whoever she has involved to Forks." We all understood.

"I'll tell the wolves." I suggested.

"Renesmee, I don't think it'll be safe for you to do so." I sighed.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Trust me. I've been with Jacob for a few minutes and he didn't hurt me. I'll just speak to him again. I want to help, in any way. Rather than just be the damsel in distress." She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"He won't hurt her Bella. She's his imprint, regardless of whether she's half-vampire or not. I heard his mind earlier, just after he'd phased, right after their conversation, he would'nt hurt her." I didn't fail to notice how he exaggerated 'conversation' a tiny bit more and a small smirk played on his lips. Ah crap, he knew. Edward knew about my little half-make-out session with Jacob Black. How wonderful.

"Fine. She can do it." I smiled at the prospect of seeing Jacob again, gladly, the other's didn't notice.

I couldn't wait to see him again, no matter how awkward it would be, just to be near him again would make me happy. I began to realise the intensity of the imprint and the enormity of it. Without it, I wouldn't've met him, and we wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't feel the need to see him like this, but at the moment, I didn't care. I knew I wanted him in my life, and I wouln't rest until he was.

But perhaps I needed better timing to realise this.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	39. Chapter 39

**HI! So this chapter is a little different. It's gone off track from the rest of the stuff that's been going on, but I realised that I needed to put this chapter in now before everything got to WOAH to do anything! :P**

**Your reviews are immense! I LOVE them and try to reply to as many as possible!**

I have just made a **Youtube** account specifically for this... My username is **tisme1994** (I know, awkward and different to all my other usernames, but the usual was taken up! LOL) I plan on doing some podcasts and things about how I'm doing with my chapters and other things that I'm up to... I've heard of some others doing it and it's worked out well for them, so I thought I'd give it a try! So yeah, subscribe and favourite!

Not only this, but I've got a **Twitter**... Follow me on **jemmac77** and I'll keep you updated on that aswell!!! Tis a good way to keep in touch! :P

**For those that skim read, TWITTER - JEMMAC77 YOUTUBE - TISME1994 I'LL KEEP YOU UPDATED!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer... **

Chapter 39

Bella POV

Today was the day. Victoria was being taken care of. The Denali's were on the way. It was just me, Edward and Renesmee. There was little we could do until we had more information, a vision or her thoughts; _somebody's _thoughts that could help us understand what she was planning. The scent had been confirmed as hers when Edward went to check himself, so either she knew we were here, or had simply been passing. The latter seemed more unlikely.

However, none of that seemed to matter to me anymore. Not today at least. I knew that Renesmee was safe here with me and Edward and Victoria wouldn't dare to attack where we were going.

I had had days to prepare myself for this day, fortunately with the help of Renesmee and Edward. I was glad I would get to have her there with me throughout, but it didn't stop the nerves from kicking in.

"Mom, you're going to be fine. Trust me." She comforted me as we walked to the car.

"I'm just nervous honey. It's been so long, I don't know how he'll be towards me." I told her as I opened my door and sat down. She got in the back and leaned her head in the middle of the drivers and passenger seat, resting her arm on my shoulder.

"Grandpa Charlie would love to see you, you know that. When I went to see him he was ecstatic that even I was there, I may not have known him for long, but trust me, he wants to see you." I smiled and nodded at her. "Plus, I even made sure whats-her-face wasn't there." I laughed. Ever since the incident at the beach two days ago we had made sure that we remained inconspicuous, Lara had become a problem. We knew that she was out to try and expose us, or to cause problems between us and the wolves. Our border breach had yet to come up but Renesmee was going to talk to Jacob when we get home later - mainly about the Denali's arrival.

"I'll stay outside just in case. I'll come and get you if there are any unexpected arrivals, like last time. Just remember love, this isn't the last time you will see him." Edward stated as we rounded the corner to my dad's street. Of course, he knew of Renesmee's visit, but had no idea I would be attending too. We had to make extra sure that Lara wouldn't be there at all, God only knows what she would have done if a _full _vampire was in the house. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek as we parked outside his house.

I looked down at my hands, not daring to step out just yet. I took a deep breath to calm myself, Renesmee rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"You're gonna be fine Mom. Let's go." She gave Edward a brief smile before hopping out of the car. She opened my door and pulled me out, if she hadn't, then I wouldn't've moved at all. "Honestly, you know he's going to want to talk right? That means you need to move." She grinned and I smiled back, waving to Edward as she held my hand, leading me up the path. Right then, she was the only thing making me move. "Just stay here a sec okay whilst I knock on the door." She pulled me to the side of the door so I was hidden from Charlie's view. "We don't want to give him a heart attack. A bit of warning would be good." She rambled nervously. I nodded dumbly. She sighed. "Mom?" My head snapped up at her tone.

"Yes?" She half-smiled.

"I know it's going to be hard, but _please _listen to me. It's going to be _fine. _Don't worry about it." I smiled and sighed.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you know." I pulled her in for a tight hug. "You've grown up so much in the past few weeks, you need to know I'm proud of you." I kissed her hair softly and she pulled back.

"What was with the soppy moment?" I laughed. "Na, I think I've had more independence in the past few weeks and there has been so much going on." I smiled at her.

"I know honey. Come on, let's do this." She laughed.

"You sound like someone from the mafia." She pulled me to the side of the door again, took a deep breath and knocked on my father's door. I could hear him shuffling inside as he headed towards the door. I took steady breaths. They weren't essential for me to survive, but they stopped me from doing anything ridiculous. Oddly calming. My home hadn't changed on the outside and Renesmee had shown me it looked almost identical to how it had when I left. Pictures still in the same place. The colour of the kitchen. The most change had come from my father himself. His hair had greyed and he had generally aged. It was horrible to see that I had missed out on all of it and that he had to resort to Lara caring for him. It should be me. Not her. I should have been there for him, but I knew the risks involved. Only now do I feel so comfortable being around humans that their scent doesn't bother me much at all.

The door swung open and I remained hidden.

"Renesmee." His voice was low and gruff, but unmistakably his. I itched to move and hug him, to apologise and hope for forgiveness. But I knew that Renesmee had to warn him first. It was only fair.

"Hi Grandpa." She reached up and hugged him tightly. "It's nie to see you again." She pulled back and I could see her smiling at him.

"You too. Lara isn't here this time. I sensed some animosity last time, I believe it's something to do with the world I don't know much about." She nodded and I smiled. She had dealt with the situation pretty well.

"Yeah. Not too good if we're in the same room. But she's looked after you well all these years. I can't complain."

"Come in." Renesmee paused and briefly looked over to me, too quick for Charlie to hesitated. "What is it?" She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Actually, Grandpa, there's someone I brought with me." I heard his sharp intake of breath, almost as if he knew who it would be, in all fairness, there weren't many people it could be. I was fidgety, so anxious to see my father after so long. It wasn't one of the feelings I had experienced since becoming a vampire.

"Wh-who is it Renesmee?" He stuttered.

"Mom." She whispered.

I stepped forward into his view. His mouth opened, and he gasped. I smiled at him.

"Hi Dad." He smiled, his eyes welling up.

"You - Bella?" I nodded. I realised I hadn't aged and so it must be weird for him to see me like this after so long, but Renesmee had said that she had shown him me through her gift so he wouldn't be as shocked as to my appearance. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly - making sure I didn't break him; he was human and old, I was a full grown vampire. He hugged me back. "I can't believe you're here." I laughed once. A half laugh, half sob. Tears would be flying if I could cry. I pulled back but he kept me at arms length, his own eyes welling up, a few tears escaping. Charlie and I had never been open with each other about our emotions, but he knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. It was like a silent agreement.

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out. He smiled grimly.

"I know Bells, I know." He flicked his gaze to Renesmee. "Renesmee told me about it all." He smiled. "She looks so much like you did Bella. It's how I knew I could trust her." I looked over to hehr and she smiled at me. I grinned back.

"I wouldn't've been able to be without her." I told him. He let go of my shoulders and moved to the side.

"Come in." I followed him into the house and could see just how right Renesmee was. Absolutely nothing had changed. My school photo's and the wallpaper. It looked dated, but it was home. We went into the living room and he sat down in an old wing-back chair. I hadn't seen one of them in years. Renesmee and I sat on the sofa opposite him. He grinned at me. Our tearful reunion over. But that was just how it was between us.

"Can I get you anything? To eat or drink?" I grinned and let out a small laugh. Renesmee touched me knee lightly, too slght for Charlie to notice _O Negative? _She thought. I smiled.

"No thanks Dad. I'm not a massive eater." He nodded once and glanced at Renesmee.

"I'm okay thanks Grandpa. But, could I get myself some water?" He nodded.

"The kitchen is just through that door." She smiled and stood, leaving me alone with my father after 46 years. he turned to me. "I can't believe it. I thought I would never see you again." I couldn't take the distance much longer. I stood up and sat on the arm of his chair, hugging him again. We stayed that way for minutes. I could feel his silent tears on my arm and I knew that after today, I wouldn't stay away from my father for so long again. I pulled away and sat down on the floor in front of him. When I was little, we would sit like this and he'd tell me stories or we would watch the television. "Renesmee told me most things. I just don't get why you felt you couldn't tell me Bells." He whispered.

I nodded gravely, understanding full well. "Dad, there are things - No, not things, people, like me and half of Renesmee that would do things if you were to find out. As it is we're taking a risk, but I had to see you. I couldn't come back here and not be able to." I looked up, hoping to see understanding. He smiled slightly. "If you knew about _this-_" I gestured to myself. "Then things wouldn't have turned out so great. I needed to make sure everything was safe and with the added knowledge from Edward and Alice, we should be okay." He grimaced at the mention of his name and I understood why. In theory, it was Edward who took me away from my father. Renesmee is his child, but it didn't matter to me. She is my entire world, without her, I would'nt have been able to survive these years.

"I get it Bella, I really do. I forgive you. None of that matters. You're here now aren't you?" I smiled widely and nodded. I was here, and I wouldn't be leaving like that again.

"What about you? Lara?" He nodded and it was then that I noticed the ring on his finger. "Dad!" I gasped. I stood up and reached for his hand. I saw his natural reaction to my cold skin, but his felt perfectly warm to me. I pulled his hand towards me and held the ring up, a shocked look on my face. I never thought Charlie would re-marry. "Who is she?" I grinned.

He smiled back. "Sue. She's wonderful."

"Dad, that's amazing! How long?"

"37 years. She helped me through you-know, you... You leaving." He choked out. "We got close. Her husband died just after you left. I think we sort of helped each other out. Her kids are wonderful too."

I'd missed so much and it was sad to realise this. I missed his wedding and I had no idea who my step mother was _or _my step siblings. "So I have more family?" He laughed, throaty and youthful. It reminded me of him before I left. Looking at him laugh and smile like this, you could really see his old self hidden beneath his charade.

"You do indeed. Her kids, Seth and Leah, my step children. They're the same age as you.. Well, as you _should _be. Though Seth is a few years younger. Lara who obviously has some sort of vendetta against you and Renesmee is Seth's daughter. He also has a son, Joshua, such a good kid. He was here when Renesmee first came round." Ah, so he's a wolf. Meaning Seth must've been a wolf too to carry the gene down, Dad married into the reservation? Things are going to get a bit complicated I think.

My phone buzzed in my pocket to signal a text. I pulled it out and saw it was from Edward.

_Well, more thigs to add to the sticky situation._

_I love you._

I smiled and put it down. I'd told Edward that it may be best for him to tune in to this, just in case there is something important that I've missed out on, especially things like this.

"What about Leah?" I asked.

"She married. One child, a boy called Liam. He too was there when Renesmee first visited." So her son was a wolf too. So, their dad must have been a wolf as well. There are loads of them. "Leah used to be a little harsh to some after her heartbreak regarding some guy all them years back, but she got married to Embry Call in the end. Such a nice boy he was too. A bit mischevious at that age, but so was Seth. Can't really blame them to be honest." I smiled. Embry. Sounded _very _familiar. Embry... Embry Call. I'd think about it later. It must be from my human years, I would remember it if it was from my vampire years.

"Well, they all seem nice enough." He grinned again. "What did you tell them about... About me?" His face fell slightly and his grin faltered a little.

"You left. Disappeared. I didn't know which it was. I tried looking for you everywhere usig my contacts in the stations within the area, but after a year or two, people persuaded me it was helpless. If I hadn't found you by then, it was _very _unlikely I'd find you at all. I guess now I know why."

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that. I shouldn't have. It's not something a daughter should make her father have to do and I'm hoping you can forgive me."

"I've already told you Bella. It doesn't matter to me anymore, I'm simply happy you're here now. But _please _don't go off without an explanation again." I nodded and wrapped my arm around him from the edge of his chair again, leaning my cheek on his head.

"I promise. I won't. But you know I can't stay for too long, many are already suspicious of us and things just keep getting more complicated. There's something we have to do, then we have to leave again." He nodded.

"I understand. If you stay for 10 years and never age a day, I guess suspicions will rise." I laughed once.

"Definately."

"Now where has my granddaughter gone?" I was grateful that Renesmee had given us this time to talk, but she really could come in now. I tuned in my senses and could hear her talking in the garden. I frowned.

"I'll go and see. Be back in a second." He nodded and I walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Renesmee was standing there on the phone, giggling. She heard me come out and lifted her head, smiling. I grinned back.

"I've got to go Lay. I'll talk to you later okay?"

_"Bye Ren. Speak soon!" _I heard the phone click and she put her cell in her pocket.

"Sooo.... How did it go?" I smiled.

"Really well. He was surprisingly understanding, but you can come back in again now." We both laughed and headed back inside the house.

"Dean says hi." I groaned.

"That guy really needs to get a boyfriend." She chuckled.

"Definately." We walked through the kitchen.

"Was that Layla?" She nodded

"I miss them." I stopped her at the doorway, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry we had to move like that honey, but you know it was for your safety right?" I mumbled into her hair, knowing full well she could hear me.

"I get it, I really do. Now. I was being stupid before. And it's not like I'm never going to see them again. It may be risky, but once this is all over and done with I would like to go back, even if it is just for a visit." She pulled back to look at me. "Though things are pretty awesome here. I'm really getting to grips with the whole 'making friends' thing. Jimmy and co are awesome. I have them and Grandpa Charlie and Jac-" She stopped suddenly as soon as she realised what she was going to say and I raised my eyebrows. She faked a cough to try and hide it, but it was a failed attempt.

"And who Renesmee?" I asked with mock sincerity.

"Nothing. Come on, we're leaving Grandpa, we can have this conversation another time." I laughed quiety to myself before recieving a stern glare from my daughter. Surely this was supposed to be the other way around? We reached the living room and Charlie was sat in his chair, paper in hand, readng intently. He dropped it when he heard us come back in.

"You two women sure do take your time." He laughed. I grinned.

"It's just what happens I'm afraid Dad."

"Did you get your water?" He asked Renesmee.

"Oh. No." She laughed. "But I'll be okay." He nodded and motioned for us to sit down.

"I really am happy you're here. If I was a few years younger then I'd do nothing but hug you and tell you how much I've missed you Bells. And then to have Renesmee. I've unknowingly been a Grandfather for 46 years. Unfortunately, with time comes age for us humans. But there's something I noticed." I looked up, the two of us intrigued. "Renesmee seems to look and feel different than you do Bells and even the Cullens for that matter. I'm old, but my memory hasn't gone down the shoot just yet." I smiled.

"There's a valid reason for that. You see, I'm only half what they are because Mom was still human and Edward was, whatever. So I'm half what he is, and half what Mom was. Consequently, you get me" she raised her hands in a flambouyant gesture when she said 'me' and I smiled. She could make an easy atmosphere in any situation. "One of a kind."

The front door swung open, startling us all, but I knew it couldn't be bad or Edward would've called or text me.

"Charlie?" An older woman's voice called. Dad's face automatically lit up at the sound of her voice and so I assumed it was Sue.

"I'm in here Sue." He paused. "With some guests."

"Guests?" I heard her mumble under her breath as she shuffled about outside the sitting room. A few minutes later, she entered the room and was exactly how I thought she would be. Grey hair and slightly stooped. But her beauty was there. If slightly hidden. She must have looked like a native beauty in her day so it was obvious why Charlie took a liking to her. She looked quizically at the two of us, obviously not what she was expecting. "Who are these Charlie?" She asked kindly.

"Sue, this is Renesmee." Renesmee held out her hand and Sue shook it, her eyes widening at their touch. It made sense though after having a werewolf as a son. The heat of Renesmee's skin must have confused her, I knew from my talks with Edward and what I had leanrt from Jacob, that a temperature that ran a few degrees higher than a normal humans was a side-effect of becoming a werewolf, however, Renesmee's was slightly lower than theirs.

Charlie continued. "And this... This is-" He looked to me briefly and flashed me a small look. I knew what it meant. Does he tell her who I am? I nodded. She knew about her son being a werewolf, no doubt she would know about vampires considering we were the things they were made to kill. "This is Bella, Sue. My Bella." She looked alarmed as she stared at me, taking a cautious step back.

"But- But that means that you... You are a- You're one of them!" She looked panicked. I stood up, Renesmee joined me.

"Please, Sue. Let me explain." I begged. This was not the reaction I wanted.

"Charlie! How do you know it is her?" She asked. Bemused.

"I just do. Look at Renesmee's eyes, don't tell me they aren't an exact replica of how Bella's were, because they are. She showed me, this is Bella. I know it Sue." She relaxed her stance slightly, taking one step towards me. She held out her hand hesitantly and I could sense the fear in her eyes.

"Bella. I can't believe you're here." I shook her hand carefull and didn't fail to notice the shudder than ran through her body as she did so. She gave me a knowing look, as if that touch confirmed her thoughts about what I was.

"It's odd. And I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and weighed up the options of what I was about to say. Do I tell her what I am? Talk to her about it? My phone buzzed again and I saw another text from Edward.

_It's okay love, she knows already. You can tell her._

_I love you._

I let out a sigh of relief, grateful that Edward was here.

"I know that you know what I am. But please, all I wish to do is see my father again and apologise for everything. My daughter wanted to see her grandfather." Sue relaxed and smiled, I was surprised to see how genuine it was.

"If I'm honest, I'm glad you're back. It has brought Jacob back and he's needed right now, I think you'd agree." I nodded.

"I don't want to cause any problems between us."

"I don't think that will be the case. I've heard the news." She nodded towards Renesmee and I knew she meant the imprint. "Maybe things will turn out for the best in the end. We never know do we." I nodded with a half smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're family Bella. You are his daighter. I _have _to be understanding."

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Charlie cut in. We all looked at him, sat in his chair, his face a complete look of confusion, and laughed. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"No Dad. Need to know right?" He nodded.

"Right." Renesmee walked over and hugged him too.

"We should be going." I announced. "There is some things we have to do and sort out." He nodded, standing up.

"I'll walk you to the door." As we passed Sue I said goodbye and she smiled. I stood on the front porch with my father and my daughter. "Don't be a stranger Bells." He said with a one armed hug in his choked voice.

"I promise. I'll call everyday and visit again soon." He nodded.

"I'd like that." Renesmee stepped up and hugged him next.

"Bye Grandpa." She whispered.

"See you soon kid." She pulled back and waved. The two of us headed to the car where Edward still sat, it hurt me to walk away from my father. He stood on the porch waving as we got in the car and I could see the tears falling gently. Never before today had I seen my father cry, I guess that's what a reunion does to you. I waved back and got in the car. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Do you know how happy he is?" I gave a small half-smile. "He's ecstatic Bella. You've made him so happy and he couldn't have asked for anything more." I leant over and rested my head on his shoulder briefly as Renesmee got in the car and buckled herself in. I sat back up looked out the window, focusing intently on the greenery that simply screamed 'Forks'. I sighed.

Things were looking up, finally. There was still the issue of Victoria, but with the Denali's arriving in what should be just a few hours now, we knew that things would be easier. All we could hope for was a vision or someone's thoughts and they couldn't be that far off. We just had to be prepared.

One thing was for sure though, _never _will I leave it so long before seeing family again. I wouldn't be able to do it again and Charlie deserves so much better. I will be his daughter again, and Renesmee will be his granddaughter - Just how thing's are supposed to be.

* * *

_He couldn't stand it. The distance was far too much. The feel of her lips against his was incredible and unforgettable._

_Jacob Black had to have her. Regardless of her nature, she was his imprint, and he already knew that he loved her. What was there not to love? Her name was so original. Her features were perfect. Her bronze hair was something he'd never seen before._

_And most importantly, she was his._

_He stood up and ran to his door. His limbs shaking and convulsing. Heat scoring through his body as he felt himself transform._

_She would be his tonight, for definate. If it was the last thing he ever did._

_No longer would he have to feel the pain that came with a lost love, because Bella Swan had moved on, and so had he._

_His thoughts solely focused on her._

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**HI! **WOW! I'm sooo sorry it's been so long, had exams! :S Not cool! How is everybody?!?! You're reviews have kept me going and you seem to be alertig and favourite-ing too, which is really cool!

Sooo.... I like this chapter! A bit of Jake/Nessie shizz...

**REMEMBER....  
**I have a **Twitter** and a **Youtube** account....  
**Twitter username jemmac77 **  
**Youtube username tisme1994 **  
Hit me up! I shall keep you updated via Twitter and Youtube using podcasts and Tweets, and try to answer some questions and that... But remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D I'm going to put some links for it on my profile... :P

Anyways, as always, ENJOY & REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Still! :P**

* * *

Chapter 40

Renesmee POV

Where to find him... The Denali's would be arriving in about 3 hours and I still had to speak to Jacob, my only problem was finding him. I didn't have a number or a place he lived at so I was hovering around the border, hoping for a sign of him.

It was only minutes before I saw rustling beind some trees.

"Hello?" I called out. "Jacob?" More rustling. Most other people would be scared, but I knew it was nothing to be afraid of. I sniffed and sighed, knowing that that wasn't the scent that belonged to him and I found myself far more disappointed than I should be, especially after just one kiss. A low growl could be heard from the other side and I took it as an acknowledgement from whichever werewolf was there. "Perhaps I could speak to your face? And your human one would be best." I smiled to myself before listening intently. A small change in the atmosphere signalled their phase back and I could hear as they re-dressed, before the anonymous wolf stepped out from behind the safety of the trees.

"Hi." I said to them.

"Hello." They replied curtly. So far, I'd seen four wolves, and this was not one of them. Only now did I wonder how large Jacob's pack was. "You are?" He asked.

"Renesmee Swan. You?" He stepped back and his eyes lit with surprise. I guess he didn't think he's be meeting me today.

"Nathan. You're Jake's imprint? The hybrid and Bella Swan's daughter? Charlie's granddaughter?" I nodded.

"It seems as though you've heard of me then." He snorted and I tilted my head to the side.

"How could we not? You're all he thinks about. But he seems to have perfectly hidden your sight to us. None of us knew what you looked like. But he's been like this for 40 odd years, he seems to have had practise." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would've known. We can read each others thoughts when we're in our wolf form. It's how we communicate."

"Okay, that makes more sense." I paused and smiled briefly. He reciprocated and I was surprised at his lack of hostility towards me. "Hold on!" His head flicked up to mine. "Nathan? Jennifer. Are you Jen's Nathan?" He nodded.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. We met the other day at school. She told me everything, and in return I told her. She's pretty awesome." He grinned and I noticed how his face lit up as soon as I started talking about her. Wonder if Jake does that when thinking about me...

"That's pretty cool you know. Having someone you can talk to."

"Definately." I paused. "I'm sorry, I'm just really confused, why are you being nice to me?" He chuckled and his demeanor reminded me of Uncle Emmett.

"You're Jake's imprint. It's like an unwritten rule. Plus, you seem kind of cool anyway, someone I can race." I laughed.

"I'd beat you." He folded his arms.

"I _seriously _doubt that. You're only half-vampire." Oh, never underestimate me.

"Fine. Tomorrow, I'll race you. After school. You should bring Jen so she can see you lose to a girl."

"Not gonna happen. But fine, I'll meet you at the school."

"Good. Now, I don't suppose you could go and phase and call Jacob could you? I have something I need to tell him." He put his hand on his hips and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh _really_? And what would that be?"

"None of your business at the moment. Now hurry! It's important." He sighed and went back behind the trees, returning a few seconds later as a giant almost black wolf. I gasped. It was the first time I had seen one of them in this form. His eyes were so human-like and perceptive. His fur looked so soft and the colour was amazing. He walked up to me and stopped a few feet away, sitting on his hind legs like a dog. He tilted his head to the side and his tongue lolled out, panting.

"Oh my God!" I giggled and he let out a small bark of a laugh before retreating a few steps and snapping his head to the side. I followed his gaze, intrigued, only to see another wolf padding out towards me. His russet fur was gorgeous. The light hit his eyes and dark orbs bored into mine. This wolf flicked his gaze briefly away from mine to Nathan. He shook his head quickly, before retreating, leaving me with wolf-Nathan again. He grinned, showing his teeth and I smiled back. "Is Jacob going to be here soon?" I asked him, hoping for a nod or something.

"I'm right here." I swiveled around at the sound of his voice, my mood immediately lifting. _That's bad. That shouldn't happen. _Oh shut up. Who cares? "Nathan. You can go now. Continue running patrols, do a couple more laps round the perimeter then swap with Josh." He barked quickly in acceptance. I turned around and waved to him as he left.

"After school tomorrow Nathan. Don't forget." He bark-laughed again before leaving. I turned back to the God who was standing in front of me. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's happening tomorrow?" He stepped closer.

"I'm racing him. He didn't believe me that I could beat him." He raised his eyebrows, getting slightly closer.

"And can you?" He whispered. I grinned and nodded. "How can you be so sure?" I giggled.

"I can beat Edward." His eyes widened.

"But he's really fast!" He exclaimed.

"I know. Genetic, I'm still half his you know, no matter how much I try to deny it." He laughed, music to my ears.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about." He was steadily getting closer, and had rested his hands on my waist as I rested mine on his arms. My smile faded and I dropped my head, knowing that I would have to tell him about Victoria and it would automatically cause new problems for his pack.

"Can we sit?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me down to sit at the bottom of a tree. The ground dry and giving us a perfect view of the clear sky, something I've learnt is a rarity in Forks. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and I leant into his side, perfectly warm in what is supposed to be a bitter cold night. My head was still to the floor and he lifted my chin with one of his fingers, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Tell me." He whispered.

I took a deep breath. "This is going to change a lot of things Jacob. I just need to warn you of that." He nodded.

"Is... everything okay?" He asked, pure worry and fear in his voice, I guess it came with the prospect of danger to your imprint.

"Not really." He automatically pulled me tighter. "I don't want to worry you, but I guess it will happen anyway as your imprint and it concerns you." I sighed and turned to face him, so that I could tell him properly without cowering behind him. All I could see was concern and adoration as he stared back at me. "Do you remember when you came to our house that day and saw my Mom again?" He nodded. "I was at the top of the stairs, listening."

"You know, that makes a lot of sense now." He mused.

"What does?"

"I kept getting this pull towards the stairs, like I should go up there for some reason. I guess now it was because of you." I smiled.

"I was causing havoc before you met me then." He laughed.

"I guess." He sighed. "Anyway, carry on." I'd almost forgot my reason for this.

"Well, Mom told you about Victoria didn't she?" He growled and his eyes widened.

"The vampire that's after you? Has there been any progress? I had forgotten! I didn't make the connection. Renesmee, what's happened?" His words spewed out of his mouth as things started to click in his mind. My actions, the topic of conversation.

"Jacob, calm down. Please." He nodded. "Well she's back and she's here, or nearby, we're not entirely sure. But it means that more vampires are going to be in the area to help us out. We need as much help as we can get. We're still not sure what it is that she has planned." He looked off into space for a few minutes. "I was told that you needed to know of the increase of vampires so that the pack are warned. Either they come here and we plan to get rid of Victoria outside of Forks, or she could come here with God knows how many uncivilised vampire." I shudder and he nodded.

"Thank you. I'm glad we know. The other day we found a scent, it wasn't any of the Cullen's, could it have been her?"

"Probably." I said with a sigh. "Was that when you had to rush off after..." I left the rest of the sentence hanging. No mention of that kiss had been suggested so far and I didn't know how Jacob felt about it.

"Yeah."

"Edward heard it in your mind and went to check it out with Carlisle later on and confirmed it as hers. But we haven't heard anything since. Edward hasn't heard anything and Alice hasn't seen anything, until we have something more, there's nothing we can do. But, until then, the Denali's are going to come over to help 'strategize'."

"Don't worry about it. I'll warn the others. Just as long as you're safe. Do you have any idea what might be going on?"

"Carlisle came up with the theory that she might be making an army. Gathering vampires to fight against us. But that's only been because of a few past signs and patterns in newspapers throughout the years." He nodded, pulling me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just want you to be safe." I smiled.

"I feel safe with you." I clamped my hand over my mouth and sat up, not meaning to say that out loud. I winced. He looked confused.

"Why did you move so fast?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to say that out loud." He laughed before removing my hand from my mouth and leaning towards me.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you did." I grinned. "So we never got the chance to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened the other day, between us." Ah, the kiss. He pulled me towards him so I was sat directly in front of him, his face level with mine.

"Yeah, I know."

"If I'm honest, I'm glad it happened. I feel like I need you." I grinned. I needed him too.

"Likewise. Does that mean it will happen again?" I felt brave as he smiled wide, showing his gleaming teeth.

"Only if you want it to." I nodded.

"Of course." He laughed quickly before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. His hands went to my face as I knelt in towards him, grabbing his shirt in my hands. He pulled back and grinned.

"I could get used to that every day." He said as he pulled me towards his side.

"Hey, don't get too ahead of yourself Jacob." He laughed.

"So are we like, going out now then?" He asked nervously after a few minutes of blissful content between the two of us.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If we think this will work. Bearing in mind all the people we have to think about." He nodded.

"We could always keep it to ourselves for a little bit."

"We could. They know you imprinted on me though, it would be pointless. And Edward sort of knows about our kiss the other day. He read your mind when you phased." I looked up at him, grinning to see he had a sheepish, sort of guilty look on his face. I laughed. "It doesn't matter Jake. We'll just keep it casual."

"Casual. I can do that I think." I laughed.

"Good. I think it's best for now, until things are calmer on the pyscopathic vampire front." He smiled.

"Definately. I agree." He leaned down and kissed me again, soft and gentle. Perfect. "Stupid oxygen." He murmered as he had to pull back. I laughed.

"Hey, don't worry. I have to go now anyway before the 'rents start getting worried. You would think that being 46 years old I would be considered an adult in my mother's eyes." I mused. I stood up and he followed, grabbing my hand and walking towards the mansion. "What're you doing?" I asked as we walked.

"Walking you home. As your boyfriend, I believe that that is a privilage I have." I grinned and caught up with him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked together.

"I guess it is." He pulled me tighter and we talked for the remainder of the walk. I told him about Ian and in return he told me the places he'd been.

"Russia? You're being _serious_?" I breathed through fits of laughter.

"What?! You could have been anywhere, and it's usually cold and rainy isn't it?" I continued laughing, struggling for breaths.

"But _Russia_ Jake? Honestly." He had been telling me the places he had been in search of my Mom. It was an odd topic of conversation but some of the places were hilarious, just like this one. "I can't even speak Russian. French, German, Spanish, Turkish I can do. Russian? No."

"_Four _languages?" He asked in surprise. I put my hands on my hips and posed.

"Multi-talented darling, multi-talented." I acted, completely dramatised. He pulled me back towards him laughing, kissing my hair.

"Okay okay, I get it. You're just too smart." I laughed.

We reached the outside of the Cullen house, barely out of earshot so we had to keep our voices down. I turned to Jake.

"I'll see you soon." I mumbled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah." I pulled back and he leant down and pressed his lips to mine again, ours moving in perfect sync together. We pulled back and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I'll be thinking of you."

"I'll miss you." He sighed and pulled away completely. "See you Jake."

"Bye Renesmee. I'll come over tomorrow hopefully." I nodded.

"That'd be nice. I'll make sure the family don't rip you to pieces." He laughed and started walking backwards. He waved and I waved, and then he was gone. I sighed blissfully and ran back to the house, opening the door to face the others. "Hi guys." I said, everyone except Carlisle were in the living room.

"Hiya Renesmee." Mom came over to me and kissed my forehead. Grimacing as she did so. "Did you roll around in a pile of wet dog? All you had to do was talk to him." Oh crap. I forgot about that. I felt my face redden as it flushed with heat, a dead giveaway. I might as well have had an 'I've been naughty' sign above me.

"Sorry. There were a few of them." I lied. I looked over to Edward who had obviously heard Jacob's thoughts. We were out of hearing range, but not mind-reading range. He gave me a knowing smirk and I pleaded with my eyes that he didn't say anything. He gave an imperceptible nod and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's okay honey. What did he say?"

"He said it was fine. He'll warn the rest of the pack about the incoming vampires and it shouldn't be an issue." Mom nodded and the others were obviously relieved that there would be no problems from the wolves.

I flomped down on the sofa next to Rosalie and before long, a controller was thrown at me. I picked it up and smirked at Emmett.

"You're on." I grinned at him. He ran over to the X-Box and switched it on. "Be prepared to lose." Everyone laughed and we all focused on the game.

~*~

I had won. As usual, and we were all talking on the sofa. What people had been up to in the years. I noticed how Edward remained pretty quiet throughout and looked relatively guilty. Obviously upset that he hadn't spent these years with Mom. So when he suddenly stood and ran to the front door, we all looked up in shock.

We heard him open the front door.

"Quite frankly, that is the most ridiculous, absurd idea ever." He paused. "But it just might work." I heard a small laugh from whoever he was talking to.

"Exactly." I smiled. _Jacob._ What was he doing here?

After a few seconds, Edward and Jacob came into the sitting room and as Jacob caught my eye, he gave me a wink and a small smile, unnoticeable to the others.

"Jacob has an idea." Edward exclaimed.

"We want to help - us wolves - with whatever this Victoria woman has planned. I won't let you do all of this, Renesmee's my imprint, I can't sit on the sidelines and the rest of the pack have agreed to help." I grinned.

"The more the merrier right?" Emmett exclaimed. Too damn right!

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I need to apologise!** I feel TERRIBLE for keeping you waiting for TEN DAYS! I PROMISE you that this fic WILL get finished. I won't be someone who leaves a story half finished. I'm just afraid it's taking so long. Thing's just keep getting in the way. My friend had her baby, College interviews and GCSE's! So I need to apologise... I'M SO SO SORRY!

Anyway, to make up for it, the next chapter IS and extra long one... So I'm hoping I will be forgiven! :P I quite like this chapter... It answers a few questions regarding the wolves and the family trees. I'm hoping it makes sense... Lol.

TUNES The Vines - Ride! I LOVE it... Listening to it over and over again! Lol.

Just a reminder: **TWITTER ACCOUNT jemmac77**

** YOUTUBE ACCOUNT tisme1994**

**Add me and I'll keep you updated!! :Y I'm going to post the links on my profile.**

Remember to REVIEW and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own it... Still!

* * *

Chapter 41

Renesmee POV

"How the _hell _will that work?!" Rosalie exclaimed from the corner. Esme scolded her and we all turned back to Edward and Jake.

"Quite simply. We have the Denali's, the wolves and us. It would be plenty to overthrow anything that Victoria has planned, as soon as we know what it is." Edward explained.

"EXACTLY!" She screamed. She stood up and faced everyone. "Do you not _see _how this WON'T work? We're waiting for a vision from Alice, how are we supposed to get that with them involved?" She sneered towards the wolves and I bit back a growl. I caught Jacob's eye and he smiled reassuringly. In all fairness, Rosalie had a point. We had discovered that Alice couldn't see past me or any of the wolves, so how would she be able to see our situation with Victoria?

"Can I butt in here?" We swiveled round to Alice.

"Go on..." Edward pushed.

"We don't need to see what happens then. We need the wolves. Having them fight with us won't make it impossible for me to see her decision. In fact, it would make it easier. As soon as her future disappears, we know when she plans to do something, by then, we'll be ready. It's obvious we're going to have to fight here, so all we have to make sure is that we're prepared for it. In all fairness, it's quite simple." Rosalie huffed in the corner and Emmett wrapped his arm around her. Edward smiled slowly.

"You know, this just might work." Mom grinned and walked over to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. I looked around the room. Emmett comforting Rosalie. Jasper praising Alice. Edward doting on Mom. Jacob looked at me and kept my gaze. I was resisting the pull towards him and it seemed as if he was doing the same. He kept a sympathetic smile and I could see the hurt it was causing to have to stay away. Edward snapped his head to Jake and my eyes widened. I'd forgot about his thoughts around Edward.

"Edward? What is it?" Mom asked as his brow furrowed in confusion. He turned back to her and smiled gently.

"Nothing, love. Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead and she seemed to let it pass. My face relaxed and I giggled at Jake's horrified expression. Unfortunately for me, everyone heard and I wasn't quick enough to tear my eyes from his.

"Renesmee? _What _is going on?" Her eyes were moving frantically between Jake and I, her brow furrowed as she didn't get an answer. I looked up to Jake, his eyes pleading. I knew what he wanted - no secrets. I knew that I should tell them, but my fear was their reaction. Rosalie would throw a fit, she hadn't kept it a secret that she didn't like the wolves and her reaction earlier proved my point. "Well? Renesmee? Jacob?" I sighed and nodded once to Jake and he smiled bightly as I walked over to him. He held out his hand and I took it.

Edward looked at Mom, bracing himself for her reaction. Alice squealed and walked over to the two of us, hugging me tightly. Still, Mom said nothing.

"This is _awe_some." she said as she kept hold of me. I risked a glance over to Rosalie and her mouth was hanging open.

"_How _can you stand the smell?!" She sneered. Jacob growled.

"You don't smell so peachy either Blondie." He replied.I squeezed his hand and he calmed down. Mom still hadn't uttered a word. Rosalie retreated, but the grimace never disappeared.

"Renesmee, I'm happy for you as long as you're happy." Esme told me and she smiled, I grinned back. Esme and I had spoken a few times and had in fact become close, not as close as Alice and I, but near enough. When it came to Rosalie, we had an almost unwritten bond. At times like this, it seemed as though the two of us had barely ever had a conversation, but she was just like a second mother to me, she had my best interests at heart and that was what mattered most. Alice however, was more of a sister than an Aunt and it was god to be able to talk to her.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Mom managed to spit out. Emmett snorted which was recieved by a harsh glare from my Mom. "How?" Jacob took this as his cue to explain.

"The imprint-" Mom grimaced. "- it means I can't live without her Bells. She has a choice in the whole matter, I wouldn't push her. And she chose me." He looked down at me and smiled, I grinned back. Mom sighed and stared at me, her gaze boring a hole.

"It's true Mom. You know me, I'm just as stubborn as you at times, I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do. Plus, it's hardly as if he's going to do an Ian on me is it." The entire family and Jacob growled. Jake pulled me in to his side.

"I'd never hurt her. I couldn't." A small ghost of a smile played on her lips and I knew that we were winning her over. Edward was rubbing her arm and I could see the calming effect it had on her. I wondered when he would plan on proposing to her, not much had been said on the matter and Alice has learnt to keep quiet for a while. Of course, seeing that Edward decided to propose to Mom, but not exactly when.

"Renesmee, as long as you're sure." I nodded and she smiled again, fully this time. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Well then I guess I'm happy for you." She whispered in my ear. She pulled back and turned to Jacob. "And as for _you_." She growled. I stood back as she advanced on Jacob. Her eyes in narrow slits. Jacob simply looked down on her, taking a few small, steady steps backwards. I had to admit, she looked pretty scary. She pulled off "vampire" pretty darn well. "Don't. You. _Ever. _Hurt. Her." She said through her teeth. Jacob nodded quickly before Mom returned to her normal stance and happy face, giving him a quick hug. "Other than that, welcome to the family Jacob." We laughed as they both scrunched their noses up as Mom retreated.

"You _stink._ And it's a bit early to be welcoming me to the family. It's only been a few days." Mom's eyes widened.

"A few days?! So when the hell did this start?"

"A few days ago." Emmett called. I shot him a look before laughing.

"He's right. When I went out for a walk after the party at the beach. I met him there. And then earlier today we talked through some things." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Well just as long as you're sure Renesmee." I nodded.

"Of course I am. But, if you don't mind, I need to go to bed, I have school and a race tomorrow."

"A race?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Nathan, Jennifer's wolf, challenged me to a race in the forest after school thinking that because I was only half-vampire, I wouldn't be as fast." Edward snorted.

"You beat me!" He exclaimed.

"And now I'm going to sit and laugh as I beat him."

"I want to watch." Emmett said from the corner, I turned to him and laughed.

"Of course. You can all watch him lose. Just as long as all the vampires aren't a problem for him." Jacob shook his head.

"I doubt it. When we first told him about the vampires and that, he laughed and said, quote "When do I get to meet the suckers?" So I don't think he'll have a problem." I giggled.

"He seems cool." He nodded again. "Right, now, you need to shoo so I can go to bed." He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, dragging me with him. He swiveled me around when we reached the front door and brought his lips onto mine swiftly.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Of course you can. You better not be late." He laughed and shook his head.

"I won't be, I promise. I'll even set my alarm which hasn't been used in 46 years." I laughed.

"See you Jake."

"See you Ren." He pecked my lips before heading off towards the forest, removing his shirt on the way so he could phase. I sighed and turned back in to the house to face the gaze of 7 vampires.

"What?" I asked. They all shook their heads, hiding their smirks.

"Nothing Renesmee, nothing." I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. After changing and collapsing onto my bed, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

"RENESMEE?! Will you hurry the HELL up!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs. She had insisted on playing barbie this morning but I was already running late and she had yet to do my hair.

"Jeeze, keep your hair on, I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard her sigh and run up the stairs, her lithe steps almost inaudible. She reached my bedroom door and opened it, I squealed and managed to pull my T-shirt on before she saw me partially naked. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Renesmee, we're both adults here. Now sit! We have 5 minutes until Jacob gets here and you need to look perfect." In all fairness, she did make quick work of my hair and in half the remaining time, she had it done to perfection. A tight bun with a few curly tendrils hanging down. I had to admit it, Alice was a genius. "Rosalie likes to keep the same style on a normal day, the only chance I get to have fun is on special occassions, and they were rare. Now, however, I get to do this every day!" We laughed as I headed down the stairs, armed with my bag and jacket.

"Jacob is pulling up Renesmee." Edward called from the living room, I walked in to say goodbye to them.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." I said to the two of them. I started walking out of the room when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to face the culprit. Edward. I frowned. "Urm.. yeah?" He smiled.

"I was wondering, if I would have your blessing to ask your mother to marry me tonight?" He whispered so quietly that Mom wouldn't hear. My eyes widened and I grinned. Tonight would be perfect. A chance for her to forget about Victoria and for all of us to maybe act like a family. I knew now that she would love it, all other prejudice's she held about marriage were gone and so I held no fear. I nodded dumbly.

"She would love it." I whispered, just as quietly as him. He grinned.

"Thank you." I shook my head.

"No. Thank _you._" I put my hand on his and sent him images of how happy he had made her, and therefore, me. He grinned. Genuine and kind. "You've changed her. I appreciate that. Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you later." I winked and he laughed, waving as I left the house and headed over to the car that was just pulling up into the driveway. I smiled as I saw Jacob in the drivers side. I hopped in to the drivers seat of his VW.

"Morning." I smiled and leaned over, he closed the distance between our lips and I grinned.

"Morning to you too." I whispered as I pulled back. He smiled.

"I could get used to that." I laughed, leaning in for one more quick kiss.

"Me too." He smiled and pulled back, starting the engine and turning around before driving out of our winding driveway.

"What is the point of this giant driveway?!" He exclaimed. I giggled and he turned and smiled at me.

"It helps us stay hidden Jake. If random humans found this and followed it, imagine the shock they'd receive when they see us lot. Suspicion me thinks. Especially at this time. The Denali's got delayed on the way here, but they'll be here by the time I get back from school." He nodded.

"That's fine honey. I informed the wolves yesterday. Who, by the way, are _very _interested in meeting you after your proposition with Nathan. He's really pumped about it." We both laughed. "He reminds me of Joshua's Dad, Seth. He was always up for anything and a bit of a goof."

"Was he a wolf too?" He nodded. Jacob seemed to know so much about me, but his past and his old wolf pack seems to be a complete mystery to me. "Tell me about them Jake." I asked. He smiled, knowing what I meant. There was still a way until we got to school.

"There was Sam at first. Sam Uley, they're all still around and living in the area, I think they'll want to meet you too. Sam imprinted on Emily and had two kids, Ben and Amelia. Ben phased a couple of days ago for the first time, if I'm honest, the pack's a mess." He sighed and took a deep breath, I touched his arm to tell him to go on. He smiled.

"Seth got married to Emma and had Joshua. Then there's Lara. She's so much like Leah - Seth's sister - it's unreal. The way they act and their mannerisms. Leah got burned by the whole imprinting thing. She was going out with Sam before he imprinted. But, she sort of got over it and quit phasing as soon as she could. She met Daniel not long afterwards and they had Lara."

"Leah stopped phasing? But, how was she a wolf?"

"Sorry, I forgot to explain. We don't know how, but she seemed to have the wolf gene and phased as well. She didn't like it, of course. Hated everything about it. She became quite cynical over it and very withdrawn. But, she got through it and is now extremely happy.

"Embry Call. Wow. He's something different. He's made a complete success out of himself with Quil Ateara."

"Thaat name rings a bell. Ateara..."

"Yeah, he owns Ateara Motor's in La Push, it's really successful and they've done so well out of it. Quil imprinted on Claire and had Samantha and Flo. Sam goes to Forks High actually, you might have met her." My eyes widened.

"Sam? As in, Sam, Sam?" He laughed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then." I leaned back and laughed once.

"Does she know? About her Dad being a wolf I mean."

"Sort of. She knows the legends, but doesn't really believe them right now. Though Quil thinks she's starting to believe them a bit more, especially with recent goings on. She keeps asking him about the legends and researching and things. If she gets it though, it wouldn't be bad, she's family after all." I nodded.

"That would be cool, having Jen and Sam that I could talk to." He smiled before taking my hand in his.

"You can always talk to me." I smiled.

"I know."

"To be honest, I think that's it. Embry isn't married, but has a long term girlfriend, they've been together about 12 years now, but even still he's 'afraid of commitment'. Weird really. Since I've been back we've all been trying to get him to settle down. It's odd though, seeing them all ageing and settling. But I was dead set on finding your Mom." I grimaced and he noticed. "Sorry. I guess you don't really want to know that." I laughed slightly. "But you should know, I'll never want anyone other than you." I smiled.

"I know." We pulled into the car park and I grinned as everyone stared after Jake's car. To be honest, it was gorgeous. Tinted windows and black paint. It was nice, if slightly 'Gangster'. I giggled and he frowned, I shrugged in response. He pulled up in a space and I hopped out of the car. He followed and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I swiveled round and he kissed me quickly. I smiled against his lips.

"I'll see you later at your 'race' with Nathan." I laughed.

"It seems as though we're going to have quite a crowd!"

"Definately." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before hugging me tight and kissing my hair. He got in the car and waved goodbye and drove off.

"Woah Ren, who the crap was that?!" I laughed as Jimmy came beside me, his arm slung over Aaron's shoulder.

"Jacob." I sighed. He nodded appreciatively, as though it was important.

"You know I have no idea who that is right?" I laughed and nodded, turning around and putting my hand on his chest.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I don't expect you too." I walked over towards the group of them and Jen was the first one to spot me. I hoped that our little talk hadn't put a barrier between the two of us, but the way she folded her arms and smiled smugly at me, told me otherwise.

"Well well well, look who got with Alpha man!" She whispered as she hugged me. I laughed.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm irresistable." She laughed. I guess things were okay between us lot.

"So, you going to be racing my wolf?" I nodded as we walked to Trig.

"Yep. And I'm going to win. So prepare to comfort him when he cries." She snorted.

"I've seen him run, how can you beat him?" She questioned.

"I can beat Edward, he's the fastest full vampire I know, and is able to beat a wolf any day."

"We'll see about that." We giggled and she linked her arm through mine. I guess today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well well well... **I'm back! :P With another chapter... It's rather long so I hope you enjoy it! A lot of things happen in this I think... There's the race and whatnot. Hope you all like it!

Just a quick note: You all know how much your reviews mean to me, and to be fair, I think it's my own fault for not updating sooner, but I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter. Granted, I'm soooo grateful I got those after abandoning you for 10 days, but I'm hoping I can get a few more this chapter! So help me out and REVIEW! :D Lol!

TUNEAGE Call To Arms - Angels & Airwaves Rather addicting, so be warned... LOL!

OMG!! NEW MOON DVD! EEK! Have watched the film and the special features over and over and over and over again! LOVE IT!  
Am looking forward to watching Remember Me on the 2nd April when it comes out, I'll do a podcast review on it when I get back and upload it on Youtube (username tisme1994) BUT, was pretty damn annoyed when watching the trailer SOMEONE DECIDED TO TELL THE WORLD HOW IT ENDED!!!!!!! As you may be able to tell, I was pretty miffed, and still am, but I'm still looking forward to it and can't wait! If any of you have seen it already in the US or wherever, let me know what you think, but don't reveal any more of the plot to me! :P

Anyway, enough with my rant... ENJOY & REVIEW!! :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own! :(

* * *

Chapter 42

Renesmee POV

"The first Russian revolution was in 1905, often named Bloody Sunday. It led to two...." His voice droned on and on as he simply lectured us about the Russian Revolution. I'd learnt it 40 times over and could probably give this lecture better than he could himself. I looked around the room inconspicuously, my head in my hands. Jimmy was almost falling asleep beside me. His eyes were closing and his head would droop. But he'd soon snap out of it and jump as he woke up. I giggled every time and he would give me a cheesy grin.

"_Psst._"I swiveled round gently, but no-one was looking at me. I shook it off and continued to half-listen to Mr Watson. "_Psst. Ren?_" I turned to my side this time and saw Kat looking at me, smiling. I lifted my head up in acknowledgement, careful that Mr Watson wouldn't see. Though he was too engrossed in the textbook he decided we needed to hear - Again.

She rolled a small piece of paper on the floor, and Jimmy raised one eyebrow as he saw me bend down to pick it up, I smacked him on the arm playfully and unfolded the scrunched up note.

_Now he, was a hottie! Do spill!_

I laughed to myself, and it was my turn to raise one eyebrow when I saw Jimmy laughing too. "Sorry" He mouthed. I grinned and shrugged. "But soo true." He whispered. I giggled again.

_Jacob Black. He's amazing. One of a kind._

I rolled the piece of paper back. I watched as she soundlessly opened it, read it and looked thoughtful for a second. A few seconds went by and still her expression had not changed. Soon though, her eyes widened, my brow furrowed. She quickly scribbled down on the piece of paper, handing it to Jimmy, who opened it, read it, eyes widened, and handed it to me. I shook my head slightly, smiling. "Who said you could read it hmm?" I whispered. His mouth fell in mock hurt, as he put his hand to his chest. Still, Mr Watson had no idea that most of his class were not listening to his droning. I turned back to the paper, intrigued.

_THE Jacob Black? As in, the one who just got back from travelling? Like, a legend in La Push?!_

I grinned and nodded to her. Her mouth hung open again.

_All mine..._

I didn't risk it going past Jimmy again, and so I rolled it across the floor. Quickly, she scooped it up, read it and nodded appreciatively. I turned to face Mr Watson again, before the note was thrust into my face once more.

_Nice work! _

Jimmy's writing this time! I laughed out loud, unfortunately, catching the attention of Mr Watson.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" He asked in his deep, nasally voice. I shook my head innocently.

"No Mr Watson." He frowned before shrugging it off.

"Very well. The Tsar then abdicated in 1917 after the third Russian Revolution, leading to the rise of the Bolsheviks..." He continued, our encounter completely forgotten. I slumped back into my chair, willing the lesson to end, thinking of Jake.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, grabbing my bag whilst simultaneously putting on my jacket.

"Ren?" I swiveled round. Jimmy. "Woah there lil bird, where's the fire?" I scowled and he laughed.

"Would you want to sit in there any longer than you had to?" He nodded thoughtfully.

"No" He sighed. "I guess not." He linked one arm through mine, the other through Kat's, and we headed off to the cafeteria to meet the others. I sat in between Sam and Jen as the scooted to the side, each one giving me a knowing look. "What?!" They giggled. Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be watching your race after school. I look forward to it." I smiled at her, glad to have another person I could talk to. Of course, what with her father being a werewolf and all, she must've known about me. I grinned.

"The more the merrier. You can meet my family. They're all intrigued, what with me being the fastest and all." I replied in an overly dramatic voice. The three of us laughed.

"Hey hey hey mes copains, it can't be _that _funny. You know why?" We shook our heads.

"Why Jimmy?"

"Because I wasn't involved!" We all glared at him and he retreated back slightly, causing us to laugh.

"Well hello there dear friends." Terry said as he sat down with his tray of food, overflowing at the sides.

"Could you fit anything else on that plate?!" Kat exclaimed. He smiled and shook his head, a mouth full of pasta. She grimaced.

"That's _disgusting_." He opened his mouth and she got a full view. "Terry, you're so immature! Grow up." She laughed.

"Oh, real convincing Kat." Kane interjected. Kat rolled her eyes and normal conversation resumed.

"So, I want to know about that piece of gorgeousness Renesmee turned up to school with today." Jen grinned at Aarons statement. "Well?" He pushed.

"Jacob. He's amazing." He rolled his eyes.

"We got that Ren, jeeze. I mean, how long?"

"Only a few days." He nodded appreciatively.

"Nice work." I laughed and shook my head, realising now how similar he and Jimmy could be.

~*~

"Right, you can do it Renesmee." Alice encouraged. The Cullen's were on my side, gearing me up in the woods, complaining about the smell. On the other side, held the new wolf pack, a few members from the old one, Sam, Jen and Jacob. Naturally, he seemed to enjoy a good competition. Fortunately, not many of the wolves had a problem being around the vampires and vice versa. It seemed as though mine and Jake's imprint - however unheard of and frowned upon by some of the elders - has brought the two sides together slightly. Well, that was being optomistic, but it meant that we could at least be in the same environment together without ripping each others heads off. In fact, we could have a pretty good time. Every so often Jake would catch my eye and smile, I would grin back before he returned to the group. It was only fair that he was on team 'Wolf'.

"Good luck sweetheart. We'll see you at the end." Mom encouraged as she left with the other vampires to mark out the end of the race. Sam and Jen walked over, mouths open.

"What?" I asked.

"Quite frankly Ren, you're family is _gorgeous._" I laughed, thinking back to when Dean thought exactly the same back in Cambridge. I had to admit, I hadn't called Layla and co for a while, I should really do that later.

"Comes with the territory." They nodded in understanding.

"Right, well I best go and wish Nathan good luck in a way that only _I _can do." I sighed and laughed, whilst Sam pushed her off playfully. She giggled and skipped over to the wolves, leaving just Sam and I.

"So, I know about you I guess. My dad filled me in after he got annoyed with all my questions." I smiled.

"That's okay. I understand. It's good to have someone to talk to about it with, you know?" She nodded. "Just, please, don't be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt you." She grinned.

"I gathered that, you would have done it by now. Try not to go all _Dracula _on me though!" I laughed.

"Don't worry about it." We turned to the wolves, a whole group of them surrounding Nathan, I tuned in to see what tips they were giving him, some could call it cheating, I just call it a handy advantage.

_"Listen, she sounds fast but I think she's bluffing man. Give it all you got." _One wolf said. I rolled my eyes, I beat EDWARD for goodness sake!

_"Seriously guys, I'm gonna be fine. It'll be no problem!" _He sounded so confident. I noticed Jake had stayed quiet and so I flicked my gaze to his, only to find him staring at me. I blushed and he raised one eyebrow, obvously knowing about my eavesdropping.

"He really likes you you know." I turned back to Sam, the two of us had been silent for a while. I smiled and nodded.

"We haven't been going out for too long, but I really like him too. It's like I can't be away from him."

"I guess that's just how the imprint works." I nodded.

"I guess so."

"Don't you find it weird though?" I turned to her. "You know, he's so old. The same age as my dad. Okay, he doesn't look it, but still... Same principle. You're so young!" My brow furrowed. I take it she didn't know everything then. I couldn't contain the laughter that was building up. It was rising. I was trying to resist. But it was useless. Soon, I was in hysterics, gaining a few looks. Sam was simply confused.

A few seconds went by until I could talk. "I'm sorry. I just thought you knew. I'm 46 years old." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Her eyes involuntarily running over me, assessing my ageless features.

"You don't _look _46." She questioned.

"I'm immortal. I never age. I've been stuck this way since I was 5."

"5?"

"Sorry, I aged really fast, until I got to this, now, I won't age again." She nodded.

"That's really cool you know." I laughed. "But there was no need for all the laughing." I smiled and she grinned back. "I can't believe you're 46." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get used to it." A few minutes later, a group of the older guys walked over to us, Jacob in tow.

"You must be Renesmee." One of them said as he stuck his hand out to greet me with a smile on his face. I nodded and took his hand, shaking firmly.

"You would be?" I inquired. He turned to the side to acknowledge the others, but they introduced themselves.

"I'm Seth."

"Quil, Sam's father." I nodded at Quil and he smiled back.

"Embry."

"Emily, Sam's imprint." I smiled at her and she gave a warm smile in return. I noticed the deep scars on her face, running from her cheek down to her arm. Puckered and pink, destroying what would be a gorgeous face judging by the other side. I knew I shouldn't stare and made a mental note to ask Jake about it later.

"Brady."

"And I'm Sam." The guy who I shook hands with finished. He walked over to Emily and placed his arm around her waist.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise, Renesmee. We have all heard so much about you." Quil stated. "Me, especially. You were all Samantha could talk about since you started." I laughed and I noticed she blushed out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, we just wanted to wish you luck. We hope you do well. And it is nice to see your mother here. It means we get Jake back." I grinned at the sound of his name.

"Thanks! It means a lot to have your acceptance, considering what I am."

"That doesn't matter to us." Sam said. "You are Jacob's imprint, you would always be accepted." I smiled at him. "Well, we should get to the finish line, it's going to take considerably longer nowadays." He sighed, I smiled sympathetically. It must be hard to know that he had that power, they were all able to run fast on four legs, but now, they were just how they used to be, with only memories of their past. I was thankful that I could keep that part of me, no matter what. They went to leave, all except Jacob. Quil turned around back to me and Sam, eyeing Jacob and I with a smirk, I noticed Jake roll his eyes and smile brightly, making my heart falter slightly.

"Sam? come with us, we should leave these two to it, wish Nathan good luck and then Jen can walk with us." She nodded and waved to me, saying bye as she left with her dad.

"Soo...." Jake said from behind me. I swiveled to face him and rested my hands on his shoulders. I smiled.

"Yep. Soo..." I repeated. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. Slow and gentle, but perfection. "Well hello to you too." He smiled.

"I wanted to wish you luck. But, you know, I'm going with the wolves." I grinned.

"Hey, that's fine by me. But don't come running to me when you lose." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure Ness."

"Ness?" His cheeks turned darker and he looked down. I forced him to look at me.

"Well, Renesmee. To be fair, it's a bit of a mouthful. Nessie's just easier."

"Nessie... Ness. Re-NESS-mee. Nessss. Loch Ness." I frowned. "Mom's not going to like that bit." He grinned. "But I like it." His grin widened and I leaned up and kissed him once more. "Something else for Jimmy to go on about." He frowned at he mention of Jimmy's name.

"Who's this Jimmy guy?" I laughed. He couldn't be _jealous_ could he?

"A friend. Jake, there's nothing to worry about, he's just a friend." He raised one eyebrow.

"That's what they always say." He huffed. I rolled my eyes. We'd officially been going out for about 24 hours, and he was already in hyper-jealous, over-protective mode. It was cute and one of the things I loved about Jake, even after so little time.

"Honestly babe, there's nothing to worry about with me. I'm made for you right?" He nodded. "And you were made for me it seems. I couldn't live without you Jake, even after such little time. I need _you _Jacob Black. Not anyone else." He kissed me fiercely, to back up what I had been saying. I pulled back and grinned, putting one hand on his chest. "Besides." I whispered to him. "Jimmy's gay." I laughed, removed my hand and walked off. "See you at the finish line Jacob Black." I called over my shoulder. He was still standing there, a proud smile on his face. Someday, I knew that simply that smile alone would get me through the day. And that day, would come soon - That I would make sure of.

"Well well well little Miss Swan. Ready to get beat?" I laughed once at Nathan who had just removed his shirt so he could go phase.

"No. But, I'm ready to beat you. Now hurry and phase, I have things to do." He smirked and went behind the trees, stepping out moments later as a huge grey wolf, his snout in the air as he made his way to the start. "You ready?" I asked. His head bobbed up and down and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, on 3. 3..." He leant back on his haunches, preparing to pounce. "2...." I stepped up to the line. "1...." We jumped forward. He got the lead as he pounced. But, to his surprise, I soon caught up and overtook.

I knew I wouldn't have to push as hard as when I was racing Edward, that seemed to end with bad consequences. The wind rushed in my hair as trees and grass merged into one green blur whilst I whipped past. I knew I was in the lead, and the faint, rythmic padding of paws close behind me forced me to maintain my steady speed. I had a lot left in me, but I would save that nearer to the end. I hated how I was underestimated because of my "half"-vampire label. I may have seemed cocky in the way I acted surrounding this race, but I wanted to prove that I could really do it, and be as good, if not better, than them. I pushed myself further, distancing myself from his footsteps. I smiled triumphantly as the sound of my family and opponents allies reached my ears.

"Come on Renesmee!" Mom shouted. I grinned as I witnessed their faces when they realised I was in the lead. Nathan's footsteps getting fainter as I increased the distance between us. The finish line was there. I grinned as I crossed it first, much to the amazement of the Quileutes. Half a second later, Nathan joined me. He stopped at the line and grinned, a huge wolfy grin before disappearing behind some trees and returning seconds later as his normal, human self.

"That, was AMAZING!" He shouted.

"Nathan man, you know you lost?" Joshua told him. He nodded, the grin not faltering.

"I don't care. Seriously, you need to try racing her. She's so fast. Or just race a vamp." He walked over to me and held his hand out. "Fair play to you. You're damn fast." I took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks. We should do it again some time." He nodded enthusiastically.

"_Definately._" I smiled and he walked back to the others who gave him consoling pats on the back whilst Jen went and hugged him. Sam ran over to me.

"Hey, Ren." I turned to face her.

"Heya!"

"That was amazing! I've never seen anyone move so fast. Wish I could do that!" I grinned.

"It's a lot of fun. I'll give you a ride one day."

"I'd like that. Anyway, I got to go. But, maybe we can meet up at the weekend yeah? We might go to La Push again for a bonfire. But seeing as this time you won't be kicked off the land, it should be fun." I laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Text me." She nodded and waved. I waved back and turned to my family who were all congratulating me.

"Well lil niece, you did the Cullen's proud!" Emmett exclaimed as he lifted me up off the floor and hugged me. I giggled.

"Put me _down _Uncle Em!" He laughed his booming laugh before setting me on the floor.

"I'm impressed Renesmee. You show fetures of a full vampire, whilst disguising yourself perfectly to mix with the humans. Definately an advantage you have there." I smiled at Carlisle and Mom came to my side and hugged me gently.

"Proud of you sweetie." She whispered. I rolled my eyes, putting my hand on her arm, _It was just a race Mom, I didn't win the Nobel Prize. _She laughed. "No, but you might do one day." I laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me. I knew where his concern came from. The last time I raced someone I was incapable of movement for a while.

"I feel great actually. I think I went a bit too hard when I raced you. I knew I had to tone it down a little for this." He nodded.

"Agreed. Well, at least you're okay. You did brilliantly." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded once.

"Well, we should be going. The Denali's will be here any second, we should get home before they arrive." Carlisle stated.

"Renesmee are you coming?" Mom asked as they started to disperse.

"Do you mind if I bring her home in a bit Bella?" Jake was suddenly by my side, his arm around my waist. She smiled up at him.

"That's fine Jacob. Just make sure she's home in one piece, and don't be too long, the Denali's are dying to meet you. I was told Laurent wishes to apologise for things, but to be fair, I couldn't be happier right now." I smiled, knowing how much happier she would be by the end of the night. I imagined Edward on one knee, holding out that gorgeous ring tht epitomised my mother so perfectly. She'd say yes and thing's would be great. Alice would go into hyper-mode with wedding preparations. "IS everything okay Jacob?" My Mom asked him. I looked up to see him with his eyes wide, staring at my hand on his arm. Crap.

"Urm... Y-Yeah. E-Everythings, okay. Yeah. Nothing to worry about. Come on Renesmee, we should go. I'll bring her back soon." Mom frowned before nodding and running off after the others. I immediately pulled my hand back and he turned to look at me.

"Has Edward proposed?!" He asked. I laughed.

"Nope. But he's going to. Tonight." He thought for a minute. Taking in the information, before regaining composure and smiling.

"You know, I'm happy for them. I hope she says yes."

"Me too! I think she will. Her previous opinions on marriage have been somewhat dampened over the years. I think it'lldo her good you know." He nodded and pulled me in for a hug, kissing my hair.

"So... What do you want to do?" He asked. I grinned, leaning up and kissing him hard on the lips. "I can think of something." I whispered against his lips.

"Uhu." I pulled back and rested my forehead against his.

"The beach." I whipped my head away and grabbed his hand, pulling a dumbstruck Jacob with me.

"That's evil Nessie." I stuck my tongue out. "Real mature." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get used to it." He laughed and walked up beside me, putting his arm around my waist.

~*~

"See you later Nessie. I'll probably see you at the beach with Sam and co." I nodded and reached up to kiss him quickly. He walked away and I sighed happily before opening the door to the house.

I had barely shut the thing before Mom and Edward were in front of me. I stood back, both of them with huge grins on their faces.I checked Mom's hand, but there was no ring, Edward hadn't asked her yet. Then what?

"There are some people who wish to meet you." Mom explained. She took my arm gently and walked me to the living room where the entire Cullen clan and a load of other vampires were sat. I smiled shyly. One man walked over to me first.

"Renesmee?" His accent was thick and French and I immediately knew who he was. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Laurent. I never got the chance to say so." I pulled back to see his amused expression; his was not the only one.

"Dear child, what for?" He asked.

"So many things. You saved my mother, and so saved me. I don't quite now how I would have survived without her. And you brought me to the rest of my family." I smiled over to Edward and he beamed back at the thought of being included into the family. Laurent simply smiled.

"You're quite welcome Renesmee. I was under the impression that I would be on this trip to apologise. It seems as though it is not needed. However, I shall do so anyway." He turned so that he could speak to my mother as well as me. "I swore to you that I would keep this to myself, and I apologise for not being able to do as I said. I wanted to do so, but when he arrived at my home, you were the first thing that I could think of." Mom smiled before walking over to Laurent.

"You're right, you had nothing to apoogise for. I haven't been this hapy in a long time. Don't get me wrong, I love Renesmee, and she is my main priority and always will be, but I never realised quite how much I missed everyone else until now. For that, I thank you." She hugged him briefly.

"Renesmee, this is the Denali Coven." I smiled and waved to them. "Eleazer, Carmen, Irina - you know Laurent - Kate and Tanya."

"It is _lovely _to meet you Renesmee." Tanya, I assumed from the strawberry tint in her blonde curls, reached out to hug me. "We have heard so much about you." Her features were perfect. Something that came with the territory of being a vampire.

"Likewise." I said pleasantly. The way she moved was all too seductive. I got the feeling that she was used to getting her way with men, and I didn't fail to notice the way my Mom wasn't exactly thrilled that she was here. I greeted the others I knew by name next, but was confused as to who the extra person was. I turned to my Mom, bemused.

"Sorry sweetie, this is Garrett." Kate took over the explanation from there.

"We've recently been in Europe, hence the reason it took so long for us to arrive, but we met him as we entered the US, he's a nomad, we explained the situation and has in fact heard of you. He was pretty excited to meet you all. Especially young Renesmee." She smiled at me. He stood up and walked over to me, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand firmly and he went and stood beside Kate.

Carlisle stood to speak. "We're all very grateful you could make it. At the moment, we believe it will be around 2 weeks before she decides to attack, that is when Alice's visions of her disappear."

"Dissappear?" Eleazar asked. "Is she not able to see her?" Carlisle shook his head.

"We have reason to believe that Victoria is creating an army of sorts. From Jaspers background, we think it could be an army of newborns, similar to those in the South. We need as much help as we can get, and so the werewolves have offered to help fight with us." Simultaneously, their eyes widened.

"How are we supposed to fight alongside our sworn enemies?" Laurent asked.

"We have made an alliance of sorts with the werewolves-" I blushed and it didn't go unnoticed. "-they wish to help us. It will be for their benefit as well as ours."

"Why do werewolves wish to help _us_?" He asked again, utterly bemused.

I felt the need to explain here, I don't think anyone else would be able to.

"If I may!" I interrupted. They all turned their head to face me. "I believe I'm the one to blame for the alliance. The Alpha of the pack - Jacob Black - he imprinted on me. The two of us are together now." I took a deep breath. "The imprint means that the werewolf will do anything for their imprint. Their entire universe shifts and the most important thing to them is that person. As soon as he found out that I was in danger, he insisted on helping. The rest of the pack are accepting of the situation and so are willing to help."

There was a moments silence. Us Cullen's wating for them to speak.

"I guess that makes the situation understandable." Tanya finally spoke. "Though it is an odd situation. A vampire hybrid with a werewolf. I'm sure we should be fine, but we will need time with the wolves to train, so that we can get used to being around them without wanting to kill them." She laughed and I had to smile.

"We were hoping it wouldn't be an issue." Carlisle stated. Tanya shook her head.

"Of course it isn't. We would do anything to help our extended family." I grinned and relaxed, knowing we had the support. I had a feeling that it would be easy to destroy Victoria and whatever she had planning with my family, the wolves and the Denali's. Of course, there was that worrying feeling that someone would get hurt, but I didn't want to focus on that. I want to spend what time I have left with them now, rather than worry about what might happen on that day.

The lot of us decided to relax for a bit. We sat down and the Denali's asked questions about mine and my mother's past, intrigued as to my story. Laurent filled on as much as he could. We had been silent for a while, and in truth, it was starting to get late.

"Bella? May I speak with you outside for a while?" Edward asked her. I grinned to myself, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Edward had done the right thing, Mom's views on marriage had definately changed, but she would hate to make a big fuss over it, keeping the proposal simple was perfect. She nodded and Edward too her hand, the two of them ran outside and I glanced at Alice who was looking at me, smirking. I giggled and she joined in.

"What are we missing here?" Jasper asked us. We shook our heads.

"You'll find out soon enough." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked the display. Layla? But it's got to be early hours of the morning over there. I pressed enter.

"Hello?"

"Ren, I need to speak to you."

"Give me one second." I pressed the phone into my shoulder and turned to the others in the room. "I've got to take this, it sounds important. Sorry." They nodded and waved me off. "What's up?" I heard her take a deep breath on the phone.

"I didn't know who to call. I just wanted someone to tell. Get your opinion you know?"

"Yeah. That's fine. What is it?"

"Ren, I'm pregnant."

"Huh?!" She laughed once, humourlessly.

"I'm pregnant Renesmee. It's Lucas'. After the accident we got really close, we've been together a while. But we were careless and forgot about protection and now here I am."

"Shit Lay! That's major!"

"I know! I just don't know what to do." She sounded panicked.

"Calm down Layla. Have you told him?"

"Yep. He just froze. Then said he needed to think. Thing is, I think I wanna keep it."

"Have you thought it through properly though? Supporting you and the baby? Telling your parents? Money?"

"I know, I know. I'm going to tell my parents today. We finish school soon anyway, I can leave College for a while. I don't mind. I really want to keep the baby."

"It seems like your mind is made up. And although I may be thousands of miles away, I'll be here for you. I might be coming for a visit soon. By the way, you and Lucas make a pretty cute couple." She laughed.

"Thanks. A lot of people have said that. What about you? How is school and boys?" I sighed happily.

"It's going amazingly. I made some great friends. They're all amazing, but I miss all you gys too, so much! And then there's Jacob..."

"Do tell!" I laughed.

"He's Native. Absolutely gorgeous and so sweet to me. He'd do anything for me and I _know _that he isn't going to screw me over like Ian did."

"I'm so happy for you Renesmee."

"Thank you." The two of us talked for what seemed like forever, before I heard the patio door open and my Mom call out for me. "Layla, I've got to go. I think my sister's just got engaged!" I squealed.

"Woah! Call me and let me know what happened!"

"I will do. And remember, I'm here for you okay. You're going to be a great Mom, I know it."

"That means a lot Ren. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and ran downstairs, eager to hear the verdict. I reached the living room and saw Mom and Edward standing by the patio door. He had his arm around her waist tightly and was grinning like a fool. Mom, likewise. I laughed. I guess that was my answer.

"Yes Mom?" I asked in mock innocence. Her mouth opened and formed and 'o' in surprise as she realised that I already knew what was going to happen.

"You _knew _and you didn't tell me?!" She screached.

"Well it wouldn't've been a surprise then would it!" I laughed. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Do you mind?" I frowned.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. What with the whole situation with you and Edward, I didn't think you'd be too pleased." I shook my head.

"Mom, he makes you happy. Of course I don't mind. To be honest, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later." She turned around to face everyone else who all had those 'Well, actually she's right' faces on. Mom sighed.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Extra. I'm happy for you Mom, and the ring is gorgeous."

"I haven't even shown you yet!" I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think Edward went to for the blessing? Of course I wanted to see the ring too!" She laughed, before turning to Edward.

"You cease to amaze me." He chuckled. She turned back to me and held out her hand. The ring fit perfectly, looking stunning and perfectly in place on her delicate hands. I grinned.

"It's incredible." She nodded. I was quickly joined by every other member of the household, including the Denali's and Garrett, every single one filled with congratulations.

Alice squealed. "Ohmigod! I can't _wait _to plan this! It's going to be the wedding of the century! We've waited long enough." Mom rolled her eyes as Alice ran upstairs to fetch her bridal magazines and computer.

"Bella, you've unleashed the devil." Esme laughed. Mom groaned.

"Wonderful." She muttered, causing us all to laugh.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**HEY! **I think I'm getting better at the whole updating thing! LOL! A lot of you reviewed the last chapter and I _really _appreciate that! To answer a question that came up in a few of your reviews last chapter **Yes, you do see the proposal in Bella's POV. **That's what this chapter is - I hope you enjoy it. This is a big chapter for Bella, so I hope it makes sense. I know when Victoria makes her appearance and it will be in a couple chapters time... I just don't want to rush the whole build-up part of the fic.

I've been listening to a lot of the really old, cheesy tunes. Especially Flashdance... What A Feeling. I think it's sung by Irene Cara. Such a feelgood song, I love it!

Remember, I've got **Twitter **and **Youtube. **Links are on my profile.

This Friday I'm off to see Remember Me... Hoping to do a podcast review when I get back to let you know, but I won't reveal the ending like some stupid person did to me!! LOL!

Anyways, I hope you ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it... For the 43rd time!

* * *

Chapter 43

Bella POV

"Bella? May I speak with you outside for a while?" Edward asked me. I nodded and followed him outside the patio doors into the cold night. I didn't fail to notice the grin on Renesmee's face as I passed. We walked for what seemed like forever, but I didn't care. His hand was in mine and we took the chance to simply enjoy each other's presence. All to soon we stopped in the midst of the forest; our only surroundings were the trees and the wildlife who had taken the chance to scuttle away in our intimidating presence.

He turned to face me and took my face in his hands, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He ran his hands down my arms, his forehead resting against mine, his hands found mine and he smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" I broke the silence.

"Something I've been meaning to do for a while. We should talk." I frowned. He laughed once and smoothed out the crease on my forehead, pulling me down to the floor against a tree.

"You're scaring me Edward." He smiled.

"Why so? You have nothing to worry about. Personally, I think this is going to be one of my favourite talks ever."

"Okaaay..." He grinned and took my hand in his.

"Where are we going Bella?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'Where are we going'?" I was officially confused. The conversation sounded like a break-up, but by the gleam in his eyes and the grin on his face, I knew it was anything but.

"I mean 'us' Bella. The two of us. Our relationship. Where are we heading?" I nodded once as I finally understood his question.

"Wherever we want. You know I love you Edward, so much. Whatever happened before doesn't matter to me anymore. I just want to be with you." He grinned. The gleam in his eyes becoming more evident, my answer was obviously what he wanted to hear, I just wish I knew where the conversation was heading, nevermind the relationship!

"And what about Renesmee? Do you know how she feels about us?" I shook my head.

"She seems to not mind as long as I'm happy. The two of you will be father and daughter someday Edward, I know it." He grinned again.

"I'm hoping." He took a deep breath. "There are so many ways I wanted to do this. I just didn't know which was the best. I know your opinion on these things but hope I can change it Bella. I need you in my life." He took my hand and shuffled so he was in front of me, kneeling. "You have no idea how much I love you. I look at you every day and want nothing more than to have you as mine forever. The way you talk, the way you act, the way you brought up such an amazing girl on your own because I acted so stupidly all them years ago. All them things make you you, and they're why I love you so much. Bella, please, will you do me the honour, and become my wife?" My eyes widened. I was dumbfounded, utterly speechless. His speech was spectacular, compelling and intriguing. Only now do I realise how stupid I have been to not realise that this was where he was heading. He wanted _this _to be our relationship.

"H-Huh?"

"Bella, marry me!" Those words I have learnt to fear. From my mother, from my friends, from my father. _Especially _my mother. Even though she was free to marry herself, her reactions towards marrying young passed down to me. Unfortunately, that feeling hadn't really gone away after all them years. Only now have I considered it, the fact that it is a real possibility, and now, it's staring me in the face. I knew I loved Edward, and the feeling was reciprocated. But did I trust him enough not to leave me again? I knew te answer to that.

Yes. Yes I do trust him. He gave me the reason why he left, he even came searching for me. If I'd've stayed in Forks, then we would have been together years ago, this whole situation over and done with.

"Bella?" I looked up into his frantic eyes. They were searching mine for an answer. He dropped my hand and stood back before I realised that the expression on my face probably wasn't thrilled. "I get it. I'm sorry. I should'nt've said anything. Can we _please _just forget it happened?" I snapped out of my daze, an answer firm in my head. I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I don't want to forget it ever happened Edward. I _love _you. No matter what. I needed to process things Edward, this was so out of the blue. But listen to me, I _want _to marry you. Yes, Edward, yes, I will marry you." The gleam returned as I spoke and his face broke into a huge grin as I finished my sentence.

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart." He leaned up and kissed me fiercely. Causing me to stumble backwards. His soft lips like perfection on mine. He leant his forehead on mine and chuckled lightly, I grinned.

"Do you mind if I do something? I want to do it properly..." I nodded. He bent down, on one knee and took hold of my hand, putting his other in his pocket to produce a small black, velvet box. I gasped as he grinned. "Bare in mind you've already agreed okay?" I nodded and giggled. "Bella Swan, I promise to be with you forever. To help you forever. And to love you forever. Will you do me the honour, and become my wife?" I grinned, wide.

"Of course I will. Yes." He opened the box and slid the ring on my finger, but my eyes were glued on his. I broke the gaze as I looked at the ring. Perfect. I knew it would be. Simple, yet elegant. One single diamond in the middle of a gold band. Though I must say, I dread to think how much it cost. Edward stood up and took my face in his heads kissing me once more. Electricity jolted through my lips and he grinned.

"Well well soon to be Mrs Cullen, ready to face the family?" I smiled.

"Of course." The two of us took a steady walk back. Hand in hand. Of course, our speed was still much faster than an average human, even when walking like this. But it still gave me the chance to think about things. For example, the added extras that came with being his wife. We wouldn't be any normal husband and wife, that was clear. But simply the thought of being his forever, put a smile on my face.

Of course, there were things that being married would entitle us to do. Things that we have done previously, but not since getting back together. But I'm hoping we'll wait now, until we're married. It's the only sort of privilege of being married I can think of right now, and if I'm honest, I can't wait.

"So, I've been thinking..." He raised one eyebrow as we walked.

"Yes, love?"

"We haven't really spoken about it since getting back together because... You know, thing's have been hectic... But, I think - maybe - That we should... Wait until we have sex until after we're married?" He grinned and stopped, turning me to face him.

"You do realise we already have slept together right?" He chuckled and I grinned.

"I know. But I just want to make this different and do it the right way." He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bella. Whatever _you _want, _I _want. I love you."

"I love you too."

~*~

"So we plan to practise of a night. Learn how to work together, what with the wolves and us vampires, I think things might be a little tense at first. But we need to get used to fighting together."Jasper stated. We were currently all planning in the sitting room. The Denali's, Cullens, Renesmee, Me, JAcob and Nathan, who had turned up minutes earlier, congratulating us on our engagement with a slap on the back and a one-armed hug. I don't think I'll ever understand his ease towards us vampires.

"All in all, I think we have a very good chance. It is astounding the amount of talent you have in your family Carlisle. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella alone could stop the newborns." Eleazer put in. Edward had already whipped his head around to face him, his eyes wide. I frowned.

"Are you sure?" He exclaimed.

"Positive. She's very powerful Edward." He turned to me and grinned.

"What is it Edward? Eleazer?" Carlisle asked, obviously intrigued by whatever revelation had just been discovered.

"It seems as though there is another talent within the family." Edward started. I frowned again.

"What do you mean Edward? What have I done?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"Eleazer seems to think you have a shield Bella, hence the reason I cannot read your thoughts. You have a mental shield that blocks mental attacks." It was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"How do you know?" I asked the two of them.

"Eleazer has the ability to discover other peoples 'powers'. I guess in this case it has become very handy."

"Wow Mom! That's _awe_some!" Renesmee grinned.

"Here here, lil niece!" Emmett stuck his hand up for a Hi-5 and Renesmee complied, giggling, before settling herself back down at Jacob's side.

"Do you think she can expand it?" Carlisle asked. He had leaned forward in interest, every other person had their eyes on me and I knew that if I was still human, I'd be blushing furiously right now.

"I have no idea. But I'd say it's a definate possibility. I can tell she has immense hidden power, any opposition would be lucky to have her on their side. _If _we can get it to expand." Eleazer explained.

"It all makes sense now. The way Edward was unable to read your mind, even now you're changed. But, I wonder about Renesmee, Edward cannot read her mind either. Is she too a shield?" Carlisle asked. His interest in our abilities was evident, and I knew he would love to have as much information as possible.

"From Renesmee, all I can see is her thought transferring. I think her shield is inherited from her mother, but is simply one to protect herself. And although Bella is blocking me right now, it's pretty obvious what she is. You have a blessed family Carlisle, Esme." They smiled proudly.

"We believe so yes." Esme answered.

"You say that Edward cannot hear your thoughts, is this it?"

"We haven't tried anything else. But Jasper is still able to chenge her mood and Alice can still see her future. But from what I can tell from you, it seems as though powers such as Jane and Alec would be rendered useless against her."

"Jane and Alec?" Jacob asked.

"They are member's of the Volturi guard." Jasper answered him.

"And they would be...?" Nathan wondered.

"Like Vampire royalty. They ensure that our laws are followed and put in place."

"Laws?" He asked again.

"Only one in particular. That we keep our secret. They have a guard that will do as these three heartless vampires decide. Aro, Caius and Marcus. They are thoroughly protected. Aro can read every thought a person has had through one touch; I do believe that Bella would be able to block that as well." Nathan nodded in understanding as Edward explained. "We don't want to get involved with the Volturi. Hence the reason we need to destroy Victoria and her army before they become aware of her activity. They would come here to sort out the situation themselves, and we cannot have them finding out about Renesmee. They would immediately be interested." I shuddered at the thought. I had heard stories about the Volturi from Edward and even Laurent when he changed me. I knew how saddistic they were and promised myself I would keep Renesmee away from them. And I would stick by that.

I noticed how Jacob instictively brought Renesmee closer to him as mention of danger with an entire guard of royal vampires occurs. I loved how he kept her safe and the fact that she felt so comfortable with him, I know that they're going to be happy together and he will _never _hurt her. I guess the imprint just takes some time to come to terms with.

"A shield!" Edward sighed happily and sank back into his chair, a grin on his perfectly sculptured lips. He looked over to me and smiled proudly.

"I guess all we need to know now, is whether she can project it to cover not only herself, but others too. If she can do that, then she has a power to rival Renata's." Eleazar continued.

"That can be something we can work on when practising to fight." Emmett put in. He looked over to me and grinned.

"I'll help her. It took me a while to try and project mine. I know how to help." I looked appreciatively at Kate. I had been told that she was able to shock people, and by the sound of it, she had perfected the art of projecting it.

"Thank you, Kate. I'd appreciate that." She smiled at me.

"Right guys, I gotta go." Jacob stood up and Nathan followed him. Renesmee joined them, preparing herself to walk them to the door. "Congratulations Bella, Edward. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He grinned and gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Jacob! Bye Nathan!" They both waved.

"Oh, and Bella, that whole shield thing, that's the shizz!" Nathan called pver his shoulder. I heard Renesmee giggle and Jacob's rough laugh.

"YEAH IT IS MAN!" Emmett called back, laughing.

Wow, it seems as though the two of them would be getting on well, one dim-witted male to another. I smiled to myself, Edward squeezed my hand.

"So proud of you." He whispered. I grinned back.

"It's not really my doing." He smiled.

"I really don't care." I laughed.

"Well, we're off for a hunt before tomorrow. Anyone going to join us?" Carlisle asked. Alice hopped up and grabbed Jasper by the hand.

"We'll come." She jumped. She had dropped the wedding books for a split second after we told her we had to plan for this thing with Victoria. But she promised that she would be back on it tomorrow. To be honest, I didn't see the point. Edward and I had agreed that we didn't want to have the wedding until after the whole Victoria situation had been solved. I know that it isn't very far away, but knowing Alice, she'll push for a fast wedding; it took a lot to rein her in!

Though all in all, today is one I'll remember. I got engaged to someone who couldn't be more perfect for me, and as Renesmee walked through the sitting room door and grinned at me, I knew things would end up fine for us. In the end.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**HI! **5 days since my last update, I think I'm getting into the swing of things again! Lol! It does help that it's the Easter Holiday's as well, so it's all good... :D Your reviews mean so much and I'm so grateful for all the responses I've been given so far, it's something I really do look forward to when I turn on my computer!

I have to say that this chapter is a little bit of a filler, but there was someone I wanted to put in, and they arrive in this chapter. I wanted to give people some alone time before everything gets all WOAH, and I'm hoping this shows it.

OMG! I SAW **REMEMBER ME** TODAY! I LOVED it SO much! Even though I knew what was going to happen because some utter imbecile decided to tell the world on a trailer comment - Yes, I'm still annoyed about that! LOL! But that doesn't mean the film was any less good, quite frankly, it was incredible. Very cleverly done. So yes, if anyone else has seen it, let me know what you though of it!

Hit me up on **TWITTER **and **YOUTUBE **the links are on my profile.

Anyways... ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Once again, it all belongs to SM, not me.. :( :P

* * *

Chapter 44

Renesmee POV

"Renesmee, you are _not _fighting with us! How many times do I have to tell you? You will be her prime suspect, we have to kill her before she can get to you. That means, keeping you away." Mom explained. It had been an entire week since her engagement, 4 days until Victoria's arrival. I had hoped that she would be much more leniant regarding my participation in the event, but nope, no such luck. I wanted to feel helpful.

"So what, I'm just supposed to stay here on my own like a sitting duck and wait for you all to kill her? She's after _me, _let _me _do it!" Mom shook her head vehemently.

"For the last time Renesmee _NO_!" She cried. "I am trying to keep you safe here. We have plenty of people to outnumber Victoria and her army, we do not need you there. It is too dangerous for you. And no, you will not be here on your own, we are arranging for someone to stay with you." I rolled my eyes. I had heard this a million times before.

"Your mother is right. You shouldn't be put in that danger. You're not experienced enough, it would be too much. Plus, your mother would be constantly worrying over you. Making sure you are okay, not being able to fight to the best of her ability." I scowled. But Carlisle was right. As much as I wanted to fight, I wanted to win even more.

"Who would be staying with me?" I asked.

"One of us. Either Esme or myself." Mom answered.

"Why not one of the wolves? They could stay phased and I would know what was going on." Carlisle looked thoughtful sat at his desk chair.

"It may work. But which wolf? As much as Jacob would love to do it, he wouldn't be able to as the Alpha of the pack." I wracked my brain. As much as I would love to have one of my family with me, I felt more comfortable being with the wolves. If Jacob was there it would be perfection. But they were right, he was the Alpha.

"Nathan!" I squealed. It made perfect sense. He would have to be at the fight anyway, I'm pretty sure Jen would be more comfortable if he was with me, instead of there.

"That sounds like it would work. What about Jen though? Wouldn't she be a bit _jealous_?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to understand and be relieved Mom! I'll explain it to her. Besides, she knows I'm with Jacob. I think she understands the imprint." I paused whilst they took the information in. "Besides, she could always stay with us here anyway." Mom frowned.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Renesmee." It was a long shot, I know, but it worth a try.

"Carlisle's right sweetheart. We don't want to put her at risk too. Nathan will stay with you, and Joshua is going to be around in Forks, keeping an eye on things. Don't worry honey, thing's will be fine." I nodded at Mom.

"I know." She smiled and hugged me.

"Come on. We have to go practise." She whispered. Carlisle stood up from his chair and followed Mom, Edward and I out of his office and outside where everyone else was already practising. Kate bounded up to Mom.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Mom nodded. Recently, she had become quite good at expanding her shield, but she could only do it for a few seconds and it didn't reach too far. Her and Kate have been practising intensely for these few days, Victoria's arrival looming. I should be scared, I know I should, but the truth is, I need to be strong for everyone else. I'm the one she is after and yet I feel like I must be there for all the others. I don't have time to feel scared. That's just the way it is.

"I'll speak to Jacob and Nathan." Edward said to me as Mom went off with Kate. Jacob's eyes met mine from across the garden and grinned. I smiled back and he went back to talking to the pack.

I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to Lucas.

_How r things over there? I'm sure the situation will be fine in the end!  
Ren x_

I had called Lucas the day after Layla called and we talked for ages about the baby. I made him see sense and he's promised to be there for her and baby which meant a lot to not only me, but Layla too. The only problem was his family. They had kicked him out after he told them and is staying at Dean's until Layla tells her mom. I had kept in contact with them the whole time via emails, texts and phone calls and have called Amy and Shane multiple times. It felt good to know that I had people that I could always count on, no matter how far away they are.

"Ness!" I heard someone shout. I swiveled round to see Jacob and Nathan running up to me. I smiled at Jake and he lifted me up and hugged me tight. I giggled and he put me down.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jake snaked his arm around my waist.

"It looks like you are going to be under the protection of me in a few days." I rolled my eyes at Nathan.

"I know. Make sure you tell Jen though okay? I don't want her getting the wrong idea." A glimpse of panic fickered over his face and he nodded once.

"Good idea." He turned and ran off into the woods, making me laugh. Jacob turned me to face him, keeping me secure in his embrace.

"He's a nutter." I giggled and nodded.

"I know right!" I hugged him tightly. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered into his chest.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled. I smiled and pulled back and he kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, let's go have some fun. We've been here all day and it's getting late." He took my hand and we headed towards the forest. Jacob kissed my hand before heading behind a tree to phase. Whenever we went anywhere, this was the ritual. He stepped out, a giant russet wolf and gave me a big wolfy grin. I laughed.

"Ready?" He bobbed his head up and down and I shot forward, him close on my tail. Jake and I never race, simply run seeing as we can keep up with each other. On the odd occasion, I would sit on Jake's back and we would run like that, but it seemed to be more fun this way and soon, we arrived in La Push. He went behind the trees again, adjusting his cut-offs on the way out. He looked up and grinned at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me close before planting an open-mouthed kiss on my lips. I giggled and wrapped my hands in his hair before he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"This whole Victoria thing..." He whispered. "You're not to worry okay? Everyone's going to be fine. I've spoken to Alice, she says it will be almost easy for us to win." I smiled.

"I know Jake. I just, want to be there you know? I'm the one she's after, not all of you. I should at least be helping in some way." He pulled back completely and shook his head, taking my hands in his.

"No Nessie. Don't think like that. We're doing this because we all care for you and don't want anything to happen to you. Don't ever feel like you're being selfish, there is no way we're going to put you in that danger." I sighed.

"You sound like my Mom." I grumbled. He laughed and took my hand, leading me out of the woods.

"Sure, sure Ness." Mom still doesn't know about Jacob's nickname for me. Edward thinks it's nice and so does Alice. But they seem to be the only ones to know at the moment. It may be because Jacob and I haven't been around each other much when the family is there, if we are, it's only brief. We prefer times like this, when we can be alone.

We walked to the beach, dim clouds in the sky and the sand under my feet. No other's risked coming out in this weather, but the temperature and conditions never seemed to bother Jake and I. The two of us sat on the sand, me resting in between his legs, my back against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe and cared for, for once in my life.

"God, I don't know how I survived without you Renesmee." I grinned.

"You seem to have done pretty well for yourself." He rested his chin on my head

"I was a mess Nessie. I just tried not to show it. D'ya know how hard it was for me? I was pretty much on my own. The pack had stopped phasing long ago and I spent most of my time wolf, only phasing back when it was necessary. I can kick myself now. If I hadn't have been so _ignorant _all them years back, I wouldn't've have had to go through that. I would've had you." I grinned and sighed in content.

"You weren't to know. You were doing what was best for your pack Jake. I understand, I really do. There were experiences I think we both had to go through first. But right now, I couldn't imagine a world where you don't exist."

"And that will never happen honey. Trust me." And I did. I trust Jacob with my entire life, and so soon as well. Everyone knew he would take care of me, that we were all sure of. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. It took me a few seconds to realise what he had said and to come up with a suitable response. Every time I saw him I felt happier, grateful that he was mine. Everytime he hugged me I felt for sure I was going to faint. I didn't have to learn to love Jacob Black. Because I already did.

"I love you too Jacob." I whispered back. He gripped me tighter and kissed my hair. Imprint or not, he was perfect in every sense.

We sat on the beach for a few hours, simply enjoying each others company. We watched the sunset as the clouds cleared. A starry night for us all.

"JACOB BLACK!" We heard a woman shout from the other end of the beach. Jacob swiveled round and grinned. He stood up with grace and pulled me up from the sand.

"I want you to meet someone Ness." I hid slightly behind him as the woman bounded down the beach. She reached Jacob and I see the utter beauty that eminated from her. The sleek black hair and the way she walked. Full of composure and pride. Her eyes were slightly wrinkled at the corner and noticed how her face looked aged. But not significantly. I would have only assumed she was around 40. But that was too small a number for her to know Jacob, he had been gone far longer than that.

"I get a phone call from my sibling to say that Jacob Black has returned to La Push. You would think you would let me know at least hm?" She looked stern but her expression soon changed into a loving smile. "I'm so glad you're back Jake. I've missed you so much." She reached over to him and hugged him for dear life. A few tears escaping as she did so. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too." She stepped back and gripped his biceps, his arms went to her shoulders. I felt out of place stood here, as though I was invading their moment. "I didn't even know you were here. What happened?" He asked her, it looked as if she felt he would dissappear if she let him go, and vice versa. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that rose as I saw the connection between the two of them.

"I got a phone call after about a week to say that you'd gone. I got the first flight here, they needed me."

"I should've been there for it all. I'm so sorry." He bowed his head and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything was okay.

"I know you should've Jake. It was the hardest thing we've ever had to do. Dad's funeral without you was unbearable. We needed our brother Jacob, the one who was always there for us. But we never knew where you were. Your letters were few and far between, and you never stayed in one place long enough for us to contact you. But that's in the past now. You're here, that's all that matters." She pulled him in for another hug and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Soon, she pulled back and wiped her eyes, laughing once through them. Jake turned to me and smiled, the woman noticed me and cocked her head to the side. "Who's this Jake?" He grinned as he came and stood beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Her eyebrows raised at that.

"This is Renesmee. Ness, this is Rebecca, my sister." All jealousy dissappeared as I realised this woman sincerely cared for Jake. She had been worried all those years and had a damn right to hold onto Jacob like that. I felt ashamed of my feelings, but I knew it was involuntary, and every other woman would do the same. She nodded and stuck out her hand, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi." I took her hand and shook it firmly. "I see you've been taking care of my brother." I nodded.

"I try my best." She grinned.

"You should've told me you were here Becks. I went to Rachel's but no-one mentioned anything." Jacob explained.

"I told them not to. I wanted to do it for myself. It spoils the surprise." She grinned. Their conversation was interrupted by shouts and cheers coming from the top of the beach. I glanced over and noticed the crowd headed here. One with a stereo and everyone else holding kegs and blankets. "It looks like there's a bonfire. I haven't been to one of these in ages. You staying?" Jake glanced down to me as if to ask me. I nodded and smiled.

"Looks like it." She squealed and we all walked towards the crowd to see who had arrived.

"Renesmee Swan. Why did I not recieve information about your presence here?!" I heard. I glanced over the crowd to see Jimmy walking over to me, Aaron on his arm. I giggled.

"Because I didn't know myself Jimmy. Good enough reason?" He thought for a second before nodding. "Good, good."

"Now Miss Ren, would you care to dance?" Aaron was talking to Kat who had her arm linked with Will. He nodded once and waved to me and I waved back. I looked up to Jake and held my hand on his arm.

_Do you mind? _I silently asked him. He shook his head and grinned. _Catch up with your sister. She seems really nice. _He smiled again and pecked me on the lips quickly.

"Go have fun, I'll take you home later." I smiled and took Jimmy's waiting hand as he led me to the makeshift dancefloor.

~*~

"Woah Ren you know how to move!" Jimmy said as we headed towards the rest of the gang, they were sat around the bonfire on logs. The two of us had been dancing for at least an hour and a half, I loved it. But Jimmy was human and naturally got tired.

"Ren! Hey!" Jen bounded up to me and hugged me tight. "Nathan told me about this whole staying with you thing, I just want to say thanks. He's probably safer there, I was getting pretty worried about the whole thing." I smiled.

"No problem. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." She smiled and hugged me once more.

"Where am I in this love fest dudes? I want in!" Jimmy wrapped his arms around the two of us and sighed in dramatised happiness. "That's better don't you think?" We laughed before he let us go and linked his arms through mine and Jen's, leading us to the logs. I flomped down next to Sam and she smiled up at me, waving.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. I've been 'busting moves' with Jimmy." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That guy is nuts." I nodded in agreement. The lot of us sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Trivial things like sport and clothes were the general topic of conversation and I was surprised at how pleased I was to have people like this to talk to.

I felt someone sit beside me and tap me the shoulder and as I turned, I saw Jacob's sister. I smiled.

"Hi Ness!" She greeted. I turned my body to face her.

"Hey..."

"Jacob's just been talking to me. And, he told me, everything." She lowered her voice before continuing. "The imprint, the half-vampire-ness." I nodded. "I just wanted to say that you seem to have made him so happy in such a short space of time. To me, it doesn't matter what you are, I haven't ever seen him so happy." To have her acceptance meant more to me than others would do. She had known Jake through all of those times I hadn't been there. Granted, he left in search of my mother, but there were things she knew about Jacob and she meant a lot to him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I paused. "I love him. So much. I can't imagine being without him now, it would physically hurt me." She smiled before reaching over and pulling me into an unexpected hug.

"Thank you for keeping him here Ness." I smiled.

"I'm sure it wasn't all me." She pulled back.

"So modest!" She sighed. "Well, for old girls like me, it's time to head home. I'm so glad I got to meet you Renesmee, I hope to see more of you in the very near future." I smiled.

"I'll make sure of it." She nodded and stood up, leaving me with the gang again. I wasn't there for long before I felt Jake's presence beside me. He pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you." I told him, for the second time today. I felt him grin against my hair.

"I love you too." We sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Good chat with my sister?" He asked.

"Indeed. She's amazing." He nodded.

"I know." I smiled, finally feeling a part of something - a family.

"What have you been doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Talking with the pack, old and new. And catching up with my sister. It's amazing to see her again, and everyone else." He kissed my hair. "But I want to spend time with you now." I laughed.

"Good. Because I want to be with you." He hugged me tighter. It wasn't long before Jimmy's wolf-whistles started.

"Look at the love-birds in the corner. Mind if I join?" I rolled my eyes.

"Leave 'em alone Jim. You're no better!" We all laughed.

"Pfft! I couldn't care less!" He stood up and searched the place. "Where's Aaron?" He wondered off, leaving us laughing. Jake leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Is he always like that?" He asked. I nodded and giggled.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Heeey **guys! I was feeling so bad for not having started writing the next chapter by today, so I started it and got so into it that I finished! I want to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers, it always puts a smile on my face so keep it up! I'm not too sure how long this is going to be to be honest. I don't think there are many more than 15 chapters left now. However, I'm thinking of a sequel?? Let me know guys, would you read it, or would you be bored of this then? Don't worry, I have not forgot the bonus chapter that I promised, I'm working on that too... :P

**TUNES **I've been listening to a lot of Radiohead at the moment, so check out No Surprises.... A lot of you may have already heard it.

Remember to follow me on **TWITTER **and **YOUTUBE **the links are on my profile.

ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know... after 45 chapters, you'd think people would realise that I don't own it?!

* * *

Chapter 45

Bella POV

Edward spun around behind Jasper. Thinking for a milisecond as he tapped in to his thoughts. Jasper glided backwards but Edward stepped to the side a split second beforehand. Jasper groaned in frustration. This dance had been playing for the best part of half an hour and both were getting frustrated. However, their pride got in the way and neither wanted to let up. Although Edward was not the best fighter out of the two, his ability put him as equal to Jasper who's fighting skills were superior to many, equally as good as Emmett's. Jasper's ability however, meant he could manipulate Edward into feeling sleepy or drowsy, but that was prohibited this time round, we were working on fighting skills, but Edward's ability wasn't one he could turn off.

I however, could change that, but my shield could not progress far enough just yet. Victoria's future completely disappears tomorrow as soon as she steps into a clearing north of Forks. Our practice range is a few miles away from it ensuring that we were there at the right time.

Jacob was in wolf form, his head in Renesmee's lap as she scratched behind his ears. I grinned. This truly was a significant sight. I switched back to the fight in front of me just as Jasper spun around and caught Edward by his shoulders. He flipped him round and put one hand round his chin and the other pushing his chest down, in the right position to snap his neck. I grimaced. Jasper froze and they grinned. Finally, an ending to this game.

Jasper released Edward, both grinning widely at the thrill of the fight. I watched as Jasper headed towards Alice and Emmett gave him a high five. Edward bounded up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"That was good. If a bit frustrating at times." He grinned at me.

"I'm glad you had fun playing with your brother!" We laughed.

"I did indeed." Next up was Garrett and Emmett. Garrett seemed to have gotten extremely close to Kate recently and he too had helped me with my shield. I could see the two of them getting together in the very near future.

We had learned that Garrett had a very good fighting past and was very strong, similar to Emmett - it was obvious they would be fighting together to give them a chance and a challenge. I turned to Edward who was looking in the general direction of the wolves and the Denali's, he smiled just as I did when he spotted Renesmee and Jacob.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to him. He nodded and smiled, giving me a small peck on the lips before I left his side to see my daughter. She grinned up at me as I reached her and Jacob lifted his head and gave me a big, wofly smile. I laughed.

"Hiya honey." I sat down beside her as Jacob stood up and trotted over to me, he stopped in front of me and I could see the glint in his eyes. I didn't like it one bit. Renesmee giggled beside me. "Jake? What're you doing?" I asked hesitantly. Renesmee's laughter increased and I flicked my eyes to her. Before I knew it, Jake had licked my face."Jacob! That's disgusting!" He let out a bark of a laugh and Renesmee had doubled over, giggling. I wiped my cheek with my arm and glared at him in mock fury. I smiled afterwards and started laughing myself. Jake moved back to Renesmee's side after she had recovered. I could see the happiness in his surprisingly human eyes as he made her laugh.

"So what's going on over there?" Renesmee asked.

"Edward and Jasper have just been. Jasper won. Now Emmett and Garrett are there. After that, we're all doing one to help with multiple attacks."

"Similar to yesterday?" I nodded.

"What about here?" The wolves had been practising with the Denali's whilst Jasper and Emmett helped with us. I had learnt that Jasper was somewhat and expert in this with his military past and experience with newborn armies.

"Ben's going up against Kate and Laurent. After that, Jake and Lewis get a turn with Tanya and Irina. I think Garrett is coming down as well." I looked around the clearing, wolves in huddles dotted around the place amidst the fighting vampires. Recently, the pack had grown with the added numbers of vampires in the area, but a lot of them didn't seem to mind. Many had the same perspective as Nathan, thinking the speed and strength is amazing, though no others seemed to have imprinted.

I watched as Laurent danced around the vampire and the wolf. He shot forward and landed on Ben's back but Kate hauled him off and knocked him to the floor, pinning him down with her hand. Ben ran up and put his paws on either of his legs. Laurent sighed in defeat.

"Good game." He praised Kate and Ben who were both in the middle of some odd victory dance. Garrett ran up behind her mid-flow and picked her up from her feet, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her around the clearing. She giggled and hit his back as he kept running. I laughed at how carefree everyone was being considering the circumstances. But it was better this way. Everyone seems to want to enjoy the last day with jokes and fun, rather than face the inevitable - and Victoria. Of course, our main priority was to get rid of her and everyone else she had brough along with her, this meant that Renesmee was safe once more and we could all relax.

Renesmee leant her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Mom." I frowned and looked down to her.

"What for sweetie?" I asked her.

"For keeping me safe. And for knowing what to do and making me come here when I was being so stubborn." Jake's ears perked up and she laughed once. "Yes Jake, I didn't want to come here. But neither did you remember!" He bowed his head and nodded once, before grinning his wolfy grin.

"It wasn't just me Renesmee. You did a lot of that yourself remember?" She smiled and rested her head again, Jake by her side. I caught Edward's eye and he smiled at the situation, but I saw the longing in his eyes. He wanted to be considered her family, rather than a family friend.

Ben, Kate and Laurent switched positions multiple times so that each got to experience a two on one fight and they were all getting better.

"Bella? It's your turn." Alice came bounding up to me and dragged me to the ring by my hand. I was always nervous when it was my turn. I stood in the centre, Tanya and Rosalie in front of me. Tanya looked at me as though she was the superior. _She _was the older, _she _has been a vampire the longest, _she _has more skill. I guess now is the time to prove her wrong. I heard Edward growl softly behind me and I turned quickly to see his gazed focused on Tanya, a small hint of a glare in his eyes, obviously unamused by whatever she was thinking.

Rosalie noticed the exchange and she evidently felt uncomfortable. I stepped closer, and they started to circle. We moved in perfect synch, a dance that would look so graceful, feline and well rehearsed. Tanya shot forward straight away, but I stepped to the side and she passed me, stopped and growled. She turned back slowly but I was already on the other side, Rosalie was closer to her than I was, but she was meant to be helping Tanya, so I would get no assistance from her. Renesmee had come to stand with us, most of the wolves had joined too. She had insisted on coming to these meetings, she said it interested her.

Tanya's problem lied solely with me. Edward had filled me in on the situation, and she was jealous that I was with him and she wasn't. Of course, I had been promised that it was all in the past - by Tanya herself after she realised I knew - but I guess that it didn't stop these harsh feelings. She went for me again, leaving Rosalie shaking her head at the sidelines, obviously realising that this would cause problems when it came to the real thing. But as she got closer, I put my hand out, stopping her and hitting her directly in the chest. I grabbed hold of her clothes and flipped her round, putting my other hand to her chest whilst pinning her head upwards, one movement and I could snap it. I leant down and touched my teeth to her neck, one movement, and one bite, and people would have to be picking her up limb by limb. I settled with an easy win and let her go. Rosalie had taken the sensible option and sat out as soon as she realised that it was a vendetta that had to be solved. I guess Tanya's eagerness put her at a loss.

I didn't turn to face her as I went up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He raised one eyebrow and smiled. I smirked back.

"You did great Bella." He whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back. He hugged me tight. But tensed up. He released me and dissappeared. My head snapped up as I see him standing in front of Alice. His hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she was deadly focused. But it looked as though she wasn't quite with us.

Alice was having a vision. One that Edward found significant.

"Alice?" He shook her. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Alice, how long?" Her eyes were frantic as she flicked her gaze to every one of us. Her expression turned pained as she glanced at Renesmee. I frowned.

"10 minutes." She whispered. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to face us.

"She's coming here now. Alice has been having on/off visions, but they all seemed to lead back to tomorrow, we though nothing of it. It seems as though it was a way for her to throw us off. Victoria will be here in 10 minutes." I looked to Renesmee. We had to get her out. "Nathan?" Nathan ran forward. "The two of you need to get out of here. Run to La Push with Joshua."

"She's got loads of them." Alice shouted. "They'll be coming here. Somehow they knew that this is where we have been practising." Renesmee hugged Jacob quickly in his wolf form, whispering to him. She ran to me and hugged me and held onto her for as long as was safe.

"Listen to them two okay?" I told her. She nodded. "Everything's going to be fine." She smiled grimly. "I love you honey." I whispered.

"Don't say that, it sounds like goodbye. Alice says we should easily outnumber them." She put her hand to my face, _But just so you know, I love you too Mom. _With that, she turned and left with Nathan and Joshua. She was out front but I felt the wolves move faster, as if they had had a sudden adrenaline rush. I turned to Jacob and he whined as they disappeared from view, I knew how he felt, but it was the right thing to do, I knew she was in good hands with Nathan, and Joshua was there for general protection of La Push seeing as he was one of the youngest wolves, much like his father. Jake caught my eye and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We need a formation. I can hear them." Edward stated. He tuned out for a second. "5 minutes, I don't think they know I am able to hear them just yet. They seem to be revealing a lot of their strategy. Newborns who are not very experienced. They have been told to look for the 'odd child', assuming she is here." I stood next to him as the others formed around us, Carlisle at the forefront, Esme by his side. Jacob was as determined as ever, dead set on fighting for his imprint. I knew that that fact alone, would mean he would fight harder for her. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at me quickly, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling me.

His eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed. I turned sharply to face him.

"Edward what is it?" I was not the only one concerned.

"They have split up. Some heading to La Push, already halfway there. Jacob warn Nathan and Joshua, we need to get people down there before they reach the border. Jacob we have to cross, we need your permission." I waited a second before Edward smiled. "Good answer." Carlisle turned to the group, proud of his son. "They are heading towards Renesmee." My eyes widened.

"No! We have to do something." Carlisle looked conflicted.

"What are there abilities? Is there a certain type of people heading to La Push and heading here?" Edward shook his head at Carlisle.

"They're all mixed." Carlisle sighed.

"Well we'll have to as well. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Irina, Laurent, Rosalie, Alex, Elan, Mas and Jacob - You need to head to La Push. Try and stop them before they get to Renesmee. Quick, go." I rushed off, leaving the rest behind to face whoever was left, not quite sure of the situation myself. All I knew, my daughter was in trouble, more than we originally thought, and I'll be damned if I allow anything to happen to her!

Carlisle had been sensible in sending mates to La Push.

"Is it sensible for Jacob to come too?" I asked Edward as we ran. He nodded.

"He's the Alpha of the pack designed to protect La Push. The thoughts running through his head are all focused on protection and authority. Everyone knows that he is the on to help, it was very wise of Carlisle to send him. And Jacob wouldn't take no for an answer anyway, this involves Renesmee remember." His reasoning made complete sense and we continued the run. "It's started back there. But they are doing fine. The numbers are small, and there should be less over here. As soon as they have finished in the clearing, they will be helping us." I nodded, a small feeling of relief as I knew that the rest of my family, my extended family and the wolves back in the clearing would be fine for now. My focus was entirely on Renesmee.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm BAACK!** And with another chapter! :P I've been writing this non-stop now that it's got to this stage... I really don't think that there's going to be much left of this fic, but there are loose ends I want to tie up. And I just want to say that the Twilight Saga did not end when Bella and Edward got married and had Renesmee... Their happily ever after took a while. So I'm seriously considering a **sequel** here... Who would read it?! Let me know!

The responses I got for the last chapter have been amazing! I just want to take the time out to thank ALL of you, no matter what, you've stuck through this and read it! You're all incredible and you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Anyway, enough with the mushy stuff... LOL

I quite like this chapter, but the next one is my favourite so far, so keep an eye out! **HOWEVER **this is the first time I've written something that involves a lot of action, so bare with me if it's not too great okay? And don't be afraid to tell me, but that doesn't really come until the next chapter!

**TUUNES** -- Inspiration for this chapter, got to be all things Muse! Especially their latest album... I've been listening to it over and over again!

Anyways, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

Renesmee POV

We ran as fast as we could. Nathan and Jacob on either side of me. Nathan's eyes were frantic, yet exhilerated, as if he felt they would be gaining on us as we pushed ourselves to run faster. They all knew I was fast; I had no doubts that I would be able to outrun any vampre that stepped in my way, that, however, did not mean I was safe. We knew nothing of their powers and abilities, exact numbers or strength, we were going into this blind, not knowing who would come out alive.

Alice and Edward frequently say that this battle will be almost easy - Alice could see that much at least. But there is always that small feeling that something will go wrong. The plan seemed far too simple for it to work like clockwork as everyone had come to believe.

Running alongside Nathan reminded me of our race. We were both so carefree and enjoying the challenge. This time, however, a dark cloud loomed as if we were heading towards a never-ending pit of gloom. Depressing, I know. But imagine having your _entire _family fighting for you, in a battle that could possibly end in their demise. It wasn't something that is ulitmately going to put a smile on your face.

I knew that I had to stay at Nathan and Josh's pace. It was vital that the three of us stayed together until we got to La Push, from there, Josh would contact Billy and get Charlie and Sue to his place, whilst I went with Nathan to his house. Of course, this was all set to be in place for tomorrow and we would not have to be running like this, but the principle was still the same.

Nathan's gaze flicked to mine and he held it, his remarkably human eyes settled on mine for seconds. Josh let out a small bark beside me. I faced him as I ran, but he was focused on Nathan. Only now had I realised we had slowed down, barely running anymore, more jogging.

"Nathan, what is it? Why are we slowing?" He barked again and I rolled my eyes to myself, realising how stupid I was being, asking him questions he was unable to answer. I decided to start again. "Are you tired?" My only answer to the reason for us to slow down. He shook his head. Okay, next question. "Shouldn't we speed up then?" He shook his head again. His eyes willing me to catch on. I groaned in frustration. "Should we stop?" Again, he shook his head. "Are there..." I paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Nathan are there people behind us?" He nodded before sighing and stopping altogether. I frowned. "NATHAN?! What the _hell _are you doing? You said we needed to keep running!" Josh stopped and I soon followed, turning back to Nathan, but as I turned, he was no longer a giant werewolf, but simply himself, completely naked trying to cover himself with his hands.

"Basically, the vamps have split up. We need to wait for a load of us lot who are on the way to meet us, Jacob told us we should slow and wait for them, that why there are more of us for whoever is on the way." He explained in a rush.

"In other words, the original plan has been scrapped, now we need to slow to wait for others? Is it all of them?" He shook his head.

"Some have stayed behind to fight off the rest who are at the clearing. But by the sounds of things, from what Edward can hear, thing's are going quite good over there." I nodded, anxious to know who was on the way. "Your Mom, Edward and Jacob are among the mix on the way here." I smiled.

"Thanks for telling me." He smiled.

"No probs. This is stressful for you I get it, but there's nothing we can do until they get here."

"Okay." I sighed and started pacing the area.

"That won't help. They'll be here soon. I'm surprised you can't smell them to be honest." I stopped and took a deep breath. Sure enough, there was the sweet scent of vampire along with the earthy scent of the wolves who were with them. I braced myself for their appearance as Nathan phased back swiftly. Mom was the first one I saw.

"Renesmee!" She exclaimed. She smiled over at me. Now was not the appropriate time for a reunion.

"We need to keep moving. Nathan, we think it would be best if you took a different route, it seems as though they would not cross your scent that way. Even if they did, they would not be inclined to follow it. Take her to your home, it's not safe going to Jacob's. It seems as though they have been spying on us, knowing about your relationship." Edward nodded towards me and Jacob, who had immediately flanked me. Nathan nodded his muzzle.

"What about Josh?" I asked him.

"We need Josh with us. All the more to help us with." I frowned. "Don't worry Renesmee. Everybody will be fine." I took a deep breath. "Now, you need to go. We will come and get you when it's all over." I nodded, but didn't move. Each person looked at me expectantly. "Renesmee? You need to go." Nathan nudged me in the back with his muzzle, forcing me to stumble forwards slightly. However, it brought me out of my reverie, and I soon snapped out of it.

"Okay, I got it. Please stay safe!" I called to them as I started retreating into the tree's again. Once more, Nathan was at my side, but I could see how he was still focused on what was happening back with the other wolves in the original clearing. Occasionally, he would bark in triumph or wince. I just prayed no-one got hurt. However, as much as I was concerned with goings on there, I was also intrigued as to what was happening back with Jacob and my mother. It was just so frustrating that I wasn't able to know. But I was now realising the obvious benefits of having Nathan with me during this - not only was he fast, but his mind-link meant he could call for help and is able to know when there is a change of plan.

We continued to run, right around the outskirts of Forks instead of through it and as soon as we reached the La Push border, both of us felt a sense of relief. Of course, we were far from safe, there were still many newborn, feral vampires on their way here, but it was still reassuring to be here. We followed around the outskirts, weaving through trees, frightening off the wildlife that whimpered and scuttled at our domineering presence. The atmosphere was still gloomy. To me, it seemed even the trees were lifeless and still. As if holding their breath as they waited paitently for some sort of ultimatum, reflecting my thoughts in that moment.

I was thankful that Nathan's house was on the very edge of La Push, and one of the only ones in that small part of it. This made it easy for us to jump into his back garden. But I froze as soon as I landed, Nathan a milisecond behind me. I turned to face him.

"REN! Hey girl, what're you doing here?" I gulped. This was not good, Nathan had hidden behind his fence before the back door swung open, almost as if he could sense her presence.

"Urm... Jen, this really isn't a good time." She frowned.

"What do you mean? What's going on Ren?" She asked frantically. Her features bunched up, though her eyes widened. "Tell me Renesmee... Where's Nathan?"

"I'm right here honey." He ran up to her - fully clothed, I wondered ifhe had hidden clothes around there - and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him and hugged him, but as she pulled back she turned to me again.

"Now what's going on? I just wanted to see him before tomorrow - " she shuddered as she said it, even though she thought he would be safer with me. It still did not stop her feeling worried for him. "- but then, why are you here?" I took a deep breath, about to explain, but Nathan felt the need to do it instead.

"There's been a change of plan. It's happening today." Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, cursing under her breath.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I'm probably screwing everything up! Let me go grab Sam and we'll go." I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"Sam's here as well?" She winced.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, she gave me a lift, and then when she saw that you weren't here, she offered to stay until you showed up. I knew you were 'practising' but I didn't think you'd be long. God I'm so sorry, we'll go." She gushed.

"Honestly Jen, it's not that big of a deal, we just have to get you two out of here quickly. Go to Forks, urm... See Jimmy, or Kat and Kane. It'll be safer than staying in La Push." Nathan and I ushered her into the house.

"Are they here? These vampires? Are they in La Push?" I nodded and she gasped. "Why?!" She exclaimed.

"It's really a long story that we don't have time to explain. We will do later okay? When everything's sorted. But we don't know when that will be. Where's Sam?" I asked Jen, but she hesitated.

"She's in the bathroom." With that said, Sam came rushing down the stairs.

"Ah, Nathan, there you are. I'll just grab my bag... and... then..." She trailed off and frowned when she saw me. "Heya Ren! Ddi you just get here with Nathan?" I nodded.

"Sam, you and Jen need to leave and get out of La Push. Head to Forks and stay there until I say so okay?" Nathan was suddenly in protective, hyper-drive mode. He found what must have been Sam's bag and handed it to her whilst Jen put on her jacket. sam rummaged for her keys.

"It's happening now isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." She took a steadying breath to try and calm herself, before she found her keys.

"I'll let my dad know, I think they'll want to know about this." Nathan nodded.

"That would be a good idea." He took two big strides over to Jen and crashed his lips to hers. I turned away, not wanting to intrude on their moment. "I love you and I won't be long." I heard him whisper. Jen stepped away from him and her and Sam headed to the front door. I took a deep breath in relief. Glad that they were getting out of the danger zone.

"STOP!" I shouted. I took another deep breath, only to confirm what I had first thought. Nathan looked back at me, his eyes wide with panic, both of us knowing exactly what was behind that door. Jen and Sam turned back around and Nathan forced the two of them behind him, me and him at the forefront.

"Renesmee, take them round the back." I nodded, taking their hands and bringing them through his living room and kitchen, reaching for the back door.

"Shit." I breathed.

"What is it Ren?" I brought them back into the hallway. Nathan was now a wolf and Jen gasped.

"Nathan, there's one round the back. There are only two though, I can't smell any more." He nodded. "Can you?" He shook his muzzle, no. "Make sure you tell the others, we should be able to get some people here, but I don't think it will be for a while. Are thing's okay with them?" He winced and I gasped. Rubbing my hands down my face. At the moment, I was in a house surrounded by a few vampires from what I can tell. And with 2 humans trapped inside. All in all, this has gone horrifically wrong. I had to stop panicking.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. Right now, I had to keep Jen and Sam safe until we had help, and from Nathan's actions, that would be quite a while. However, I knew that they would try, especially Jacob. One more deep breath and I turned to face Jen and Sam. I knew I had to be as quiet as possible from now on so as not to tip the vampire's off to their presence, so to make this easier, I took their hands and closed my eyes, sending them what I was about to say.

"_There are two vampires surrounding the house." _They both gasped and I shook my head, signalling them to be quiet. _"We can't let them know that there are humans in the house, or thing's will get _very _bad. You need to stay quiet and out of the way whilst we wait for my family. They won't be long as Nathan can warn them. We're going to go upstairs. Is there a room with very few windows?" _Jen nodded and mouth "bathroom" to me. I nodded and took their hands. We walked past Nathan who was sat on his hind legs in the hallway, facing the front door, preparing himself whilst we went past and up the staircase. We were almost soundless as we reached the upstairs landing. _"Where is it?" _I asked Jen. She pointed to a closed door. I headed towards it carefully and sniffed before opening it, just to be sure. I opened it and ushered the two of them inside, finding as much as I could to block the window. It wouldn't deter a vampire for very long at all, but it might just be long enough for me to get them if need be.

My fighting experience was limited. Mom thought that I went to watch them out of pure interest. Truth was, I was preparing myself for times like these. Jasper's tips ran through my mind _Don't let them get behind you. Don't let them get their arms around you. _Over and over again. I stood up and grabbed their arms quickly. _"You'll be safer in here for now. If anything happens, call out okay?" _They nodded, staring at where my hands held their arms in disbelief. I smiled in spite of everything, sending them an image of their faces as I saw them at that time, _"I'll explain later..." _They nodded and smiled briefly too, though both their faces were underlined with panic and fear. I walked out of the bathroom and heard them lock the door behind me. Good.

I took a deep, calming breath, focusing on what I should do next. I didn't have time to feel anything. Of course, there is always that fear for my family and those fighting for _me_. But right now, stuck in this house surrounded by some vampires with 2 humans, I had things I had to do. It's wasn't until I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs along with a deep, resonating growl, most definately from Nathan, that I knew I had to move. I sprinted soundlessly downstairs, only to be faced with a pair of deep red eyes.

Though it wasn't just those eyes that got me. It was the way that they matched the fiery red hair of the vampire standing there. A vicious smirk played on her lips as her eyes filled with hatred.

"Renesmee..." She purred menacingly.

Victoria.

Hurry, Jacob!

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi! **I hope this chapter is good enough! I had quite a hard time writing it, so I'm sorry if it's not great! Also, I need to apologise for a mistake in the last chapter, in the first sentence, it should be "Josh" not "Jacob" Many thanks to those of you who picked that up for me! I really do appreciate it... I didn't have time to read through it and double check it, I just wanted to get it out there.

So, some of you were a bit peeved at the cliffhanger in the last chapter, so I'm hoping that this will suffice. There isn't much of a cliffhanger at the end of this one, I got the whole battle in this. I hope you like it!

Your reviews are IMMENSE! I have to admit, I've been feeling pretty shoddy recently, it's the Easter Holiday and I've been in school for 4 days, 4 hours at a time. So the reviews have really been making me feel a lot better! It's okay, only one more day of it, then maybe I can enjoy the holiday! :P

Please make sure you ENJOY & REVIEW and remember I have **TWITTER **and **YOUTUBE **the links are on my profile...

Tuunes It's not new, but I love it... Heartbeat - Scouting For Girls

Disclaimer: Still, I don't own! :(

* * *

Chapter 47

Bella POV

"They're here." Edward whispered. Every one of us tensed as we prepared ourselves for the onslaught that was about to occur. Vampires and werewolves. Animosity held between our small group was lost at that precise moment as each of us focused on just one thing – Defeating these animals.

"Jacob!" Edward whispered. I turned to him sharply, but his eyes were fixed on Jacob who had that far-away, pained look. "Jacob, Go!" My eyes widened as Jacob leapt away, kicking up the ground, leaving Jacob-sized paw prints in his wake.

"Edward what is it?" I hissed, tugging on his arm.

"I don't have time to tell you. We have to do this quick." I nodded, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Renesmee, it's the only reason that Jacob would leave in such a flurry. I was her mother; I had a damn right to know. "You shouldn't worry Bella. Jacob is going to sort this out, but in the meantime we have to focus on the task where we are, it is vital we destroy them to keep Renesmee safe. Just remember, this will all be over soon." His words held little reassurance, but I understood the sentiment behind them. He took my hand and squeezed it gently, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Trust me Bella. Please? I love you." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too." I took a deep, unnecessary breath and faced in front of me, just in time to see a crowd of crimson-eyed creatures, hunched and ready to attack.

Renesmee POV

I gulped. This was it, the moment I die. Nathan and I would not be able to stop someone as lethal as Victoria, not when she was as dead set as she is now. I stared into her red eyes, helplessly, in a desperate attempt to find some fault, or some sort of hesitation and to come up with the courage I knew may be lurking within me, to be able to deter her for some time. Just enough to keep her away until someone got here. Whoever and _whenever _that may be. I just had to cling to the hope that someone _was _on their way. I Jen and Sam weren't upstairs, the obvious solution would be to run, but I couldn't leave them here on their own. I wasn't sure exactly how many Victoria had surrounding the house, it could just be the two Nathan and I could smell, but many more may be lurking about. Again, I had to remember Jasper's tips, _Never underestimate your opponent. _Never, had that been more true.

"Victoria." I greeted, hoping to put as much venom into my voice as possible. Nathan growled in surprise beside me, evidently understanding who this woman was now and her intentions to kill me. I took a deep breath and composed my features, braving the next step down the stairs, bringing her ever closer. At this time, no plan had formed. My heart pounded in my chest the closer I got to her and she licked her lips, grinning wickedly. I would have whimpered, but I knew that any small hint of fear would send her into a terrifying frenzy bringing my death ever closer. Nathan's growls were deep as he bared his teeth, snarling at her as she watched my feet move ever closer towards her.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Renesmee, face to face." She smirked. Her voice, low and dangerous. That aura of authority rang in the air, and it was something I would have to change if I were to get out of this.

"Likewise. It seems as though you've been waiting for this for quite a while." She laughed – no, she _cackled _– before staring at me.

"You were quite a hard one to find young Renesmee." She grinned. "But, now that you are here-" Her gaze flicked to Nathan "-and your little dog too. We can have a lot of fun can't we?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. How could she be so oblivious to the fact that my family won't let this slide? Jacob? It's so infuriating how she underestimates my family so much.

A burst of bravery ran through me; so unexpected that I almost gave a jolt of shock. Evidently, I would use it to my advantage.

"Of course, Victoria. Seeing you get killed will be _very _amusing." I smiled sweetly at her before I stepped down to the floor and glided to the living room, leaving her at the bottom of the stairs. I heard Nathan follow, glad that the action – this _beast _– had been taken further away from Jen and Sam. I stood in the middle of the room, against the wall so as not to be a sitting target for any vampires outside, finding easy access through the entire wall of windows. She paced in front of me. Slow and steady, with her red daggers fixed on mine, as if she was focused intently.

She stopped and turned to me, a response calculating in her whirring mind. "And what makes you so sure? You're nothing but a hybrid, and I'm pretty sure your family is very busy with what I have in store." This time, I did roll my eyes.

"I've always been told to never underestimate your opponent Victoria." She snorted.

"I doubt you could do anything. And _him_?" She gestured to Nathan. "Is nothing but an enlarged _dog_." Nathan growled and snapped at her, I _swear _I saw her flinch, and a small glimpse of fear brushed over her features. To be fair, this should be easy, Nathan and I against just her. But then again, she's dangerous, and I don't know who else she has out there.

"Again, never underestimate us!"

"Ah dear Renesmee." She stepped up in front of me and sniffed, licking her lips. To everyone, I had a 'neutral' scent. It was human, but the vampire in it balanced it out to give a scent both odd, yet enticing to those who were not on our particular diet. "Many ways to kill you have been playing in my mind ever since I laid eyes on you back then. I guess the most... Satisfying... Would be to simply drain you." She smiled triumphantly before stepping back and patting me gently on the shoulder. "You know, it's such a shame. Such a fine waste." I frowned.

Thing's didn't seem to add up. Why would Victoria be so comfortable on her own? Granted, there would no doubt be vampires outside, but the way she acted with such calm confused me. The odd flicker of fear may have appeared, but that's all it has ever been. She talks about my family as if she is convinced they will not arrive, but I _know _that Nathan has told Jacob. I laughed – outright – as soon as I realized what was going on. She was totally clueless. More than we were!

Victoria had no Alice or Edward. She had no Kate or Bella. It was simply her and a bunch of crazed, young vampires. She frowned and looked at me with interest.

"Would you care to explain what it is you find so _marv_elously hilarious?" Nathan had tilted his head to hear my revelation. I stepped closer to her and she smiled, Nathan growled.

"You have no idea do you?"

"Of what?" She hissed.

"Of exactly who it is you're dealing with. You were so dead set on finding me that you didn't do your research. If you had, then there would be thing's you would know by now and you _certainly _would not be standing here quite so comfortable on your own. The only way you would do that, is if you didn't know."

"I'm sure you're wrong. But do continue regardless... Your drivel is amusing, almost a last ditch attempt to save yourself. Well it won't work Renesmee." She snarled the last bit and I rolled my eyes once more, causing her to hiss and growl at me. Nathan snapped at her and she stepped back slightly.

"My family are not the only ones out there. Another _entire _coven and a wolf pack are fighting off – quite successfully may I add – whatever it is you threw at them." I left out the fact that I had no idea whether it was true or not and I daren't look at Nathan in case I find out otherwise. I noticed how a small hint of surprise passed over her face, but she masked it as soon as it appeared. I folded my arms and taped my chin. "And then, of course..." I gestured with my hand. "You would know all about our special abilities within the lot of us. Let see, mind readers... psychics... shields. All in all, we've done pretty well for ourselves. Oh! I almost forgot! The incredible fighters and experience held on our side. Something you _obviously _do not have."

"And how would you know that?"

I laughed mockingly. "If you had, you would have taken the time to get your facts straight wouldn't you?" I sneered at her. All fear had disappeared as I watched her backtrack a little. I smirked, heading towards her. Taking slow, calculated steps. Her eyes followed as did Nathans. "Having a mind-reader in the family is obviously going to help the situation don't you think?" I stopped walking as she started to grin.

"So where are they Renesmee?" I froze. To tell you the truth, I didn't know.

"I don't know." I mumbled. She laughed.

"Renesmee, doesn't, know! What a surprise." She mocked, throwing her arms in the air, her flaming hair bouncing as she slapped them to her sides again, laughing manically. She began to pace again and Nathan took one step closer towards her.

The opportunity to get her was so close. I couldn't just run up to her and try to kill her, it wasn't as simple as that, I had to find some way to let Nathan know what I had planned beforehand – this was a team effort after all.

She spun around with her vampire speed and leant in to my face, taking one long deep breath before whispering. "I'm just going to have to make this quick then won't I?" She sneered.

Whatever happened next occurred so fast it's difficult to recall. Her hand was gripping the front of my shirt and with a small flick of her wrist, she pushed me backwards. I flew to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall as the family photograph with Nathan crashed and fell on top of me. The glass frame in small pieces as the shards rained down on me. She cackled, but it was short lived when a loud growl cut her off. I reached my hand up to my head, it throbbed faintly but there was no blood – nothing to put more attention on myself. I lifted my head, but the dizziness forced me back.

Snarls and growls were the only things I could hear and I forced myself to sit forward at least. Victoria's clothes had been shredded as Nathan's paws clawed them to pieces.

"TREY!" She called. I frowned and Nathan's head lifted up, fixed on the back door. I groaned, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

The glass shattered, once again, showering me in shards of it. Nathan barked as another vampire leapt over to him, forcing him off of Victoria and tackling him to the ground, down the corridor and back to the bottom of the stairs, out of my view. My eyes widened as I saw Victoria loom over me, her eyes wicked and crazed – a sure sign of a lethal weapon standing in front of me.

"Look's like it's just you and me..." She snarled, reaching down and lifting me by my arm with such grip I thought it would snap. I let out a small whimper as she once again, pushed me into the opposite wall. The force combined with my partial-indestructibility caused a dent in it as I flew to the side. Books on shelves tumbled onto me as CD cases snapped on impact with the hardwood floor.

The overall result? Euphoria for her, immense pain for me. I may be immortal, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel the pain like a normal human. Luckily, nothing had pierced my skin just yet.

"Little girl, your feeble attempts at bravery are pitiful!" She spat at me. I tried to see how Nathan was by turning to see down the corridor. The snarls were still coming loud and clear, but Victoria stood in my way. She picked me up, dragging me by my hair. _Where the hell is everybody? _Surely they would be here by now? Immediately, I thought the worse, what if they had lost? Nathan's reaction when I asked him earlier wasn't exactly positive.

My momentary lapse in concentration meant that Victoria had gained ground. She pulled at my hair and I screamed as she hauled me across the floor with unnatural ease, lifting me up to her level. I wavered as I stood, feeling uneasy on my feet, but it soon passed as she stepped closer. The pain in my head had not subsided and I was sure I had sprained my ankle, but right now, that didn't matter. I focused on the devil that was facing me, smirking and baring her teeth. Anger boiled and surged through my body.

The suffering she had caused our family. The pain she had caused. The nightmare that we all faced.

Before I knew what I was doing, she had leaned into me and I pulled my arm back, slapping her square on the cheek. She growled when she returned.

"You really should've thought about the repercussions of your actions beforehand Renesmee." She hissed. She put her arm out to push me back but I grabbed it beforehand and twisted t around her body so she couldn't move. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for very long – I was still half human after all – but it would suffice for the time being.

"And what are you going to do about it hm? You have _no _idea how much every single DAMN person fighting out there HATES you! Every one of them wants you DEAD and they aren't going to stop until you are." She laughed.

"What if I kill them first? You underestimate me Renesmee. It's rather insulting." I scoffed.

"I highly doubt it. My uncle has had intense involvement with newborn armies. They're nothing compared to the experience my family and the wolves have. Quite frankly, _you're _underestimating my family." I pushed her back and she hissed. I had a choice, I either wait this out and hope that my family gets here soon enough, or, attempt to do this myself.

"This won't work Renesmee, and you know it. Just let me go and we can get this over with." She sounded bored, so I pushed out again. I had wrapped my arm over her neck, pushing her back out.

"For some, odd reason, I really don't think so." She sighed.

"Fine, I'll just have to bring in my reinforcements." My eyes widened. How many more could she have? I thought Trey was enough! There was no way I could take off two vampires. I wasn't even sure I could get rid of Victoria! I would die, yep. That's for certain. And I would leave Mom, my newly found family, my friends and Jacob behind. I had to fight so that wouldn't happen, but damn, this would be hard. I took a deep breath.

"Feel free." She chuckled manically and I wished I had the strength to get rid of her then and there, but my attempts would be futile.

She twisted around and freed herself from my arms before I knew what was happening. She took my arm and flipped me over so I landed flat on my back. I cried out in pain, pretty sure something was broken. She laughed.

There was no-one. It was just herself and Trey. But I knew that my stumble, my tiny moment of hesitation meant that she had enough time to plan and free herself from my limp arms.

"Oh dear Renesmee..." She sighed in mock sadness. "Your poor family." She bent down as I squirmed on the floor, trying to stand up to try and regain the upper hand that I thought I once had. But she put her hand square on my stomach, pressing hard enough to keep me flat on the floor, pressure on my ribs. A little bit more and I felt sure my ribs would crack. She took hold of my arm and pulled my wrist towards her mouth. I whimpered, knowing where this would go. If she bit me, we had no idea what the venom would do to me. However, if she sucked me dry, I knew that that was the end.

My back felt bruised and battered, the pain in my head multiplied. I fought back the darkness looming, not knowing where I would end up.

"It was lovely knowing you." She smirked. Wet, fat tears plummeted down my face as I knew what came next. She brushed her teeth across my wrist as I braced myself. I writhed and wriggle on the floor, desperately trying to get free, but her stone grasp was impossible. I may be faster than her, but I guess not stronger than her.

The brave facade I had achieved earlier had vanished. Leaving me this painful wreck. I wanted it to return. I was _desperate _to get up and fight for it all. To get rid of her myself, but I guess it was too late for that. I was so worried about whatever would happen to the others wherever they were, that I never took the time to understand what could happen to me; I just automatically assumed that I would be safe as soon as I got to La Push. Evidently, I was wrong. I braced myself for it, the pain that every vampire remembers as clear as day.

I was severely annoyed at myself. Just one more second and I would have been able to get up and have a fighting chance at surviving, I was just too slow and unfortunate enough not to think of these things beforehand. I took a deep breath as she spread her bared teeth over my wrist, digging in slightly. I squealed.

"Please! Please don't..." I begged through my tears, whimpering and spluttering as the after affects to my two blows on the wall. She dug in a little more. Her fangs so close to piercing my skin, leading to an unknown.

**But then they stopped.**

Her teeth were no longer on my wrist. Instead, she was being tackled to the floor by another vampire. I lifted my head, but couldn't make out who it was. Screeches from her came as they hissed and growled.

The sharp sound of metal being cut made me shudder and clench my teeth tight as it ran right through me. I curled up in a ball and sobbed on the floor, covered in an assortment of glass and bruises.

Finally, the help I had been desperate for ever since the tables had turned arrived. More metal was cut. More screeches ensued and I couldn't take it anymore. My head was throbbing, the pain spreading down my neck as I continued to cry. Warm arms circled me, and I allowed the looming darkness to take over.

Bliss.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Heeey! **I hope this chapter is okay, it was pretty difficult to write and I've been having a hard time writing them, I think it's because it is coming to a close. I think there are only about 5 chapters left of this, if that. BUT, there **will be a sequel**. So I hope that makes it okay.

I've really loved your reviews so far, they seriously do make my day! A lot of you have asked who it was that saved her and this should answer your question.

I haven't forgotten about your bonus chapter with Emmett, Jasper and Ian. That's a working progress at the moment and will be published at the end.

Tuunes I watched Step Up the other day, and have been listening to the soundtrack, some of it I don't particularly like but that doesn't make the film any worse! I suggest Drew Sidora - 'Til The Dawn. Tis an epic song!

Remember, have **TWITTER **and **YOUTUBE **The links are on my profile.

ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: For the 48th time, I do not own the recognisabe characters. They all belong to SM.

* * *

Chapter 48

Renesmee POV

Darkness.

That's all there was. No pain and no Victoria. But no family, and no Jacob either. Where I was, and when it was, were things I was unable to recall at the time being. How I got to this place, was a mystery to me. Maybe I was dead. But surely there would be a sign to tell me that? Someone or something that tips me off, a sure clue that I'm dead. But there was nothing. _Literally _nothing.

I couldn't feel, see, speak or hear. My mind a complete blank.

There are certain times in which I wonder if this is just the stepping stone. I go through here, and _then _get told I'm dead. Sort of like an unconscious waiting room. But still, nothing. Whether it's been days or minutes, I had no clue.

"Renesmee..." Now that annoyed me. I had no idea what it was, or who it was. Just a faint whisper every now and then. I would cling onto it, hoping it was something from the outside, but it would disappear, shortly to be replaced again. If I'm honest, it gave me hope. There was this small feeling that maybe, just maybe, it was somebody calling for me; a way out of this bleak darkness either way. Whether I returned to normal life, or I was in fact – as I feared – dead.

The last thing I remember is facing Victoria. And even that is hazy memory. There was Nathan fighting Trey. The sound of shearing metal and wracking sobs. Then, just nothing. And I'm here.

"Renesmee..." Now that was different.

It was louder. And I could distinguish the fact that it was, at least, a male. But that was it. I hoped to dear God that the next time round, it would be a lot easier to know. Was it Jacob? Edward? Carlisle? Either of my Uncle's? Who knew! But hopefully, I would do soon. I simply waited.

"Renesmee?" It was definitely clearer. "Can you hear me?" That was new. I wanted to move, but I couldn't feel my body. It was like a pitch black, out of body experience – so frustrating. I wanted to call back, to reassure whoever it was that I was there and that I _could _hear them – for once! But I couldn't find my voice.

"Come on Ness. Wake up. Please? Do it for me!" Jacob! I sighed. His voice was pained and low. Dry and upset. I wanted to simply stand and hold him, kiss him and tell him everything would be okay. Unfortunately, it was something I couldn't do right now. All I could do was simply wait this out, but hearing his voice – _recognising _his voice - was a start. At least I wasn't dead.

His steady heartbeat was suddenly the only thing I could hear. Beating carefully. I figured he must've been sat with me. No matter how long I was sat there, he was there the whole way. Not once, did he move but finally, I was able to hear him and have some form of connection to my boyfriend.

"Come on Ness..." He cried. Every so often, someone else would enter the room and murmur something, but their voice was too low and quiet and not the one I was focused on. His breathing was mostly steady, but on the odd occasion, it would get caught in his throat and I could swear he was crying. I didn't want him to cry. I wanted to tell him I was here.

~*~

If someone asked how long it had been, I would never have been able to tell them. It was fuzzy and time was unimportant to me. All that was, was Jacob's heartbeat and the sound of his breathing, acting as a lullaby in what I have named "Hell". It was like the worst form of torture, I could hear him, and I knew he was there, but I couldn't touch him, hold him, or _see _him.

"Ness..." He cried. "Just, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me..." This was it. I'd had enough. This was the 6th time he'd said that to me and I had been unresponsive, but I would change that.

I fought with all I had. Focusing solely on my hands. The way that I could control them, move them and feel them, but still, there was nothing. The only way I could tell him I was there, I couldn't do it.

But there was still one thing I could try. I felt sure that Jacob was holding my hand, it was obvious. There was one other form of communication I had – other than speaking – that used my hands, but was controlled with my mind. I could've kicked myself for being so stupid to not think of it before when it was so easy to do.

I took a minute to gather what I was going to tell him, before clearing every other thought and focusing on transmitting the message.

_I can hear you. I love you. _Simple, but it should work. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, before some shuffling around. Everything seemed to sound a lot clearer, not just Jacob's heartbeat, but _everything. _Thing's were starting to come back, almost as if by sending him that message, I opened the floodgates to everything, but still, I couldn't open my eyes.

"EDWARD!" He shouted.

"What did she say?" He asked Jacob.

"That she can hear us." He replied.

"Take her hand again. Renesmee? I need you to tell me what's happening." I would have frowned if I could.

_There's just nothing. I can't move anything, all I can do is hear you. But it seems to be getting better. _I told Jacob.

"Is there any pain?" Edward asked, hearing my answer through Jacob's thoughts.

_No. It's just black._ I showed Jacob what I could see, what I could feel and what I could hear.

"Woah. That's pretty harsh Ness. I'm just so glad you can hear me. I love you too you know." I would have smiled.

_I know. It seems as though sending you this has started the process off. I can start to feel things, my feet for starters. _I could feel my toes, relishing in the fact that I could wriggle them.

"What is it Edward? What's happening?!" Mom! She rushed over to me as I heard the rest of the family convene wherever I was being held.

"She is responding. She isn't talking, but she can communicate through her power." The tips of my fingers became responsive. If I was able to speak, I would squeal with delight.

"Edward, can you handle this? I think it is just a partial state of short-term paralysis. It should pass." Carlisle explained. Someone grabbed my hand.

"Honey? Honey can you tell me what's happening?" Mom pleaded with me.

_I can feel my feet and my hands. It's all coming back. _I heard her let out a pleased sigh.

"She's going to be alright." She chanted, over and over again. I could imagine her sitting there, head in her hands, mumbling to herself. I wriggled my fingers, but didn't want to make any sudden movements until I could move my entire body, that way, I could make the most of it. I just wish they wouldn't make such a fuss over it, I'm perfectly fine.

My knees were next. Right up to my thighs and to my hips. My entire bottom half was responsive and I could move it, of which I was grateful for. Slowly, my hands were next. The feeling in my left arm simply as if I had just had pins and needles. It may be annoying, but it was a small price to pay. My left arm was free, but my right was taking longer. I was able to feel the features on my face. My eyes were blinking – not opening – and my mouth was quivering. It was then that I noticed the pain in my head. A sharp, blistering pounding as if a rock had been repeatedly smashed into my skull. I whimpered.

It hit me as my right arm started to come through. A fiery, hot pain in my wrist. It was too much. Now, I longed for the blissful darkness that seemed to take away all of this pain and torture. I let out a sob.

"Renesmee? What is hit honey? Come on tell me..." My throat was dry and hoarse but I had to reply to my mother.

"My head... My wrist..." I coughed out. She took a deep breath in. Carefully, I opened my eyes. Only to find my entire family surrounding me. Carlisle was examining me whilst Edward comforted my Mom. I scanned the room as best as I could from this position, only to find Jacob standing in the corner, his eyes wide and his hands in fists at his sides. He caught my eye and I could have sworn I saw tears surfacing, but another agonising burst of pain in my wrist hazed that over.

I jolted on the make-shift hospital bed - Carlisle's office no longer a peaceful place to study. I turned to my wrist, hoping to find the source of the blistering flames, snaking their way through my wrist. But what I found, was Carlisle, hunched over it, my wrist to his mouth. He couldn't be, could he? No, Carlisle wouldn't.

But he was. He _really _was. Everyone else was standing by watching as he took gulps of my blood. The only thing I noticed, was that each mouthful lessened the intensity of the fire, but also sent me back to a slumber that I feared I would not wake up from this time.

He pulled back.

"It's clean. I can smell it." Mom let out a sigh of relief as I flounced against the bed, the pain subsided in my wrist, but no different in my head. I brought my arm up to rub it, only to find soft bandages in its place. I frowned, ignoring the tiny increase of pain that that brought.

"What's happened?" I croaked. Jacob came to my side and took my left hand in his, I squeezed it gently and gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I guess the small wince after it didn't help.

The rest of the family cleared out as my Mom came and perched on the edge of my bed, gently taking my right hand in hers, being careful not to move my wrist too much which was still painful. She took a deep breath.

"You passed out honey. Edward got to you as Victoria pushed you down. He tackled her and tried his best, Jacob came in soon after-"

"I tried to get there first, I really did Renesmee, there were just so many in the way and Edward was faster." Jacob cried. His eyes were damp and red and couldn't stand to see him like that. I reached my arm up and rested my palm on his cheek. _It's okay. Don't worry, please! _I sent him. He smiled briefly and nodded once.

"Edward? He knocked her off me?" Mom nodded.

"If he hadn't, God knows what would've happened to you Renesmee. She was so close apparently." Mom explained.

"I owe a lot to him..." Jacob mused.

"He... He pretty much saved me?" Mom smiled once more.

"If you want to put it that way, then... Yes, I suppose he did." I smiled thoughtfully. It was nice, knowing that he helped me. The situation was so severe that if it wasn't for him, there is that small chance that I could have died, or been drained by Victoria. That was something I was not willing to have happen. But it was over now, and I was thankful. I had to be sure I did thank him later, it's vital I do so. I snapped out of my daze, still with a smile on my face. "What happened next?" I asked them. Mom continued to explain.

"Jacob went to take you outside whilst you were unconscious, you had hit your head really bad, we feared we might lose you Renesmee. I wouldn't be able to live through that, I just wouldn't." She paused and took a deep, calculating breath. "As he went to take you out, more vampires came and surrounded him..." She trailed off and looked to Jacob, who took this as his cue to continue telling the story.

"There were so many, I just couldn't get passed. I tried. Edward was having trouble fighting off Victoria as well as some of the others who were there, and so Victoria got free from his grasp. She pulled me back and I dropped you. I'd hit my head and I got a bit disorientated and dizzy. I couldn't see you." He stopped and took a shaky breath, fighting tears. "But... Jeeze..." He brought his hand up to wipe his eyes. "She was there, biting you, starting to drink and drain you Ness. I didn't like it. I phased there in Nathan's living room and that's when the other's arrived."

"We killed off the other's even though Nathan, Jacob and Edward had done a good job by themselves." Mom continued. "But we all finished it off. A joint effort." She laughed once. "But by the time we had, you were lifeless from losing so much blood." Mom let out a dry sob and I squeezed her hand. "The venom was getting into your system and so Carlisle had to suck it out. Obviously, we hadn't cleared it all, and so had to do it again. That's what he was just doing. It seemed to spread a lot slower in your system. Carlisle said it was probably due to you being a hybrid, it meant that we could get the venom out before the change took place, even after 2 days!" I gasped.

"2 days?" I asked them, my eyes wide. The two of them nodded. I groaned and bounced back on the bed, regretting it immediately when the pain in my head was intensified.

"I'm so sorry..." Jacob whispered from beside me. I frowned.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For not being able to get you out of there quicker. She wouldn't have bit you if I hadn't been so weak." I ignored all pain in my body as I swung my legs round so that they dangled down the side of the bed. I faced him and took his face in my hands.

"Don't you _ever _feel guilty for it. _None _of this is your fault so _never _feel like it is. Jacob Black look at me." He looked me in the eye. "I love you." I whispered. "I don't care what happened, I'm alive and well, so don't think you are to blame for anything." He smiled faintly and I leaned in and kissed him gently, his face still held securely in my hands. It felt like forever since I'd kissed Jacob, but I realised it had only been a few days, though I would never get tired of it. Every time I kissed him, felt like the first. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his.

"I missed you." He whispered. I smiled.

"I missed you too."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I returned to my normal position on the bed. Mom had disappeared, I guess so that Jake and I could have a little space.

"Surprisingly well actually. The pain in my head has died down quite a bit. My wrist stings a little, but it's nothing compared to what it was. I can't believe she bit me... If I was human, I'd probably be a vampire by now." I mused. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Jen and Sam?!" I exclaimed. "Are they okay?" He thought for a second before nodding.

"They're quite shaken up to be honest Ness. Nathan has been helping the two of them, but they were so worried about you and found the whole thing a bit upsetting. But they'll be back to their old selves any day now." I sighed in relief. Immediately, when I had realised, I thought the worst. What if Victoria found out about them? What if they were bitten? What if my best friends were now _vampires_? But no, thank god.

"Did anyone find them then?" He shook his head.

"You did good Ness. The two of them remained hidden in the bathroom. I think all the other bloodsuckers were a bit too pre-occupied with you and their orders from that _bitch _to realise that two humans were sat in that house like sitting ducks. What happened anyway, why were they there?"

Now this bit, I could remember. "They were at the house when Nathan and I got there. Jen wanted to spend some time with him before the fight – understandably – and Sam had dropped her off." He nodded. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Victoria... Is she... Has she gone?" He grinned.

"She's dead and burnt Ness. Edward and I took her down as she started to flee. It was quite easy to do so to be honest. When she's on her own, she's not as lethal as everyone made out. I guess that's why she took so long to attack – finding a suitable 'army'." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So that's it? No Victoria? No problems? Everything can go back to normal now?" He grinned.

"It can indeed." I smiled and he leaned up, kissing me on the lips quickly.

~*~

So my head ached and my wrist still stung a bit, but that was just a small price to pay for getting rid of Victoria. I finally felt safe for once.

"We match Renesmee!" Mom smiled as sat cross-legged at the end of my bed. I frowned.

"How?" I asked her. She held out her wrist and I saw the faint crescent that was slightly raised. My eyes widened.

"Where you bit?!" I squealed. She laughed and shook her head.

"No Ren. Do you not remember what I told you about a month and a half ago?" I frowned. "You were asking about these lot..." She gestured to the family "And I told you about James?" My eyes widened.

"That's from him?" She nodded. "But wouldn't that have gone when you were changed?" I asked.

"Seems not."

"Huh. Seems like we've all been in the wars." I smiled.

"Renesmee Swan!" Alice squealed as she ran over to me in the small space of Carlisle's office. I grinned as she hugged me. Even though I was now feeling so much better - except for the small sting in my wrist and an ever-dulling headache - I had been told I was not allowed to start getting up and moving about. I needed to rest – which sucked.

"Hey, Aunt Alice." I whispered. She straightened up and pulled out some fabric pieces from her back pocket, holding them against my skin.

"Lilac." She muttered to herself before shoving it back in her pocket, smiling sweetly, and then leaving the room with a swift goodbye. I laughed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Alice has gone wedding crazy. Now that this mess is over with, she's having fun with the planning." Mom groaned, causing me to laugh.

"I have a funny feeling it is going to be a pretty good time 'wedding planning' mother dear..." She scowled playfully and we all laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 49

**HI!! **I think I need to apologise. It's been a while, and I'm sorry. I must say, your reviews have been incredible. You really do make my day. I know I say it all the time, but it's because I mean it. I hope you like this chapter, I guess it is more of a filler which I'm sorry for, but it needed to be done. :P

**IMPORTANT READ BELOW  
**It's that time of year, which means exams and what with me being in my last year, these ones are pretty important. It's part of the reason why this update took so long. This does mean that my updates will take a bit longer to arrive. As much as I LOVE writing and my fanfic, I need to revise and get things done. Just know that I'm not abandoning you, I just have to get these exams done. My first one is a week tomorrow and then I don't have another until the 27th. But that does still mean I'll have revision to do.

I just want to put you guys in the picture and know that I'm not abandoning you, but my first priority will be to revise and pass my exams, then I'll be here whenever! :P

Soo.... There are only a few more chapters left. I think there is less than five, including the epilogue. I'm working on your bonus chapter which I'm really enjoying writing as well.

Anyway, enough with my spiel.... If you want some tunes, listen to some **Bikini Kill**... I've recently gone back to my old listening habits and they remind me so much of a 70's Paramore! :P

I have a **TWITTER **and a **YOUTUBE **- the links are on my profile.

ENJOY & REVIEW

Disclaimer: I know, I still don't own it! Stephenie Meyer has that privilage!

* * *

Chapter 49

Renesmee POV

"So I'm free?!" I asked Carlisle, bouncing at the possibility of _finally _being let out of here. He smiled and nodded.

"It seems as though you are. But do try and be careful." I nodded, gave a stupid salute and ran out of his office, down the many flights of stairs and to the waiting arms of Jacob who had a big smirk on his face.

"I'm FREE!" I squealed. He laughed.

"Jesus Ness, you don't have to go all banshee on me!" I rolled my eyes just as Mom entered the room, smiling.

"I may be smiling Jacob Black, but I do _not _approve of your nickname!" I giggled into his chest. Only two days ago had Mom found out about his little nickname for me, and immediately she didn't take to it. _"How could you relate her to the 'Loch Ness Monster' in any way? I don't care if her name is a mouthful, that's her name, USE it!" _She had said, and even now, she hasn't let up. "I'm assuming by the huge grin on both of your faces that Carlisle has given you the all clear?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"After 2 god damn weeks, I'm allowed to leave the house!" I exclaimed, turning around in Jacob's embrace as he put his arms over my shoulders so I was now facing my mother.

"So your head is fine? No repercussions? And your wrist?" I nodded.

"Mom, stop fussing, I'm fine!" Edward laughed as he entered the sitting room, sanding at Mom's side, he smiled at me and I returned the gesture. "I've had enough sitting around the house. I'm fine." She smiled fondly.

"Good!"

"But..." I frowned, as did everyone else. "I need to hunt." She laughed.

"We'll all go." I grinned, turning back around to face Jacob.

"You coming?" I asked him. His eyes saddened and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I made plans with Rebecca and Rachel for today some time last week. It's their birthday tomorrow and they wanted to do something just the three of us. But, I'll come take you out later okay?" I smiled and nodded. I was glad he was being with his sisters, they all had a lot to catch up on, so I didn't mind. He kissed me on the forehead, squeezed my hand and headed towards the front door.

"Bye guys..." He shouted behind him.

"Goodbye Jacob." Edward replied.

"What about you Edward? Are you coming?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I could do with a hunt, haven't been in a while." I smiled and Mom shifted slightly at his side. I flicked my eyes to her and frowned.

"Um... You know what? I've got some shopping to do... So, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Edward raised his eyebrows and I almost laughed.

"Mom, Esme has gone shopping." Her eyes widened and I crossed my arms, leaning on one leg as I smirked.

"Oh. Urm... I have some different shopping to do. You know. She's gone to home-stores and things. I just... Food! I need to get food for you!" I laughed and waved her off.

"Fine. Your excuse is terrible, but fine." I told her. Edward laughed and kissed her on the forehead before taking a step forward.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Definitely. You have _no _idea how long I've been waiting to get out of here." He laughed and opened the back sliding door, stepping out. "Do you mind if we walk for a bit? I haven't been out in so long, I just want to savour it you know? Okay so that sounds weird, but you know..." He laughed and nodded.

"No problem."

Two weeks ago I woke up in Carlisle's study and although I felt fine, Carlisle told me that there were many cuts on my head and he didn't want to risk infection as he didn't know how it would react with me. Plus, my wrist looked rather ugly and it wouldn't be too nice to go outside with. So no-one other than my family or Jake was allowed to come in and see me, and I wasn't allowed out – despite my protests – until I was pretty much fully healed and back to my normal self. Thankfully, today was the day I was allowed out.

"So, I sort of haven't said it yet, but thank you. You know? For saving me." He laughed once.

"You don't need to apologise to me about it Renesmee. I did what any other person would do. I just happened to be there at the right time is all." I shook my head.

"I don't think that's all it was." I turned my head towards him as we walked. His head was down and the ground probably seemed very interesting to him. I smirked. "I'm right aren't I?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I feel..." He paused. "Protective. Yes. I feel protective over you. I know that we were just going to be friends, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you." He looked up at me apologetically. I smiled.

"I get it. And I'm grateful, you should know that. You've done so much to keep me safe and you've pretty much saved my Mom." He grinned.

"Thanks. I'm just doing what any father would do." He stopped and his eyes widened at the realisation of his words. He pinched the bridge of his nose before dropping his hand and stepping forward again. "Sorry, just ignore that." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'd prefer not too. I understand now just how childish I was being. You didn't realise it was me and you've been a pretty good friend. I _think _I might be able to at least consider you as my 'step-dad' until you're married!" I grinned and laughed. He simply smiled. But it was different. Vibrant and carefree, as if he'd just been given a new lease of life.

"Thank you." He answered me, genuinely. "Just so you know, I'm not going to sit there making rules and giving you curfews. I have no right to do so. You're a grown woman. I just, want to be there for you." I smiled, I see the two of us aren't exactly the ones to express our feelings physically in terms of hugs and handshakes just yet, both of us shifted uncomfortably before I broke the silence.

"That's all I ask." I stopped walking, the two of us both far enough into the woods to be able to determine what there was to drink. I took a deep breath and grinned. "I call shotgun on that one." I whispered. He laughed and gestured for me to go ahead.

~*~

"I agree with Edward. There is _no _way that you would've been able to bag one that big!" Emmett announced with a scoff before flouncing onto the white sofa, grabbing the remote and turning on a baseball game. I folded my arms.

"You should know by now not to underestimate me Em!" He rolled his eyes.

"I still don't believe ya 'lil niece! You may be all powerful and pretty damn fast, but they're _huge_!"

"Now, now children! Calm down!" Mom called as she walked into the living room to our debate.

"He won't believe me..." I sighed, gesturing to the lump on the couch.

"About what?"

Emmett decided to pipe up. "She claims that she took out a lion a few years back. Edward and I just happen to disagree." Mom laughed.

"She did. I was there. Why don't you just show him Renesmee?" I laughed and walked over to him, resting my hand on his cold arm. I replayed the whole scene to him. I was pretty sure that if I had shown him this earlier on, he would have thought I was faking it.

He frowned and sunk back into the chair once I pulled my hand away.

"Whatever." He sighed. I laughed and stood back.

"How was your hunt Renesmee?" Mom asked me as we left Emmett to his sulk with Jasper laughing beside him.

"It was good. It felt great to finally get outside and do something. I've had enough of donated blood." Mom laughed.

"Good chat with Edward?" She inquired. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes mother. And your attempt to leave was terrible!" She laughed.

"Hey, I had shopping to do." I scoffed as I opened the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Oh yes, it really looks like it." I told her as I stared into it. Nothing new had been added. I took out a bag of potato chips and started snacking on those, turning to my mother who looked a bit sheepish.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. I just thought the two of you would appreciate it." I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen, Mom in tow.

"Of course." I turned the corner to the stairs only to be called by none other than Aunt Alice.

"RENESMEE SWAN! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT." Mom laughed behind me and I turned to her.

"What's this about?" She said nothing but simply gestured up the stairs. I ran up and into my bedroom, but was met with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I frowned. "What's this?" I asked them.

Alice stood to the side revealing the most stunning strapless, purple bridesmaid dress. So simple but so perfect. I grinned.

"Yes! Don't you think Mom would like to help?" I asked them. Rosalie shook her head.

"She says she wants a surprise. The only thing she wants to do, is know about her dress and she wants the wedding _here_." Rosalie stated. I nodded and rushed over to Alice, taking the dress from her and the four of us set about fitting it perfectly and then planning what wouldevidently be _the _biggest Cullen wedding.

~*~

"Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"_Ness? It's Jen! Ohmigod... Are you okay?! Nathan told us that you were up and allowed out." _I laughed.

"I'm fine. Enough about me. What about you and Sam? I heard you were pretty shaken up..." I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_I know. But to be honest, we were sort of more concerned that you were all okay. Plus, 2 weeks is plenty of time to get over things!" _I laughed again. _"We were wondering if we could come and see you?" _She asked.

"It sounds great, but I don't suppose we could go out could we? I haven't exactly been out yet, and it would be good to see everybody." It was her turn to laugh.

"_No problem. We can fill you in on what you missed at school." _

"Sounds great. I'll come to yours in about 10 minutes okay?"

"_See you then. Bye." _

"Bye." I hung up and turned to the faces of the three perfectly still, intrigued vampires in front of me. "Do you mind?" They shook their heads.

"Go have fun Renesmee. We've got it covered now." I nodded to Esme.

"Just remember, we're going shopping tomorrow for fabrics for the chairs. Then we're almost done." I smiled and stood up.

"I won't. Promise." I ran out of the room and downstairs. "Mom! I'm off to Jen's..." I called out. I heard a faint reply and opened the door as a grabbed my jacket, running outside to find rain falling down in sheets. I squealed as the cold drops pelted my warm skin as I legged it inside.

"Ren?! Head's up!" I looked around frantically to find a set of keys flying in my general direction. I put my hand up and caught them. "Nice catch 'lil niece." I laughed.

"Cheers Em!" I put the hood of my jacket up and checked the keys. Emmett's jeep! Sweet.

I ran around to it, opened the door and swung up and in, starting the engine. It wasn't until I was out on the open round that I saw Sam, hood up, running along the path. I hit the horn and pulled over just in front of her. Leaning over the other side I opened the door.

"Get in you retard!" I shouted. She laughed as she saw me in the drivers seat and hopped up. She turned to face me and grinned, leaning over and hugging me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We all missed you so much." I smiled as she pulled back. I truly was blessed to have friends like these.

"I missed you all too... We should get going." She smiled and retreated back to her seat.

"You're a lifesaver Ren! You on your way to Jen's house?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she called me a minute ago."

"Good good. It's good to see you up an about you know? We were so worried about you. Especially cause you weren't coming into school. Nathan told Jen though."

"I'm so sorry I put you in that position." The possibility of what could've happened still loomed, and I didn't like it. I know that they're fine. I've spoken to both of them, but that's besides the point.

"You don't have to apologise! We were the one's who went there when she shouldn't have been. It's our fault really." I shook my head and sighed as we turned the corner onto Jen's street.

"Don't. Please? I feel bad enough, I don't want you taking the blame. Good thing is though, it's all over now. I don't have to worry about Victoria or anyone hurting my friends and family. It's done." She grinned.

"I'm glad. You ready to brace yourself for the rain?" She asked as I laughed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." We both hopped out of the jeep together and ran to Jen's front door as I pushed the button to lock the Jeep. I laughed as my hair got soaked and my feet squelched in the puddles. Washington weather. It never fails to deliver. The two of us were laughing as we reached Jen's front porch and knocked heavily on it. She swung it open and raised one eyebrow, smirking, as she saw the two of us.

"You better take your shoes off before you step in here." We nodded, still laughing, reaching down and peeling them off. Jen shook her head and stepped to the side, pulling me to her and whispering. "Jimmy, Aaron, Kat, Kane and Terry are all here too. They just thought you were seriously ill. Mono or something. Just go with it." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks." She smiled as I pulled away, leaving a wet stain on the front of her T-Shirt. I giggled and she sighed.

"No, thank you!" She laughed. The three of us headed into the living room.

"REN!" Jimmy called as he saw us in the archway. He stood up, leaving Aaron's side and trundled towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Girl, you look amazing!" I raised one eyebrow.

"I look like a drowned rat, Jimmy."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously honey, I'm glad you said it." I hit him playfully on the chest and he feigned hurt. "Now that was uncalled for." He laughed. I grinned. "We missed you." He whispered as he hugged me.

"Missed you too Jim." He pulled back and sighed at the state of his T-Shirt. I laughed.

"Girl, that's not funny." I shook my head and headed over to the others, settling on the floor.

"It's great to see you back Ren. Miss Christelle hasn't been happy that you've skived off." Kat said to me after a while. I groaned.

"That woman needs to learn to leave me alone and pick on someone else." I told her. She nodded and laughed.

"I agree. It's like she has it in for you."

"Miss Christelle has it in for everybody..." Aaron put in. "I remember when Will was at Forks High, she would _not _stop having a go at him. Apparently, he dropped a pencil on the floor and she sent him out." I laughed.

"Seriously?" They nodded.

"There's something wrong with that woman I swear." Jimmy grumbled.

"Jim, the only reason you don't like her is cause she calls you James!" He threw his hands in the air.

"So?! No-one calls me James and she knows it. It's like she's purposely trying to unleash the inner beast in me." I laughed.

"Inner beast?" I coughed out. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I can be lethal when I want to be." He replied in a sarcastic, smug voice. I turned to the others.

"Any of you seen the 'inner beast' that he's referring to?" They all shook their heads and Jimmy shrank back, sheepish, before laughing.

"Okay, so maybe not. But still... I think I need to work on my alter ego." We nodded.

"Yes, you should."

It was Terry who broke the silence. "I think she's hot." We all grimaced and turned to face him. That same horrified expression glued onto each of our faces.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Terry, you do realise what you just said right?" Kat asked him, pronouncing each word carefully. He nodded slowly.

"It's true. Take away the glasses. Let her take her hair down. Lose a bit of weight-" Jen chucked a cushion at him, but he brushed it off and continued his devoted spiel to Miss Christelle "-tighter fitting clothes. Hell, I bet she was a MILF back in the days..." He trailed off, stuck in his own imagination. There truly was something wrong wth that kid.

Simultaneously, we bust out laughing, chucking more cushions at him.

"Hey! Stop!" His protests were futile.

We continued to laugh, truly disgusted at the way he saw the worlds most horrific teacher.

~*~

"Hey Jake." Jen called as she answered the door. "She's in here." My ears perked up as my reason for living turned the corner. I smiled and stood up, heading over to him, taking his hands.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him. He turned to face the others who were all staring at us, but immediately went back to their fake conversation when they saw Jake looking.

"I went to the house and Bella said you were here. I just wanted to tell you that I've booked a couple of tickets so we an go away." I grinned.

"Are you being serious?" He nodded.

"I've been saving for a while and thought you might appreciate it."

"Where are we going?"

"Cambridge. You've been wanting to see Layla ever since she told you about the pregnancy and now that Victoria's out of the picture, we can go safely. I cleared it with Bella this morning when I was at yours. I just had to finalise some things after I saw my sisters." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. "I love you."

It had only been about a month and a half since Layla announced her pregnancy and although it was early, things were looking great. Her and Lucas were doing well and he was even talking to his parents again. Although he was still staying round Dean's; he didn't want to put extra pressure on them, and it was closer to Layla's house in case she needed him. They were doing pretty well and I had asked Mom if I could go see them when this Victoria mess is over with. I guess it's a great way to end this whole debacle.

"I love you too. And don't worry, it's not until you break up from school for the holiday. Another month yet. But it's better than nothing right? Plus, Alice said I couldn't take you until _after _the wedding. So we're going when your Mom and Edward are on their honeymoon." He was talking quiet enough so that the other's couldn't hear. All of them except for Jen and Sam still believed that Bella was my sister, and although they knew she was getting married to Edward, it would be weird for the others to hear me calling her Mom.

"Speaking of honeymoon, do you know where they're going?" He shook his head.

"Alice has been doing a good job of keeping that one a secret. Only her and Edward know. Apparently, neither of them trust us to keep it from her."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Mom's going to _love _a surprise." I announced sarcastically. Jacob laughed and kissed me once on the lips, before it could turn into anything more that would surely be embarrassing in front of all my friends.

"I best be off, go have fun. I'll see you later okay? We can go for a walk on the beach or something." I nodded.

"Sounds great." He waved to the others and they called their goodbyes as I walked him to the door and he left. I saw no car, so he must've ran. I walked back into the living room, dazed. I don't know how I got so lucky. He's amazing and everything I could ever ask for. I'll admit, I had my doubts about imprinting and the two of us being together – we weren't exactly a likely pair – but right now, I couldn't think of anyone better. I knew that Jacob and I were in it for the long run, and that's what made him extra special to me.

"Soo...." Jen called. "I hope the two of you have fun." She told me as I sat down. I frowned.

"You knew?!" I asked her and she nodded, slightly wary of me, the others were all engrossed in conversation, but she lowered her voice and whispered anyway, just to be safe. "Nathan heard it when they were phased, and told me. I was under strict orders not to tell you until Jacob had. I hope your friend back in Cambridge is okay." I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm really looking forward to it you know?"

"Looking forward to what?" Jimmy called. "What did lover man what?" I laughed.

"He's taking me back to the UK so I can see my friends back there. One of them is pregnant and want to see how she's getting on." He smiled.

"Aaw. That's so cute." Kat said, making me laugh. "The two of you look great together."

"Thank you. He's amazing." I told her. And it was true. He really is.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	50. Chapter 50

**HI! **So, my day has consisted of revision and frantic writing to get this chapter out. :P Honestly, I really wanted to let you have this one before my exam on Thursday because there probably won't be another one until after then. I hope you like this chapter, I did enjoy writing it in Bella's POV. It was a lot of fun. The fic is coming to a close, so there won't be many chapters left, but then, there's the sequel! So make sure you all Author alert me so you know... :P

Your reviews and alerts are incredible. When I started this, I never expected there to be this many, so I'm so grateful! :D I do my best to reply and I really do love them!

I've been listening to a lot of The Smiths recently - This Charming Man is a great song (As well as a great book by Marian Keyes, I recommend it - though not for a younger audience!) so lt me know what you think of it.

Make sure you ENJOY & REVIEW

Disclaimer: Still, I am not the owner of Twilight... :\

* * *

Chapter 50

Bella POV

"So, I ran through the final details." Alice paced in front of me as I perched on the end of my bird, hands in my lap and back straight – oddly comfortable in my vampire state. "I've invited everyone on the list and have full RSVP's from everybody, including your father and Sue." She stopped and faced me, resting the clipboard to her side and putting her hand to her dainty chin. "Surprisingly, the wolves who are attending as well as Sue are all looking forward to the occasion." She shook it off and stood straight again; resuming her pacing from the same place she left off. "The Denali's will be here in the morning, arriving approximately 2 hours before the ceremony. They didn't really see the point in leaving in the first place, but I think Kate wanted to get Garrett used to the home."

"Alice?" She stopped and her head snapped round to me.

"Yes Bella?" She breathed.

"Maybe you could, calm down?" She flung her arms in the air, almost flying the clipboard across the room which she was using to make notes on.

"Calm _down_?" She wailed, wide-eyed. "Bella, how can I calm down when the mother of all weddings is tomorrow and half of the guests have not arrived yet and we still have to do your hen party." Her arms collapsed at her side and she let out a deep, calming breath. "Sorry." I smiled and stood up, walking swiftly over to her, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm Alice. I don't care about hen parties and the amount of guests. I _know _you will do a good job – you always do. Don't doubt yourself Alice. As long as he's standing at the end of the aisle by the time I get there, I don't mind what you do. I'm not a wedding planner Alice, it's why I gave the reigns to you. Whatever happens, I'll be grateful." She smiled briefly, before scowling.

"That's nice Bella really. But you should know I'm a perfectionist by now. So sit, we have much to do before tonight." I groaned and returned to my position on the bed. My opinion on marriage and commitment had definitely changed since Edward left, that didn't mean that the way I felt about special occasions and limelight were any different. I hated it – with a vengeance. "Now, transportation has been arranged for your honeymoon – that's all set. The ceremony is at 3 and then you and Edward leave at 8. That gives us plenty of time." She paused as she scribbled down some notes on the clipboard.

"Where exactly am I going?" I asked. It was futile to ask, but it was worth a shot. She rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you hmm? You aren't to find out until you get there." She grinned sweetly before continuing to write. "Now, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are taking Edward out for a 'stag part' tonight." She snickered. "So they won't be back until tomorrow midday. That means we have the entire house for the night and tomorrow morning, and considering you don't need to sleep, there is plenty we can do to have fun!" I groaned.

"That sounds suspiciously like a party Alice." She sighed and put her hands down her sides.

"You really haven't changed Bella. Just _please _co-operate with me? I can't do this with you objecting to everything."

"Sorry." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Good. Right..." I zoned out, only nodding when appropriate. It was the finer details I could never handle. All I wanted was to have Renesmee as my bridesmaid and have the wedding here. Alice had helped with the dress and then she did the rest. Most woman would want maximum input, but I knew Alice would make it perfect – a wedding any woman would be jealous of.

I think the hardest part of all of this, was telling my father – in the presence of Lara and Sue. I took Ne- Renesmee along for some support. Lara was still her usual hostile self around us, trying all she could to make us feel uncomfortable around our own family. I knew she cared for Charlie, but he was my father and I'll be damned if she gets in the way with the time I have left with him. I had met Seth, and he was nothing like Lara, though I remembered when Charlie had told me about her aunt – Leah. She must have got it from her. It still doesn't excuse her behaviour though. I hurt my father, I know that, but she has no right.

I remember having to tell him about Edward. The two of us being together. Naturally, he wasn't too keen seeing as Edward was the reason I left in the first place, but I had to tell him.

"_Dad?" I called as Sue let me in. She may believe I'm family, but there was still that hesitation there; being face to face with someone who could kill you and every other person in the household didn't make her feel at ease._

"_He's watching the game." She whispered to me. I smiled and headed into the sitting room, my father sat comfortably in a wingback chair, engrossed in the game on the television. Still, his habits hadn't changed. I guess his retirement meant he had more time for baseball and fishing. He grinned when he saw me and Renesmee walk in, and he attempted to stand up. My father was old, and not as light on his feet as he used to be, it pained me to see him have to struggle so much._

"_No Dad, leave it. We'll come to you." He smiled and relaxed back into his chair. I had made it a priority to see my father at least every other day since our last meeting and he seemed to enjoy our talks. Renesmee didn't come every time, stating that I should really spend some time with him by myself. But it was today that I insisted on her attending. The ring on my finger felt heavy as I leant down to hug him and he patted my back in a way that only fathers do. I did my best to hide it behind my back and turn my hand round – the small gold band on the inside of my hand is a lot less conspicuous than the diamond rock on the other side._

_Renesmee leant down to hug him next and smiled as she leant back._

"_Hi Grandpa!"_

"_Hi girls. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I laughed nervously and Renesmee elbowed me in the side gently, in an attempt to calm me down. I looked down towards her and she smirked, urging me to tell my father._

"_There's something I need to tell you Dad." He frowned._

"_Are you leaving now?" He asked me, straight out. I saw the look of panic in his eyes and I shook my head quickly._

"_No Dad. Not just yet, you don't have to worry about that." I noticed how he visibly relaxed into his chair and the panic removed from his eyes. _

"_Then what is it Bells?" He asked me. We had quite quickly returned to our usual routine. The atmosphere was strained the first few times I came round – mainly due to Lara – but although I knew she was here, she had yet to make and appearance. I reached down into my bag and pulled out an ivory envelope. Gold lettering marked the front – 'Charlie & Sue Swan'. I handed it to him in my right hand, avoiding the confrontation with my ring. He frowned again and took it hesitantly. Renesmee and I sat back in the couch, holding our breaths and watching as he turned the envelope over in his hands._

_He flicked his gaze over to me and I looked down. I heard him open it, still, my eyes were down. Renesmee was sat beside me, her back straight as she watched her grandfather open his wedding invitation. I heard as he pulled the piece of ivory card from the envelope and his sharp intake of breath when he read it. He coughed and let out a small grunt._

"_Cullen?" He sneered. "You're marrying the guy who left you Bells." It wasn't a question._

"_I know. But, it was a mistake."_

"_How do you know he's not marrying you just for her?" He accused._

"_Because I know him Dad. There are ways that we all know he's telling the truth, we spoke about it for days and we know what happened back then." I defended him. I knew Charlie wouldn't take too well to the news, so I had formulated my defence before hand. I shuffled forward on the couch just as Sue walked in._

"_Everything okay?" She smiled._

"_We've been invited to a wedding Sue." He told her. She raised her greying eyebrows in surprise._

"_Really? Who's? I didn't know anyone was engaged." She mused. Charlie held up the invitation and she walked over to him, reaching a frail hand out to take it. She read it with her brow furrowed, raising one eyebrow up at me."_

"_The Cullens?" I nodded, my eyes still facing my hands which seemed to be very interesting to me. "This is Edward Cullen? They're back?" I raised my head._

"_They've been back a while whilst we sorted out an issue. We want to remain low profile in case we're recognised, but that doesn't mean I won't tell my father and at least offer him the invitation to him and his wife." I looked at him still sat in his chair. "Whether he chooses to come or not, is up to him." I sighed. He turned to face me._

"_You think I won't go?" His voice was strained as he stared me in the eye. I tilted my head to one side._

"_I don't know. I was unsure how you'd react. I want you to be there! _So _badly Dad. And Sue. And I don't expect you to be overly kind to him, you don't even have to talk to him – though it would be preferred – I just want my father there to walk me down the isle and be there on my wedding day." He smiled lightly._

"_I may not like the guy, but I wouldn't miss your wedding Bells."_

"_Thanks Dad." I went over and hugged him._

"_Christ, this means I need to find a hat." Sue mumbled to herself before leaving the room upstairs, no doubt to root around for a hat to wear._

"_Hi guys! What's going on today?" I snarled and rolled my eyes as the front door opened, Renesmee put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down and Charlie obviously realised I wasn't happy about her presence._

"_Be nice." He whispered. I raised my eyebrows quickly as she walked in the room. To be fair, she had guts. She wasn't intimidated by me at all, even though I could quite easily kill her in one move. _

"_Oh. Hi." She sneered. I pursed my lips together, ready to speak, but Renesmee beat me to it. She put her hand on my arm _'Just trust me' _I frowned. She stood up and wrapped her arms around a bemused Lara. I stifled a laugh._

"_Hi Lara. It's _so _great to see you again – you know, it's been far too long. How's Seb?" She grinned when she pulled back. Lara stayed bemused._

"_Urm... Fine?"_

"_Who's Seb?" Charlie asked. Her eyes widened in horror and I let out a small breath of a laugh. Renesmee was good._

"_No-one." She replied._

"_Well, I think it's time for us to go." I announced. I walked over to my dad and gave him one last hug. "Thanks for agreeing to come Dad. We'll have to sort out stuff for your suit. Alice will be _all _over that." He smiled. My father had always had a soft-spot for Alice, even back then, and I knew that he wouldn't have a problem with her – after all, she wasn't the one who left._

"_No problem Bells. I'll see you two girls later." I nodded as Renesmee gave him one last hug. The two of us wafted past a bemused Lara and headed back home._

"Bella?" My head snapped up to see Alice looking me in the face.

"Sorry?" She sighed.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Of course!" I lied. She put her hands down to her side.

"I'm going to get Esme and Rosalie, we have much to do before tonight.

He cupped my face in one of his hands as he pulled me closer with the other. I moaned into his mouth and he chuckled, pulling back. I run my hand up his chiselled chest and he kissed me fervently once more.

"I have to go. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle will be waiting. I have a funny feeling Nathan will come and gatecrash. I want to get there first." I laughed. Giving him one more quick peck before he re-buttoned his shirt. I bit my lip as he stood up.

"I'll miss you. I don't want you to go." He gave me his crooked smile and took my hand, pulling me up with him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I would much rather stay here with you Bella. But, this is the first time I do this, and I want to do it right." I raised one eyebrow.

"Your stag party consists of hunting animals." He smiled.

"I know. That's normal for most, but it suffices with us. I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed.

"Okay." He kissed me once more, but pulled back before it got any further. He waved and left through the back door and I flounced onto the couch, the nerves of tomorrow's proceedings catching up with me. It wasn't just the wedding I was fretting about – There were certain things that Edward and I had yet to do since getting back together. We had agreed to take things slow – well, as slow as they get with us – and then when he proposed, it just seemed right to wait before we went to the physical part of our relationship. It didn't matter that we'd had sex beforehand, this was a new start for the two of us and we were going to do it properly.

"MOM!" Renesmee shouted as she entered the room with a pink sash in her hand, wearing some odd, god-forsaken outfit of a pink tutu and white t-shirt. She wrapped the sash on me and grinned, pulling me up from the sofa and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll see!" I groaned.

"You know I hate surprises Ness!" She stopped and swivelled around to face me, her expression incredulous.

"You do know what you just said right?" She asked, I frowned and nodded.

"I told you I hated surprises." She scoffed.

"And you have Alice planning your entire wedding and honeymoon? Slightly ironic don't you think? Anyway, that's not what I meant." She straightened up and smirked. "Ness?" Damn.

"It's not my fault. You lot keep going around saying it, it just rubs off. It doesn't mean I like it any more though!" She laughed as I scowled.

"Oh lighten up and stop being so stubborn. Come on." She grabbed my arms again and continued to drag me up the stairs and down the hallway towards Renesmee's room. "Now, take a deep breath, and don't freak out. But you're getting married tomorrow, so, a hen party is only natural!" I groaned as she flung open the door to reveal Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Sam and Jen. All of them dressed in pink and white, with Renesmee's room covered in banners and streamers. Drinks and nibbles provided for the three girls who needed them and a small pile of gifts in the corner.

"Well well well Bella... Look who's getting married in the morning!" I smiled despite of my earlier apprehension and walked into the room, Nessie following behind me.

"You planned a party for me?" I asked Alice. She nodded.

"Of course. Only small though, we know how you are about surprises." She winked. "So we got you a few things and thought we could have a girly night." Jen and Sam were surprisingly comfortable in the presence of a bunch of vampires, considering their previous encounter, but I was glad that they were here, they were people Renesmee was able to talk to, and I'd be forever thankful for that.

"Thanks." I moved towards them all and sat with the rest of them. A Chick Flick album in the stereo.

Rosalie reached behind her and put a pink, glittery bag in front of me.

"Time for presents I think." She announced and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Mom, stop being so annoying and just open it." I glared at her quickly before reaching inside the bag. My eyes widened as I felt something stringy and lacy, looking up to see both Alice and Rosalie smirking.

"What?! You're going to need it. No doubt Emmett and Jasper are doing a similar thing." I didn't need to look inside.

"Thanks guys. I'll keep that in mind." They both giggled.

Renesmee laughed from behind me and I looked at her.

"Seriously Mom, if you won't open that one, you _really _don't want to look at the others." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you lot think about?" They laughed.

"They never sleep. They don't eat. They don't need to do most other human things. What else would they do?" Renesmee said from my side.

"Renesmee! Stop!" She shrugged.

"Only telling it like it is Mom." I rolled my eyes and returned to my 'gifts', laughing at the idiocy and hilarity of some.

Renesmee, Sam and Jen had all fallen asleep – Jen and Sam each had an invitation for tomorrow, and I had been told to invite Nathan as well. Rosalie and I were sat in the room I shared with Edward, keeping guard so I didn't sneak out whilst Alice and Esme started their decorating at three o clock in the morning. They couldn't do it any other time, what with me and Edward around so much.

"You're going to love it Bella. We all got these nerves beforehand." Rosalie knew I was worried about the days proceedings and she was doing her best to help me through it.

"I know. I just want it to hurry up as well. I know I'll remember this day forever. It's just, so important to me, you know?" I told her as I sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, Rosalie in front of me.

"Is it just the wedding you're anxious about?" She prodded and I sighed, shaking my head.

"You all know that Edward and Renesmee haven't been best friends, but things are looking great for them now, especially with their hunt a while back. I just hope that things don't suddenly become too much for her and they take a step back." I let out a sigh, debating on whether to tell her the next thing or not.

"You know the two of them will be fine? They're already acting like father and daughter. The other day she wanted to go and see Jacob, but couldn't find you. Instead of just leaving, she went and asked Edward instead. I mean, I know she's not a kid and hasn't been for god knows how long – she's more mature than some of us – but it's the principle of it."

"I don't want her to be sheltered. I feel like the past years have been so hard and she's always been my little girl because nothing has ever threatened that. Now Jacob's here and I just want her to feel like she can do what she wants. She's missed out on so much and only recently has she been able to catch up. She's only 18 years younger than me, and she's now acting like an 18 year old. Going out and socialising. She grew up before her time, and I'm glad we came back here; she needed it." Rosalie nodded.

"She's beautiful. I don't think I got the chance to say it, but you did an amazing job with her just by yourself. And we're here now, and we really want to help and be there for you throughout the wedding and her experiences. You're like a sister to me Bella and although I never showed it before, I really do mean it." I smiled at her. The two of us had never been close, but I really felt like I was able to talk to her right now and it wouldn't go any further. That, I was grateful for. "Is that _all _you're worried about?" She added, with a knowing smirk.

I sighed. "No. Wedding night jitters Rosalie. What do I do?!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"You've done it before." She reminded me. "How else do you think Renesmee got here?"

"Like I can remember that." She sniggered.

"Way to hurt Edward's pride." My eyes widened.

"I didn't mean like that!" I laughed once. "I mean, I was human then, it's all a bit fuzzy. _Everything _from back then is fuzzy." I threw my hands up and they bounced as they flounced back onto the mattress.

"Just calm down Bella. It's natural, you'll know what to do." I scoffed.

"Uhu, of course. It would help if I knew where I was going to be." She frowned.

"I would _love _to tell you, but even I don't know. Edward and Alice have done well at keeping that under wraps." I sighed. "But I know you'll be fine. You might even get to try out some of the stuff we bought you." My eyes widened as she smirked.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to wear some of those thanks."

"But you will do soon. Don't worry, Alice is packing them anyway." I groaned.

"Wonderful." We both laughed.

"Today is going to be a great day – I know it. You and Edward are meant to be and as soon as you hit that aisle, you'll forget all your worries, trust me on that one Bella. I've had enough weddings to know." She smiled and I knew what she meant was true. Just as long as by the end of the day, I was his wife, I would be able to go through anything with him. Renesmee was moving on with Jacob and I was happy for her. I guess now it's my chance to move on too.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	51. Chapter 51

**HII!!! **Soooo.... My exams done! YAY! Not another one until the 18th May... So I'm all good up until then.

I hope you like this chapter, tis the wedding. I've decided that there are only 2 chapters MAX left of this fic, plus your bonus chapter. I'm not sure whether to put the concluding chapter into one, or split it... I'll have to see...

Anyways, I ADORE your reviews/alerts/fvourites, they all mean a lot. Make sure you Author alert me so you know when the sequel is out! I've already got a plan for that... :P

ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own... Still! :/

* * *

Chapter 51

Bella POV

"What do you think?" I stared at my reflection in the floor-length mirror, Alice by my side as she assessed how I looked.

"I love it. I told you that when we fitted it." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but this time, you have all the hair and make-up done. You've officially been 'Alice-d'" I snorted and she frowned, forcing me to regain composure before I faced her wrath.

"Sorry. What's the time?" She looked at her watch.

"2:15. You've got 45 minutes left. Wait here and stay calm whilst I go and get changed okay?" She warned me. I nodded. Surprisingly, I've been quite calm all day, probably due to my talk with Rosalie in the early hours. To my surprise, the one who was the most nervous was Renesmee. She was convinced I would fall over my long train or she would slip as she walked down the aisle – accompanied by her Uncle Jasper. I tried my best to keep her calm, but I haven't seen her for two hours because of Alice's major beautifying.

However, I had to love the dress she had custom made for me. Renesmee's lilac bridesmaid dress is just as stunning. Mine was long and A-Line. Pinching in and floating out in just the right places. The satin material felt so soft against my marble skin and the way it floated to the floor gave me a stunning silhouette. I loved it and couldn't believe that the brunette staring back at me, was in fact me. My hair in a neat bun with a few curly strands feathering down was a new style. I'd never done so much more than put it in a ponytail in my life – then again, it is my wedding day. I grinned. There was nothing that could change my mood today.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my reverie. I turned and straightened out my dress.

"Come in..." I called softly. The door opened and revealed a suited Charlie. I smiled at him and gave me a frail grin back. He shut the door behind him.

"Wow Bells. Alice is good." He let out a deep, throaty laugh and the twinkle in his eyes reminded me of his youth. I wonder how long it took for that to disappear. After speaking to Sue a few days ago whilst Charlie was being fitted, she told me how bad he was once I left. But now, he seems to have come to terms with it and understands my reasons. If I'm honest, that's more than I asked for. Simply to have him talking to me was a start, but now, he's walking me down the aisle.

"You don't look so bad yourself Dad." He grinned.

"Thanks." He looked down, fiddling with his hands. "I'm glad you came." He looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He paused and straightened up, putting his hand behind his back and leaning into it, letting out a low groan. "Though I do need to sit down." He shuffled towards the bed and perched comfortably on it. "My back keeps giving me jip." I giggled and moved to sit beside him. "Where is the little pixie? I'm surprised she's left your side. My granddaughter has been put at the hands of Rosalie all day."

"She had to go and get changed and I'm pretty sure Renesmee doesn't mind." He snorted and laughed.

"They're so alike. You did a great job Bells." He grinned up at me. His wrinkled features lightening at the talk of his only granddaughter.

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot." I wanted to go into a spiel about how sorry I was for not being there and how he hadn't seen her, but at this moment in time, I purely wanted to enjoy his company and I think he had the same idea.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I groaned and Charlie chuckled.

"Looks like you're being beckoned Bells. Go see what she wants." I sighed and stood up.

"I won't be long Dad." He nodded and smiled as I walked out of my room and down the corridor to Rose and Emmett's bedroom, currently being used as a bridesmaid dress-up suite. Alice and Rosalie had both suggested to only have Renesmee as a bridesmaid for this, they enjoyed the planning more and Alice wanted to have more time to prepare the rest of the wedding. I didn't want to argue, and agreed.

"Alice what is it?" I called as I entered the room. I stopped in my tracks and my mouth hung open as I saw Renesmee in the most stunning bridesmaid dress. I looked up to her and she stared back with the same gormless expression that I was sure had melded its way onto my face. "Oh my God! Renesmee... You look stunning!" I fussed over her. "Alice really has done a good job."

"Oh shut up mother, look at _you_!" She squealed as she ran around me, servicing Alice's handiwork. Renesmee had decided that she did not want to see the dress until today, so it was as much of a surprise to her, as it will be for Edward.

Her 60's inspired dress floated out as she ran around, her hair long and wavy. I'd never seen her like this and it really showed how amazing Alice, Rosalie and Esme were. Their non-stop planning had been driving the men crazy and even Renesmee had a part to play – to Jacob's dismay.

She turned to Alice and gave her an approving smile.

"I _love _it. You couldn't have found a more suitable style. The fabric is amazing. What is it? Silk?" Alice nodded.

"The top layer yes. I wanted that floaty sort of silhouette."

"And the hair! Rosalie, you're a genius." Rosalie grinned at her niece's compliment.

"Thanks. She has _really _nice hair. With the curlers and straightener's it really worked. I used that new hair spray that we bought that time, it's _genius. _It doesn't stick or make it look dry."

"Oh I know! What did I tell you?" Renesmee folded her arms at her aunt.

"I know, I know, I should listen to you more Renesmee." They laughed and I cleared my throat.

"Not to be a spoil sport here, but I have _no _idea what you're going on about." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Mom, you need to get used to it or join the club." I scowled and she laughed. "No, we're sorry. It's just the perfect excuse to discuss this sort of stuff. You really do look stunning Mom. I'm so happy for you." She smiled and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me gently.

"Mind the dress." Rosalie whispered and Renesmee laughed as she pulled back. She gestured towards it.

"See... Not a crease!" Alice giggled.

"Good. Right, now, there's only 10 minutes left. Rose you should go get ready at the piano. Make sure the Denali's are seated. Zafrina and Senna will love you Bella. Most of the vampires here are very intrigued to meet you and can't wait to do so. You have quite a fan base and to be honest, are relieved Edward isn't his moody self again." I laughed.

"I'll be there, listen out for your cue okay?" Rosalie told me as she left. She stopped at the door and turned to face me as the nerves started to creep in. "You're going to do great Bella." She smiled before leaving, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Right, I'm going to get Charlie. He's in your room isn't he?" Alice asked me. I nodded and she left. I took a deep breath.

"You're going to be fine Mom. To be honest, it's abut time this day came around." My eyes widened in shock as she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quiet. You'll be next." I taunted with a knowing smirk. If it's one thing I've learnt about imprinting, it's that it is a life-long bond. After seeing other imprinted couples, there is no way this will be broken and Jacob and Renesmee will be together until the end of it – it was only a matter of time.

"Oh be quiet. I don't care." She grinned and smiled before straightening out her dress and reaching for a bouquet of assorted flowers and handing them to me. "Ready?" She asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I accepted the flowers and she reached for her own as Alice walked through the door, accompanied by Charlie.

"You all need to head downstairs and I need to go sit. Renesmee knows when to go, you wait 5 seconds, then follow after her okay?" Alice babbled, Charlie watched as she ranted with an amused expression, I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay Alice." She nodded and left, the three of us following behind her. Alice had decided that because of the time of year and weather conditions, the ceremony and reception would all be held outside. Mainly because it was big enough and seemed appropriate. Alice was right about the weather and so our skin wouldn't scare all those humans around, although most of them knew of our secret anyway.

Heading down the stairs is when the voices start to float towards me. I hadn't taken much notice before but the sheer quantity of them made Renesmee's fears my own. The Denali's were the only one's I had actually met out of the vampires. There were the Amazon's as well as new wolves, old wolves, humans and wives. It was daunting to say the least, especially because most really just wanted to meet the 'new addition to the Cullen family' – AKA, the half-breed Renesmee Swan. She was just as nervous as me with all the added people around. Only recently had she been thrown into the deep end when it came to being around people, but she seems to have excelled.

"Mom?! Snap out of it! Jeeze..." Renesmee clicked her fingers in font of my face, snapping me back into reality. I shook my head and smiled her, Charlie grinning at her side.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"You better be. Right, we leave out of the patio door and follow the red carpet up to the aisle – from there, it's all you."

"You got that Bells?" Charlie asked. I nodded and smiled. "Good. We best get going then." We moved towards the patio doors and I could see the red carpet leading upwards to where the voices rang. I took a deep breath, the smell of fresh flowers and Lavender lingered and I knew it was all Alice's doing.

Rosalie played the traditional wedding march and I realised that it was our cue. Renesmee took a deep breath and winked over her shoulder at me, grinning. "Deep breath, count to five." She whispered, before leaving through the door.

Charlie looped his arm through mine and I was suddenly grateful for the support.

"You're going to do fine Bella. Trust me." He whispered. "I'm so glad I got to do this." I grinned, his words reassuring me. 5...4... I was starting to shake, suddenly aware that my dress was _very_ long, and my shoes were _very _high. 3...2... I may be a vampire, but my clumsy ways still managed to catch up with me. 1... This was it. "Let's go." He whispered.

"Yep, let's go." We stepped out onto the carpet and I took the time to take in my surroundings. Alice had roped streamers and ribbons around trees and candles along the carpet. Archways covered in white and purple flowers dotted the runway as chairs filled with a variety of mythical creatures and humans lined up perfectly in each row. Renesmee stood at the front, a grin on her face as she watched me walk with her grandfather. The pace was slow, and I paid extra care to my feet, ensuring they didn't step on my dress, or I didn't trip.

I noticed the differences between the pale white features of our vampire friends, and the tanned, robust figures of the Quileute's. Jacob's face stuck out the most and I was surprised to see a smile, his gleaming teeth showing through as he nodded in my direction after catching my eye. I smiled back before his gaze returned to my daughter who was only a few feet away from me now.

Charlie and I moved with the music and soon enough, reached the aisle. Until now, I knew not to look at Edward, I knew that the sight of him, waiting there for us to marry, would put me off my thoughts and I would be sure to trip.

I looked up then, scanning across the faces. Renesmee, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper... And then Edward. His face broke out into that crooked grin I loved so much as I neared him. Charlie and I stopped walking, and he gave me swift hug before stepping forwards to Edward and placing my hand in his. I gripped it tight, thankful for the contact.

"You better take good care of her." Charlie warned.

Edwards smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I stepped up so I was standing directly in front of him, I looked over my shoulder to flash Renesmee a quick smile. She grinned back.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

I nodded eagerly and he grinned. Breathtaking. He squeezed my hand and nodded to Carlisle who was performing the ceremony for us.

"Dearly beloved: We are gathered here today to witness the uniting of Isabella and Edward in the enduring bonds of marriage..." I zoned out. The only thing I could think of was the rest of my existence with Edward by my side.

Renesmee POV

Oh. My. God. The dress, the place, the smile, the guests. _Everything. _It was perfect. Stunning. Incredible. Magnificent.

No single word was enough to describe the beauty Alice had created – and I wasn't simply talking about the environment. As Mom faced Edward, preparing to take her vows, she still looked stunning. Her dress had been made especially by some European designer that Alice loves and she did a few final touches. Esme had been busy preparing the menu and food for those that ate and a few of the decorations, whilst Rosalie had been on hair patrol and ensured that the men were dressed and ready.

I had been told that Edward was just as nervous as I was, but, surprisingly, Mom's nerves never fully showed until I started walking down the red carpet – Jacob's eyes on mine.

"Edward, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you love, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health?" Carlisle asked. I saw Edward grin down at my Mom.

"Of course." Carlisle repeated for my mother and she answered just the same. The two of them had opted for the traditional vows. I think Mom liked the idea of a traditional wedding more than she let on.

"Now, for the vows."

Mom and Edward faced each other, he took her hands in his and smiled. Someday, I hoped to have a wedding like theirs, and I guess I knew who it would be with. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me to have that part of my life mapped out for me because I couldn't ask for anyone better than Jake. There may be differences between us – not just our species – such as _experience _levels when it came to relationships, but it was something I hoped to work on. Preferably tonight. It had been decided and agreed that I would stay at his house on the night of the wedding. Seeing as Mom and Edward weren't going to be here and the place would be full of vampires I'd ever met, I would feel much more comfortable on the Res. Jacob wasn't complaining anyway.

After being single most of my life and then being messed about by my first boyfriend, it's about time things changed. And who better to do so with than the man I knew I would spend the rest of my life with. My eyes flicked to those who were seated and caught Jake's eye, he grinned and nodded and I smiled back, before turning back to my mother and my father.

She said her vows after Edward, slow and careful. Loving and adoring. For richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health. They had both said their piece.

"Emmett? Rings?" Carlisle asked. Emmett stepped forward and slapped Edward on the back. He rummaged through his pockets in his suit. I dropped my hands to my side as his eyes widened. He dug his hands into the pockets, turning them inside out. I could hear Rosalie groan in the front row.

"One thing he had to do. _One _thing." She whispered. Emmett checked the pockets on his trousers, yet still, there was no sign of the rings.

"Crap." He whispered.

"Crap indeed." Edward hissed back. To be fair, it was quite comical after the initial shock had worn off and I had to struggle not to laugh. He patted up his chest to the pocket on his suit. He relaxed and sighed, reaching in and pulling out two gold bands. There was a synchronised sigh of relief in the audience and I took the chance to let out a small snigger. Mom turned around and giggled slightly whilst Edward just rolled his eyes with a small smile.

It was after the ring debacle that Mom got agitated, she knew what was coming.

The pronouncement.

The 'Husband and Wife' declaration. Carlisle gave her a reassuring glance and she seemed to visibly relax.

"Bella and Edward, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." I grinned. "May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Cullen. You may kiss the bride." Edward let out a slow smile and leaned down, cupping her face in his hands. It was sweet and appropriate. Something that everyone ooo'd and aww'd at whilst cheering. Grandpa Charlie was in the front row, his eyes glistening with Sue by his side, rubbing his arms with a grin.

Mom and Edward stepped down as the guests stood up, hoarding her one by one. I stepped back, taking it all in. Finally, after so long, Mom got what she wanted and I got what I wanted.

She hugged Grandpa Charlie and Sue, and one by one, every other guest made their way to the happy couple. Old wolves, new wolves, vampires and humans.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"You know, that'll be us one day." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and grinned.

"You think so?" He nodded. I rested my arms on his shoulders and leant my cheek in the crook of his shoulder.

"Definitely. One day Renesmee." He kissed my hair.

"I'll hold you to that." I whispered, and he laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Well, **this is it. The final chapter. All that's left is the epilogue and your bonus chapter which I'm looking forward to. The epilogue will take place in Cambridge back with Layla etc and the baby, I hope you don't mind!

Some of you have asked who the main focus in the sequel will be, and I think it will most probably be Renesmee. I feel that now that Bella has Edward back and is happy, her story is over and complete. BUT, with what I have planned for the sequel, we will still be seeing a lot more of her. It should pick up pretty much where this stops, so I hope that's okay!

Your reviews have been EPIC and I love them... So keep them coming and make sure you author alert so you know about the sequel.

I've been and made myself a **blog. **The link is on my profile, along with my **twitter **and **youtube **links. Check them out and I've been trying my best to update them as much as I can.

I hope you do like this chapter, I don't like writing an ending, so I hope it's okay. :)

Disclaimer: Still, now, I don't own it :(

* * *

Chapter 52

Bella POV

"Bella!" Alice hissed in my ear.

"What?" I hissed back. Edward chuckled as we danced.

"You have to go. You've got to get ready for your honeymoon. Now _hurry_." I shook my head and Edward laughed again.

"I'm quite happy here seeing as none of you will tell me where I'm going to be going." I was being immature, I knew that. But I was having an amazing time here with my family and being in Edward's arms like this, made me feel safe – never did I want to leave.

"I don't care. If you don't leave now you won't have a honeymoon at all." I stopped moving as other couples continued to sway around us. Charlie and Sue. Jen and Nathan. Renesmee and Jacob. The two of them were going back to Cambridge next week, right after Renesmee's last day of the term. I saw her grin at me and shake her head as she saw the situation in front of her.

"You wouldn't do that." I told her. Edward continued to laugh as Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Try me." I groaned and rolled my eyes as I untangled myself from Edwards arms and sighed.

"Looks like we need to go." He nodded and smiled.

"As much as I want to stay here too Bella, I want to show you where we're going." I smiled and started to walk back to the house with Alice. Barely one step had been taken before I felt a strong hand wrap itself around my wrist. I was pulled back, spinning on my way – surprised that I didn't fall. Edward wrapped me up again and pressed his lips to mine gently.

"What was that for?" I asked him, grinning. He chuckled and gave me his crooked smile that always made me weak in the knees.

"I won't see you for a whole half an hour whilst Alice gets you ready. I just wanted to say goodbye." I giggled and kissed him once more before I was dragged off by Alice whilst Rosalie pushed Edward towards the back of the house so he could get ready.

"Right." Alice announced as we entered her bedroom. "Your stuff has been completely packed and is already in the car, now all you have to do is get changed." She opened up her closet door and came out 2 seconds later with a clothes bag on a hanger. She hung it on the back of the door and unzipped it, revealing a deep blue, strapless summer dress. At least it said something about the weather of our destination.

Alice grinned as she took it out and walked over to me, holding it up to me and nodding in appreciation as she see's it working.

"Am I allowed to wear it now?" I asked her, smiling. She laughed and put it back on the door.

"Of course." She danced round to my back and unzipped my dress as I wasn't able to do it myself. "Call me when you're changed." I nodded and she glided out of the bedroom. I pulled the dress down and spread it over the bed. It truly was stunning. I slipped on the blue dress and hung up my wedding gown before calling Alice back in.

"It really does look lovely on you Bella." I smiled and she walked over to my hair, pulling it out of the grips and letting it fall loosely into wavy curls that bounced passed my shoulders. She applied a small bit of lip gloss and stood back, admiring her work.

"So how does it feel Mrs Cullen?" She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"I think it's going to take a while to get used to that. But it feels great, knowing that he's mine forever! I love it." She smiled.

"_Finally _we get to have you back in the family." She sighed and grinned at me before patting my shoulder and pushing me out the door. "Go, go, go!" I laughed as she grabbed my hand and we stopped just outside the front door.

She clasped a white bag in my hand and explained that my passport, some money and phone were all in there, along with a few other necessities and luxuries. As I turned I came face to face with the entire wedding party, Renesmee and Charlie at the forefront.

Nessie ran forward and hugged me.

"You know I'm going to miss right?" She told me. I smiled and hugged her back. This was the first time Renesmee and I had ever been properly apart for an extensive amount of time. I still didn't know how long we were going for, but I knew Alice had taken care of it all. Besides, it's not as if she is going to be bored or upset – Jacob would make sure of that, especially since he's taking her back to Cambridge. In all fairness, I'm glad he is. Renesmee has been dying to see Layla, especially since her due date is about to arrive. Alice is keeping a look out but since the decision has been made for Jacob and Renesmee to visit, her future gets a bit hazy after a certain point.

"I'm going to miss you too Ren. But you'll be fine. Trust me. You've got Jacob and you're going to have a great time back in Cambridge. Just be careful okay? And you can always call me, I have my phone on me." She frowned.

"Stop treating me like a child mother, there isn't much between us." She told me with a smirk, her arms crossed. "Besides, I don't want to bug you whilst you're on your honeymoon. Now go have fun. You look amazing by the way." She looked at my dress appreciatively and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, it's scary how much you remind me of Alice and Rosalie. This whole shopping thing is getting quite worrying and will eat me out of house and home." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so for some strange reason mother. Now go..." She pushed, before giving me one more quick hug. I walked over to Charlie and he embraced me tightly.

"It was beautiful kiddo. Make sure you and him have a great time." He pulled back, holding me firmly by my arms. "You know, he's not as bad as I thought. I had a good old chat with him earlier, and he explained. It seems as though he really does care for you a lot." I smiled.

"Thanks Dad. It does mean a lot to me." I embraced him once more. "Love you Dad." I whispered. He patted me on the back.

"Love you too kiddo." I smiled and turned to find Edward looking at me and my interaction with the others. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You ready to go?" He asked me gently, smiling. I nodded and went to the Aston Martin that would be used to transport us to the airport. That was the only thing I was allowed to know – we weren't staying in Forks. He got to my door before me and opened it, grinning. I turned to the crowd once more and waved to them, each of them returning the gesture. I sighed happily before retreating into the car. He shut the door gently and I leaned into the leather seats.

He got in his side and was just about to start the engine when I caught his hand, he turned to me, eyebrow raised.

"Have you forgot anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Come here..." I gestured and he smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to mine, resting his hand at the back of my head, pressing me closer. I smiled against his lips.

"Well, well Mrs Cullen, here we go." I smiled. Indeed.

"Monaco?" I asked him as we got off the flight. "France?" He shook his head, smiling.

"There are many places I want to take you, and this will be one of them in the future, but right now, no, we are not staying in Monaco." I smiled and he took my hand as we followed the crowds through the dark and into the airport.

"So where to now?" I asked him.

"Now? We sail." I stopped.

"We _what_?" He laughed and pulled me along to where our luggage was.

"As I said, we sail. Well, not you. Me." He stopped and turned to me, grinning. "Trust me, Bella, okay?" I sighed and grinned.

"Fine. So I'm guessing sailing is another thing to add to your many talents." He chuckled and pulled me to his side as we continued to walk.

"Hmm... Maybe." After a few more minutes of walking we came to a port which held a number of _very _expensive looking yachts. There were those huge two story ones that I thought I would only ever see on _Parent Trap_. He stopped in front of a rather more modest looking one, but still a reasonable size. He stepped down and put both suitcases in the cabin before holding his hand out to me. I took it gingerly and took one, fearless step onto the yacht. He smiled and pulled me towards him quickly, kissing me swiftly before pulling away, grinning. I stumbled back, dumbfounded at the surprise, but soon gained my composure.

"You can sit down, it will probably take about half an hour." He gestured to the padded seat behind his podium and I took a seat whilst he untied the yacht and jumped back in with ease. "Ready?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Of course." He smiled his crooked smile and took off.

15 minutes in and I was beginning to get impatient. I sighed and stood up, standing next to Edward and wrapping one arm around his waist and resting my head against his shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked as he kissed my hair.

"Nothing."

"Positive?"

"100 percent." He laughed. "I just want to get there now." He laughed again.

"Be patient."

"Can you at least tell me where it is now?" He smirked and shook his head. From my limited geographical knowledge of this area, if we continued south of Monaco, we would head to Algeria. Was that where we were going?

"Bella?" Edward called after a while passed. I leaned up to look at him as I tried to decipher what was in front of me – it being an easier task with my enhanced eyesight.

"Yes?"

"You see that in front of us, the break in the water?" I nodded as I noticed the island in the water.

"Are we going there?" He nodded.

"Isle Swan it's called." I raised one eyebrow.

"I've never heard of it." He chuckled.

"It's because it's only recently been named. Carlisle helped to make the arrangements. It's yours Bella. I named it after you." I would've choked or fainted if I'd've been human. This man, had bought me an island. This perfect, romantic, gorgeous man was all mine.

"You're being serious?" I asked, just to double check.

"Yes. It's your island Bella. Esme has one too that Carlisle bought her, we can take a visit there one day, it's beautiful. But, I feel that this might just top it." I was gobsmacked. And even that was an understatement. Surprises may not be my favourite thing, but this was an exception.

"I hope you like it..." He asked nervously. I'm guessing my silence had forced him to fear the worse.

"Like it? I _love _it. I just... Wow. It's spectacular." As we neared it, I saw the size for what it was. From our previous distance, it was hard to tell, but up close, it's size really was something to be proud of. Edward pulled up to a small dock and chucked the rope out and tied it up. He turned back to me and asked for my hand again, and I took it, stepping out and leaning in to his side as he guided me along the path. Sand covered each surface on either side of our pathway. Shells dotted along the edges and trees delicately spread across the sand, adding that exotic feel to my island. He pulled me closer to his side as I noticed lights coming from windows in the distance.

I could feel his gaze on me, calculating my reaction and hoping for the best.

I reached the building. A postcard picture of a small cottage that looked so complete and right amidst the sand and sea. Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key, handing it to me. It felt heavy in my hand as I reached for the lock on the old wooden door. I almost squealed as I heard the click of the lock moving, allowing me to freely open the door and walk inside.

I took a deep breath as I stood in the hallway. The walls a pale blue with warm tiles under my bare feet after I'd shoved my sandals in the corner. I brushed the walls with my fingertips as I walked down, Edward behind me. I followed it down, ending up in a living area. A loveseat and wingback chair in front of a fireplace. A TV mounted on the wall and a large selection of DVDs underneath.

I opened two sliding, frosted glass doors and came face to face with a kitchen to die for. Granite worktops and wooden cupboard doors. Everything so quaint and so perfectly in place that I wondered who was behind this masterpiece. I turned to grin at Edward. He knew I liked to cook, even though I couldn't enjoy it myself, it always pleased me to see Renesmee enjoy what she ate.

The kitchen had an adjoining dining area and I turned back into the hallway, taking a different route. I reached a cross-road. A bathroom in front of me.

"Renesmee. If she ever wants to come. There's plenty for her too. We made sure of it." Edward explained as I saw the extra bedroom and the bathroom, both of which were unnecessary. I turned into the last room, knowing full well what it was. Nerves brewed in my stomach as I stood in the centre. A large armoire in the corner matched the solid oak dresser and the huge bay window held a comfortable sofa that fit perfectly.

I felt Edward by the door and I turned to face him. He walked over to me carefully, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?" He asked and I grinned.

"I couldn't ask for anything better." He smiled and leaned down, his lips moulding to mine. Our kiss heightened as we stumbled towards the bed. He laid me down gently and climbed on top, holding his weight and cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you. So much." He whispered as he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too. This is more than I could ever ask for."

"Good. I never thought I could be this happy – not ever since I left you. You and Renesmee, that's all that matters to me now." I grinned. "You know, she called me Dad before we left." I raised one eyebrow, his face still so close to mine.

"She did?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd ever have that. And I do. She's incredible Bella. You did amazing." I smiled. Finally, a proper family. Edward, Renesmee and I would be happy together. I know we will.

"Now, if you don't mind, would you please be quiet and kiss me?" He chuckled and hoisted my leg around his waist, soon obliging to my request, leading the way into the next phase of our relationship.

Renesmee POV

"You think they'll be okay?" I asked Jacob as we headed up the path to his house.

"Of course." He replied. I thought back to mine and Edward's conversation earlier as Mom was getting changed. I finally thought of him for the first time as my father – not just the man my mother married. It felt right, and I think he was just as shocked as I was that it had come out of my mouth. But it was nice and comfortable. Not at all awkward – just the way it should be.

He stopped at his door and turned to face me. "You know, you probably made his day with that." I smiled softly. I'd told Jake about our exchange earlier and he had been surprisingly pleased about it.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "Of course. He's been there, the look in his eyes when he looks at you, he doesn't like the distance." I sighed.

"But it's not going to be like that now is it? I mean, I hope not. He said to me a while back that he wouldn't be able to be that sort of father to set rules and give me orders and curfews – one, because he doesn't have the right to do so, and two, because I'm an adult. I have been for so long and am only _now _realising it and living like it." Jacob smiled and leaned down to capture my lips with his. His soft, warm lips never failed to amaze me.

"I'm glad you think that way." He turned back around and opened the door to his house. Pictures of his childhood were everywhere – like a shrine from his father. Jacob left so young and wasn't here for Billy's funeral, apparently, he would have loved me according to Jacob and his sisters. He took my hand and we went through to his living room. His home was obviously dated, but it worked and was a place that Jacob could live in comfortably. "Take a seat. You want anything?" He asked me as I sat down on his couch, flicking on the TV as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm okay." He smiled at me before turning back into the kitchen. Tonight would be a big night for our relationship, and would be something new – well, for me at least, there was a distinct difference in experience levels between the two of us. I settled down as nerves continued to rise. How do you do this type of thing? Who makes the first move? My brain whirred as questions ran through it over and over again. I felt Jake sit beside me and put his arm around me. My instincts took over and I leant into his side as he kissed my hair.

"I love you. So much." He whispered and I grinned.

"I love you too." I leaned my head up and kissed him as he cupped my face with his hands. I shifted on the couch so he hovered over me, his hands roaming down my body and I shivered under his touch.

He leaned back, his breathing frantic. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"I've waited so long for this and there's no-one else I would rather share it with." He smiled, kissed me once more before rolling off the sofa, lifting me and carrying me to his bedroom bridal style as I laughed.

* * *

**What do you think? dissapointed with the ending? Stay tuned for the epilogue and bonus chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	53. Epilogue

**Hey **guys! Well, this is it. The final chapter. There's still the bonus one so don't worry about that, it should be up shortly but bear in mind that I'm ill and have exams coming up so I've got to try and do those.

Your reviews have been EPIC. I love reading them and do try my best to reply to them all because they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry if I haven't quite managed to reply just yet, but I do try.

I hope you like this chapter, I'm nervous about posting the ending just in case it doesn't work or is too cheesy and doesn't sum everything up. So I'm sorry if hat's the case and do tell me if it is!

Make sure you check out my **TWITTER, BLOG & YOUTUBE **Links of which are all on my profile. I'll keep yo updated with how things are going on the writing front through that.

Some of you have asked about what the sequel will be about and who's POV, I think it will just be about Renesmee as I feel that Bella's story has ended now that she is with Edward and is happily married. Let me know if you object to it, I don't mind.

Anyways, It's been great and you've all been great. I hope you ENJOY & REVIEW. :)

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :)

* * *

Epilogue

Renesmee POV

"Fancy joining the 'Mile High' Club?" Jake whispered in my ear as we sat on the plane. My eyes were fixed to the TV screen in front of me as a random chick-flick played out. I giggled and slapped his arm playfully as it snaked around my waist. I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think it would leave a great impression." He sighed and flounced back into his chair.

"Fine." I giggled at his immaturity. Ever since our first night together, we hadn't really been able to get away from each other – much to Emmett's amusement and my embarrassment. I leaned over the seat and settled against his side. His arm went around my shoulders and he pulled me towards him. I sighed in content and he kissed my hair.

"I could get used to this." I told him.

"Get used to what?"

"Riding first class." He chuckled loudly and caused a few other people to turn in their seats and look at him disapprovingly. I snorted and I felt his chest rise and fall with his silent laughter.

"Me too." He whispered. "How do you think they'll react?"

"Layla and co?" I asked, looking up at his, still encased in his built arms.

"Yeah. I mean, they don't even know you're coming, let alone me. Do they even know I exist?" I laughed.

"No. But it's all part of the surprise. I'm just really looking forward to seeing Layla and Lucas. And the baby when he's born."

"You think it's going to be a boy?" I nodded.

"I have this feeling that it will be. Besides, I'd much rather give their baby a gender than call it 'it'" He laughed and nodded, kissing me on the forehead.

"That's true." He whispered. "I can't wait to see that Ian guy. Show him a piece of my mind." I giggled and rested my hand on his cheek.

"I think Emmett and Jasper took good care of him." He rolled his eyes.

"But," He put one finger up to emphasise his point. "Neither of them were me." He grinned and I smiled back, resting against him once more and inhaling his deep, woodsy scent that I would be able to pick out of a crowd of a million people. He relaxed into his seat and stroked my hair as I closed my eyes. The movement was so soothing and his company was so safe. "Go to sleep, we've got a long journey." I hummed and allowed sleep to take over.

"Ness?" I groaned and shifted, wincing at the aching pain in my neck. I opened my eyes to find me on the opposite side to where I had fallen asleep, my head dropping to the side of the seat and out to aisle. I sat up fast and took in my surroundings. Passengers strolled lazily to their seats, putting on their belts as the hostess' filed down the aisles. I turned to Jake who had an amused smile on his face, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I grumbled, my voice thick and laced with sleep.

"Nothing, nothing. The morning hair is so attractive." My hands slapped my head and I sighed as I felt the tangled mess.

"Shu'p." I mumbled as I reached into my bag that was under my seat, pulling out my hairbrush and attempting to tame the lion on my head.

"You really are a restless sleeper, I've never seen someone fidget so much." He laughed and I glared at him. "Woah, tetchy in the mornings are we?" I rolled my eyes and sighed as my brush got stuck.

"Oh, bugger it." I took off a scrunchie from the end of my brush and tied my hair into a messy bun before flomping into my seat, Jake's face still amused.

"I need to learn not to get on your bad side." He said as his eyes widened slightly, looking at his fingers and shaking his head. I laughed and leaned over, grabbing his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry. You should be used to this by now." He chuckled and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"You look gorgeous whenever honey, you don't need to worry." I smiled at him. "But the plane's about to land and we need to get settled." I grinned as I knew we were nearing my old home with my friends and the place that held a lot of good memories.

I sat up in my seat, gathering all my things together and tidying the best I could. The plane landed softly and I was the first to be up and off the plane – Jacob in tow as we walked through the weird tunnel thing that led us to the inside of the airport. We were barely half and hour's drive from Cambridge, but we were going to check in to our hotel first so that I could get sorted before going to see Layla. I smiled as I stepped outside. The familiar English weather that I had been so used to reminded me of that of Forks. The cloud and the rain. But the forecast had shown it would be sunny tomorrow and I was looking forward to it – the sun not having such a major effect on my skin as it did on the rest of my family. Jacob grabbed my hand as we towed our light luggage to the Taxi rink, hopping into the nearest one. The driver helped us put our luggage in the boot and we climbed in, telling him our destination and relaxing in the back seat.

Mom had called me before we left, telling us of her surprise honeymoon destination. Alice had – of course – told me as soon as Mom had left, but she was ecstatic nonetheless. She was having a great time, exploring and swimming and enjoying marital bliss. She wished me luck on my trip and said to say hello to Dean. It was great to see her so happy after so long. Finally, she could be at peace.

"Ness? We're here." Jacob whispered as we pulled up outside the grand hotel. I ginned and handed the cab driver a wad of notes and his eyes widened in shock.

"Keep the change, I'm in a good mood." He grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Miss." I smiled as I got out and Jacob shook his head at me in mock disbelief.

"What?" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Nothing, nothing." He hauled out the luggage and we entered the hotel, checking in and heading up to our room. I hadn't quite realised just how big it was – like a giant apartment within the hotel. Alice had done good. Although this trip was Jacob's idea, Alice had insisted on making a lot of the arrangements, but it didn't bother Jacob.

"Sweet..." Jacob was evidently as impressed as I was. "Your aunt did good." I giggled and dropped my stuff on the side, exploring what would be our home for however long we wished to stay for. "NESS! This place even has a stocked fridge!" I heard him shout from the other side of the apartment. I laughed and ran over to him as he inspected the contents.

"Oh joy, I'm in competition with a fridge." He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I arched into him and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Never." He whispered and leaned down to capture my lips in his in a heated kiss, our lips moving in perfect synch. He kissed down my jaw and nibbled on my earlobe. "How about we go take a tour of the bedroom?" He asked quietly. I giggled.

"Sounds like a plan." He bent down and grabbed my legs, hauling me over his shoulder and running to the bedroom.

"Right, are you ready?" He asked as I stood at the driveway of Layla's house. I had showered and changed after our earlier activities and now we started the grand 'Tour de Anglais' for my friends.

"Of course." I dragged him up the path and we reached her blue front door. Her house was so quaint and cute. Semi-detached in a quiet Cambridge street. I knocked a few times, turning to Jacob. "Oh my God, what if she's not in?" I asked him, panic rising as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop worrying, if you're quiet you can hear the voices inside. I'm pretty sure one must belong to Layla." I closed m eyes and focused, the sounds from inside becoming clearer and clearer. But the most distinct, was the faint gurgling of a baby and a man cooing over it. "Do you hear that?" I whispered quickly as feet shuffled to the front door on the opposite side. He nodded and smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

It was then that the front door swung open and a girl looking around my age with a rounder face and a curvy body appeared. Her blonde her with a blue streak tied into a bun and her eyes wide with shock, but that underlying look of pleasure and serenity mixed in.

"REN!" She squealed and leapt forward to hug me tightly. I hugged her back and we both pulled away after some time. "How could you not tell me you were coming hmm? I've been calling you to tell you I'd had him!" I grinned.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise. I've missed you so much!"

"Oh my God, me too! Luke? Get your arse here and bring Jamie with you!" She shouted inside the house. I giggled and turned to Jake.

"I told you it would be a boy." He grinned and nodded.

"That you did." It was that that caught Layla's attention as she noticed the gorgeousness standing beside me. She raised one eyebrow.

"And who would this be?" She inquired and I laughed.

"This would be Jake – he's my boyfriend. Layla, Jake. Jake, Layla." I gestured between the two of them and she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. How long have you been going out?"

"A couple of months." Jake answered and she frowned, facing me.

"Why have I not heard of this?"

"Urm... Because it never really came up. Besides, I had to be sure it would work first. At least you've met him now." She smiled as Lucas came up behind her, a small bundle in his arms. He looked up to see me and his eyes widened just the same.

"Ren? What're you doing here?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Luke." He laughed and handed Jamie to Layla, coming over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"It's great to see you." I smiled.

"I wanted to come and see your little one and see how you all were. I was missing Cambridge." He laughed.

"How long are you staying for?" Layla asked me.

"No idea, how ever long we want to." I looked to the pair of them to see Lucas staring intently at Jacob. I took this as my cue to introduce Jake to him.

"Luke, this is Jacob, he's my boyfriend." The both shook hands and did that manly greeting thing where they slap each other's backs. Lucas was tall but still came up short compared to Jake.

"Wow you're tall." Lucas claimed and Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry man. It's hereditary." They smiled and Layla led us into the house, all four of us settling into the sofa's, Jake stayed beside me and seemed very comfortable.

"So Jake, where're you from?" Lucas asked him. This started an entire conversation about Quileute's and La Push, and sparked a conversation about cars as soon as Jake mentioned that he enjoyed them.

Layla and I took this opportunity to catch up ourselves.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked me as we relocated to the kitchen table whilst the boys talked in the living room. I smiled and nodded as she handed me the baby.

His blue eyes were piercing – just like hers – and stared up at me with such alert that was surprising for someone so young. He reached his hands up and they thrashed about in fists as he gurgled. His dirty blonde hair was soft and delicate on his newborn head.

"How old?" I asked her with him still wrapped up in my arms.

"2 weeks tomorrow. I swear, 8 hours of labour is the most painful thing I have ever had to go through." I laughed.

"That's what they say though. But come on, he's so worth it." She nodded and smiled. That look of serenity passed through her features again.

"I couldn't ask for anything more. Lucas has been great. He's pretty much living here now, which is fine by me. It's handy having him so close by and he looks after him whilst I catch up on sleep and plays with him. He's the perfect father and I love him." I looked up to catch her in a trance.

"Lay?" She sapped out of it and returned with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just going so well. But enough about me. What about you and Jacob huh? He's _fine _Ren, he really is!" I laughed and that cause Jamie to stir in my arms. His eye lids fluttered closed and his tiny fists settled into his body.

"He's amazing. So different to Ian you know? I'm lucky I found him."

"I'll bet! He looks built too. I bet he's great if you get what I mean." I hit her playfully on the arm with my mouth open. My face flushing. She gasped. "Ren! He his isn't he?"

"Shut up, I'm not having this conversation with you. Now shush." She gigged and the topic of conversation soon changed. "So how is Ian?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Single. Tina left him and he's returned to his 'player' ways. Tina is now a social outcast and he's even moving to Cornwall before the start of the next term." I felt my eyes widen.

"Seriously?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep. Tina dumped him last week right in the school parking lot. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. The look of horror on his face was incredible. I swear, you show up with Jake and he'll be shaking in his boots. Hi-lar-i-ous." She emphasised each syllable and I laughed quietly so that I didn't wake up Jamie. "You're a natural." She told me and I smiled.

"I love kids. Babies especially. I'd love to be a mother one day." She smiled.

"You'd be amazing at it." I gently rubbed his cheek with my index finger as he slept.

"I hope so."

"Especially if you have kids with Jacob. They'd be gorgeous." I laughed. "He seems like he'd be a great Dad."

"Yeah. He would be. He's great with kids. It's something I'd have to see about." She nodded.

"How was your sisters wedding?" She asked me. "And living with the Cullens? That's got to be weird." I shook my head.

"Not at all. It's brought me closer to my family that I didn't know I had and led me to Jacob. It's great. Her wedding was amazing. Alice came out in full there with preparations. They're on their honeymoon as we speak." She nodded.

"I'm glad things worked out. You know everyone misses you right?" I smiled.

"No. But it's good to know. I wasn't even here long."

"But you made a great impression. You exposed Tina and Ian for what they really were. There's a little get together tonight in town, my parents are looking after Jamie, you and Jake should come. We're all going to be there." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. We will do."

"Renesmee Swan?" I heard behind me. I turned to find a group of people walking towards me. Shane and Amy at the forefront.

"Hi!" I squealed as I walked towards them. I hugged each and every one of them.

"Where have you been? We've missed you. You better be staying for a while, we need to catch up." I smiled at Shane and moved on to Dean.

"My sister says Hi." He grinned.

"Is she here?" He asked, hopeful.

"No, she's on her honeymoon." His face fell and he scowled.

"Now that's mean." He huffed, but smiled at the end. "Well, she'll soon realise what she's missing out on and come to me." I giggled and shook my head as I introduced Jake to all of them. The girls were impressed and the guys immediately took to him and conversation turned once again to cars, bikes and sports. Typical guys. I took the chance to catch up with the girls and it was great to be able to do so.

Later, Jake and I sat on the grass, me leaning against his back as everyone talked around us.

"I want a baby." I whispered to him. I felt him smile as he kissed my hair.

"You do?" I giggled.

"Yes."

"You want a baby, right now?" He asked.

"Not right now Jake. There are things that should happen first." I turned my head to see him smirking.

"Oh really, and what would they be?" I grinned.

"We'd have to get married, find a place of our own, _then _have loads of little kids and live happily ever after."

"Getting married huh?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"We'll have to do that one day." I grinned at his response.

"Is that a proposal Jacob Black?" I saw him shake his head.

"Not a proposal Ness, I think there would be many objections to that. No, not a proposal, a promise for the future. I'm going to marry you one day Renesmee Swan, and we'll live happily ever after just like you want to. Have loads of kids in a great house wherever you want to live for the rest of eternity. I wouldn't want to do it with anybody else." I grinned and leant against his back as his arms wrapped around me a little tighter. He leant down to whisper in my ear. "I love you. Forever, okay?"

"I love you too. Forever."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Well, this is it, only the bonus chapter. But this is the conclusion to the whole thing. I hope you like it. I don't like writing endings, I always get that feeling that they don't quite work and miss out a lot of things, but I hope that this isn't the case with this.**

**So yeah, make sure you alert me so you know about the sequel and your bonus chapter will be up shortly. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Well, this is it.** My final chapter AN for Unexpected... :\ I hope you like this bonus. It's short, but there wasn't much to fill it out with, though I hope it got the main point across. I thought there should be an insight into Ian's head so we can see why he acts like such an idiot! :P

I will be now working on the sequel to get it uploaded ASAP for you, but I want it to be good. My only concern is that it turns too much into a typical "Jake/Nessie" fic, so I'm going to try and keep it original and try to refer to Unexpected and make links between the two. Hopefully it'll work.

Recently, I've been feeling ill and so all your reviews made my day. They were enthusiastic and funny and all made me smile. I want to thank ALL of you who took the time to review/alert/favourite... It means a lot to an Author to know that you enjoy reading the things they write. So I really do appreciate it.

So, the next thing you hear from Unexpected will be an update on the sequel and letting you know that it has arrived! It won't be too long hopefully - but bre in mind that I've got all my final GCSE exams now, so I've got to make sure I'm revising too. :P

Thank you SO much again! You've all been great... And here is the final chapter. :)

ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own... :\

* * *

Bonus Chapter

Ian POV

There are only so many ways to mess with a girls head – likewise, there are only so many ways to get a girl to like you. Me? I know all the ways, for everything – for I am God. Whatever, so it's a bit exaggerated, but who gives a damn? I know I don't.

"Ian, you mean it this time, right?" Lucas had asked me.

"Of course man. I actually like Renesmee. I think she's pretty cool, you never know, she could be 'the one' for me." I'd told him whilst he laughed.

"Seriously Ian, you've barely even gone out with her. A rough and tumble in the Den isn't quite 'marriage material' just yet." I had rolled my eyes and walked away. To be fair, at the time, I'd meant it. I did like Ren – I still do. But I like girls in general a little bit more.

It's always the routine. First, act all sweet and generous. Kind and loving. Lull the girl into a false sense of security. They like that – security, it's something they need apparently. Second, put on the charm. Harmless flirting – let them know that you like them. And then third, kiss them senseless when they're blind drunk at a party. Yep, that's the way to do it. Keep things nice for a while. Hell, I have to admit, having her there at my bedside whilst I was ill was nice too, having some company, but _damn _that nurse was hot! No denying that.

Jeeze, I'm a prick.

"So, will I be seeing you tonight?" I asked the hot nurse – Brenda I think her name was.

"Yep. I'll be round at about 7 okay?" I nodded and she kissed me once before helping me onto my crutches and escorting me out of the hospital to the waiting taxi. My parents didn't give a shit to be honest. Dad was probably drinking with John – his best mate, and Mum was probably crying upstairs at her failed marriage and the lack of stability along with one so that committed suicide and another that's pretty much a failure and screws up girl's heads.

That sums us up.

In the comfort of my own home, I could relax until Brenda got here tonight. I should have been seeing Charlotte – a private school bimbo – instead, but she had to cancel because "Daddy won't let me out until I've done my homework." So I made alternative arrangements. I took a shower as best I could with this damn cast and then hobbled back to my room. Dad was out and Mum was round her sisters – no doubt they would be for a few hours, which was perfect for me.

I made my way to the front door when I heard the doorbell ring – my downstairs room definitely came in handy here. I checked myself in the mirror in the hallway before opening it.

"Hi Ian." I grinned.

"Hey Brenda." She leaned in and kissed me, pulling back so I could take off her coat and hang it up for her. "You want anything? I've got Wine, Lambrini, Vodka...." She smiled.

"Vodka and Coke please." I nodded and took my crutches, heading to the kitchen with her behind me. I opened the cupboard to reveal Dad's stash of booze and took the pre-made bottle of vodka and coke out, pouring out a glass for her and a glass for me. She smirked and took a sip, her eyes still on me as I leant against the counter.

Brenda was fit. A tight body with light brown hair. Her pale skin meant she could pull off the bright red lipstick which was itching to be kissed and ravaged. She walked over to me, her hips swaying as she put her glass down on the side. She leaned in towards me, her lis inches from mine, I closed my eyes and waited. But the door went. Again. I groaned.

"Leave it." She whispered. I was tempted, but it could always be the police saying that Dad's got into some crap, like it usually is.

"I can't." I sighed and she moved away whilst I grabbed my crutches and once again, made my ascent to the door. "Whatever he's done..." I trailed off as I saw who was standing in front of me. A very pissed Emmett and Jasper Cullen. I felt my eyes widened as I took in their black eyes and their heightened posture. Emmett was built, but Jasper looked as though he could kill with one look and make you crumble.

"Hi mate." Emmett sneered. I took a step back. "Mind if we come in?"

"W-Why?" I'd never been scared of two people like this before. It was if they had freaky voodoo powers.

Emmett POV

The punk stumbled backwards when we walked inside. The smell of some cheap men's aftershave was everywhere – as well as a females. I frowned. It wasn't Renesmee. The idiot had a girl here? NOW? I turned to face my brother and his expression matched mine.

I growled as I stepped towards him.

"You might want to ask your lady friend to leave..." He continued to hobble and I almost laughed. Two vampires were staring a man who can't walk in the face with the intent to scare him shitless. Funny from my point of view.

"There's no-one here." He moved back and I smirked, Jasper's ability came in handy on many occasions. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course there's not. Who's coat is this?" Jasper pointed to the red 'thing' hanging on the rack. It's scent matched that of the random woman in the house.

"My Mum's." I snorted.

"Of course." I could see his gaze keep flicking towards the kitchen and so I guess that's where she would be.

"Ian? Is everything okay?" There she is. She stepped out of the kitchen, her eyes widening as she took in the scene in front of her. Ian stumbling backwards as two grown men – twice his size – squared up to him. I saw him curse under his breath and I smirked.

"Who's this then Ian?" I sneered at him.

"I'm Brenda." She said with her head high – give her credit where credit's due, she'd got guts, Jasper and I don't exactly look friendly.

"Well Brenda, me and my brother here need to have a chat with Ian about a few things, so if you don't mind leaving for a while..." Jasper told her, but I could see the plain refusal in her eyes. It was type for Jasper to do his 'voodoo' on her. The restriction went away, replaced with ease and acceptance. She nodded, took her coat and headed to the door.

"Call me later Ian!" She called as she opened the door. I smirked.

"BRENDA?" He called after her, panicking.

"She ain't gonna help you now mate." I told him as we pushed him against a wall. Not so much that it hurt him, but enough to get the point across.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I put my arm under his chin, keeping him firmly against the wall. Jasper stood nearby, his eyes fixed as he put the fear into him, keeping him quiet so he could hear what we had to say.

"Well Ian, it seems you've been cheating on Ren Swan right?" He gulped.

"No."

"Don't lie. We know why Brenda was here. Booty call was it? What is she? Your nurse?" He looked down and I laughed. "She is isn't she?" I laughed again and saw Jasper smiling. "Man, this just gets better." I whispered, just low enough for Jasper to hear.

"So, what's it to you?" My eyes widened.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Renesmee is a close family friend. You hurt her, ONCE MORE and I swear to God both your legs won't be working." He gulped and nodded.

"Next thing you're going to do is apologise to her. She knows what an idiot you are already. You lay one finger on her, or you try anything funny, trust us, we'll come through on our threat." He nodded once and I realised him from the wall. He sighed and leant down as Jaz and I found our own way out.

He high-fived me as we headed towards the wooded area to run home.

"His _face_!" I laughed.

"I know. It's times like these when I really wished I had Renesmee's power so we could show everyone." He replied.

"Oh my God, that would be so cool." He rolled his eyes as we ran back home to spread the news of a successful trip.

* * *

**Thanks again! Review and alert and I'll keep you posted about the sequel! Make sure to check out my blog and Twitter - the links are on my profile!**

**Jem :D**


	55. Sequel AN

**HI! **So, I have a small predicament here, I've written the first chapter of the sequel, but it seems to be without a title, so I don't want to post it and upload it until it has. SO, I'm going to give you a small taster of the first chapter - it doesn't reveal a lot I'm afraid, but I don't want too much revealed - and I would like YOU to come up with a name for it. I'll pick the best one and it will be the title of this fic.

Get thinking and let me know! Here's a summary and a little taster to get you started. As soon as I've got a good title, the first chapter will be uploaded. :)

**Summary:**

After Bella got her happy ever after in 'Unexpected', it's now Renesmee's turn. She's found her family after 46 years, and is relishing this new-found freedom that comes with being an adult. Watch how she copes with drama and the unexpected. (Sequel to 'Unexpected')

**Your 'lil taster:**

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat from in front of me and I grinned as I looked up.

"Renesmee Swan! Where the hell have you been for three weeks?" I laughed and threw my arms around my best friends. Jen, Sam, Kat, Kane, Jimmy, Aaron and even Terry.

"I've missed you guys so much!"

"Obviously, not enough to return." Jimmy huffed with his chin tilted up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but if you were me you'd've done the same." Jen laughed and nodded.

"I know. We all would. Jimmy's just being especially moody today." I laughed and his eyes shone as he slung his arm around Aaron's shoulders, pulling him towards him.

"So, you have to tell us all about it! Did you see that Ian guy?" Kat asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yep. He's a mess, but he was on his way to move out anyway. Apparently he's moving schools."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Fresh meat probably." I sneered and they all followed suit. "Ugh, it doesn't even matter, I don't care about him. We need to go." They nodded and shifted, starting to walk to class just as the bell went.

* * *

So? What do you think? Review and let me know what you think an apt title could be. I've always been bad at them!

Thanks guys, I'm looking forward to posting the sequel. Follow me on Twitter and on my blog - the links are on my profile - for more information on what's going on.

The sequel will be here soon!

Jem :D


	56. Sequel Has Arrived!

**HI!**

Just a quick message - I've posted the sequel, so I hope you go and read it. It's called 'Unpredictable' and was named after one of my reviewers **MicheleHarper**

Make sure you go and check it out.

I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you that reviewed/alerted/favourited because they all mean the world to me! I hope I get the same positive response in Unpredictable - it would be great if I could!

Thanks again.

Jem :D


End file.
